As Different as the Seasons
by Silvan Arrow
Summary: When the World Championships become the battleground between a madman of BIOVOLT and an unknown team called the Temporal Knights, the Blitzkrieg Boys learn that the bonds that form in adversity are the strongest of all. TalaOC, KaiOC, and more. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Together Again

As Different as the Seasons

Author's Note: Hey, guess what? I'M BAAAAACK!!!! That's right, ladies and gentlemen! The authoress who brought you When the Ice Melts, O Sister, Where Art Thou, and Love and Match-Making in the Mountains is back with another story! Gosh, it feels so good to be writing within the Beyblade fandom again. My two ventures into writing Lord of the Rings fan fiction haven't been nearly as successful as I had hoped. Anyway, this story has absolutely no relation to my previous fics. To be honest, I got inspired to write this after reading Yurii Savinov's Chetirye Vyeter and Pyeremena Vyeter. GO READ THOSE IF YOU HAVEN'T!!!! THEY ROCK!!!! Okay, enough with the A/N. Disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I just own my OCs and their bit beasts.

Disclaimer 2: Any similarity in my OCs' names to those of another author is pure coincidence. I searched long and hard for names that matched my OCs' nationalities. I am NOT a name-stealer.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Together Again

Life is always changing.

Anyone who denies this simple truth has not lived long enough to experience the kind of unexpected curves that life can throw your way. For some people, their lives go through phases of change, just like the seasons that repeat year after year in a methodic cycle…except that human lives are anything but cyclical.

People are always changing as well. With so many races, cultures, and personalities, each person is unique. And for some, even friends, they are as different from one another as the seasons.

Spring: A time of rebirth and renewal, when the plants and animals that had previously lain dormant come back to life and reach toward the warmth of sun that has returned to melt away the snow and ice of winter. Take Greece, for instance. Its coastal location by the Mediterranean Sea blesses the country with a pleasant climate year-round, not too cold and not too hot. Somewhere high in her scenic mountains overlooking a coastal fishing port, the silhouette of a silver dragon soared high in the sky, casting a massive shadow over the land below. Banking sharply on his left wing, he descended to land noiselessly next to his mistress.

Summer: The season when the sun beats down mercilessly on the land below, forcing most people to try and take shelter from the sweltering heat. Egypt is the epitome of such a climate. The Nile River provides the only land suitable for crops and the vast majority of the nation's water. However, one girl dared to venture out in the desert. Her raven-colored hair whipped in the hot breeze as she watched the aura of a black leopard race across the sandy dunes. With the Great Pyramids behind him, the creature looked as if he had stepped out of one of the ancient pharaoh's hieroglyphics. He suddenly skidded to a stop and roared at the sky, as if defying the heat of the sun despite the color of his coat.

Autumn: When the sun gives the world a respite from her sweltering heat and prepares to depart once again. Life begins to shut down in preparation for the chill of winter. Japan is no stranger to autumn either. As the first chill approaches, trees shed their leaves, many mammals go into hibernation, and birds fly to warmer lands. But one bird dared to defy the call of his instincts. High in a forest-covered mountain, far from the most isolated villages, the shadow of a massive white eagle melded into the clouds. With a shrill war cry, the eagle dived from the sky and landed behind his mistress, wrapping his wings around her protectively.

Winter: The time of year when the land sleeps. Shrouded in snow and ice and deprived of the sun's warmth, life waits patiently for its time to rise again. This is the season that separates the weak from the strong, where those not fit to survive do not live to see the sun break through the clouds again. Few countries know this harsh lesson better than Russia. Only those with the strongest wills and the sharpest instincts can hope to survive in her frigid climate. Somewhere in the middle of the wilderness, miles away from civilization, lay a frozen lake surrounded by snow-covered mountains. Suddenly, without warning, a massive pillar of fire shot up from the lake's center. Slowly, the raging inferno morphed into the shape of a four-legged animal. The flames gradually receded to reveal the translucent aura of a red and orange wolf. Tufts of flame covered her paws, golden armor protected her chest, and a brilliant red ruby sat in the middle of her forehead. She hovered inches above a circle of ice floating in the middle of the steamy, thawed-out lake. Behind her on the shore stood a tall, female figure. Fingers of chilled, snow-laden wind played with her shoulder-length dark brown hair, hiding the smirk in her expression.

The time had finally come for the seasons to reunite.

* * *

Moscow, Russia

A pair of boot-clad feet treaded silently up a flight of stairs in the two-story house. A dark, hooded cloak concealed the person's identity beyond hope of recognition. Outside in the dead of night, the winds howled their displeasure and flung wave after wave of thick, white snow to the ground in a fierce blizzard that would make even the strongest man think twice before venturing outside. Of course, the extra noise suited the cloaked figure just fine, as it was all the better to conceal a break-in.

She was making this almost too easy. The silent alarms were child's play to disengage, and the fact that she lived alone was practically flirting with trouble. If she lived past the night, she would learn a valuable lesson in self-preservation.

Not that she **would** live past the night.

A fully gloved hand reached out to turn the doorknob leading into the bedroom. The door hinges squeaked slightly in protest, but the howling of the blizzard concealed the miniscule amount of noise. The figure strode noiselessly and purposefully across the room to stand in front of the bed, where a young brunette woman was sleeping soundly despite the tempest raging outside. Her back was against the wall, giving the cloaked figure a clear view of her pale face. Even after all these years, she hadn't changed much. Too bad this would be such a short reunion.

One of the gloved hands reached into the thick folds of the cloak and pulled out a loaded pistol. The safety had been switched off already to avoid any excess noise. The figure lifted the pistol and trained the black, gaping barrel at her head, and a finger tightened around the trigger, ready to deliver the deathblow.

Suddenly, a red light blazed to life beside the bed, raising the temperature in room by several degrees, and materialized into the form of a red and orange wolf that crouched protectively in front of the bed, snarling savagely with her hackles raised. The woman awoke instantly at the sound of the wolf's distress and leaped to her feet, the sudden rush of adrenaline kicking her survival instincts into overdrive.

Before either person could react, the wolf lunged for the cloaked figure, who barely dodged by side-stepping. The person pointed the gun at the window and pulled the trigger, temporarily drowning out the blizzard with the sound of shattering glass, before leaping out from the second story. A deft movement of the hand managed to grasp the first-story windowsill and control the fall so the person could hit the ground running. The sounds of four padded feet tearing through the snow accompanied by enraged snarls reached the assassin's ears as the wolf gave chase.

Back in the house, the woman who had just narrowly escaped death stood in the middle of the bedroom, tense and poised in case the assassin had any accomplices that might drop by to finish the job. The chilly, snow-laden wind swept in through her open window, stealing away any warmth left in the house and emphasizing the lingering atmosphere of her near-death experience. After several long, agonizing minutes, a familiar female voice spoke in her mind.

_He won't come back to bother you again, mistress._ Her voice sounded strained, as if she were disturbed by what she had just done to ensure the woman's safety.

The brunette slowly forced her muscles to relax. '_Thank you…_' Despite her relief that wasn't about to die, a pit of dread started building in her gut. There was only one person who would seek her blood even after all these years, and, if her suspicions were true, she wasn't the only target.

'I have to warn the others.'

Thessaloniki, Greece

The full moon cast her gentle silver beams upon the sleeping city from the clear, velvety tapestry of night, and a slight breeze carried the scent of salt water from the coast. Inside one house, a young woman with short, honey-brunette hair slept peacefully. However, the silence of the night was abruptly broken by the sound of a cell phone ringing.

Forcing herself awake, the girl reached across the nightstand for the phone and checked the caller ID with bleary eyes. She unfolded the phone and answered in Greek, "What's wrong? It's three in the morning…" She listened to the speaker's words for a few moments and then snapped to full alertness.

"I'm on my way."

Cairo, Egypt

"Aaaaahhh…I'm gonna be late!!!!" a female voice cried in frustration without regard for who might hear her. A dark-haired girl of about sixteen dashed down the airport terminal, weaving and shoving through the crowds of people, as she looked around frantically for her boarding gate.

"Gate 34…35…ah-hah! Gate 36!" she exclaimed triumphantly. The airport officials were starting to close the door for passengers to board. "Wait, wait! Don't leave without me!" she called, wildly waving the arm that wasn't holding her carry-on bag. The officials gave her an annoyed look but paused to check her ticket and let her board.

"Thanks a million! I owe ya one!" she called back over her shoulder with a friendly wave before taking off down the ramp to board the airplane.

Osaka, Japan

The city of Osaka bustled with life, and people hurried to and fro, each one with a particular destination or purpose in mind. As a result, no one bothered to look up at the sound of yet another jet taking off from the airport.

Inside, the airplane was crowded with passengers, each one lost in his or her own little world, including one teenage girl traveling alone. A stray lock of black hair fell free from its bun and fell across her eyes as she rested her elbow on the armrest and propped her chin on her hand, gazing out the window as the ground fell away and the clouds hid the country of Japan from view.

'So this is how it all begins,' she thought wistfully. 'I wonder what the future holds for us,' she glanced down at the beyblade in her other hand, '…for **all** of us…'

* * *

Moscow, Russia

'Dangit, Ian. You just HAD to pick a late-night flight. It's freaking 2 AM for mercy's sake,' Tala thought bitterly.

_He would have been here much sooner had that sudden blizzard not caused a layover in Chelyabinsk,_ Wolborg added.

'_If you're trying to make me feel better, it's not working._'

_Heh, looks like someone's cranky. I suppose I can understand, since it's WAY past your bedtime,_ the ice wolf teased. Tala could almost hear his bit beast's smirk.

This was how Tala Volkov had spent the last four hours. Ian was flying back from the other side of Russia after visiting some relatives, and Tala, being the responsible team captain that he was, drove out to the airport to pick him up when his flight arrived at 10 PM. However, harsh weather had forced Ian's plane to land halfway along its course, which had resulted in major layovers. Four hours later, there was still no Ian, and he had been forced to put up with Wolborg's relentless verbal bantering.

Poor Tala.

At this late hour, the airport was largely deserted, and most of the lights were dimmed or shut off to conserve power. No one else was in the lobby where Tala was waiting, save for one girl. She stood about 5'9", which was only a few inches shorter than Tala's 6'2", and had shoulder-length dark brown hair, which contrasted sharply against her pale skin, that she kept back in a ponytail. She wore a green turtleneck that was cinched at the waist with a wide braided leather belt, a sterling silver wolf head pendant around her neck, black cargo pants, and black snow boots. Her thick wool winter coat, which reached down to her mid-calf when worn, was draped on the chair behind her. She had entered the terminal about a half hour ago, sat down without acknowledging Tala, and had barely moved since then. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her eyes were closed in a light doze, and ear buds were connected to an ipod playing loud rock music. Her current posture was actually slightly reminiscent of Kai's.

Wolborg's tone became serious. _Tala, there's something about that girl that doesn't seem quite right. _

Tala raised an eyebrow curiously. '_What is it?_'

_I sense a powerful presence surrounding her. I'm almost positive that it's a bit beast._

'_So? There are plenty of beybladers with bit beasts. Why should this one be any different?_'

_The power radiating from them is at a level comparable to ours. She seems to have some degree of experience.'_

Tala smirked. '_Hmmm…interesting._'

Before Tala could continue his train of thought, the sound of a jet landing nearly made him want to faint with relief. 'About freakin' time. Now I can go home and sleep.' The next few minutes felt like an eternity, but finally the passengers started to disembark. He anxiously waited to see his shrimpy, purple-haired team mate walk out from the crowd, spewing his usual sarcasm, but fate is often cruel.

'Whatever sin I have committed, I hereby repent of it here and now. Just PLEASE make this torture end soon,' Tala prayed to whatever deity would listen. However, his interest was piqued as he noticed another girl walk up to the one that had been sitting in the lobby. This one was a couple inches shorter than the first girl, with honey-brunette colored hair that reached down to her chin and framed her face. She wore a gray sweater, khaki cargo pants, and brown combat boots. Her shoulders and arms were well muscled for a woman, as if she spent her free time rock-climbing or something involving her upper body. The first girl finally moved from her initial position and stood to acknowledge her friend. The two exchanged brief smiles and greetings in a language that Tala didn't understand.

_I believe they're speaking…Greek?_ Wolborg mused.

'_How did you know that?_' Tala asked, wondering perhaps if his bit beast was some sort of linguistic genius.

_I've been around for centuries, Tala,_ Wolborg replied as if it were obvious. _When you've lived as long as I have, you will be surprised at how much knowledge you have gleaned from others._

'_Then can you tell what they're saying?_'

_Well…_

'_Yes?_' Tala prodded.

_I have no idea._

Tala resisted the urge to do an anime fall. A slight twitch was all that betrayed his utter disgust at the situation.

Well, so much for Wolborg being a genius at anything.

Tala once again turned his icy-blue gaze to the two girls sitting across from him, who occasionally conversed quietly in Greek. Even though he could not understand the language, he managed to glean their names. The first girl's name was Eri, and her short-haired companion was called Sonja. It made sense that Sonja should be from Greece, considering her skin was tan, as if from exposure to the Mediterranean sun, which was a stark contrast to Eri's pale Russian complexion. _Tala, Sonja has a bit beast as well. His presence shrouds her even as we speak,_ Wolborg said seriously. _We should be on our guard._

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the lobby, Tala's inconspicuous observations had not gone unnoticed._ Mistress, that young man has been watching you ever since we arrived,_ a feminine voice spoke inside the young Russian's head. Eri turned her mind's eye to focus on the image of her bit beast, a red and orange wolf named Pyrix.

'_Ah yes, Tala Volkov. The pride and joy of Russia's beybladers,_' Eri replied mentally.

_So you do know of him,_ Pyrix stated.

'_Of course. Any Russian who's at least halfway acquainted with beyblading knows of him,'_ Eri stated. '_He's very perceptive. Wolborg must have sensed your presence. Has he tried to contact you?_'

_Not yet. Shall I try to initiate a conversation?_ Pyrix inquired.

'_No, I think we'll let them make the first move._'

_Understood, mistress._

Meanwhile, Sonja was mind-chatting with her own bit beast, a silver dragon called Lunash. _Mistress, do you know why we have been summoned ahead of schedule?_ Lunash asked in a deep baritone.

'_Unfortunately, I don't. Eri said that she's not revealing anything until the others arrive and we can talk privately,_' Sonja replied. '_Whatever the reason, she's more on edge than usual._ _To be honest, I'm a little worried about what she's not telling us._'

The bladers' private mind-chats were cut short as the roar of engines outside indicated that another airplane was landing. Before Tala could start praying that Ian was on board, Wolborg put his mind at ease. _Don't worry, Master Tala. I can sense Wyborg._

'_Hmph. It's about time,_' Tala replied grumpily. '_I'm going to have a nice long talk with the shrimp about booking flights EARLIER in the day_.' Wolborg chuckled before retreating to the back of Tala's mind.

After a few minutes, the passengers flooded the lobby, eager to leave and put the experience of layovers and late-night flights behind them. Despite Ian's lack of height, Tala could still pick out his purple hair easily amidst the crown. He ducked and weaved through the crowd until he reached his captain's side. Tala smirked and ruffled the younger blader's hair. "You've got some explaining to do, shrimp. I've been waiting for hours."

"Sheesh, don't blame me. Blame the retarded airline. Or better yet, blame the weather," Ian replied grumpily, shoving Tala's hand away. "Next time, you can ride in a crowded airbus with two hundred grouchy, sleep-deprived people."

"Whatever," Tala said indifferently. He noticed that two more girls had joined Eri and Sonja. One was a Japanese girl with long, black hair gathered in a bun held in place by two light blue chopsticks. The other was much shorter than the first three, with very tan skin and black hair with lighter highlights.

Ian followed Tala's gaze to the group of four girls and stated, "Oh yeah, those two girls were sitting in front of me on the plane. Apparently, the taller one's named Hina and the shorter one's an Egyptian chic called Nakia. And get this: they have bit beasts too. Wyborg was restless for the whole flight. It was all I could do to keep him under control." Nakia wore the most winter attire of the girls. Her thick brown winter trench coat, red scarf, and red fleece hat concealed her outfit. Hina had the most feminine look of her companions. She wore a traditional blue Japanese button-down shirt with a mandarin collar and the image of a white eagle on the back and white feathers stitched on the back, front, and sleeves. She also wore black pants that hung closer to her legs and black non-athletic sneakers. She carried her coat in her arms.

Just then, the four girls turned to leave the airport. As they passed Tala and Ian, Eri glanced over at Tala with a hard stare. For a brief moment, his blue eyes locked with a pair of cold, jade green ones. As he watched them leave, Tala smirked and felt his competitive side kick into overdrive. '_We may have a decent opponent at last, Wolborg._'

Ian snapped him out his trance. He stood up on his tiptoes and waved a hand in front of his face. "Helloooo…earth to Tala. Anyone home?"

Tala blinked a few times and looked down to regard his teammate, who had his arms crossed and was giving him an impatient glare. "Huh? Oh yeah…sorry. Let's get outta here."

* * *

It was about a 40-minute drive from the airport to Eri's house on the outskirts of Moscow. She lived in the medium-sized house by herself, since she had no known family. It paid to have rich friends in the BBA, especially Mr. Dickenson. Once they arrived, the girls left their luggage in the trunk and settled down in the living room to chat. Unpacking could wait. Right now they had more important matters to discuss, such as why Eri had summoned the rest of the team so suddenly and without explanation.

"So…the Temporal Knights are together again. However, Eri, I think it's time you explained your reasoning behind calling us now," Sonja inquired of her team captain.

"Yeah, I'm freezing over here!" Nakia complained, wrapping her arms around her body in a feeble attempt to warm herself. "I wanted to stay in Egypt as long as possible before coming here to train for tournaments."

"There's actually a very simple reason for why I've called you three here," Eri replied. She paused to lean forward in her chair and look each of her teammates in the eye, one by one. Once she was certain she had their attention, she sighed and stated gravely, "Xhaiden's back."

That statement earned a collective gasp from her teammates, especially from Sonja. Xhaiden was an agent of BIOVOLT that had run a Beyblade training facility in the United States similar to Boris's Abbey. The only difference was that this one was only for girls. It was also the place where Eri and her team had been forced to train in hellish conditions before finally escaping three years ago. They had taken down Xhaiden's house on the way out and had assumed that he was history, but it seemed that the nightmare of their past had reared its ugly head once again and returned with a vengeance.

"But I…I mean…he should be dead," Sonja stammered.

"I know. I had assumed that as well, but he seems to have regrouped. The extent of his influence is unknown right now, but we need to take him down before he causes any more trouble," Eri explained.

"You mean we're not entering the qualifying tournaments for the World Championships?" Hina asked.

"Oh, we have to enter the tournaments, don't worry about that. It's the only way we'll be able to lure Xhaiden out into the open," Eri stated.

"Just one more question: How did you find out that he's back?" Nakia asked.

"Because," Eri said grimly, "last week one of his agents tried to **murder** me in my sleep."

End chapter 1

* * *

Silvan Arrow: Dun dun dun! I just cliff-hanged you! And it's only the first chapter! I'm so evil… So how did you guys like it? As you can see, I'm trying to focus more on character interactions and the bonds between the bladers and their bit beasts. I'm also trying to keep my OCs from turning into Mary Sues. Let me know if they seem Mary Suish now so I can go back and make corrections. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought!

Eri: No, really. You'd better review. After the mixed responses to her LOTR fics, she really needs a confidence booster.

Silvan Arrow: Hey! You didn't have to tell them that!

Eri: Geez, sorry. Well, at least you brought me out of retirement.

Silvan Arrow: True, but I'm overhauling your personality in this fic.

Eri: WHAT????!!!! And what happened to Tammy, Clara, and Amy?

Silvan Arrow: After comparing them to Yurii Savinov's OC guidelines, I've determined that they're too Mary Suish. You were also kind of a Mary Sue, in fact, which is why I'm overhauling you.

Eri: NOOOOOO!!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA BE A MARY SUE!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: The Past Explained

Author's Note: Gah…that last chapter was so hard to write! It's difficult coming up with introductions that don't follow similar plot lines as other authors, mostly because a lot of the original ideas have been used so many times. I went back and made a few revisions to the first chapter, so feel free to go back and re-read it, as it slightly changes the details of the girls' past. Please bear with me as these first couple of chapters set up the plot for the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I just own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Past Explained

Somewhere in the United States…

**"Have you succeeded in locating those renegades yet?**" asked a sinister male voice over a speaker phone, a dark, angry tone underlying his words.

"Yes, one of my agents confirmed Eri's location last week. Unfortunately, the assassination attempt was a failure," his subordinate replied. He idly glanced up at the wall of computer screens showing various images of the girl in question. In each one, he met the same defiant expression in her jade green eyes. Just thinking about it further stoked his rage and burning desire to hunt her down…and make her pay in the most gruesome way possible.

**"Oh well, I suppose it can't be helped,"** the first voice replied in a fake kind tone that would give any normal person a severe case of the shivers. **"You know what to do from here, I trust?"**

"Affirmative, sir."

**"Excellent. It's far too soon to reveal myself again, especially after the failure of my last…project. I'm counting on you, Xhaiden."**

"As you wish…Boris."

As soon as he heard Boris hang up, Xhaiden clenched his fist until the knuckles on his one hand turned white. He hated working for that man, but he hated his targets even more. 'I'm going to make her pay,' he thought savagely with a quick look at his stump of a right arm. 'When I'm done with Eri's team, they'll have lost more than just an arm.'

* * *

"He…tried to kill you?" Hina asked in disbelief.

Eri nodded gravely. "One of his cloaked assassins snuck into my house. Didn't trip any of the security systems either. He would have gotten me too if Pyrix hadn't sensed him." She didn't want to add that Pyrix had also insured that the assassin would never return to report to his master on their location.

The team sat in an uneasy silence for several long moments. Eri finally broke them out of their trance: "I realize that this would put you three in a dangerous position, and the last thing I want is to see any of you get hurt. I called you mainly to warn you, not drag you into another conflict. I won't hold it against any of you if you decide to back out of competing. The tournament will most likely put us in very real danger."

"Oh, cut the pity party speech, Eri," Sonja interrupted. The Greek blader was normally quiet and soft-spoken, preferring to let her blade do the talking, but she was not afraid to stand up for her convictions. "The point is, you're our captain and you've never let us down before. I'll stand with you now just like I always have."

"I agree with Sonja," Hina added. "We'll take down Xhaiden and win the World Championships at the same time."

"I'm in too!" Nakia agreed cheerfully. "So…what's the plan, captain?"

* * *

The next morning, Nakia was roused from a peaceful slumber by her bit beast Uskadu. The black panther forced his way into her sleep-clouded mind and said, _Mistress, you need to get up. The rest of the team is awake._

Nakia, being the heavy sleeper in the team, groaned and rolled over, covering her head with another pillow. 'Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away.'

_Sorry, mistress, but I'm afraid you can't get rid of me that easily,_ Uskadu replied dryly.

'Darn that bit beast telepathy thing,' Nakia thought as she sat up groggily and forced herself out of bed. '_Fine, I'm up. Happy?_' Uskadu simply laughed, which sounded more like a feral growl, and retreated from Nakia's mind. She headed downstairs after getting dressed to find Eri sitting at the kitchen table typing on her laptop while Hina was busy cooking breakfast on the stove.

"About time you got up," Eri stated, not bothering to look up from her screen.

"Sheesh, not everyone is a morning person like you, Eri," Nakia replied grouchily before slumping into a chair and resting her head in her arms on the table. "Remember, you're not dealing with jet lag."

"Oh please, that's your excuse?" Hina asked from her place at the stove. "I had just as long of a flight as you, and I'm doing just fine. Your sleep schedule was already pretty screwed up to begin with." Nakia grimaced in defeat.

For two best friends, Nakia and Hina made an odd pair. The Egyptian girl was small of stature but huge on personality. She was the most social one in the group and almost always maintained a cheerful front. She tended to be rather tomboyish and had a nasty tendency of being a hothead in the beydish. However, she still managed to put up a fierce fight with Uskadu, whose even temper balanced his mistress' hastiness. Hina was the polar opposite of Nakia, being the most feminine one in the team. She often drove Nakia crazy, many times on purpose just for kicks. She also tended to be the self-proclaimed housekeeper, taking on the cooking and cleaning responsibilities when the team was together. Her bit beast was a white eagle named Arashi, who tended to be scrupulously respectful and polite when in conversation with his mistress. Together, they made an excellent team.

"Okay, ladies, chill out," Eri intervened with a slight chuckle. "You'll have plenty of time to bicker once we start training."

"Speaking of training, we're missing one. Where's Sonja?" Nakia asked.

"She was gone by the time we got up," Hina replied, adding some bacon to the skillet and listening to it sizzle. "She left a note saying that she would be back by noon for training."

"Whoa, you mean she actually got up before Eri?" Nakia stated in disbelief. She raised her arms to the sky and shouted sarcastically, "Oh my gosh, the apocalypse is upon us!" She was silenced by a death glare from her captain.

'I was afraid Sonja would react like this. She's taking the news of Xhaiden's return rather hard,' Eri thought. Sonja hadn't spent her whole life under his reign of terror like Eri had, so she already had a perspective of the outside world when she had arrived. However, she had been brought in at a young enough age for the emotional and physical trauma to drastically affect her personality. Eri was cold and emotionless toward anyone except her friends, while Sonja was just quiet. Luckily, she still maintained a streak of gentleness in her persona. Nakia and Hina had only spent a couple years at the U.S. Abbey, so they weren't as badly affected and had recovered quickly. Eri summoned up her bit beast in her mind. '_Pyrix._'

_Yes, mistress?_

'_Keep an eye on Sonja for me. I know she needs time alone, but I still worry about her in the city by herself._'

_Understood._

* * *

_Mistress, you know I worry when you sequester yourself like this,_ Lunash spoke to Sonja. The Greek blader was currently wandering the streets of downtown Moscow, lost in her own private thoughts.

_'I'm sorry, Lunash, but I just needed some time alone. It's hard, you know. To live for so long thinking that your worst nightmare is gone only for it to reappear just as hideous as before._'

_I know, mistress, I know. Just please remember that I am here for you. I will always protect you, _Lunash crooned soothingly. When his words were met with silence, he sighed and resigned himself to his bit chip.

All around Sonja, the city of Moscow was slowly waking up, as people began to trickle onto the streets, either heading to their places of employment or, in the case of the tourists, to the local shops. Sonja occasionally glanced in one of the shop's windows, pretending to be interested, but in reality her mind was in turmoil as all her memories of Xhaiden's Abbey came rushing back from where they had previously been suppressed.

* * *

If one thought Boris' Abbey was bad, Xhaiden's was no less horrific, maybe worse because of the physical and psychological trauma that previously innocent young girls had to suffer. It was originally located high in the Rocky Mountains where no one would even think to look. So much for the U.S. being the land of the free… Many of the girls were orphans selected at a young age from the orphanages. Others were from different countries, specially chosen for their beyblading potential or bit beast. Xhaiden either ordered the girls abducted or bought from parents who could care less about the future of their offspring. Scarcely a week went by where at least one girl had to pay the ultimate price for failing to live up to Xhaiden's expectations. One day, a table would be full at the mess hall; the next day would see an empty chair. The other girls knew better than to question why: they didn't want to meet the same fate. For them, it was survival of the fittest.

Challenges could be made at any time, and the winners would move up in the rankings. Achieving a high rank was equivalent to preserving one's life. Those with low ranks were quickly weeded out. Avoiding challenging others in order to preserve one's own ranking was seen as the ultimate in cowardice; even high-ranking bladers would meet their end if they refused to fight to move up or defend their position. This warped mindset discouraged the girls from forming friendships, as every one was seen as an enemy. Friends were only hindrances to one's own growth as a beyblader. Stronger bladers would target the weaker ones, including the younger girls who had hardly any experience, to eliminate any potential threats to their status.

Eri had been brought to the Abbey from Russia when she was two. She had no recollection of her parents or any family for that matter. As far as she knew, she was alone in the world. She first met Pyrix when she turned eight. Eri had lost a battle to another Russian girl, her self-proclaimed rival, and was taken to the punishment chambers. Xhaiden had beaten and whipped her brutally before leaving her to bleed to death. That was when Pyrix appeared. Seeing Eri's condition, she had melded her strength with the girl's, bringing her back from death's door. After that incident, Eri and Pyrix fought as a team and rose through the ranks to become one of Xhaiden's top bladers. Because of Pyrix's influence, Eri began to see the value of forming bonds with others. She was one of only a handful that felt that way, and usually those handfuls were quickly identified and eliminated. She managed to keep her mindset a secret to avoid such a fate.

Less than a month later, Sonja arrived at the U.S. Abbey. Xhaiden maintained agents all over the world to scout for new talent, and one had tipped him off about a young girl in Greece who had inherited a powerful dragon bit beast. Frightened and alone, the seven-year old would have met her end quickly if not for Eri. The Russian had protected Sonja from the guards and any bladers who would target her for a quick win to boost their rank. Despite their initial language barrier, the two became fast friends. As the years passed, Eri and Sonja studied each others' languages so they could communicate. Four years later, Nakia and Hina were brought in because of their bit beasts' potentials. Since they had not grown up in such horrible conditions, they had to deal with major culture shock. Eri and Sonja had befriended them during that time, and from then on the four girls maintained a silent allegiance to each other.

Finally, when Eri was 15, she devised a plan for her team to escape. Nakia, being the technical genius of the group, managed to hack into Xhaiden's security system and kill all the power, including the security systems and lights. As a parting gift, they also left the guards' barracks and Xhaiden's house in ruins. Assuming that the evil man was dead, the four girls made their way downward before arriving in a small town at the foot of the mountain, where they found a few sympathetic individuals that helped them get to the nearest airport, using the cover story that they had gotten separated from their parents.

The four girls traveled to Japan to visit the heart of the BBA and had organized themselves as their own beyblade team, the Temporal Knights. The girls' personalities were as different as the changing seasons, but it was their differences that made them strong as a whole and sealed their bond.

After meeting Mr. Dickenson, he used his vast network of contacts to find Sonja, Nakia, and Hina's families, but Eri was still alone. He kindly sponsored their team in small tournaments across Europe and Africa and also provided housing for Eri. They really owed him a lot, especially Eri. He was the closest thing to a father she had ever known.

* * *

Sonja snapped out of her trance when her face collided with a broad, muscular chest. Stumbling back in surprise, she quickly tried to stammer an apology. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I…wasn't watching where I was going…" She looked up and immediately felt the heat rise to her cheeks upon looking into the crimson eyes of Kai Hiwatari.

Of course Sonja knew who Kai was. Any blader worth his or her salt knew of the Russian veteran. She had watched him blade on TV from time to time, but seeing him face to face was a whole different experience. If anything, he was even more attractive in person, especially with the cold, icy breeze ruffling his two-toned hair and making his scarf float behind him.

Kai regarded the shorter girl impassively. He mentally braced himself for her to go fan-girl on him, but she returned his harsh gaze evenly. A short "Hn" was his only response to her apology.

"I'll…be going now. Sorry again for the trouble," Sonja said quietly. She quickly stepped around Kai, avoiding eye contact, and continued down the sidewalk. 'Sheesh…that was so awkward. The one time I meet Kai Hiwatari, and I act like a complete spaz.'

_Master Kai, I sense the presence of a bit beast around that girl. She may be one of the girls that Tala saw at the airport last night,_ Dranzer said.

"What's your name?" Sonja turned around to face Kai, who had just spoken out of the blue. His deep, rich voice sounded so much better in real life than on TV and sent a brief shiver down her spine.

"Sonja. My name's Sonja Vasdekis," she replied, making sure to hide the tremor in her voice.

Kai's expression morphed into his trademark smirk as he gave a quick "hn" and turned to walk away. Without looking back, he raised his hand in a brief wave and said, "See ya." He could feel her eyes boring into his back, watching his nonchalant retreat, and mused, 'Sonja Vasdekis… She's an interesting one.'

* * *

"You're late," was the only greeting Sonja received from her captain when she returned.

"Sorry about that. I…lost track of time," Sonja replied indifferently.

"That's not like you at all. Is everything okay?" Hina asked worriedly, sensing the unease emanating from her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No need to worry," Sonja reassured her, forcing a smile.

"We've wasted enough time as it is. We've got training to do," Eri cut in, effectively ending their conversation. Nakia and Hina turned to make their way downstairs to the basement, which served as their training center, and Sonja gave Eri a grateful look. She could tell Sonja was hiding something but was clueless as to the source of her distress, aside from the news about Xhaiden. If necessary, she would ask her about it in private later.

* * *

"Arashi, attack!" Hina shouted. The light blue beyblade made a switchback turn in the dish and darted for Uskadu, pelting Nakia's black and red beyblade with a series of rapid-fire strikes.

Nakia grunted as she felt the brunt of the attack. "Dang, Hina, you really upgraded Arashi's power." Hina smirked. She had been doing some serious training in preparation for the year when the team would finally enter the World Championships; however, Nakia had a few trick up her sleeve as well. "Uskadu, evade!" Her beyblade evaded the last of Arashi's attacks and counterattacked with a forceful slam. Eri and Sonja watched the match from the sidelines, following the blades' movements and re-acquainting themselves with their teammates' attack patterns.

"All right, ladies, that's enough for one round." At their captain's command, both girls recalled their blades to their hands. She walked up to the dish to give a critique on their performance. "I can tell that both of you have been practicing." She turned to Nakia first. "Nakia, Uskadu has excellent endurance, but you can't rely totally on it in battle. Practice anticipating your opponents' moves and improving your reaction times to reduce the damage to Uskadu." The Egyptian girl nodded in understanding. Hina was next. "Hina, I'm glad you upgraded Arashi's power to compliment his natural speed, but his defense is sorely lacking. If an opponent manages to get in a couple strong blows, it's all over." Hina replied in the affirmative as well. Finally, Eri turned to Sonja. "Okay, Sonja, let's see what you and Lunash are made of."

Sonja smirked. "You got it, captain."

* * *

Tala wandered through downtown Moscow without any particular destination in mind. After a hard day of training and dealing with Ian's motor mouth, he needed some cold, fresh air to clear his head. However, his private thoughts were cut short at an alert from Wolborg. Following his bit beast's direction, he looked up and down the sidewalk to see none other than Eri walking toward him. Her expression was emotionless, and she didn't even seem to notice him as her gaze was focused downward, her hands in her coat pockets.

'What is it about today and people walking alone in the streets?' Tala wondered. 'First Kai runs into that girl Sonja, and then I cross paths with Eri.'

The two bladers continued approaching each other at an unhurried pace; however, Eri paid Tala no heed, not even a passing glance, and simply kept walking with her eyes trained forward. Her obvious indifference to his presence stopped him in his tracks. Just like yesterday, he could feel the presence of Eri's bit beast shrouding her as she continued walking, ignoring him entirely. He turned abruptly and called after her, "Well, I didn't think I'd run into you again, Eri."

Eri casually turned to face Tala, who was standing a couple of yards away. Her ponytail whipped behind her in the chilly breeze. "So you know my name. You're either very perceptive or a stalker," she stated sarcastically. "But since you're here, I might as well introduce myself formally. I'm Eri Kiryakov."

"And I'm Tala Volkov," he replied, playing along.

"So what do you want?" Eri asked coldly. "People don't normally stop me on the streets unless they want something."

"Actually, I'm rather intrigued by your bit beast," Tala replied casually. "Wolborg's been restless ever since last night, which makes me think you might actually be a worthy opponent."

"Heh, I'm flattered," Eri stated with her typical sarcasm. "Since you seem so curious about Pyrix, it would be much easier to show you instead of explain. Unfortunately, I'm afraid our match will have to wait. I can't go showing my techniques to the competition on a whim."

Tala smirked as he replied, "Well then, it looks like the feeling's mutual. Maybe we'll meet up in the World Championships?"

Eri shrugged indifferently. "You never know. It's a small world." Then she did the last thing Tala would have expected. She gave him a genuine smile and said, "See you around, Tala."

Tala let one half of his mouth curl in a half smile. "Yeah, same to you." Then both bladers resumed walking in opposite directions, as if their encounter had never happened.

_She's quite an enigma, master,_ Wolborg commented.

'_That's... putting it lightly,_' Tala replied.

* * *

End chapter 2

Silvan Arrow: So how did you like it? Argh…it's so hard keeping all these anti-social people in character! I hope no one was too OOC. Please review!

Eri: Yeah, you'd better review or else I'll be forced out of a job again!


	3. Chapter 3: Respect

Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 3 for your reading enjoyment! This will introduce the first hints of the BryanOC and SpencerOC pairings. I hope everyone enjoys it and continues to offer your support and kind words. The reviews keep me motivated to write!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I just own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 3: Respect

"Sheesh, Eri, HOW do you manage to live here?" Hina asked in exasperation, running her hands through her hair to emphasize her frustration.

The blader in question didn't bother to look up from her morning coffee and simply replied, "What can I say? It's a gift." Hina groaned in frustration and sent her captain a death glare.

"What's all the shouting about?" Nakia asked around a major yawn as she walked into the kitchen still in her pajamas.

"Our dear captain apparently doesn't know the meaning of keeping a stocked fridge," Hina answered, her voice muffled because her head was in said fridge going through its contents. She pulled out a carton of milk and looked at it with disgust. "This milk expired last week! How could you not notice the smell?"

Eri just shrugged her shoulders indifferently, but on the inside she was laughing hysterically. Sometimes it was just too much fun annoying the sanity out of her team mates.

"All right, I can't take this anymore. I'm going grocery shopping." Hina started for the kitchen door, grabbing Nakia by the wrist on the way. "Nakia, you're coming too."

"W-what? Hey! At least let me put some clothes on!"

"You've got five minutes."

Once the two girls had left for their shopping excursion, Sonja came into the kitchen after watching the sports channel for any news on the upcoming beyblade tournaments. "Let me guess: you planned that from the start," she declared, grinning and crossing her arms over her chest in amusement.

"You got it," Eri replied with a smirk. "You know how much I hate grocery shopping."

"You're so evil."

"I know that all too well."

* * *

"_Beyblade fans will be pleased to know that the qualifying tournaments for the World Championships will begin in one month. New teams must accumulate enough points in these tournaments to be able to compete for the right to represent their country. In other news…_"

_Click_. Tala tossed the remote aside and looked across the living room to Kai, who had also been watching the news. "So they finally announced the next World Championships. You ready, Kai?"

Kai continued to stare off into space for a few moments before finally replying, "Yes. I have a score to settle with Tyson." Tala smirked. This was good. Kai's competitive nature gave him a firm advantage in the stadium. Of course, the rest of the team hadn't been slacking either. They had all re-doubled their training since the last tournament and were stronger than ever.

'_This tournament is as good as ours, Wolborg._'

_What about Tyson from BBA Revolution? He's the three-time World Champion. And I have a feeling that the BEGA team will compete as well._

'_Tyson's the only real threat on BBA Revolution since Max and Rei returned to their respective teams. As for the BEGA team…I have my own score to settle._'

_I understand, master. I have every confidence in you._ Wolborg growled deeply in his throat. Through his bond with Tala, he knew even without asking whom his master wanted to defeat.

Garland.

Ever since Tala had recovered from that last battle with Garland, the Russian had sworn revenge on him for humiliating him in such a brutal manner. Those same emotions had transferred to Wolborg through their mental bond and had inspired him to fight even harder in order to get stronger.

Yes, Garland would be in for quite a surprise the next time he battled Tala.

_CRASH_.

"Ian, you'd better not be messing with my computer again!" Tala shouted in the general direction of upstairs.

His only response was some nervous laughter from Ian.

Tala abruptly got up from his seat and stalked upstairs, ready to pummel his shorter teammate. Kai "hmphed" in amusement. The mental image of Ian running from an enraged Tala and Wolborg forced a slight chuckle from his throat.

* * *

"Why do I have a feeling that Eri set us up to do her shopping for her?" Hina asked in annoyance as she hefted a heavy brown paper bag of groceries in her arms and nudged the door open with her foot.

Nakia followed right behind her. "Maybe because it's something she would do," she replied with a grunt as she shifted her own burden, grimacing when she heard a crunch from inside the bag. "I really hope I didn't just break the eggs."

Hina gave her a dark stare. "For your sake, you'd better hope you didn't break them." As they started the twenty-minute walk back to the house, she thought, 'Now I'm wishing I'd brought the car.'

_I tried to advise you to do so, but you wouldn't listen,_ Arashi pointed out.

'_You don't have to rub it in, Arashi,_' Hina muttered. The eagle gave a shrill, good-natured laugh and retreated from his mistress' mind.

The girls continued down the sidewalk until they came to the extreme edge of the city. Some of the buildings in this area were in disrepair, and fewer people frequented the area. The feel of this place made Hina and Nakia uneasy. They had passed through earlier during the morning commute, but now the streets were almost deserted.

Without warning, a set of hands grabbed Hina from behind, causing her to yelp in surprise. Her bag of groceries fell to the ground as her wrists were pulled behind her back and held in a painful grip. "Hehehehe…lookit what we got here," a male voice sneered from behind her.

"Hina!" Nakia cried as she dropped her bag as well and shifted into a fighting stance. Eri had insisted on teaching her teammates how to defend themselves, so she had instructed them in some of the martial arts techniques that she had learned over the years. "Let her go, you creep!"

"Don't think so," said another voice. Before Nakia could react, another thug had grabbed her and shoved her face-first into the concrete wall of a nearby building, pinning her wrists behind her. "You should know these streets are dangerous, especially for little girls," her captor taunted. She tried to kick backwards with her legs, but the man reacted by pinning them against the wall with one of his legs.

"You might as well make it easier on yourselves and not put up a fight," said the first thug, twisting Hina's wrists and making her cry out in pain. Arashi gave an enraged shriek from within her mind and beat his wings restlessly, on the verge of erupting from his beyblade to protect his mistress.

_THUD._

The man lurched forward and loosened his grip, giving Hina the opportunity to break away. She stumbled forward and turned around to see her captor lying on the ground unconscious. A tall, blond, teenage boy – none other than Spencer from the Blitzkrieg Boys – loomed silently behind him, his muscular bulk making him look even more intimidating. Bryan stood beside him, lankier than his teammate but no less imposing, with a nasty scowl on his face.

"And you should know better than to lay a hand on a woman," Spencer spoke coldly to his unconscious victim.

Bryan strode forward with tightened fists, fully intent on beating the pulp out of the man who still had Nakia pinned to the wall. Ian had been driving him crazy ever since he had gotten back, and now Bryan was looking to vent some anger. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" the Russian hissed. "Only cowards flaunt themselves by preying on women."

"Heh, what do you care?" the other man replied cockily, shoving Nakia further against the wall. "What, you know these girls?"

"No, but I've had a rotten day so far, and you're a perfect way to release some steam." Bryan unleashed a lightning-fast punch to the guy's jaw, and he slumped to the ground barely clinging to consciousness, releasing Nakia in the process. The first guy woke up, staggered to his feet, and fled. His companion followed quickly on his heels.

After a brief moment of silence, Spencer asked in a more polite tone, "Are you girls all right?"

"Yes, thanks to you," Hina replied. "You two are from the Blitzkrieg Boys, aren't you?"

"That's correct. Spencer Petrov, at your service," the taller blader replied with a half bow.

"Akiyama Hina," Hina replied with a full bow as was customary in Japan. "Thank you very much for your assistance, Spencer and…" She trailed off, turning to Bryan but not remembering his name off the top of her head.

"Bryan Kuznetsov," he supplied. He grunted in surprise as Nakia suddenly latched onto his jacket with both hands, shaking uncontrollably from fright. Not sure what to do, Bryan awkwardly placed his hands on the smaller girl's shoulders and said nothing, though his expression betrayed how confused he felt.

"Oh Nakia…" Hina murmured softly. She walked over to the pair and placed her hand on her trembling teammate's back. "Nakia, it's okay. We're safe."

The Egyptian nodded weakly. She backed away from Bryan and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Uh…yeah," Bryan replied, somewhat embarrassed. Granted, he had never been in that particular situation before. His only contact with the opposite sex had been shooting death glares at his hordes of fan girls, who tried (and failed) to claw their way through security tape and guards whenever his team traveled for tournaments. To say he was unsettled by a girl actually touching him was a bit of an understatement.

Luckily, Spencer broke the awkward silence. "Come on. We'll walk you two back home. These streets aren't the safest part of town."

* * *

'_Pyrix, you're starting to get on my last nerve,_' Eri threatened. She was currently lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Her bit beast had spent the past ten minutes talking to herself about their brief conversation with Tala yesterday, and somehow her trains of thought always ended with some sort of comment about Wolborg. Apparently, the ice wolf had exchanged pleasantries with Pyrix at the same time as Tala and Eri.

_But, Eri, just think about it. The power emanating from him is much stronger than I had predicted, and his build is much more muscular than mine. He and Tala have obviously done some serious training since last year's tournament._

'_You've got a major case of puppy love._'

_I do not!_

'_Don't try to deny it,_' Eri replied teasingly.

_I was merely commenting on our competition so we can be more prepared for when we face them in battle._

'_Riiiight…and your assessment of his physical appearance was purely strategic as well?_'

Silence.

'_Hah._'

Luckily, Pyrix was saved from further teasing by the sound of the doorbell. 'Who on earth…?' Eri wondered. 'The girls have house keys. They don't need to use the doorbell.' She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, making her way downstairs. 'I swear if it's a door-to-door salesman I'll…' Her fuming thoughts were cut short as she opened the door to reveal Spencer, Bryan, and her two missing teammates. Hina rubbed one of her wrists as if it were sprained, and Nakia looked like she had done a face plant onto concrete. Oh, if only Eri knew how close that was to the truth.

"Nakia…Hina…what on earth happened to you two?" Eri asked, her concern for her teammates immediately banishing any anger. As team captain, she was fiercely protective of her teammates, or anyone else that managed to earn her friendship. She would lay down her life at a moment's notice to protect them and always went out of her way to insure their safety.

"They got jumped by a couple of street thugs," Spencer supplied for the girls. "Bryan and I happened to be in the right place at the right time and thought it best to bring Nakia and Hina home."

Eri's expression softened even further. "Spencer, Bryan, you have my thanks." She stepped aside to let them in. "Please come inside."

"Heh. It seems our reputation precedes us," Bryan whispered privately to Spencer as they followed Nakia and Hina inside. "At least it saves us time with introductions."

A few minutes later, Bryan and Spencer were sitting at the kitchen table drinking sodas while Eri and Sonja tended to their injured team mates. "I never realized Eri lived so close to you guys," Sonja remarked, trying to make conversation while she cleaned the cuts on Nakia's face.

"We actually live on the opposite side of Moscow, and that's only when we're not traveling for tournaments," Spencer explained. "We were only on this side of town to pick up some computer parts for Tala."

"Yeah, Ian trashed his keyboard this morning 'by accident,'" Bryan added with air quotes around the last two words. He gave a short laugh, remembering the morning's events.

"And Tala didn't go himself because…?" Sonja asked.

"He was…occupied with other matters," Spencer replied, not wanting to think about what Tala had done to the shrimp in their absence.

Eri finished wrapping Hina's wrist and asked, "How does that feel?"

"A lot better, thanks."

"Just make sure not to move it too much for the next couple of days," Eri advised.

Bryan broke the silence that followed by asking, "So, Eri, is your team planning on entering the World Championships?"

Eri tried to hide her surprise and simply raised an eyebrow at the question, looking Bryan square in the eye. "I beg your pardon?"

"Heh, don't try to hide it. Spencer and I can sense your bit beasts' auras," he replied with a smirk.

"Oh well, looks like you caught us," Eri said with a shrug. "Yes, we are planning on entering the qualifiers."

"In that case, good luck. You'll need it," Spencer said before standing. "We should get going. Thanks for the soda."

"Yeah, see ya around," Bryan added as he followed his teammate out the door.

Sonja waited until she had heard the door close before asking, "Eri, is it okay that they know?"

"Sure. They would have found out eventually anyway. Besides, after today, the Blitzkrieg Boys have earned my respect." However, she thought to herself, 'It's up to them now to see if they manage to keep it.'

Later that night…

Once the team had gone to bed, Arashi approached Uskadu, who was also fast asleep. He had been restless ever since the afternoon and needed to confirm something with his fellow sacred spirit. _Uskadu, are you awake?_

The panther spirit begrudgingly woke up and shifted to a sitting position, yawning as he did so. _No, I'm not._

_Ha-ha…very funny,_ Arashi replied sarcastically. _I need to talk to you about something._

Uskadu's expression immediately became serious. _I think I already know what you wish to discuss._

_Those men from this afternoon…_

_…They weren't your average street thugs,_ Uskadu finished for Arashi. _I could detect a sinister darkness around their hearts. Do you think…?_ He didn't even need to finish his sentence. Arashi already knew where this conversation was going.

_Inform Pyrix immediately. We may be leaving sooner than expected._

End chapter 3

* * *

Author's Note: Hahahahaha...I just couldn't resist a cliffie. Next chapter will have a lot more action and suspense. I'll try to update before the weekend because I'm going to be out of town starting on Saturday through Tuesday. Until then, please review and give me your input! I want to make sure my readers are still enjoying my style of writing and where the plot is going.


	4. Chapter 4: And So It Begins

Author's Note: Okay, time for chapter 4! Now you'll finally get to see the Temporal Knights in action. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I just own my OCs…but I wish I owned Tala!

* * *

Chapter 4: And So It Begins

'_All right, Wolborg, you mind explaining to me WHY we have to go to Eri's house at 9 in the morning?_' Tala asked irritably as he pulled the car into her driveway.

_I'm not exactly sure myself, but something Seaborg and Falborg said about yesterday didn't set well with me,_ Wolborg replied honestly. _It's mostly just a nagging feeling._

'_Greeeaaat… So when Eri is spouting death threats and asking why on earth I've resorted to stalking her in her own house, I can tell her it's because you've been restless and don't even know why._'

_Pretty much. However, I don't see you complaining as much as I had expected._

'_What's THAT supposed to mean?_'

_Tala, you're blushing._

Silence. Followed by '_I hate you._'

_Awww…I'm so touched._

Tala blocked his mental link to Wolborg, thus saving him from further embarrassment, as he got out of the car and walked up to Eri's front door. He tried knocking. No answer. He knocked louder. Still nothing, not even a sound. He finally tried the doorbell. Once, twice, three times for good measure. Silent as a tomb.

_I don't sense Pyrix or any of their other bit beasts,_ Wolborg commented.

'_You know, you could have told me that five minutes ago._'

_But what's the fun in that?_

Tala ignored his bit beast for the time being. Right now another question was plaguing his mind.

Why had the Temporal Knights vanished so suddenly?

* * *

"Tala, I seriously think you're overreacting," Spencer remarked when Tala returned to report on what he had found…or neglected to find.

"Yeah, they're just a bunch of girls that we barely know. Why should we care?" Bryan added.

"It's just…the manner in which they left. So suddenly and without a trace. Something's not right," Tala replied.

"Oh brother, don't tell me you've got a crush on one of them. I bet it's Eri," Ian teased.

Tala shot Ian a withering death glare. "Zip it, Ian. This is no time for jokes."

"I think we should listen to Tala on this one." Bryan, Spencer, and Ian abruptly turned in their seats to look at Kai, who was leaning against the far wall with his arms crossed in his typical Kai pose. "Dranzer's been uneasy lately as well." Kai's right hand drifted to his pocket where his beyblade resided. The bit chip was emitting a faint heat, betraying Dranzer's restless state. Tala was somewhat surprised at Kai's comment. He rarely took sides in an argument, and when he did it was for good reason.

"Well, even if something's fishy, there's nothing we can do about it right now except to get ready for the World Championships," Ian stated.

"For once the shrimp says something useful," Bryan said sarcastically.

"What did you say, Bryan?" Ian asked in a dangerous undertone.

* * *

"Okay, Eri, I am sick and tired of you giving us the silent treatment. Now do you mind explaining why we had to get up in the middle of the night to catch a 5 AM flight to Ireland?" Nakia asked irritably. The rest of the team knew that the best way to get on Nakia's bad side was to disrupt her sleep, and right now Eri was skating on thin ice. The girls had just arrived at the airport in Dublin and were heading to the baggage claim.

"I'll explain everything once we get to the hotel," Eri replied quickly as she kept striding forward purposefully.

Sonja, knowing Eri better than Nakia or Hina, had noticed a change in their captain's behavior. She seemed more on edge than usual, like a stretched rubber band ready to snap at any moment. The Greek blader had noticed how Eri's eyes constantly darted from side to side, as if expecting an attack at any moment. Not even Lunash could offer any insight, and Pyrix was keeping quiet as well. 'Just what's gotten into you, Eri?' Sonja wondered.

One taxi ride later, the team was gathered in the hotel room, ready to hear Eri's explanation for their sudden departure. The answer they received was the last one they expected. "Xhaiden caught wind of our location."

"What?" Hina asked. "But how? We've been so careful!"

"The thugs that attacked you and Nakia yesterday were Xhaiden's agents in disguise," Eri explained. "Uskadu and Arashi sensed it and warned me last night. Do you have any idea what might have happened if we hadn't left when we did?'

Reality slowly started to set in for Hina and Nakia. If Spencer and Bryan hadn't come along, they could have been taken back to Xhaiden. The very thought sent shivers down their spines.

"The first qualifying tournament is here in Dublin. We'll have to keep a low profile until then," Eri said.

One month later…

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached the finals of the Irish qualifying Beyblade tournament!" DJ Jazzman shouted. "The winning team will be one step closer to representing their country in the rapidly approaching Beyblade World Championships!" The crowd cheered raucously in anticipation of yet another exciting battle. "And so, without any further ado, let's bring out the teams for our final battle! Please welcome the Temporal Knights and Tetra Phalanx!"

The crowd cheered even louder as the Temporal Knights re-entered the stadium opposite a team of four Irish teenagers, two boys and two girls. "Bladers, please take your positions!"

Hina was the first to take her place across the dish. Her opponent was a tall, dark-haired girl named Caitlin. DJ Jazzman waited until the girls had readied their launchers before beginning the countdown: "3…2…1…"

"Let it Rip!" both girls shouted as they jerked the ripcords, sending their beyblades into the dish.

"Arashi, don't give her a chance to counter! Attack now!" The white blade reacted instantly, outpacing the opponent's aqua green blade easily to deliver a series of quick strikes to knock it off balance.

"Don't give up! Attack!" Caitlin called to her blade. It picked up some torque to deliver a counter slam, but without a bit beast governing the blade, the attack barely had an effect.

'_It's time to finish this, Arashi._'

_Understood._ Suddenly, Arashi's blade darted away from the opponent and out of the dish. However, the dish's natural curve allowed the eagle bit beast to re-direct his trajectory and flip over mid-air, making a beeline for his opponent. Hina's beyblade actually appeared to be flying. Caitlin looked up and trembled slightly as she saw the silhouette of Arashi surrounding his blade, wings outspread and beak agape in a fierce battle cry. One forceful slam from above was all it took to send the aqua green beyblade clattering out of the dish.

"And Hina from the Temporal Knights takes the first round!" DJ Jazzman shouted excitedly, eliciting another round of applause from the audience. Hina walked back to her team bench and was greeted with high fives and hugs from her teammates. "Let's not waste anymore time! Get ready for round two!" This time Nakia stepped up to face a blond-haired boy named Alan. One countdown later saw Nakia's black and red beyblade facing a light orange one.

'Okay, I just have to remember to keep my cool,' Nakia reminded herself. Uskadu's true potential lay in patience and waiting for the opponent to exhaust itself. "Uskadu, evasive maneuvers!" The panther dodged the opponent's initial strike and took up a position in the center of the dish.

Nakia's sudden move took the boy by surprise. Over and over his blade tried to attack, but each attempt was met with failure as Uskadu continued to dodge each blow. Once Nakia was certain he was good and frustrated, she decided that the time was right to finish the job. "Finish him, Uskadu!" The next time her blade dodged, it also countered with a reverse slam that sent the orange one careening into defeat.

Meanwhile…back in Moscow…

"Yo, Tala, get in here!" Ian called from the living room. He had decided to check the sports channel for any news updates on the upcoming World Championships, and, needless to say, he was surprised by what he had found. When his captain didn't answer, he yelled louder. "TALA!!!!!"

"WHAT???!!!!"

"I said get in here! The Temporal Knights are in the finals of the Irish qualifiers!"

That got Tala's attention. He hurried into the living room to see the crowd cheering for Nakia's victory. 'So that's where you've been hiding all this time, Eri,' he mused quietly.

Back at the tournament…

"And Nakia of the Temporal Knights takes round 2!" DJ Jazzman announced. Even though the Temporal Knights had already won the best of three rounds, they still had to compete in the third round as a formality…and to see if the Irish team could save face.

Nakia walked back to the team bench grinning from ear to ear. She was pleased with her performance, mainly because she didn't lose her patience. The past months of training had really helped tame her impulsive tendencies. "Looks like you're up last, Eri," she said. "Good luck, and don't thrash your opponent too badly."

Eri smirked slightly. "Heh…I'll try not to." As she got up and approached the beydish, however, her calm, light-hearted façade was replaced by a serious, thoughtful expression. '_This is it, Pyrix. From here, there's no going back._'

_I know, mistress. We will no longer be able to hide in the shadows from Xhaiden._

"Bladers, take your stances!" Eri took her launch position across from the Irish team's captain, a curly-haired brunette boy named Joe. "And 3…2…1…"

"LET IT RIP!" Eri and Joe shouted in unison.

"Pyrix, don't waste any time! Attack now!" Eri ordered. Her red and gold blade picked up speed and rammed Joe's blue blade with a series of forceful strikes.

"I'm not finished yet! Counterattack!" Joe shouted. As his team's captain, he felt the pressure to try and win at least this one match. However, his attempt was futile as Pyrix matched him move for move.

'_I see no need to drag this out. What do you think?_' Eri inquired of her bit beast.

_I say we finish this now._

"Ethereal Flames!" Eri shouted, calling upon a special attack. Her beyblade shrouded itself in flames, and Pyrix materialized briefly with a fierce howl as she charged for the attack, slamming into Joe's beyblade with a fiery explosion and knocking it out of the dish. Smoke was still coming off the attack ring as the blue blade clattered to a stop.

Eri paid no attention to the round of applause that followed her victory. As her beyblade flew back to her hand, she thought savagely, 'I hope you're watching, Xhaiden, because you're in for much, much worse.'

With the Blitzkrieg Boys…

"Eh…I don't see what all the fuss is about," Ian commented to his captain. "We can take 'em, right?" However, Tala remained silent as if lost in thought. "Uh…Tala?" When he still didn't answer, Ian sighed in frustration and complained, "I swear, I've had it with you and your moodiness. You're worse than Bryan these days!" He got off the couch and stomped upstairs to his room, muttering complaints in Russian about his "boring team mates" under his breath.

As Tala watched Eri return to her team bench, he thought privately, 'Not bad, Eri. Not bad at all. But I don't think you've shown us all that you're capable of.'

Meanwhile, Bryan and Spencer were downstairs in the basement locked in a training battle. The team had long since converted their basement into their personal training center, complete with workout equipment and a beydish.

"Falborg, attack!" Bryan ordered.

"Seaborg, defense!" Spencer countered. Seaborg took up a defensive position in the center of the ring while Falborg pelted it with lightning-fast strikes. Bryan had recently decreased his blade's weight to amp up his speed, while Spencer has added a heavier weight disk to his to take advantage of Seaborg's natural power and defense.

Spencer looked across the dish at his team mate and frowned. Bryan's game was off today. His face didn't hold his usual mask of concentration; instead, he seemed distracted. Without warning, Bryan's blade pulled back and returned to his outstretched hand. "Sorry, Spencer, but my head's just not in it today." Spencer nodded in reply and watched as his teammate headed back upstairs.

Bryan returned to his room and lay on his back on his bed, hands pillowed behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. _Master, what's wrong?_ Falborg asked. He had noticed the recent change in Bryan's mood and was getting concerned. _You haven't been yourself lately._

Bryan didn't respond but instead kept letting his thoughts drift back in time to a month ago. As much as he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about the one time when he and Spencer had rescued Nakia and Hina. The way the small Egyptian had clung to him made him feel almost…protective. He had never felt protective of anyone except his teammates, but now it was as if the floodgate holding back his hormones had broken and was giving him a much-delayed dose of reality. Honestly, when it came to women, Bryan was like a fish stranded on the shore gasping for breath. Boris hadn't exactly allowed any form of interaction with the opposite sex back at the Abbey, and even after getting out, his team's constant travels had prevented any of them from establishing any sort of relationships.

All these thoughts flowed freely to Falborg through their mental link, who was finally better able to understand the source of his master's unease. _What you're feeling is perfectly natural and expected, Master Bryan. You do not need to continue living in fear of your emotions._

'_I know, Falborg. It's just…some habits are hard to break._' Bryan had always been the most emotionless one of the team. The only emotion he had ever expressed was anger when he was back in the Abbey, and all the lessons he had learned about suppressing all other emotions had been deeply ingrained into his mind by Boris' whip. While he would never admit this out loud to his team, the thought of finally letting go and allowing his suppressed emotions to express themselves scared him half to death.

Later that night…

The Temporal Knights were gathered in their hotel room trying to unwind after a long day at the tournament. Eri was propped up in the bed she shared with Nakia surfing the internet on her laptop. Said Egyptian was trying to find something interesting to watch…and failing miserably.

"For goodness' sakes, Nakia, would you just pick a channel?" Hina asked in exasperation from the bed she shared with Sonja. "You're gone through the channels four times already, and it's giving me a headache!"

"Why not just order a movie on Pay-Per-View?" Sonja suggested.

Nakia and Hina immediately stopped bickering and turned to look at Sonja with an expression that said, "Gee, why didn't I think of that sooner?" Well, at least that was one problem solved.

Meanwhile, Eri had just logged into her email account and noticed that she had a new message from the BBA. "Hey, Mr. Dickenson just sent us the schedule for our next qualifier."

"What's the time and place?" Sonja asked.

"Holland in three days."

"WHAT? Three days?" Nakia asked in disbelief. "That's not a lot of time!"

"We don't have much choice. We're an unknown team right now, so we'll have to take what we can get," Hina stated logically, trying to calm down her frustrated teammate.

After watching a movie, the girls decided to call it a day and get some sleep. They had a plane to catch the next day and wanted to be well-rested. Eri lay on her side facing the door, all her senses alert for any possible intruders. She knew that Xhaiden had probably pinpointed their location and wasn't taking any chances.

Eri lay awake for another half hour and was certain that her teammates were sleeping soundly before calling up Pyrix in her mind. '_Do you sense anything?_'

_Everything seems to be clear,_ the fire wolf reported, much to Eri's relief. _You should get some rest now, mistress. I'll keep watch tonight._

'_Thanks, Pyrix,_' Eri replied gratefully. Assured that her loyal bit beast was alert for danger, Eri finally fell into an uneasy sleep, her hand unconsciously clutching her beyblade tighter.

Meanwhile…

Xhaiden smirked deviously as he replayed the footage he had gathered from the Irish qualifiers. His "students" had certainly come a long way since their time under his wing. 'So that's your game, Eri. Very bold, but very foolish.' He hit a speed dial on his speaker phone and waited for the person to answer. "Boris, we've located them. Apparently they're trying to lure us out into the open by entering the World Championships."

**"Ah yes, just as I expected,"** Boris replied in an unconcerned tone. **"Well, if that's how they want to play, the least we can do is play along, right?"**

"Yes sir."

**"Excellent. Proceed to the next phase immediately."**

"I shall do so right away."

**"Very good. I shall be eagerly awaiting a good report from you."** Then the line went dead, indicating that Boris had hung up.

Xhaiden clenched his one fist together until his knuckles turned white from anger. He abruptly turned around to face four figures that stood at attention in front of him, their faces hidden by the shadows cast in the gloomy, poorly lit room. "I trust you heard my little exchange with Boris. Are you prepared to carry out your mission?"

"We understand perfectly, sir," a feminine voice replied in a dangerous, icy undertone. "In fact I'm looking forward to seeing Eri again. And this time I'm taking her down…permanently."

End chapter 4

* * *

Author's Note: Dun dun dun!!!! What does Xhaiden have in store for the Temporal Knights next? Well, you'll just have to keep reading to find out! Please review and tell me how you liked it! Anonymous reviews are more than welcome as well!

Okay, I'm going out of town tomorrow and won't be back for a few days, so I'm afraid you guys are gonna have to wait a while for the next update. However, here's a little preview of the next chapter for your reading pleasure.

PREVIEW

"Raina…" Eri ground out the name between her teeth.

"Eri…" Raina replied just as bitterly. "I can see that time hasn't erased your hatred of me."

"Is that so surprising? It's because of you that I almost died all those years ago."

"Well, you can rest assured that this time I intend to finish what I started."


	5. Chapter 5: The Enemy's True Face

Author's Note: Well, I'm finally back with the next chapter. Thanks for waiting so patiently! Oh, and make sure to read my note at the end of this chapter because I have a poll!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Enemy's True Face

"Dranzer, attack!"

"Wolborg, don't let up!"

The two Russians each bore masks of total focus as their beyblades continued to hammer away at each other, holding nothing back. Above their heads, Dranzer and Wolborg grappled with each other in a deadly dance of fang, beak, and claw.

Dranzer darted behind Wolborg and dealt a brutal slam that forced him to the edge of the dish. "Nice shot," Tala commented with a grunt as he felt the full force of the blow through his mental link with Wolborg. "Looks like you've been practicing."

"Heh, you're not looking so bad yourself," Kai replied with a cocky smirk. Training battle or no, the two friends were treating this match like a real one. Despite the risks to their blades and each other, they needed to test their newly upgraded beyblades at full strength, since the tournament started in three weeks.

"Blazing Gigs!" Kai ordered, tired of playing around. Dranzer flew high to gain altitude on her opponent, shrieking a battle cry, and shrouded herself in blue flames. Tucking her wings, she plummeted back down to earth aiming for the prone Wolborg.

"Novae Rog!" Tala countered. Howling fiercely, Wolborg called up a savage gale of ice and charged for Dranzer from the eye of the storm, claws and canines bared.

Fire and ice clashed in a swirling tempest as their bit beasts drew upon their last shreds of strength. Kai and Tala's newly upgraded attacks made the old versions pale in comparison, and the two had to bring up their arms to shield their bodies. The smoke cleared to find their two beyblades lying in the dish motionless, the bit beasts having spent their power and retreated.

Kai and Tala locked eyes in wordless communication, a smirk playing on each of their faces. Relaxing out of their battle stances, they turned to their team mates, who were watching from the sidelines. Each one answered with a confident nod.

They were ready.

* * *

"Lunash, finish him!" Sonja ordered. Her beyblade picked up torque and charged across the dish to deliver a forceful slam to their opponent's gray beyblade, sending it flying out of the dish to embed itself in the wall.

"And Sonja completes the Temporal Knights' winning streak by taking the third round!" DJ Jazzman announced. "The Temporal Knights have won the Holland qualifiers and will move on to compete for a spot in the World Championships!"

The deafening sound of applause and cheers accompanied Sonja back to her team's bench. "Nice one, Sonja! That poor guy didn't know what hit him!" Nakia complimented.

"Hehe…thanks," Sonja replied with a slight blush. She looked to her team captain and asked, "So when are we going to get some real competition? We've been fighting nothing but amateurs."

"Relax, we'll get plenty of good competition in the World Championships, but for now, what say we get out of here and grab some dinner?" Eri suggested.

"I couldn't be happier to hear that command," Hina replied jokingly. Eri had relaxed visibly over the past couple of days, which had in turn boosted the team's overall morale. Winning their second qualifier certainly didn't hurt their good mood either.

Two hours later, the Temporal Knights were sitting at a booth in a local steakhouse picking at what remained of a hearty dinner. It had been quite a while since they had taken the time to go out to a nice restaurant, so tonight was a welcome change of pace from their busy schedules. However, a certain team captain was ruining the mood.

"Okay, Eri, this is getting ridiculous. Must you pull out your laptop here?" Hina asked incredulously.

"What? This place is a wireless hot-spot!" Eri replied innocently.

"So is the hotel," Nakia pointed out.

Eri shrugged indifferently and said, "What can I say? I'm a techno-geek."

"And proud of it, right?" Sonja teased good-naturedly.

"You know me too well," Eri replied, smiling fondly at her best friend. She turned back to her screen and continued to scour the BBA's website for upcoming tournament schedules. Sure, her team's victory today qualified them for the next round, but she still had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. 'Hmmm…apparently there's just one tournament left in the qualifiers, and it's in Turkey in two days. I wonder…'

_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_ Pyrix asked.

'_If you're thinking about a little field trip, then yes._' Eri abruptly closed the lip to her laptop, garnering the attention of her team mates. "You're probably going to think I'm crazy, but we've got one last stop to make before going home."

Two days later…

"You're right, I do think you're crazy," Nakia commented to her team captain as the girls pushed their way through the crowded stadium. "We've already cleared the qualifying round, so why do we need to come all the way to Turkey for the last tournament?"

"Call it a hunch," Eri replied simply. She finally found their seats and sat down, turning her attention to the battles taking place below. Thanks to the problems of booking a last-minute flight, followed by delays at the airport, they had only arrived just in time for the final match.

"Please welcome the teams for the final match of the Turkey Qualifiers, the Dutch Soldiers and Omega Platoon!" DJ Jazzman shouted into his microphone, drawing out yet another round of applause from the audience. The four boys of the Dutch Soldiers didn't seem to stand out as they entered the stadium; however, Eri's breath caught in her throat, and her pupils shrunk out of shock to tiny pinpoints of black as she caught sight of the four girls from Omega Platoon, or, more specifically, their captain.

'_It…can't be. There's just no way…_'

_This is worse than we feared, _Pyrix stated grimly.

'_Raina Belikov…_'

"Bladers, please take your stances for the first round!" A girl with dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes stepped up from Omega Platoon and assumed her stance across from her opponent. She was the most well muscled one on the team, with an athletic physique that betrayed a rigorous training regime. She wore and dark indigo sweater underneath a black leather jacket, along with baggy black cargo pants and black steel-toed boots. Eri scanned the roster of teams and found her name. Alannah Shevlin. Apparently she was from Ireland. "3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

At the outset, Alannah simply crossed her arms over her chest and didn't even speak a word to her purple beyblade. However, it made a beeline for her opponent's blade and tore into it with the savagery of a cold-blooded killer. She directed an icy glare at her opponent, who cringed and took a step backward, too frightened to even call out an order to his beyblade. "Nithhogr, eliminate him," she called in a bored monotone. Her beyblade dodged the next attack and countered with a brutal slam that shattered her opponent's blade and sent the pieces flying out of the dish. The boy she had been facing dropped to his knees and stared helplessly at the remnants of his blade.

"And…Alannah takes the first round for Omega Platoon!" DJ Jazzman announced, though his tone of voice was not as enthusiastic as usual. As if picking up on his shock, the audience's applause was somewhat delayed as well. For the second round, Omega Platoon sent out a brunette with curly hair that fell below her shoulder blades and gray eyes named Ramona Hlasek from Switzerland. Though she was only slightly shorter than Alannah, her build was more slender, yet still toned from training. She wore a sleeveless yellow turtleneck with a bold black stripe running down each side along the seams along with faded blue jeans tucked into black boots. Her opponent's unease was written all over his face. Clearly, he didn't want to end up like his teammate in the previous round.

'Xhaiden's agents must have been working overtime in order to recruit bladers from all over the world like this,' Eri mused.

As the battle began, Ramona's beyblade, which was marigold with black decals, took up a position circling near the edge of the dish. "Attack now!" her opponent shouted. He was fighting scared now, trying to get the upper hand before Ramona could make the first move. His blade charged straight on, but Ramona's beyblade easily deflected it and slowly circled the edge of the dish, as if taunting the opponent. The way her blade moved reminded Eri vaguely of a cat stalking its prey.

"Gygax, make your move!" Ramona ordered. Her beyblade accelerated so quickly that it threw her opponent off balance, and one forceful slam was all it took to send the pieces of his blade clattering to a stop in the center of the dish.

"And the Omega Platoon continues to dominate this match as Ramona takes round two!" Polite, yet nervous, applause accompanied DJ Jazzman's proclamation of the winner. "Now it's time for the final round, and it looks like Omega Platoon is sending up their captain, Raina Belikov!"

Raina had straight, light brown hair that fell just past her shoulders and blue eyes, along with an athletic build, not quite as bulky as Alannah but still just as intimidating, since she was noticeably taller. She wore a red, form-fitting sweater with the sleeves separate and attached to her upper arms with steel buckles, like arm warmers. She also wore slightly oversized black jeans, held up with a black belt that had a holster for her beyblade launcher, tucked into shin-height black boots. Overtop of her outfit was a gray trench coat that flared out slightly at the waist. As the Russian approached the dish, she looked up and locked eyes briefly with Eri, giving her a knowing glare that sent a brief shiver down her spine.

'_She knows we're here,_' Eri commented to Pyrix.

"Bladers, take your stances!" Raina turned the same glare to her opponent, who trembled visibly from intimidation. Given the brutal defeats of his teammates, he obviously didn't want to even comprehend how badly Omega Platoon's captain would thrash him. "3…2…1…"

"LET IT RIP!" both bladers called as they sent their beyblade into the dish.

"ATTACK!" the Dutch boy shouted, his voice shaking in panic. He clearly didn't want to suffer the same fate as his teammates. His beyblade picked up torque and repeatedly slammed Raina's blade, but the attacks were wild and unfocused, bouncing off harmlessly.

"Magma Explosion!" Raina shouted. Her beyblade spun furiously in the center of the dish, giving off waves of intense heat. A shaft of red light shot up from the bit chip, and a bit beast in the shape of a manticore materialized. Eri felt her blood run cold as she remembered that particular bit beast.

'Dregore…'

Dregore had the head, mane, and body of a lion, along with a pair of black feathered wings and horns set on top of his head. He let out a blood-curdling roar that drowned out Raina's opponent's cry of shock, and geysers of fire and lava erupted from cracks in the dish. When the smoke cleared, the beydish was completely destroyed, and the opposing beyblade had been reduced to a small pile of molten metal.

"I…can't believe it," Hina whispered.

"And I seriously doubt she was using that attack at full power," Nakia remarked.

"We could be in serious trouble," Sonja said with a worried sigh. Eri stood up without warning, drawing the Greek blader's attention. "Eri? You okay?" She glanced down at Eri's hand, which was clenched in a tight fist. A single drop of blood trickled down her fingers from her nail digging into her palm. Instead of answering, Eri headed for the door, knowing her teammates would soon follow.

Eri led her team into the labyrinth of halls leading to the entrance of the stadium. She trusted her instincts, as well as Pyrix's guidance, to tell her where to go. Finally, they came to a hallway that was nearly pitch-black, save for a few bare light bulbs that still flickered, giving off an eerie, foreboding atmosphere. And there, standing in a circle of light cast by a solitary light bulb, in a line as if expecting them, was Omega Platoon. The Temporal Knights could finally get a good luck at the team's fourth blader, a girl from Iceland named Vala Arnardottir. She was the most petite one on the team, though she was still toned from years of training. She had short, spiky black hair and hazel eyes and wore a pale green sweater paired with camo pants and combat boots.

"Raina…" Eri ground out the name between her teeth.

"Eri…" Raina returned just as bitterly. "I see time has not erased your hatred of me."

"Are you surprised? It's because of you that I nearly died all those years ago," Eri hissed.

Raina's expression became cocky to the point of taunting, and a wide smirk plastered her features as her next statements dripped with sarcasm. "Ah yes, I remember that incident quite clearly. Well, I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that I intend to finish what I started." Sonja, Nakia, and Hina tensed, their hands slowly moving toward their beyblades and launchers. Raina saw this, and her teammates also moved to grab their blades. Their captain's tone became deathly serious as she narrowed her eyes at Eri and said, "I never leave a work undone."

Suddenly, a shaft of red light burst out of the pocket where Eri kept her beyblade, and Pyrix materialized in a physical form before her mistress in a protective crouch, hackles raised and teeth bared. She was about twice the size of a normal wolf when in this form. _I will be dead before you touch her!_ Pyrix shouted savagely.

Dregore's dark, foreboding voice echoed through the halls next, like a specter haunting its hapless victims. _I would be more than happy to arrange that,_ he stated in a dangerous undertone. Pyrix snarled viciously at the unseen manticore, only to receive a warning growl in return. For several long seconds, Pyrix remained motionless between Dregore and Eri, her unbroken snarls the only sound breaking the tense silence. Her muscles were taut like a rubber band, trembling from the effort needed to keep from launching herself at Omega Platoon. If Raina so much as moved…

"Dregore, enough," Raina ordered, dismissing her bit beast with a wave of her hand. The manticore fell silent, and his unseen presence vanished from the air. Pyrix glanced back at Eri and, with an approving nod from her mistress, retreated to her bit chip. "There will be plenty of time to settle old scores later. Just know this, Eri: Xhaiden knows exactly what your team is up to and why you're entering the World Championships. In fact, I'm looking forward to facing you again."

"It won't turn out the same as last time, trust me," Eri said resolutely.

Raina "hmphed" and replied, "We'll see about that. Until next time." With that said, her team turned and left, vanishing into the deep, ominous shadows that filled the hall.

A long, uneasy silence fell upon the Temporal Knights as they watched their rivals walk away, obviously unfazed by their presence. Sonja, Nakia, and Hina turned their gazes toward Eri, wordlessly awaiting her command. Said Russian sighed heavily before turning on her heel and walking the other direction. "Let's go," she whispered.

* * *

_"In the world of Beyblading, the regional qualifiers have just finished, and the World Championships are ready to begin again. Long-time fans will remember the BBA Revolution, Blitzkrieg Boys, White Tiger X, PPB All Starz, F-Dynasty, Majestics, and Barthez Battalion, now re-named Tetra Battalion. In addition, we have three teams making their World Championship debut: the Justice 5 from BEGA and two unknown teams, the Temporal Knights and Omega Platoon."_

* * *

"Hey, I can see land below!" Nakia exclaimed excitedly from her window seat on the airplane. "I've always wanted to go to Japan!"

"It's a beautiful country. I'm sure you'll love it," Hina replied from her seat next to the Egyptian. After being away for so long, she was looking forward to spending a little time at home. Mr. Dickenson had summoned all the teams to Japan to discuss the format of this year's tournament, which meant meeting a LOT of new people. Unfortunately for Eri, she hated big crowds. For once, she wished she had Nakia's social tendencies.

"Attention, passengers, please fasten your seat belts. We will be landing shortly."

Eri roused herself from a light doze and propped her chin up on her hand, staring absentmindedly out the window at the land that was slowly growing closer. "Eri?" She turned to Sonja, who had just spoken. "You okay?" Concern was written all over the Greek's features.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Eri replied, giving her best friend a genuine smile. Life had settled down quite a bit in the weeks since the tournament in Turkey. After moving on to the next round and winning a spot in the World Championships, the Temporal Knights had spent their time training and preparing for the tournament. They had heard nothing from Raina or Xhaiden, which was a major relief.

Two hours later, the team was settled into a hotel room a few blocks away from the newly reconstructed BBA Headquarters. All the teams were staying here, but the Temporal Knights had managed to catch an early flight and arrive first, thereby avoiding most of the paparazzi and any unnecessary introductions.

Since it was the middle of summer in Japan, the first thing they did was change out of their heavy winter attire into lighter clothes. Eri now wore a short-sleeved, form-fitting green shirt with a slight, one-inch turtleneck collar fitting snugly around the base of her neck. She still wore the wolf pendant, while her leather belt hung loosely at an angle around her middle. Her black cargo pants fit closer to her legs, and she had swapped footwear from heavy snow boots to lightweight hiking boots. Instead of a winter coat, she kept a black trench coat, which came down to her knees, handy in case of rain. Sonja wore the same khaki cargo pants and brown boots but swapped to a sleeveless cobalt blue shirt underneath a gray, short-sleeved jacket. Nakia wore a sleeveless red shirt with a neckline that left her shoulders bare, along with loose-fitting long sleeves attached to her upper arms and wrists with black buckles. In addition, she wore blue denim shorts and lightweight gray hiking boots. Hina's outfit was mostly the same, except she had swapped her black pants for black cropped capris.

After changing, Eri stepped out of the bathroom and headed for the door. "All right, I'm going to head on over for the meeting."

"Heh, have fun," Sonja said teasingly. She knew Eri wasn't exactly thrilled about going to this meeting, which was mandatory for all team captains and/or coaches. Mr. Dickenson was going to divulge details regarding the format, locations, and travel plans for the tournament,

Eri rolled her eyes. "I'll try, but I'm not making any promises. Hold down the fort while I'm gone, Sonja."

"Will do."

Once Eri had gone, Nakia flopped down on her bed and asked, "So, what are we supposed to do for two hours?"

"Hmmm…anyone up for some room service and Pay-Per-View?" Hina asked mischievously.

"It's on Mr. Dickenson's tab, right?" Nakia asked.

"Oh yeah," Hina replied with a smirk, reaching for the remote.

* * *

'Hmmm… 4:25. Good, I'm on time,' Eri mused as she checked her watch. The elevator came to a stop, and she got out to find a group of beybladers and coaches waiting in front of the closed door of Mr. Dickenson's conference room. She had looked over the team's profiles on the website and recognized Hiro, Rei, Judy, Romero, Robert, Miguel, Garland, and…

'Tala…' The redhead was standing off to the side, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pants pockets. His eyes widened slightly in recognition when he saw Eri. 'I can't believe it's been nearly two months. Time sure flies…'

_Oooooh…is someone blushing?_ Pyrix teased.

'_Zip it._'

_Hahahahaha…don't try to deny it. I know what's going through your head._

Eri cut off Pyrix's teasing when she noticed that someone was missing. '_There's no one here to represent Omega Platoon._'

_You're right. This is very strange._

Tala pushed himself off the wall and started to move toward Eri, but just then Mr. Dickenson opened the doors of the conference room to let everyone inside. "Sorry to keep you waiting," he apologized. "Please have a seat and make yourselves comfortable."

Everyone filed inside and took seats around Mr. Dickenson's oval-shaped conference table. All of them except Tala cautiously observed Eri, who, as far as they were concerned, was the new kid on the block. The Russian captain knew that look all too well; they were sizing up the new competition. Much to her surprise, Tala took a seat beside her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "It's been a while. Looks like you've kept yourself busy to make it this far."

"You have no idea," Eri whispered cryptically. However, any attempt at conversation was cut short as Mr. Dickenson called the meeting to order.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming here today. As you know, the World Championships are upon us yet again, and we at the BBA have decided to make a few changes to the format of this year's competition."

"Hey, wait a minute. Where's the captain from Omega Platoon?" Rei asked.

"Apparently their flight was delayed, so they were unable to make it on time for the meeting. I have already made arrangements to send them the details that we will cover in today's meeting." Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat before continuing from where he had left off. "We are abandoning the tag-team format from last year, so each round will be the best out of three matches. Teams will send up three members, who will each compete in sudden-death battles. Like last year, we will move locations to different countries and use a round-robin system of score-keeping. The tournament will have four rounds taking place in New York City, Rome, Mexico City, and New Delhi, with the finals taking place here in Japan. In order to make the transitions between countries more efficient, all the teams will travel together with expenses paid by the BBA." He gave everyone a chance to process all that he had said before asking, "Now then, are there any questions or objections?"

"Not at all. Everything sounds positively splendid!" Romero exclaimed cheerfully.

"I have no objections either," Hiro added. The other captains and coaches responded with their own forms of assent as well.

"Well then, it's settled. We will be leaving in two days for the first leg of the tournament in New York City. I wish all the teams the best of luck!" Mr. Dickenson proclaimed.

After Mr. Dickenson went over the flight itineraries and a few changes in the rules, the meeting was dismissed. Eri stood up and quickly made her way out of the building, wanting to avoid any unnecessary confrontations. 'I'm glad that's over.'

"Hey, where's the fire?"

Eri turned around only to find Tala standing there. To her surprise, her heart fluttered slightly. The way he stood there, with his hands casually shoved in his pockets and the wind tousling his red hair, nearly made her cheeks turn red. "I beg your pardon?" she asked, raising one eyebrow quizzically.

"Well, you hightailed it out of there rather quickly," Tala observed, walking up to stand beside her.

"Heh…maybe I was just trying to get away from you," Eri joked, turning to walk back toward the hotel.

"Ouch. That hurt," Tala replied, playing along with her joke. Not unexpectedly, he swung into step beside her.

"Is there any particular reason you're following me back to the hotel?" Eri asked, but not unkindly.

Tala shrugged. "My team's staying at the same hotel, so you could call it coincidence. Besides, we're all going to be traveling together for the entire tournament, so you might as well get used to it."

"I suppose you have a point." They walked in silence for a few moments. "It's just…I tend to find large crowds rather troublesome," she admitted, rather surprised that she revealed something that personal so easily.

"Heh, trust me, you're not alone in that regard," Tala replied. "Don't worry, they're a good bunch. A bit annoying at times, but still a good bunch."

Tala and Eri continued a casual conversation all the way back to the hotel. After growing up around all girls, Eri hardly had any experience when it came to interacting with the opposite sex. However, she had to admit that she was enjoying talking to him. Everything that Eri had heard about the Russian portrayed him as a cold, emotionless person, but, in talking to him like this, she had to admit that he could actually be quite charming. Before Eri knew it, they had arrived back at the hotel. She didn't even protest when he got in the elevator with her. She pushed the button for the second floor, but Tala remained where he stood.

"You on the second floor too?" Eri asked.

Tala nodded. "Sure am. Small world, isn't it?"

As they exited the elevator and started to go their separate ways, Tala leaned in close and whispered in Eri's ear, "I'll see you around." His warm breath tickled her ear and sent a brief shiver down her spine. To further add to her discomfort, Eri felt Tala's hand brush lightly against hers as he turned to go. Once he had disappeared around the corner, Eri quickly snapped out of her stupor and hurried back to her room. All she wanted to do was get Tala out of her head.

Sonja, Nakia, and Hina looked up as they heard the door slam to reveal a rather flustered-looking Eri.

"Hey, welcome back. How was the meeting?" Sonja greeted her.

"It was fine. I'll fill you in on the details," Eri replied, trying to keep down the tremor in her voice.

"Um…Eri?"

Said Russian turned to look at Nakia.

"Why is your face so red?"

"Well…I…uh…"

"May heaven help us. Eri is at a loss for words," Hina stated. "Let me guess: does this have anything to do with a certain red-headed Russian?"

Eri's face turned even redder.

Nakia laughed and said, "I am going to have so much fun teasing you about this."

End chapter 5

* * *

Author's Note: Whew…that has got to be one of my longest chapters to date! Since I made it so long, you'd better review! Click that little button!

**Poll**

**Which of the Temporal Knights do you like best?**

**Eri**

**Sonja**

**Nakia**

**Hina**


	6. Chapter 6: Confused Emotions

Silvan Arrow: Okay, these author's notes at the beginning of the chapter have been rather boring as of late, so I have decided to revive the ancient tradition of…

Eri: Oh no…please don't say it…

Silvan Arrow: …invoking a muse to do the disclaimer!

Eri: Not again! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!

Sonja, Nakia, and Hina: -scream and run in circles-

Silvan Arrow: Oh great, Eri. Now look at what you've done. You've emotionally scarred my three newest OCs.

Eri: Believe me, they'll be even more scarred by the time you're through with them.

Silvan Arrow: Okay, miss smarty-pants. If you're gonna have such a bad attitude, then you can do the disclaimer!

Eri: Fine. Silvan Arrow does not own Beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her OCs. And don't blame me for having a bad attitude. You overhauled my personality!

Silvan Arrow: While I give Eri another attitude adjustment and get the other three to a therapist, here's chapter 6. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Confused Emotions

_It's been a while since we've had a chance to relax, hasn't it, Master Kai?_ Dranzer inquired.

'_M-hm…_' Kai replied rather absent-mindedly. At the moment, he was lying on his back under a tree in the park, eyes closed and grass blade in his mouth. A gentle, sun-kissed breeze blew past, playing with his two-toned hair and tousling his scarf. Kai would only admit this to Dranzer, but after spending so much time in the frigid climate of Russia, he was quite enjoying being back in Japan, where he could laze around in the sunshine without worrying about freezing to death.

Kai's peaceful reverie was disturbed by the sound of a beyblade spinning in the distance. _Hm…someone must be training. I wonder who?_ Dranzer wondered.

_'You know what they say. Curiosity killed the phoenix,'_ Kai teased lightly.

_That joke is SO over-used._

_'I know. That's what makes it fun.'_

Kai lazily sat up and followed the sound with his eyes to the other end of the park. He spotted a familiar-looking, short-haired brunette intently watching her beyblade.

_It's Sonja._

"Go, Lunash!" Sonja called to her bit beast. Lunash responded instantly, weaving between a dozen aluminum cans that she had set up in the clearing. At her command, he switched to offense, tearing through each can like tissue paper and letting their remnants get caught in the breeze. '_It's hard to believe that we leave for the first leg of the tournament tomorrow. Any words of encouragement?_'

_Um…don't lose?_

'_Haha…very funny._'

_I aim to please._

"I see someone else enjoys tearing up cans too."

Sonja whirled around only to find Kai standing behind her. 'HOW in the world did he sneak up on me?' However, she chose a more tactful response. "Uh…Kai? What are you doing here?" Okay, maybe that wasn't so tactful.

Kai shrugged indifferently and replied, "Just killing time." He paused for a moment and then asked, "You nervous about your first World Championship?"

"Not really. I mean, I'm about as ready as I'll ever be, so why worry?"

"Heh, you've got a point," Kai said with a smirk. He turned to leave. "See you tonight."

"Huh? What's tonight?" Sonja asked, now utterly confused.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "You didn't hear? All the teams are supposed to assemble in the lobby of the BBA Headquarters tonight for some sort of welcome event. Pretty pointless, if you ask me." That said, Sonja could only watch Kai's retreating back as he left the park, scarf blowing in the breeze behind him.

* * *

"I seriously don't see the point of this get-to-know-you shindig tonight. All the teams except ours and Omega Platoon know each other already, so why bother?" Hina asked as the Temporal Knights were getting ready to leave the hotel.

Eri shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe the BBA has a little extra money in the budget that they're just dying to spend." She reached for the doorknob. "Come on, let's get this over with."

"Sheesh, you guys act like you're dying. Why not act excited?" Nakia complained.

"Because not everyone likes to make friends with every new person they meet," Sonja stated matter-of-factly.

"Hey, I can't help it that you guys are anti-social," Nakia said. She received three glares in response. "See? I rest my case."

* * *

The Temporal Knights arrived at the BBA Headquarters to find the lobby already filled with the other teams. One wall was entirely devoted to housing tables of food, probably because Tyson would eat half of it on his own. Eri and her team slipped in quietly, grateful that the security guards outside kept the paparazzi at bay. Nakia, being the social butterfly that she was, quickly broke away and started introducing herself to the other teams.

"There she goes again," Hina said with a weary sigh. "I swear, I get tired just watching her."

Sonja leaned over and whispered to Eri, "I don't see Omega Platoon anywhere."

Eri nodded. "Yeah, I noticed." Her next statements were directed to Sonja and Hina. "Spread out and keep an eye out for them. Keep your launchers accessible at all times."

"I'd better go find Nakia and tell her," Hina said. She found the Egyptian talking with White Tiger X and relayed the message in Greek to keep their words private. However, she didn't get a chance to walk away afterward because Nakia dragged her into the conversation as well.

All the other teams seemed perfectly relaxed and at ease in each other's company. Daichi was busy stuffing his face at the buffet while Hilary scolded him for his rude table manners, Kenny was swooning over Ming-Ming, and Mathilda was engaged in some serious girl talk with Julia. Enrique, on the other hand, earned a few death glares from some of the other males by flirting with their female teammates. Lee was nearly ready to give him a black eye for simply looking at Mariah. Robert, as usual, was forced to apologize for his teammate's "uncouth" behavior. Johnny stood beside Robert, arms crossed and a perpetual scowl on his face, clearly not wanting to be here. Tyson, Rei, and Max were chatting amicably, most likely catching up after spending the last few months training separately with their respective teams. Eri glanced toward the Justice 5 bladers, but Brooklyn was the one that piqued her curiosity. He stood a short distance away from his teammates, leaning against the wall and watching the other teams with apparent interest. Perhaps he was sizing up the competition and analyzing their bit beasts, or maybe he was simply bored and watching people to kill time. Eri couldn't tell. Either way, he was certainly an enigma.

'This is certainly going to be an interesting tournament,' Eri mused.

"My my, looks like someone's decided to be anti-social," a familiar male voice teased from behind her.

"I swear, Tala, one of these days you're going to sneak up behind me and get a fist in your eye," Eri replied, not even bothering to turn around.

"Heh, isn't it a little early in the game to be making death threats?" Tala asked with a slight laugh.

Eri finally turned around to see Tala leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest in his trademark pose. "And just what 'game' are you referring to?" she asked with a slight tone of suggestiveness.

Tala smirked. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He casually pushed himself off the wall and walked away to find his teammates, leaving Eri to ponder what he had just said.

However, Eri's musings were cut short as Tyson, Max, and Rei approached her, each one bearing a friendly, welcoming expression. "Hey, you're the captain from the Temporal Knights, right?" Tyson asked.

"That's right. Eri Kiryakov," she replied, holding out her hand.

"I'm Tyson. It's great to meet you!" he said, giving his trademark cheesy grin. He gladly took Eri's outstretched hand, and she made sure to give his an extra squeeze for good measure.

_If you want to claim the title of World Champion, this is the one you have to beat,_ Pyrix warned.

_'I know, which is why I'm trying a make a good first impression.'_

"My name's Max. I'm looking forward to facing your team in the tournament!" the blond said cheerfully.

"And I'm Rei," the Chinese boy said with a kind smile. "I saw you at the meeting the other day but didn't get a chance to introduce myself then."

"Not a problem. It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Eri replied. 'With all these world-class beybladers, I can already tell the competition is going to be intense.'

Meanwhile, Nakia had just excused herself from talking with Tetra Battalion to get some food from the tables. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into a firm, muscular chest. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watchi--Bryan!"

She hadn't seen him in months, so she was just now realizing how TALL he was. Bryan towered over Nakia's small, petite frame, and a smirk played on his lips as he noticed the smaller girl's embarrassment. "It's been a while," he replied simply.

"Y-yeah… Um…I never got to thank you for saving me earlier," Nakia stammered, her face turning a slight shade of red. 'Darn it! Calm down, Nakia. It's just Bryan…' Her thoughts strayed unbidden to dwell on how tall, muscular, and handsome he was, which made her blush deepen. Uskadu laughed out loud in his mistress' mind. It was so easy to get her flustered.

"Heh, I'm always happy to beat up idiots," Bryan replied casually. He stepped around her and started to walk away. "I'll see you in the tournament."

For a moment, Nakia just stood there frozen, her heart beating a mile a minute.

_That couldn't have gone any better even if I had planned it._

_'You're terrible, you know that?'_

Uskadu just laughed again before retreating from Nakia's mind.

"Yoo-hoo…earth to Nakia. Anyone home?" Hina asked, waving her hand in front of the shorter girl's face. She finally had to snap her fingers to get Nakia's attention. "You'd better not space out like that during the tournament, or Eri will have your head."

"I know, I know…" Nakia admitted reluctantly. 'Hina's right. I have no time to be getting all worked up over the competition.'

* * *

'Knife hand block, knife hand strike, followed by bird neck strike, punch, side kick…'

Sweat beaded on Eri's forehead as she went through the movements of her martial arts forms. The hotel had a fitness center, and Eri was taking full advantage of the fact that it was empty, at least for the moment. Then again, not that many people choose to work out at ten in the evening. Even after making her black belt in Tae Kwon Do, she made it a habit to practice the forms every night, almost religiously, to keep her skills sharp. Plus, going through all ten forms made for an excellent workout. Her beyblade spun a few feet away from her, reacting to her movements as her mind worked in sync with Pyrix's.

_You seem distracted, mistress,_ Pyrix observed. _Your kicks and punches lack their usual level of power and confidence._

Eri paused in the middle of her form and replied, 'I just…have a lot on my mind.' As if the tournament didn't provide enough stress, she also had to worry about protecting her teammates from any underhanded moves that Xhaiden or Omega Platoon might attempt. As the captain, the other three often looked to her for guidance, and lately she found herself wishing that someone else could give **her** guidance instead.

However, at the moment she was distracted by something…or someone…completely different. No matter how hard she tried to prevent it, whenever she tried to concentrate on her training, Tala's face popped into her private thoughts. 'Focus, Kiryakov. You have no time to be having some pathetic schoolgirl crush on the competition. He is your rival, and if you face him in battle, you **will** defeat him.'

_For some reason, I'm having trouble hearing the conviction in those words,_ Pyrix teased.

'_I don't recall asking you,_' Eri replied, rather annoyed.

_Touchy touchy…_ Eri felt a slight tendril of anger from her bit beast before she retreated from her mistress' mind. The Russian suddenly felt guilty for snapping at Pyrix when she was just trying to lighten the mood.

Just then, Eri heard someone call her name and turned around to see Sonja standing at the entrance to the fitness center in her PJs. "You're still up? We have an early morning flight tomorrow. You should get some sleep."

"Sorry, I was just restless and needed to burn off some steam. I'll be up in a few minutes, all right?" Eri replied, putting on a reassuring smile for her friend's sake.

Her answer seemed to satisfy Sonja. "Okay, I'll just head back to the room then. See you in a few."

Once the Greek blader had gone, Eri turned to her still-spinning beyblade and said, '_I'm sorry, Pyrix._'

_It's all right. I understand that you're under a lot of pressure,_ Pyrix replied soothingly.

Eri sighed in relief and recalled her blade before heading upstairs after Sonja. '_Heh, Raina will certainly have her hands full next time we face her._'

_Indeed she will._

The flight to New York was…interesting, to say the least. On the positive side, Mr. Dickenson had everyone riding on his private jet, which was HUGE and had constant in-flight entertainment and even a snack bar. On a more negative note, not all the bladers were as considerate of their fellow passengers as they could have been…

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer…" Tyson started singing for the fifth time that hour.

"SHUT UP, TYSON!!!!" everyone else yelled in unison, effectively cutting off his efforts at a sing-a-long.

"Sheesh, you guys are no fun," Tyson sulked.

"No, you're just immature," Hilary scolded.

"Heh, Tyson is going to get his butt kicked before we even get to New York if he's not careful," Ian remarked to Tala, who was sitting beside him. However, the redhead ignored him and kept looking in the opposite direction. "Hey! What gives, Tala? I'm trying to talk to you!"

"Do you mind? Some of us are trying to sleep," Bryan stated grumpily from his seat in front of them. Ian wisely piped down. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of Falborg's Stroblitz attack, especially when Bryan was grouchy from sleep deprivation.

The reason Tala had been ignoring Ian was because he had noticed that the Temporal Knights were acting rather…strange, to say the least. They had been silent during the entire flight, and they constantly glanced from side to side, as if expecting an attack. Eri, in particular, looked ready to pounce on the first person that even made eye contact. Furthermore, Wolborg could sense their bit beasts shrouding their mistresses in a protective, yet invisible, aura. Five rows behind them, the four girls from Omega Platoon sat in the very back of the plane, looking even more stoic and serious than Kai on one of his grumpy days.

'What in the world has the Temporal Knights on such high alert?' Tala wondered. 'Does it have something to do with Omega Platoon?'

Two hours later, the plane touched down in New York City. Daichi had never so happy to see land. He practically ran off the plane and kissed the ground. The rest of the competitors, on the other hand, chose the more civilized approach. Tala made his way over to Eri and whispered, "Why the heck are you so jumpy all of a sudden? Anyone within a five-mile radius could have sensed your team's bit beasts."

"That's none of your beeswax, Volkov," Eri hissed before brushing past him and striding quickly off the plane, her teammates in tow.

'Sheesh, I knew she was cold by nature, but when did her personality turn so nasty?' Tala wondered in frustration. This time, not even Wolborg could offer any insight.

* * *

"All right, ladies and gentlemen, you've been waiting for it, and here it is! The Beyblade World Championships are kicking off right here in New York City!" DJ Jazzman shouted into his microphone. A thunderous round of applause rocked the stadium; the DJ sure knew how to work the crowd. "As you all know, I'm DJ Jazzman, and I'll be calling the matches!"

"Now, without any further ado, let's introduce the teams that made it through the qualifying rounds and will be competing in this year's tournament!" DJ Jazzman said. The lights were dim in the stadium, concealing the teams that were assembled below. As he announced each team, a spotlight shone on them, followed closely by a round of applause. "Returning from last year's tournament are BBA Revolution, Blitzkrieg Boys, White Tiger X, PPB All-Starz, F-Dynasty, and Tetra Battalion! And now, making their World Championship debut, are the Majestics, Justice 5, and two unknown teams, the Temporal Knights and Omega Platoon! At this point, it's anyone's game! Will BBA Revolution be able to defend their title? Will one of our veteran teams oust them from the top and claim victory? Or will one of our rookie teams give us a surprising upset? Whatever you do, keep your eyes on the dish!" Once the introductions were out of the way, DJ Jazzman continued, "Now, to announce the first match! We've got the rookies squaring off against one of our fan favorites. Give it up for the Temporal Knights and Tetra Battalion!"

As the rest of the teams cleared the stadium, Eri smirked and thought to herself, 'So this is it: the World Championships. It's time to get the party started.'

And she knew without looking at her team mates that they felt the exact same way.

End chapter 6

* * *

Author's Note: Whew, THAT chapter took forever to write! I hope it didn't suck too badly. I was fighting some writer's block and lack of inspiration. I want to let you guys know that I'm returning to college on Saturday, so my updates may be slower. I have planned out the rest of the story; I just need to find the time to actually sit down and write.

Honestly, I've been really disappointed at the number of reviews I've been getting. Plenty of you guys have added this story to your favorites and alert lists, but less than half of you are reviewing. You obviously liked it enough to fave or alert it, so why not at least leave a short review?

I still need more votes for my OC poll! Which of the Temporal Knights do you like best?

REVIEW!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Round One Rumble

Silvan Arrow: Yay! I got reviews! I'm so happy! And to celebrate, I'm going to have a special guest do the disclaimer! Oh, Talaaaaa!

Tala: NO! NOT AGAIN!!!!

Silvan Arrow: Do it or I'll write in a scene where you're being chased by Garland-loving fangirls!

Tala: Okay! Okay! I'll do it! Silvan Arrow does not own Beyblade or any of its characters, including me! She just owns her OCs.

Silvan Arrow: Hmmm…improvisation…excellent! Please enjoy chapter 7, and don't forget to review at the end!

* * *

Chapter 7: Round One Rumble

**Recap of last chapter:**

**"Now, to announce the first match! We've got the rookies squaring off against one of our fan favorites. Give it up for the Temporal Knights and Tetra Battalion!"**

**As the rest of the teams cleared the stadium, Eri smirked and thought to herself, 'So this is it: the World Championships. It's time to get the party started.'**

**And she knew without looking at her team mates that they felt the exact same way.**

Both teams had a couple of precious minutes to decide on a strategy against the opposition. Eri began, "Based on the data I've gathered on this team from the BBA website, these guys shouldn't pose too much trouble. However, don't let your guard down and become complacent either." Once her teammates nodded in reply, Eri continued, "Nakia, you get the honor of opening the tournament for us."

"Whoa, really? SWEET!" she exclaimed, punching a fist into the air. "I'm so pumped right now!"

"Just…don't blow it, mkay?" Sonja asked teasingly, draping an arm around her shorter teammate's shoulders and pulling her into a half-noogie.

"Yes, **mom**…" Nakia muttered. The Egyptian stepped up to the dish to face Mathilda from Tetra Battalion.

"Bladers, get ready!" Both girls assumed their launch stances. Eri idly noticed Nakia spread her legs wider and crouch lower than usual, like a great cat poised to pounce on its unsuspecting prey. "Let's get this tournament underway! 3…2…1…"

"LET IT RIP!" Nakia and Mathilda shouted in unison as they jerked their ripcords, sending their beyblades flying into the dish.

'_Now I get it,_' Eri thought privately.

_Care to elaborate, mistress?_ Pyrix asked.

'_Nakia crouched lower to increase her blade's torque upon launch, thereby taking advantage of the strength in her legs._' One of Nakia's favorite training regimens back in Egypt was to do distance running to increase her stamina, even in the worst heat of the desert. As a result, her physical condition transferred directly to Uskadu, which was why they were masters of endurance battles.

"Let's get 'em, Pierce Hedgehog!" Mathilda shouted. Her beyblade picked up speed and repeatedly slammed into Uskadu. Nakia matched her move for move but was careful to use just enough energy to repel Pierce Hedgehog without taking too much damage.

"Uskadu, evade!" The panther complied by dodging Mathilda's next strike and retreating to the edge of the dish to circle his prey menacingly.

Meanwhile, up in the stands, the rest of the teams were quickly learning that the previously unknown Temporal Knights could actually pose some serious competition. Raina sat in the back of the stands with her teammates. "Study their moves carefully," she ordered. "The boss expects a full report afterward." She took their silent nods as confirmation.

The Blitzkrieg Boys were also taking special interest in this match as an opportunity to study their new competition. "Dang, Nakia is blading circles around Mathilda," Ian commented.

Tala glanced to the side at Bryan, who was watching the match so intently that he seemed to be oblivious to anything else. The redhead smirked. 'Hm…now this is an interesting development,' he thought idly.

Back in the dish, Mathilda was quickly running out of steam as her repeated attempts at attacking were met with failure. She panted quickly, trying to regain her lost wind. "Come on, Pierce Hedgehog!" Her beyblade charged once again, only to have Uskadu swerve out of the way at the last minute and come around behind her to deliver a brutal slam.

'This is too easy,' Nakia thought. She had staked out the edge of the dish as her territory, and nothing was going to get her to budge. '_I think we've worn them down enough, don't you think?_'

_I couldn't agree more._

"Uskadu, attack! Desert Fang!" The black panther rushed out of his beyblade, golden armor adorning his chest and head. It was as if one of the great cats from the Egyptian hieroglyphics had come to life. He let out a thunderous roar and charged for the attack, clouds of sand swirling around his body.

"Poison Needle!" Mathilda shouted, drawing upon her last reserves of strength as her bit beast appeared. However, she didn't have energy to sustain the attack, and Uskadu quickly overpowered Pierce Hedgehog to send him flying out of the dish.

"And we have a winner! Nakia from the Temporal Knights bests Mathilda to take round one!" DJ Jazzman announced. Being good sports, both bladers shook hands before returning to their respective benches.

Nakia sported a huge grin as she skipped back to her team mates. "Did you see that? I rocked!"

Eri allowed a small half-smile for the hyper Egyptian. "Try to keep it to a low simmer, Nakia. We still have two rounds left to fight. Hina, you're up next."

"You got it," Hina replied confidently, flashing her captain a thumbs-up. Her opponent was Claude.

"Let's get the second round going! 3…2…1…Let it RIP!!"

As the match began, Claude and Hina matched each other move for move. Sonja leaned over and said to Eri, "Now this is going to be interesting. A one-headed eagle versus a two-headed eagle."

"Yeah but look: Hina's already taking the advantage because her maneuverability is better," Eri remarked.

"Go, Rapid Eagle!"

"Arashi, attack!" Hina smirked as her next attack sent Claude's beyblade reeling. His moves were too predictable. He charged in a straight line, while Hina would strike and then circle around at an angle before attacking again. Her defense was not the greatest, but she had learned to compensate by drawing out Arashi's speed and maneuverability.

Claude's temper finally came to a boil. "Don't give up, Rapid Eagle! ATTACK!" A shaft of light shot up from his bit chip as the two-headed eagle materialized with a fierce battle cry.

"Go, Arashi!" Hina shouted, summoning forth her own bit beast. Arashi materialized as a pure white eagle with light blue streaks on his underside and face. Lightweight silver armor protected his chest. He let out a shrill war cry before clashing with his opponent in an aerial dogfight. Hina's beyblade began attacking from new angles by banking off the sides of the dish to slam Claude's beyblade from above.

White feathery wings appeared on Claude's back as he prepared to unleash his final attack. "Twin Saber!" Claude ordered.

"Aero Blade!" Hina countered. Arashi beat his massive wings to send out shockwaves of slicing wind, which halted Rapid Eagle's advance and sent Claude's beyblade skittering on the edge of the dish. One final slam was all it took to send his beyblade flying to land motionless at Claude's feet.

"There you have it! Hina takes round two for the Temporal Knights!" DJ Jazzman shouted excitedly.

"Nicely done, Hina," Eri complimented. The Japanese girl blushed and muttered an embarrassed thank you. "Sonja, the final battle's all yours." Confusion flashed across the Greek blader's face for a moment before she nodded in understanding.

_Mistress, are you sure?_ Pyrix asked. However, she, like Sonja, already knew why Eri was sitting out this round.

'_The less I show of my moves, the better off we'll be,_' Eri replied, glancing up in the stands to where Omega Platoon was seated. '_Besides, this is good experience for the other three._'

"Bladers, to the dish!" Sonja assumed her launch stance across from Miguel, Tetra Battalion's captain. "3…2…1…"

"LET IT RIP!" Sonja and Miguel shouted as they sent their blades flying into the dish.

"Dark Gargoyle, attack!"

"Lunash, show no mercy!" Sonja became a completely different person when she battled. Her normally gentle disposition was replaced by a burning desire to win. In the dish, she seemed almost…cold, the only evidence that she had spent years under Xhaiden's rule. That coldness quickly became apparent as her silver and blue beyblade wasted no time in going on the offensive and hammering ruthlessly on Dark Gargoyle.

"I don't get it. Why didn't the Temporal Knights send in their captain?" Spencer asked.

"Dude, look at the way Sonja's pummeling Miguel. Does it **look** like they're in trouble?" Ian asked.

From his seat beside Tala, Kai watched Sonja's technique carefully, a cocky smirk playing on his features. 'Now I can finally see what you're capable of, Sonja.'

"Grrrr…gotta hang on…can't give up yet," Miguel grunted in frustration. After watching Nakia and Hina battle, the last thing he had expected was for Sonja to come at him full-force. However, unlike her younger team mates, Sonja's specialties were raw attack power and defense. Lunash's powers would be wasted if he tried to battle like Uskadu or Arashi. Aside from throwing off Tetra Battalion's strategy, Eri had another reason for sending in Sonja. Lunash was a water-type bit beast, which perfectly countered Dark Gargoyle's fire attacks.

"Dark Gargoyle, Fire Execution!" The winged bit beast emerged surrounded by a swirling tornado of flames.

"Aqua Beam!" Sonja ordered. A shaft of bright light erupted from Sonja's bit chip, revealing the silver dragon bit beast. He stood upright on his two hind legs, his powerful forearms held out defensively. A long, serpentine neck ended in a triangular shaped head adorned with a set of elegant horns. His massive wingspan supported his muscular body, and heavy, blue plated armor shielded his chest.

Lunash reared back and unleashed a blue ray of energy infused with water from his mouth that snuffed out Dark Gargoyle's fire and struck the bit beast for heavy damage. "Finish him!" Sonja shouted. Her beyblade pulsated with a blue aura as it charged and dealt the finishing blow to Miguel's beyblade, sending it flying out of the dish.

"Wow, what a battle! With Sonja's win, the Temporal Knights sweep this round and earn their first victory!" DJ Jazzman proclaimed. A loud round of applause followed the announcement.

"Impressive," Eri commented as Sonja walked back to the bench. "I see you and Lunash finally perfected that attack."

"Heh, that was nothing. We're working on another one that puts the Aqua Beam to shame," Sonja replied, her competitive side still out in full force.

Hina took the opportunity to interrupt the conversation. "They just announced the next match. The BBA Revolution is facing Justice 5, which means we need to clear the bench."

The Temporal Knights sat up in the stands for the rest of the day to watch the other battles and scope out the competition. Ming-Ming easily beat Kenny (He was too busy drooling over her to focus on his battle.), but Tyson and Daichi managed to beat Crusher and Mystel to earn the win overall. The Blitizkrieg Boys easily trounced F-Dynasty, even with Romero blading for them. The battle between the PPB All-Starz and White Tiger X ended in a tie, as Max and Rei were too evenly matched. Finally, DJ Jazzman announced the final match-up of the day.

"Now it's time for last match of the day. Give it up for the Majestics and Omega Platoon!"

The Temporal Knights shared uneasy glances with each other. They were finally going to see just what their rivals were capable of.

Needless to say, it wasn't a pretty sight…

The match started off with Ramona battling Oliver. Despite Oliver's graceful technique and expert control over his blade, he and Unicolyon simply didn't stand a chance against Ramona and her bit beast Gygax, a female liger. Next up was Vala, the only one that the Temporal Knights hadn't seen battle yet. Her bit beast was a wyvern named Fafnir, and together they made quick work of Enrique and Amphilyon. Alannah stepped up to take the last round against Robert.

'They're mocking us,' Eri thought.

_What makes you say that?_ Pyrix asked.

'_They're doing what we did and aren't sending out their captain. It's like they're trying to make a point that anything we can do, they can top it._'

"LET IT RIP!"

"Griffolyon, attack!"

"Nithhogr, go!"

Metal grinded against metal as Robert put all of his strength into keeping up a strong offense. Oliver's and Enrique's blades had been trashed in their matches, and Robert was looking to deal some serious payback. At first, his beyblade easily outpaced Alannah's violet one, which was heavier and more sluggish.

"Wing Dagger!" Robert commanded, unleashing his special attack. Griffolyon emerged with a fierce battle cry and sent a maelstrom of razor sharp feathers shooting toward Alannah's beyblade. The attack set off a massive explosion, forcing Robert to shield his body with his arms. When the smoke finally cleared, Nithhogr was completely unfazed. "What? No way!"

"Heh, is that all you've got? I expected better from the top beybladers in Europe. Too bad…I was hoping you would make better sport." Alannah taunted.

"What was that? How dare you!" Robert exclaimed, indignant.

"I suppose I'll let my bit beast have some fun. Nithhogr, attack!" A dark shaft of light emerged from the bit chip of her beyblade, revealing a black Hydra, a dragon with five heads. It had wings, but it was obvious from the bit beast's sheer size that he couldn't fly. But it's not like he needed to. Nithhogr was HUGE, dwarfing Robert's Griffolyon. Its five heads, which reached halfway to the ceiling of the massive stadium, roared in unison, sending a chill down Robert's spine. Even the audience was stunned into silence.

Without warning, each of Nithhogr's five heads struck out and bit down on Griffolyon's body, making the griffin shriek in pain. Robert cried out as he shared in his bit beast's agony and sank to his knees, barely clinging to consciousness. Fresh cuts in the shape of bite marks appeared on his arms and legs in the same places as Griffolyon.

"I can't watch…" Nakia murmured, scrunching her eyes closed. Hina was as pale as a ghost out of shock of Alannah's brutality. Sonja's hands were shaking as she gripped her arm rests. Eri, however, re-directed any possible fear into raw, feral rage at the team that thought that injuring their opponents as the only way to win.

"Geo Fissure!" Alannah commanded. Her beyblade suddenly began spinning faster than anyone would have thought possible, but the increased spin combined with her blade's heavy weight generated enough force to split the beydish multiple times and cave it in, sending a cascade of rocks and debris to rain down on Griffolyon. When the attack finally abated, Robert's blade was shattered into a million pieces that were scattered among the wreckage, with the bit chip the only part intact. As for Robert, he was covered with multiple bleeding cuts on his arms, face, and legs, and he was barely conscious.

Johnny and Oliver came rushing out to the dish to help their injured teammate while Enrique dug through the rubble to find Griffolyon's bit chip.

'They can't do this! They have no right to do this! Just wait until I get my hands on you, Xhaiden…' Eri thought savagely. She sent a death glare in Raina's direction. Her rival saw it and merely replied with a cocky smirk. Eri clenched her fists until the nails dug into her palms and made them bleed. She was more determined than ever to make them pay, no matter what.

That evening…

"But Hinaaaaa…I don't want to go clothes shopping!" Nakia whined.

"Oh come on! We're in Times Square at night in the fashion capital of the world! How can you not take advantage of this?" Hina argued. After a long day of tournament battles and then watching Omega Platoon beat the tar out of the Majestics, Hina needed some serious retail therapy.

"Easy. I go back to the hotel room and order room service. Why can't you do this by yourself?"

"Because there's no way Eri would let us go out in a big city at night alone. Oh look! We gotta check this out!" The Japanese girl dragged still-grumbling Nakia into a nearby clothing boutique, where they unexpectedly found Hilary, Julia, Mariah, Mathilda, Emily, and Ming-Ming already rummaging through the racks. "Dang it, looks like they beat us to the punch!"

"Oh hey, girls! I didn't expect to see you two here," Mariah greeted them.

"Well, there's no way I would pass up such a fantastic shopping opportunity, but Nakia was a whole other story," Hina replied, jerking a thumb at her best friend.

"I hate you so much right now," Nakia groused, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Heh, looks like Nakia needs a little education in the fashion arena. Girls, shall we?" Julia proposed, earning devious smirks from her companions.

"Oh, I love the way you think," Hina replied conspiratorially.

Nakia gave Hina a martyred expression, pleading silently for mercy. However, her best friend merely smirked mischievously as she shoved Nakia toward the other girls. Her cries for help could be heard within a half a mile radius of the store.

Later that night…

A wide-awake Hina tiptoed out of the dark hotel room, careful not to wake any of her sleeping teammates, and made her way into the hall, closing the door quietly behind her.

_Mistress, can you not sleep?_ Arashi asked worriedly. In all the years he had known Hina, he had never known her to suffer from insomnia.

'_I've just got too much on my mind right now,_' Hina replied. She took the elevator down to the lobby, hoping a midnight snack would help her sleep.

Meanwhile, Spencer was in the hotel lobby watching the news. Ian and Bryan had been fighting over the TV remote in their room, while Tala kept spouting threats of physical harm and extra training to try (and fail) to keep them under control. Kai, as usual, kept to himself and did not even try to intervene. Needless to say, Spencer wasn't in any hurry to go back. The sound of the elevator got his attention, and he was surprised when he saw Hina step out, looking lost in her own private thoughts.

_She seems troubled,_ Seaborg commented.

"Hina?" Spencer called gently to the younger girl. He could tell he had startled her, but she relaxed visibly upon seeing who had called her name.

"Hello, Spencer," she returned with a kind smile. "What are you doing down here?"

"Getting away from my crazy teammates for a while," Spencer replied with a smirk. "I could ask the same of you."

"I couldn't sleep, so I came down here to get a snack," Hina said, looking through the buffet of food and picking up an apple from the basket. "So you came here to get away from your teammates? I can't imagine them being that crazy."

"You'd be surprised," Spencer said with a laugh. "Ian's a bad influence on all of us." Hina laughed at that comment and sat down in a chair near the couch that Spencer occupied. 'She has such a pretty laugh.' Spencer mentally slapped himself. Where had that thought come from?

"You seem worried about something," Spencer commented once Hina fell silent. "Is everything okay?"

"Huh? Y-yeah…I'm fine. I think I'm just tired. You know…jetlag and then the tournament," Hina stammered. She didn't want to mention anything about Omega Platoon and risk giving away her team's past connection with them. She stood up to leave, effectively ending the conversation. "It's getting late. I should head back before my teammates notice I'm gone."

"I'll walk you back to your room," Spencer offered, clicking off the TV.

"Oh…you don't have to…"

"I'm headed back to my room anyway. Don't worry about it."

An awkward silence fell over the two teenagers during the elevator ride back up to their floor. Hina kept staring at the uneaten apple in her hands like it was the most interesting thing in the world. After what felt like an eternity, she was standing in front of her room. "Thanks for walking me back," Hina said shyly.

"No problem," Spencer replied with a gentle smile. Then he surprised Hina by pulling her into a brief, yet warm, embrace. "If you ever need anything, I'm here for you." He pulled away, bid her good night, and left to go back to his own room.

For a moment, Hina stood completely frozen in the hallway. _Mistress?_ Arashi asked, trying to snap her out of her stupor. For some reason, that apple wasn't so interesting anymore.

'_Suddenly I'm not so hungry…_

End chapter 8

* * *

Author's Note: Whew, that one took FOREVER to write! I loved how the battle scenes came out. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed while I've been away at college. I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but classes have kept me busy, not to mention that I've been a little sick lately. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Reviews will help me feel better so I can write more!

Also, this is your LAST CHANCE to vote for your favorite Temporal Knight! I will post the results at the beginning of the next chapter!

Take care, everyone! Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome to Rome!

Silvan Arrow: Whew…I'm finally back with another chapter! Forgive the lateness of this update, but classes have been brutal. I really should be studying for a botany test right now, but I just had to finish this chapter! And the results from the poll are in!

Votes: Eri-5

Sonja-4

Nakia-2

Hina-0

The winner is…ERI!!!!

Eri: WOOHOO!!!!! I win! I love all my adoring fans!

Sonja: Hey, I was just one vote behind you!

Hina: WHAT???!!! I didn't get any votes! Nobody loves me…

Nakia: Awww…cheer up, Hina! Of course they love you! They just love all of us more!

Hina: I'm gonna cry…

Silvan Arrow: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I just own my OCs. While I try to cheer up Hina, here's the next chapter! Don't forget to review at the end!

* * *

Chapter 8: Welcome to Rome!

"Ugh…these planes are gonna be the death of me…" Daichi moaned for the fifteenth time that hour.

"Chill out, Daichi. Besides, this is the only way to get to Italy for the next round of the tournament," Tyson reasoned. Wait…since when does Tyson actually use reason?

Meanwhile, Eri was developing a nasty nervous tic from having to sit directly in front of the two biggest loudmouths in the BBA. Why oh why did the numbers on the stupid tickets place her right here?

_It could have been worse. You could be sitting next to Enrique._

Pyrix's comment did little to calm her mistress. Even Nakia, who was sitting beside her, was getting nervous from feeling the annoyance radiating from her team captain. Eri had considered threatening the little monkey boy a few times but had decided better of it. It would have been bad to set off Strata Dragoon's temper when they were cruising at an altitude of 20,000 meters…above the ocean…

'_Looks like someone's feeling a little cranky._'

Eri's head snapped to attention at the sound of a strange voice inside her head. She looked across the aisle of the airplane and saw Tala eyeing her with a devious smirk.

'_Tala Volkov, you take stalking to a whole new level. Since WHEN are you able to speak inside my mind?_' Eri asked incredulously.

'_Since Wolborg kindly asked Pyrix to open a line of communication,_' Tala replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'_Pyrix, care to explain?_' Eri asked crossly. When her bit beast stayed silent, Eri just slumped back in her seat, resigning herself to her miserable fate. '_This is going to be the longest flight of my life…_'

Having Tala laughing in her mind didn't exactly help…

Later that day…

"Wow, I can't believe we're actually in Rome!" Nakia exclaimed, her eyes roaming over every inch of the crowded, bustling streets. The teams had already settled into their hotel, and the tournament was set to begin anew tomorrow. At the moment, the Temporal Knights were out for some good old-fashioned sight-seeing.

"So when do we get to see all the ruins, like the Coliseum?" Hina asked.

"The ruins are on the other side of the city, near the Beyblade stadium. Don't worry, Mr. Dickenson is splitting the battles up into two days, so we'll have plenty of time to see them," Eri explained.

"Hey, Eri, think about this," Sonja chimed in quietly. Eri looked at her curiously. "If you ever decide to give up beyblading, you'd make a great tour guide."

"Don't get your hopes up."

* * *

"Aaaaand…we're back with the Beyblade World Championships, coming to you live from scenic Rome, Italy!" DJ Jazzman announced. "With the first round under their belt, these beybladers are raring for more extreme competition! It's anybody's game at this point, so we're sure to see some exciting battles!" A loud round of applause accompanied DJ Jazzman's speech. He sure knew how to keep the crowd pumped, and the excitement was contagious even among the beybladers.

The first match was between Justice 5 and White Tiger X, so the rest of the teams took their seats in the stands to scope out the competition's moves. "Hey, Eri, who are we battling first?" Hina asked.

Eri took a quick look at the tournament program. "According to this, we're up against F-Dynasty in the third match today."

"Interesting. I wonder how Raul and Julia are going to employ their famous tag-team strategy in a three-person team match," Sonja mused.

"We'll find out soon enough. In the meantime, be prepared for anything," Eri cautioned, casting a wary glance up and to the left, where Omega Platoon was seated.

* * *

"Rick's pulling out all the stops and going for a full-on offense, but Tala's still hanging tough! Will this be a repeat of their head-to-head clash last year, or will Tala be able to pull off a miracle?" DJ Jazzman shouted excitedly.

'Hmph…it's skill, not miracles, that win the battles at the end of the day,' Tala thought privately.

"You're going down! Rock Bison, attack!" Rick commanded. True to his style, Rock Bison focused on sheer attack power, leaving his defense wide open. Last year Tala had lost thanks to a cheap gimmick in the dish, but this time around the odds were certainly in his favor.

'This is certainly a year for settling old scores.' At last Tala spotted an opening just as Rick called out his Drop Rock attack. 'Gotcha.'

"Novae Rog!" Tala shouted, unleashing his final attack. His sudden switch to offense caught Rick off guard as Wolborg kicked up a fierce blizzard seemingly out of nowhere. The ice wolf emerged with a fierce roar and engulfed Rock Bison in a block of ice and then shattered it in a deadly shower of razor-sharp icicles. Rick's badly damaged beyblade tumbled out of the dish in defeat.

_Well, that's old score settled,_ Wolborg commented. Following his bit beast's train of thought, Tala glanced up in the stands, where Garland was sitting with his team.

'Just you wait, Garland, because you're next on my hit list.' Wolborg growled deeply in Tala's mind, echoing his master's sentiments.

"And there you have it! With Tala's win, the Blitzkrieg Boys take the match!" A round of applause accompanied the announcement. "Let's move on to the third and final match of the day. Give it up for F-Dynasty and the Temporal Knights!"

'_Nicely done, Tala. Thanks for showing me some of your jealously-guarded moves,_' Eri's voice echoed in the male Russian's head as he walked back to rejoin his team mates.

'_Heh, and since when are you able to speak inside my mind?_' Tala asked with a smirk.

'_Since Pyrix kindly asked Wolborg to open a line of communication,_' Eri replied, mimicking Tala's tone of voice from yesterday on the plane.

'_Well, since I showed you some of my moves, it's only polite to return the favor._'

'_Patience is a virtue,_' Eri chided lightly before her voice faded.

"…Tala?" Said redhead gave a start as he came back to reality to see that Spencer had spoken. "You okay? You looked really spaced out."

"Yeah, Spencer had to say your name three times before you responded," Bryan commented.

"It's nothing. Come on, the next match is about to start," Tala replied, assuming his usual, stoic demeanor.

Tala glanced to the side and noticed that Kai was giving him an odd look. His expression seemed to say that he knew Tala was something something. The two locked eyes briefly but continued ahead in silence.

Fifteen minutes later, the Temporal Knights and F-Dynasty stood across the dish from each other, ready to begin their match. However, before the teams had a chance to choose their first bladers, DJ Jazzman opened up with an announcement: "I've just received an official request from F-Dynasty for a tag-team battle. How do the Temporal Knights respond?"

Sonja, Nakia, and Hina turned to Eri with questioning looks, waiting for her to make the call. 'This isn't surprising, considering F-Dynasty lost back in New York in single battles. They're probably desperate to even the score by playing in their best environment. And of course, no self-respecting team wants to sacrifice their pride by declining, even if it means blading at a disadvantage,' Eri mused.

"We accept," Eri replied simply, which set off another round of excited cheers. Raul and Julia high-fived each other and stepped forward while Romero returned to the bench. "Sonja and Hina, I'm leaving this one in your hands."

"You got it, captain," Hina replied enthusiastically while Sonja flashed a thumbs-up. They stepped forward while Nakia and Eri returned to the bench.

"Bladers, get ready! 3…2…1…"

"LET IT RIP!!!!" all four shouted in unison as they sent their beyblades into the dish.

For the first several seconds, the blades circled the dish, sticking close to their teammates and building up speed. However, since Lunash was slower than Arashi, Hina had to hold herself back to keep from leaving her partner in her dust. Raul and Julia saw their speed as an advantage and pressed their attack.

"Torch Pegasus, attack!"

"Go, Thunder Pegasus!"

The twin pair of beyblades circled the ring and came up from behind to slam into Arashi and Lunash.

"Hold your ground, Lunash!"

"Stand firm, Arashi!"

In unison, the two Temporal Knights knocked their opponents away, earning a gasp from the twins. Then Sonja did the last thing Raul and Julia expected. She broke away from Hina and took up a position in the center of the dish while Arashi kicked up the speed and kept circling to avoid being hit. Seeing Lunash as the easier target, Torch Pegasus and Thunder Pegasus turned and made a beeline for the dragon.

'They've taken the bait,' Sonja thought with a smirk. "Lunash, attack!"

Torch Pegasus and Thunder Pegasus slammed into Lunash, but to everyone's sheer amazement, he held back both of them at once. "But how? It's impossible!" Julia exclaimed.

'No, it's not impossible, considering Sonja's beyblade is much heavier than either of the twins',' Eri mused.

"Looks like you forgot about me," Hina taunted. "Arashi, do it!" Immediately, her beyblade took up her classic move of banking off the walls of the dish to pile-drive her opponents from above. She slammed into Torch Pegasus first and then used the momentum to bounce off and dive bomb Thunder Pegasus, sending both beyblade reeling.

"I've had enough of this! Torch Pegasus!"

"Thunder Pegasus!"

Raul and Julia called out in unison, "Gemini Attack!" Torch Pegasus and Thunder Pegasus increased their rotation to lift into the air. They used static electricity to join together and plummeted back to earth, ready to slam their opponents into oblivion.

"You ready, Hina?" Sonja asked.

"You bet!" she responded.

They called out, "Gale Maelstrom!" Lunash erupted from his beyblade, summoning a wave of water with a fearsome roar. Arashi soared from his bit chip and flew straight up towards the ceiling, tucking his wings and spinning in the air to create a twister. The tornado drew in Lunash's water like a vacuum, and Torch Pegasus and Thunder Pegasus were helpless to keep from being sucked into the vortex. The force of the attack sent gale-force winds laden with water tearing through the stadium, drenching blader and spectator alike. When the winds finally died down, Torch Pegasus and Thunder Pegasus lay defeated in the center of the dish while Lunash and Arashi circled menacingly, as if daring their opponents to even think about opposing them again.

"Wow, what a battle!" a sopping wet DJ Jazzman exclaimed. "Sonja and Hina have doused F-Dynasty's hopes of a victory and take the first round!" The audience erupted into a raucous applause as both sides recalled their beyblades and returned to their benches. "The next battle will be between Romero of F-Dynasty and Eri from the Temporal Knights!"

"Good luck, Eri," Nakia said as her captain stood and advanced to the dish, stopping only briefly to clap Sonja and Hina on the shoulders for a battle well-fought. However, she was sulking on the inside. 'I hate being the only one benched. Romero doesn't look so tough…'

_It's because Eri hasn't fought in the tournament yet. Don't worry, none of your teammates doubt your abilities,_ Uskadu reassured her.

'I know. But it's still frustrating.'

"This is going to be fun, don't you think?" Romero asked, looking just as carefree and goofy as usual. He only received an empty glare in response as Eri attached her beyblade to her launcher.

'Fun? Yeah right…not for him. And since when can a coach also battle for a team?' Eri wondered.

_Apparently F-Dynasty needed a third blader, and Mr. Dickenson didn't want to alienate the team that placed third in last year's tournament, especially with the BBA still small and under reconstruction,_ Pyrix explained.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Romero's beyblade almost made Eri chuckle out loud. The red and green coloration reminded her of Christmas. The two combatants circled each other warily, anxiously awaiting the other to make the first move.

"Well, normally I'd say ladies first, but since you don't seem eager to attack, I suppose I shall make the first move. Thorn Rose, attack!" Romero's beyblade picked up speed and crashed into Pyrix, who deflected the blow easily and came back for a strong counterattack. "Looks like you have some fight in you after all," Romero said with a cocky smirk.

'Sheesh…does this guy always talk his opponents to death?' Eri thought in annoyance. "Pyrix, attack!" Her beyblade came in from multiple angles and dealt blows in rapid succession, but to her surprise, Romero was able to match her move for move. His beyblade's maneuverability was impressive, to say the least.

"Please, is this all you're capable of? I had expected better of the captain of the Temporal Knights," Romero taunted. "I suppose I'll just finish you off then. Radiant Rose!" A cascade of rose petals swirled around the dish and made it difficult for Eri to track Pyrix's movements. A ring of thorned vines grew out of the dish closed around her beyblade in a tight circle, trapping it completely. "Now to squeeze the life out of your beyblade," Romero said.

"I don't think so, Romero," Eri replied in a dangerously low tone of voice. "Did you forget that my element is fire?" She looked down at the mass of thorns. "Pyrix, BURN!" The vines constricting Pyrix disintegrated into ashes as a column of fire erupted from the center of the dish. The flames slowly died away to reveal Pyrix, who howled a challenge to her opponent. Red and orange fur covered her body, while golden armor protected her chest. Her tail was made entirely of fire, and tufts of flame covered her four feet. Finally, a bright red ruby sat prominently in the middle of her forehead. "Ethereal Flames!" Pyrix cloaked herself in flames and charged, slamming into Thorn Rose in a violent explosion and sending it clattering out of the dish, its attack ring in tatters.

"And Eri takes this round for the Temporal Knights in an explosive finish!" DJ Jazzman shouted. Pyrix retreated to her bit chip and returned to her mistress' hand.

"Bravo, Eri!" Surprised, she looked up to see Romero still smiling as he pocketed his damaged beyblade. "You and Pyrix are truly a remarkable team." He walked over to her and offered his hand, which she shook somewhat awkwardly. Then he added in a more serious undertone, "I know your team has many trials ahead, but I'm certain that you will be able to overcome them." Before Eri had a chance to respond, Romero turned and walked back to his team bench.

A dozen questions battled for dominance in Eri's mind. 'What did he mean by that? Does he know something that we don't?' Maybe Romero wasn't just as goofy and carefree as he seemed…

* * *

'Ah…peace and quiet at last,' Eri sighed in relief as she lay on the hotel bed, hands lazily propped behind her head. Her team mates had gone out for a while, leaving her to enjoy some much-needed alone time. Of course she cared for her teammates dearly, but being around so many other people constantly could get under anyone's skin sooner or later. Besides, something was bothering her about her match today against Romero. '_Pyrix._'

_Yes, mistress?_ Pyrix replied a bit hesitantly.

'_About our battle today…I could tell you were holding back. What's wrong?_'

_…It's difficult for me to talk about._

'_I know, but you have to realize that we can't be in sync when there's tension between us. You know that better than anyone,_' Eri reasoned gently. If anyone could see Eri, they would have thought she was taking a nap, not having a serious heart-to-heart with her bit beast.

Silence ensued for several long moments before Pyrix finally spoke. _I've been dealing with feelings of guilt lately. _

'_You mean…back when Xhaiden's assassin…_' Eri trailed off, not needing to finish her sentence.

_Yes. I have blood on my claws, mistress, and that is something I have never had to deal with in all the centuries that I have dwelt on this earth,_ Pyrix explained. _It is my nature to protect, not destroy. That is why I came to you all those years ago when you were lying in Xhaiden's torture chamber bleeding to death._

'_Pyrix, you did what you had to do,_' Eri replied. '_Otherwise, Xhaiden would have tracked us down long ago, and you would be feeling far worse than you are now. Do you still regret your decision now?_'

_I…suppose not. Thank you, mistress._

'_Pyrix._'

_Yes?_

'_Please don't call me mistress anymore._'

Surprise emanated in waves from the bit beast. _Are…you sure?_

'_It's only by battling together as equal partners that we've managed to come this far. Besides, I wouldn't even be alive today if it weren't for you. I have no right to take any title of authority over you._'

In her mind's eye, Eri could see the happiness written all over Pyrix's face. _Thank you…Eri. _

Unfortunately, the peace filling the room was short-lived, as Eri's three teammates took the opportunity to come barging through the door. "Eri, what are you still doing here? Mr. Dickenson wants everyone to meet in the lobby right away!" Nakia exclaimed in between gasping for breath.

Eri opened one eye lazily to regard her disheveled team mates. "You know, you could have taken the elevator instead of running up four flights of stairs," she remarked. "And why does Mr. Dickenson want everyone in the lobby at this very moment in time?"

"We don't know. All he said is that he's making an important announcement about the tournament," Hina replied.

"All right, don't have a panic attack." Eri casually swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, leaving the room at an unhurried pace.

Five minutes later, all the teams had assembled in the lobby, awaiting whatever announcement Mr. Dickenson had deemed so important as to call them down this late in the day. "I'm terribly sorry for disturbing all of you during your free time, but I have some important news about the tournament schedule," Mr. Dickenson began. "Following the battles tomorrow, all tournament activities will be postponed for one day." Uneasy murmurs ran through the crowd. Why on earth was Mr. Dickenson delaying the tournament?

"Hey, what's the deal, Mr. D.?" Tyson shouted above the din.

"Well, I believe I'll let Enrique take it from here," Mr. Dickenson replied with a cheerful smile. Another ripple of surprise ensued. Enrique?

Enrique stepped forward and raised his arms to get everyone's attention. "Hey, guys, I'm sure most of you know that I actually live here in Rome. Well, I talked it over with Mr. Dickenson, and he's agreed to give us a day off so that I may request the honor of your presence at my mansion for a formal party." This elicited a delighted squeal from several of the girls and a couple of groans from the guys.

"Sonja, tell me he didn't say 'formal,'" Eri muttered.

"I'm…afraid he said formal," Sonja replied.

"Please just shoot me now," Nakia pleaded.

"Oh come on! This'll be fun!" Hina exclaimed. She got three flaming glares in response. "Should I start running now?" she asked sheepishly.

Eri stated, "You have til the count of ten."

End chapter 8

* * *

Author's Note: And there you have it! Chapter 8 is done! I think this may end up being my longest fic to date, since the tournament isn't even halfway over and I've got lots of stuff planned. I'm sorry updates have been so slow, but classes keep me busy and drain any creative inspiration in my head. I'll try to update as soon as possible. In the meantime, please review and tell me what you thought! Reviews keep me motivated to write!


	9. Chapter 9: Pounding Hearts

Silvan Arrow: Um…wow…it's been forever since I updated! I'm so sorry for taking so long, and I really don't have any excuses other than classes have been absolutely brutal lately.

Eri: Yeah yeah…that's what you say every time.

Silvan Arrow: Hey, YOU try to be a sophomore biology major in college! It's not easy!

Hina: She does have a point.

Silvan Arrow: Thank you, Hina! And in return for making me feel better, you get to do the disclaimer!

Hina: I'm never sticking up for you again… Silvan Arrow does not own Beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her OCs, one of which unfortunately happens to be me.

Silvan Arrow: Wow, feel the love. While I overhaul Hina's personality, here's the next chapter! This one's dedicated to developing the romance between the characters, so there's plenty of humor. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 9: Pounding Hearts and Heated Emotions

"Okay, ladies, this is going to be our toughest challenge yet, and it's going to take all of our combined skill and cunning if we are to be successful," Eri declared, looking each of her teammates in the eye. Her stern, focused expression easily conveyed the seriousness of the matter at hand. "However, I have the utmost faith in your abilities to accomplish this task." Sonja, Nakia, and Hina each replied with a serious nod.

"Ladies, what is our destination?" Eri shouted like a drill sergeant.

"The dress store!" her team mates shouted in unison.

"And what is our objective?"

"Find dresses for Enrique's party!"

"Exactly! And what will we do at the party?"

"KILL ENRIQUE!!!!"

"Then go forth and conquer! Charge!" Eri exclaimed, punching a fist in the air.

"CHARGE!!!!"

Two hours later…

"Agh! This is so hard! I don't even know what I'm supposed to be looking for!" Nakia wailed in frustration.

It had taken the Temporal Knights the better part of the morning to find a dress shop that wasn't crawling with the rest of the BBA girls. But now came the hard part: actually finding a dress.

"Oh Nakiaaaaa…I think this would look great on you!" Hina exclaimed teasingly, pulling out a frilly, pink dress from the rack.

Nakia's eyes widened in horror. "If you know what's good for you, you'll put away that…**thing**…before I rip it apart…"

While Nakia and Hina bickered on one end of the dress rack, Sonja kept muttering curses under her breath in Greek as her search continued in vain. "This isn't getting me anywhere. I don't even know what size I am." On the other side of the store, Eri was looking through another rack of dresses. "Hey, Eri, you having any luck over there?" she called.

Eri didn't answer but simply kept rummaging through the dresses, an emotionless stare on her face. Finally, after about five minutes of silence, she spoke in a murderous tone, "The next time I see Enrique, I'm going to wring his neck…slowly and painfully…" Sonja cringed. Enrique was going to be lucky to leave Italy with all four limbs still attached to his body. Finally Eri's temper snapped. "HINA!!!"

Hina's head snapped to attention. "Yeah?"

"In case you haven't noticed, the rest of us are failing miserably! Make with the girly stuff and help us!" Eri shouted.

"I would have sooner, but you guys had me afraid for my life last night!"

"You'll have one foot in the grave if you don't help us!"

Two hours later, after many curses, death threats, and thoughts of building a bonfire to burn all the rejected dresses, the Temporal Knights all managed to find ones that they at least tolerated. Eri got a strapless forest green dress to bring out her eyes with black sequins stitched into the bodice and slits ending a few inches above the knee. Sonja's was cobalt blue with spaghetti straps and silver embroidery. The slits came up to her knees. Nakia's dress was bluish-violet with thin straps that criss-crossed in the back and slits just below the knees. Hina chose a light blue halter top dress with white sequins, and, being the most feminine of the four, had slits up to her mid-thigh.

However, if they thought finding dresses was tough, the next task would put all their training and skills to the ultimate test.

Shoes.

"Whoa…I can't walk in these!" Nakia stammered as she tried to walk in a pair of heels, arms flailing wildly in a futile attempt to keep her balance. "I think I'm gonna…WAH!" _CRASH!_ The poor girl ended up a sprawled mass on the floor, the skirt of the dress tangled haphazardly in her legs. Sonja, being the nice one, rushed to help untangle her.

"You'd better stick with flats, just to be safe," Hina advised as she tested out a pair of 2 ½ inch heels. Her team mates looked on in awe as she walked in them as easily as if she were wearing tennis shoes. "What?" she asked as she saw their shocked expressions. "I swear you guys are pathetic."

Next, Eri tried on a pair of 2 inch heels. "Sheesh, these things make me taller than half the guys," she muttered. She hadn't even taken a step, and already she could feel her ankles buckling inward.

"Try kitten heels. They'll give the same effect without the extra height," Hina said.

"Maaaaan…I'm gonna look like a midget if you all wear heels," Nakia pouted, now safely seated in a chair after her little mishap.

"No offense, but you've always been the midget on the team," Sonja remarked.

"If I weren't still wearing these horrendous shoes, I'd come after you right now," Nakia grumbled.

In the end, Eri took Hina's advice and settled on some black kitten heels. Sonja got silver 1-inch heels, Nakia got brown flats, and Hina got white 2 ½ inch heels.

Later that evening…

"Nakia, you're going in there whether you like it or not. You're not going to be the only one who gets off easy," Sonja said in a dangerous undertone. Normally, she did not get annoyed easily, but tonight she was on her last nerve.

Nakia whimpered quietly and slowly got out of the car, looking more dejected than a prisoner on death row.

"I still don't get why you guys are so against this," Hina said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her chest. "I mean, it's a **party** for crying out loud. You're supposed to have fun. And think of it this way: there's way more guys than girls. The gender ratio is definitely in our favor."

"Any guy that even looks at me the wrong way is going to get a black eye," Eri said crossly.

Hina smirked and countered, "You're just saying that because you want to be available for Tal—" She immediately shut her trap at the death glare she got from her team captain. "Um…yeah, I'm gonna stop talking now."

"Good," Eri replied. "Come on, let's get this over with." Eri was exceedingly thankful it was dark outside so no one could see the blush rising in her cheeks at the mention of Tala's name. '_Not a word, Pyrix,_' Eri warned, sensing that her bit beast was about to go off on another teasing spree.

_You always ruin my fun,_ Pyrix said with a dejected sigh.

Enrique looked up from a check list for the night's events upon hearing the door to the ballroom, which had been decorated for tonight's party, open with a slight creak. The Temporal Knights were the last team to arrive, save Omega Platoon. He turned to his butler Winston and asked, "By the way, do you know if Omega Platoon is coming?"

"I received a message from them earlier today that they would not be attending due to…personal matters," Winston replied.

"WHAT?! But that leaves just ten girls!" Enrique exclaimed, getting more and more bummed by the minute at the gender ratio, which was certainly not in his favor.

"I'm…terribly sorry, Master Enrique, but there's nothing more I can do," Winston apologized. He resisted the urge to sigh. How did he get stuch with a master that insisted on flirting with every girl he saw?

Meanwhile, the Blitzkrieg Boys were standing off to the side, keeping a safe distance from the food tables, where Tyson and Daichi were currently stuffing their faces while Hilary and Kenny tried and failed to curb their teammates' unhealthy eating habits. "Man, this party sucks," Ian grumbled in Russian so Enrique couldn't overhear. "There's nothing to do, and this suit itches like crazy!"

"Heh, if you want something to do, you could always try dancing," Bryan said with a smirk, nodding towards the dance floor. Enrique had hired a small live orchestra that played music for waltzes and foxtrots. Oliver, Robert, and Johnny were waltzing with Julia, Mariah, and Mathilda, Oliver because he enjoyed the dancing, Robert because he felt obligated, and Johnny probably because otherwise Robert would launch into one of his "uncouth" speeches. Enrique, meanwhile, was flirting with Hilary, earning a jealous stare from Tyson, who had taken his eyes off his food to notice her distress. The song ended, and Robert escorted Mariah back to her team. Rei wrapped an arm around her waist, subtly warning Enrique to stay away.

"Bleh, dancing's for wimps," Ian stated.

'I wouldn't be so sure about that,' Kai thought, already concocting a plan in his head. He had noticed how Tala kept sneaking glances at the Temporal Knights, most notably their captain, and wasn't about to let his observations go to waste.

"I know that look in your eyes, Kai." Said Russian turned to Tala, who was giving him a guarded expression. "What are you planning?"

"Hn, nothing," he replied quietly, knowing Tala didn't buy it. "I was just thinking how to liven up this party."

"Oh really? And what, pray tell, do you have in mind?" Tala inquired, raising one eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well, for starters, you're going to ask Eri to dance."

"WHAT?" Tala asked in a raised voice, drawing the attention of anyone that was standing nearby.

Kai switched to Russian so keep his words private. "Hn, don't play dumb. I've noticed how you keep glancing at her. I'm actually surprised no one else has noticed." Kai ignored Tala's nasty glare and glanced behind him at the team in four girls were talking quietly amongst themselves in the corner, completely oblivious to the party going on around them. The band was taking a short break, so the sound system was playing a faster-paced song. The other BBA girls were dancing in a group, laughing and enjoying themselves, much to the amusement of their male teammates.

"And what if I say no?" Tala asked, keeping his voice low this time.

A devilish smirk played across Kai's face. "Then I'll be forced to tell everyone about that time at the bar in Switzerland last fall."

Tala's eyes widened. "You wouldn't…"

"Try me."

Tala growled low in his throat. His team had been in Switzerland competing in a tournament, and they had gone to a bar one evening to celebrate their victory. Kai had bribed the bartender into spiking Tala's drink, which made for a rather entertaining night, considering Tala had absolutely no alcohol tolerance. The last thing the redhead remembered of that night was passing out on the karaoke stage after singing to "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira. Spencer had been forced to carry him back to the hotel. "Fine, I'll do it," he relented.

'That was too easy,' Kai thought.

_I never knew you were one for plotting and scheming, Master Kai,_ Dranzer remarked.

'_Hn, Ian must be rubbing off on me,_' Kai replied. '_Besides, I have to do __**something**__ to pass the time for three more hours._'

As for Bryan and Spencer, they had other things to worry about, like how they were going to kill a certain Italian beyblader. Enrique was currently hitting on Nakia and Hina, and the two girls kept spewing various threats of bodily harm and death glares in a vain attempt to get him to leave.

"You've got that murderous look in your eyes again, Bryan," Spencer remarked. Bryan just grunted in response. "How about this: I hold him down, and you throttle him?"

Bryan gave Spencer a smirk that would send anyone else running for the nearest nuclear fall-out shelter. "I like the way you think."

* * *

Hina snickered to herself. As soon as Eri had seen Enrique flirting with her and Nakia, Sonja had been forced to physically restrain her from beating the poor boy to a pulp. She hadn't missed seeing the angry looks Bryan was throwing his way either. 'My my, looks like another of the Blitzkrieg Boys has a little crush.'

"Dare I ask what's so funny?"

Hina turned to see Spencer standing beside her. "Hehe…oh nothing…" she replied cryptically.

"Fine, keep your secrets" Spencer replied teasingly. He stuck by Hina's side for the rest of the night to make sure Enrique didn't try anything else. In the meantime, he took the opportunity to talk with her in more detail and was pleased to discover that she could be perfectly sociable and friendly in spite of her team's anti-social reputation. In fact, she was really quite charming. Spencer found her feminine, refined personality to be very appealing.

_Looks like someone's feeling overprotective,_ Seaborg teased. Spencer ignored his bit beast's comment.

Meanwhile, Nakia was standing by the food table, willing her heart rate to go back to normal after her little run-in with Enrique. It had taken all of her mental willpower to keep Uskadu in check, and right now the panther was fuming in a corner of her mind.

"You okay?"

Nakia turned to see Bryan standing behind her. However, she thought she caught the faintest glimpse of worry in his normally emotionless eyes. "Yep, no need to worry about me!" Nakia chirped, putting up a cheerful front.

"Good. Let me know if I need to beat him up. I've been looking for an excuse to work off some frustration," Bryan replied with a smirk.

'Whoa, that's gotta be the longest I've ever heard him talk in one breath,' Nakia mused.

* * *

'Might as well get the humiliation over with,' Tala thought grimly as he made his way across the ballroom to where Eri was. Much to his surprise, she had been watching the other dancers rather intently, paying careful attention to the footwork. 'I wonder why.' In any case, he could use that to his advantage.

Eri was so absorbed in watching the others dancing that she didn't notice Tala standing beside her. "I take it you're interested in ballroom dancing?"

'I didn't even notice his approach. He's better than I thought,' Eri mused thoughtfully as she turned to regard her visitor. Tala was wearing black slacks with a light blue dress shirt and a tie that was just starting to come loose. Needless to say, he looked downright sexy. 'Not bad. He cleans up pretty well.' However, she managed to keep up her calm façade and replied, "You could say that."

To her utter surprise, Tala extended his hand and asked, "Care to give it a try?"

Eri raised an eyebrow. "You dance?"

"There are plenty of things that you don't know about me," Tala replied cryptically. "So what's it gonna be?"

Eri thought for a moment. "Well, for starters, I'd like to see if you can back up your claim," she finally said, taking his hand.

Eri struggled to hold down her blush as she felt the eyes of just about everyone in the BBA look on in shock as she and Tala took the dance floor. 'Hehe…bet they didn't see this one coming. I know I didn't.' Tala took her right hand in his left and placed his left hand on her shoulder blade, taking up a proper waltz frame. As they started to dance, Tala was surprised to find that she followed his lead perfectly without missing any of the steps.

"Looks like you've been keeping secrets too," Tala remarked with a smirk. "You knew how to dance all along."

"Heh…looks like you caught me," Eri replied. "I took lessons for several years." It was true. After settling down in Russia, Eri took up dancing originally to help with her balance, which she incorporated into her training, but she enjoyed it so much that she continued dancing for a hobby. Tala led her in a progressive step down the floor and gave her a twirl. Eri couldn't help but smile. She hadn't had this much fun dancing in a long time.

'She's cute when she smiles,' Tala thought.

"Okay, it's my turn to ask a question," Eri started, getting Tala's attention. "Where in the world did you learn to dance?"

Tala smirked again. "Sorry, but that's my little secret." He suddenly had to switch directions in order to avoid Garland, who was dancing with Ming-Ming, and Eri caught the briefest of glares passed between the two males.

'I think I know at least why he decided to learn,' Eri mused. However, she noticed that, in the process of avoiding Garland, Tala had pulled her a little closer. "Um…Tala? Isn't this a little close for a waltz?"

Tala looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe, but I don't see you complaining," he remarked, pulling her even closer so that her hip brushed lightly against his. Eri caught a glimpse of her reflection in his clear, blue eyes, and for a moment, she felt as if she could let lost in them.

'Gah! Snap out of it, Eri!' she told herself frantically, trying not to blush yet again. Luckily, Eri was saved from further embarrassment because the song ended. "T-thanks," Eri stammered.

"Not a problem," Tala replied, giving her a genuine smile this time before offering his arm and escorting her off the dance floor. He returned to his teammates and noticed that Kai bore a very smug expression.

"I'm impressed, Tala," Kai remarked. "That was more than I expected from you."

"Hahaha…Tala's a regular twinkle-toes," Ian teased.

"You just earned yourself an extra hour of training tomorrow," Tala retorted, earning a groan from the shorter blader.

* * *

'Finally…I thought Tyson and Daichi would never leave the food tables,' Sonja thought, hoping no one had heard her stomach, which had been growling non-stop for the past half-hour. She filled a plate with food and headed over to the punch bowl. Now came the tricky part: pouring a glass with one hand while juggling the full plate.

"Here, let me get that for you." Sonja turned to regard Oliver, who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "It would be a shame for you to spill punch on such a beautiful dress," he said while pouring a glass of punch. Sonja struggled not to blush at the compliment.

'He has such a nice smile,' Sonja thought. 'I never noticed before.'

"Oh, where are my manners? I should have introduced myself first. I'm Oliver," he said, extending his free hand.

"I'm Sonja. It's nice to meet you," she replied.

"Likewise," Oliver said, flashing a charming smile. "Where are you sitting? I'll carry your punch."

"Um…just over here," Sonja replied somewhat uncertainly. Oliver's display of chivalry had certainly caught her off guard, but she found it hard to complain. After spending years under the rule of a sadistic madman, running into a member of the opposite sex that actually treated her kindly and with respect was a welcome change of pace.

Kai looked up from talking with Rei…well, more like listening to Rei talk and offering a couple of words every now and then…to see Oliver accompanying Sonja to a table and sitting down with her. Worse than that, she was smiling and laughing, as if she was enjoying talking with him.

_Oh my…the woman troubles are escalating…_ Dranzer remarked worriedly.

Thanks to her mental link with Kai, Dranzer could literally see red as soon as Oliver offered Sonja his hand and led her out to the dance floor. _Master Kai? Are you okay?_

_'…I'm fine._' Of course, Dranzer didn't buy that for a minute, but she chose to keep her opinions to herself.

Later that night at midnight…

"FREEEEDOM!!!!!" Nakia cheered as she skipped through the parking lot back to her team's car.

"Oh please, you sound like you just got out of jail," Hina teased.

"You sound unusually cheerful, considering you got hit on by Enrique," Nakia retorted.

'Heh…I kinda have Spencer to thank for that one,' Hina mused privately.

Nakia turned around to face Eri and Sonja, who were bringing up the rear. "So…I noticed you two seemed to be hitting it off with Tala and Oliver," she began, a mischievous glint in her eyes. At the mention of the two males' names, Eri and Sonja's heads snapped to attention, and a faint blush started creeping up their cheeks. "Ooooh…you've got it bad."

'_I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I, Pyrix?_' Eri asked.

_I'm afraid not_, she replied dryly. _But I've just got to know one thing._

'_What?_'

_Is he a good dancer?_

Eri barely managed to keep from doing an anime fall. '_Greeeeeat…as if things couldn't get any worse._'

End chapter 9

* * *

Author's Note: Hehehehe…that chapter was so much fun to write! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Once again, I'm really sorry it took so long to update. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Reviews keep me motivated to write!


	10. Chapter 10: Green with Envy

Silvan Arrow: WOOT! Chapter 10! I am in the double digits! And you know what that means!

Nakia: That you're going to start doing your own disclaimers?

Silvan Arrow: Nope! Take it away, Nakia!

Nakia: For the love of mercy… Silvan Arrow does not own Beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her OCs, one of which just happens to be me.

Silvan Arrow: Wow, can't you just feel the enthusiasm? *sarcasm* I want to dedicate this chapter to Phoenix from the flames 1978, who's been my most loyal reviewer for this story and a great friend. Thanks for being so amazing, girl! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10: Green With Envy

The merciless rays of the noonday sun pounded down on the wind-beaten deserts of Mexico from a cloudless sky. One had to be foolish or have a death wish to be this far from civilization in a place with no shade or water within eyesight. Suddenly, a swirling tempest of water, accompanied by a draconic battle cry, erupted from a sand dune, creating a rainbow as it clashed with the light pouring from the sun. The vortex subsided almost as quickly as it had appeared, revealing a silver and blue beyblade spinning in the water-soaked remains of the dune.

'_I think we've finally got it, Lunash,_' Sonja announced with satisfaction as a gust of wind blew the hood of her cloak away from her face. She was soaked to the bone from her own sweat and the water created by Lunash's attack, and her breath came in short gasps.

_I couldn't agree more,_ Lunash replied. _Do you think it is wise to unveil this attack in tomorrow's match?_

'_Unfortunately, we don't really have a choice._ _We're facing the Justice 5 tomorrow, so we're going to need every advantage we can get,_' Sonja answered grimly. '_Besides, the competition is really heating up. We need to take our game to the next level._'

_Um…not to stray off-topic, but have you checked the time lately?_ Lunash asked.

'_Huh?_' Sonja glanced at her watch, and her heart sank into her stomach as she remembered a certain…time commitment.

"CRAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!"

* * *

The peaceful atmosphere in the Temporal Knights' hotel room was abruptly interrupted as Sonja burst into the room, screaming "I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!" She tore into her bags and scrambled to find a change of clothes, throwing her belongings all over the place in her frenzy.

"So…I take it the training went well?" Hina asked awkwardly, quirking an eyebrow as she observed her unusually stressed out teammate from the safety of her bed.

"Whoa, chill out, Sonja. What are you going to be late for?" Eri asked.

Sonja paused just long enough to reply, "My date with Oliver! I'm supposed to meet him for dinner!" She looked at her watch again. "AGH! I only have thirty minutes, and I still have to shower!"

Eri got off the bed and grabbed Sonja by the shoulders so she would look at her. "Look, if you promise not to have a cardiac, I'll drive you."

Sonja tackle-hugged Eri, sending them both crashing to the floor. "THANK YOU, ERI!!!! YOU'RE A LIFESAVER!!!!!" Two seconds later, she had rushed to the bathroom, locked the door, and had the shower running.

Eri blinked a couple of times and slowly got to her feet. "Well…that was a side of Sonja you don't see every day…"

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen…" Nakia added.

"Uh-huh…" Hina nodded.

Twenty-nine minutes later…

Sonja stood in front of an authentic Mexican restaurant, anxiously bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waited for Oliver. She still didn't see him, so she double-checked the piece of paper with the directions. 'Yep, I got the address right.' Before long, she spotted Oliver walking towards her. "Hey, Oliver," she greeted him with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Sonja. You look great," he replied kindly. Sonja blushed lightly. She wasn't wearing anything special, just some blue jeans and a red tank top. They were the only things she had that were even close to being feminine. "Shall we?" Sonja nodded, and Oliver held the door open for her as they went inside.

* * *

Kai strolled down the streets of Mexico City without any particular destination in mind. He just wanted to get some air and clear his head. All the time spent with people 24/7 was starting to make him irritable, and not even Tala or Dranzer could snap him out of it. His hormones weren't making things any better either. His thoughts kept traveling back to the other night at Enrique's party, specifically when he had seen Sonja talking with Oliver.

'What the heck is wrong with me?' Kai wondered.

_It's called hormones, Master Kai, and it's perfectly normal,_ Dranzer reassured him.

'_I don't care how normal it is. How am I supposed to battle when my mind's so scrambled?_' Kai snapped, getting more irritated by the minute.

_I'm sorry,_ Dranzer replied, hanging her head submissively.

Kai immediately felt a twinge of guilt for snapping at Dranzer when she was only trying to help. '_No, I shouldn't be taking it out on you. I just need some space to think._'

_I understand,_ Dranzer said, retreating from Kai's mind to give him the space he needed.

The sidewalks grew steadily more crowded closer to the center of the city, forcing Kai to walk closer to the buildings. He idly looked through the windows of the buildings that he passed…until what he saw through one window made him stop in his tracks.

Sonja and Oliver were sitting a table in the corner of a local restaurant, talking and carrying on like they had known each other their whole lives. Dranzer could have sworn Kai was seeing green this time.

A devilish smirk played across Kai's face. 'I think I'm feeling a little hungry.' Without any further hesitation, Kai entered the restaurant and sat down at a table on the opposite corner of the restaurant. Sonja's back was facing him, but he made sure Oliver could see him plain as day.

_Master Kai? Are you sure this is a good idea?_ Dranzer asked. She could sense an unusually high amount of anger and malice radiating from her master, which was completely out of character for Kai and concerned her greatly.

'_Not in particular,_' Kai replied indifferently. He could hear Dranzer's frustrated sigh as she retreated to her bit chip.

Twenty minutes later…

Oliver was growing nervous more nervous by the second. Of course, anyone would get nervous after having Kai send him "I want to kill you" looks for twenty minutes straight. So far Sonja hadn't picked up on Kai's presence, at least as far as he could tell. He desperately tried to keep a straight face and pay close attention to the conversation at hand so Sonja wouldn't worry.

"…Oliver?" Sonja's voice brought him back to reality. "Oliver, are you okay?" Sonja asked worriedly.

"Um…yeah! I'm fine. No need to worry," Oliver replied, putting on a fake smile in an attempt to convince her. 'There's no way she'll buy it.'

Sonja lowered her voice so only Oliver could hear. "Look, you don't have to try hiding it. I know Kai's been back there the whole time."

Oliver's eyes widened. "What? But how?" he asked incredulously.

"Lunash told me. Besides, Dranzer is a powerful bit beast. Her presence is pretty hard to miss."

Oliver sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you worry."

Sonja reached across the table and touched Oliver's arm lightly. "Hey, don't worry about it. Besides, it was sweet of you." Oliver smiled warmly at her. 'He really is a kind person,' Sonja thought fondly. 'But…something still doesn't feel right. Shouldn't I have butterflies in my stomach or sweaty palms or…something?' As she examined her feelings for him more closely, she realized that perhaps she related to him as more of a brotherly figure than a potential boyfriend. Her heart nearly sank into her stomach.

Kai nearly snapped when Sonja touched Oliver's arm. It took all of his willpower not to crush the glass he was holding. Besides, glass shards are painful, especially when they're embedded in one's hand. 'I can't handle anymore of this.' Kai called for his check, paid, and left in a hurry, hoping he could sort out his confused emotions. He also blocked Dranzer from his mind. He couldn't handle talking to anyone right now.

Sonja's heart nearly sank into her stomach as she felt Kai's presence disappear from the restaurant. _Mistress, Kai just left. He seemed…angry,_ Lunash informed her.

A sudden cold wave of guilt threatened to constrict Sonja's chest.

_Mistress?_

"…Sonja? Sonja, are you okay?"

Sonja shook her head to clear her jumbled thoughts and gave Oliver a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry. I just spaced out for a second."

"That's fine," Oliver replied kindly. "So are you ready to go? There is a lovely park not too far from here."

"Sure, that sounds great," Sonja said, trying to sound excited. However, she felt a certain sense of dread on the inside. 'I've got to do something before this goes too far…'

* * *

It was nearly ten at night by the time Kai returned to the hotel. His teammates were watching the news in their room and looked up in unison when they heard the door open.

"Where were you, Kai?" Tala demanded rather than asked. "You completely skipped practice, and we have a match the day after tomorrow."

"Not now, Tala. I don't want to hear it," Kai snapped crossly. He lay down on his bed and turned on his side so his back was facing his teammates. Tala narrowed his eyes at the other Russian.

'_Wolborg, see if you can talk to Dranzer. Kai's even moodier than usual,_' Tala requested.

_Understood, Master Tala._

Kai blocked the noise of the TV from his mind and went over the events of the day piece by piece. Why did it bother him so much to see Sonja with Oliver? Why should he even care? It wasn't even his business. After all, it wasn't like she belonged to him or anything. 'Just admit you're jealous,' Kai's consciousness told him.

'I do NOT get jealous.'

'Hmph, whatever you say. But you know I'm right.'

Kai groaned silently into the pillow. He should NOT be worrying about this right now, especially with the tournament on the line. _Just get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning_, Dranzer crooned.

'_I hope you're right…_'

* * *

"Hina, you got any sevens?" Nakia asked, glancing anxiously at the cards in her hand.

"Go fish," she replied.

"Crap." Nakia drew another card from the deck. "Okay, Eri, it's your turn."

Eri glanced over her cards briefly. "Nakia, you got any aces?"

The Egyptian's eyes widened. "WHAT??? How did you know?" Eri smirked victoriously as Nakia handed over three aces. "And I was one away from having them all."

"I know," Eri replied with a victorious smirk. She flashed the fourth ace before setting all four of them down.

Their game of Go Fish was abruptly interrupted as the door to their room opened, revealing their fourth teammate. Sonja entered quietly, her eyes downcast as she closed the door behind her. "Sonja! How was the date? Come on, I want details!" Nakia demanded, dragging Sonja by the arm over to the rest of the team, completely oblivious to the Greek blader's mood.

"Um…it was good. We ate dinner, went for a walk, and…then I came back here," Sonja explained hesitantly. Eri quirked an eyebrow. Granted, she had no experience with dating, but she knew that people didn't generally act so subdued after one. Sonja wasn't telling them everything, but she thought it would be best to ask her about it in private later.

"We'll have more time to talk about Sonja's romantic escapades later. For now, we have to think about our match tomorrow against the Justice 5," Eri interjected, earning a private thankful look from her best friend. Sonja, Nakia, and Hina all turned to face their captain, their expressions serious at the mention of the impending battle. "They're easily as strong as the BBA Revolution, especially now that Kai, Rei, and Max have gone back to their own teams. Be ready for anything." Her teammates nodded resolutely in reply.

The next day…

"Hey all you Beyblade fans! This is DJ Jazzman coming to you live from beautiful Mexico City! The tournament is ready to begin again, and the competitors are raring to get into some heated battles! So without any further ado, let's get the action started!" A loud round of applause and cheers accompanied DJ Jazzman's enthusiastic announcement.

"All right, our first battle of the day will feature the rookie upstarts who showed amazing promise in New York and Rome, the Temporal Knights, squaring off against the always unpredictable and always dangerous Justice 5!" Both teams entered the stadium upon hearing their names, each of its members wearing looks of determination. Well…except Brooklyn. He seemed as carefree as ever, as if competing in the World Championships were little more than a relaxing stroll in the park. "And now to add to the suspense, the matches will be determined by computer!"

"What? You've gotta be kidding me!" Hina exclaimed. "This wasn't in any of the rules!"

'Not good. This completely throws off our strategy,' Eri thought. However, she refused to let her teammates see her unease. "Relax, Hina, this will also confuse the Justice 5 as well. Besides, I'm sure Mr. Dickenson just wants to add some excitement to the tournament as the competition heats up." The past two rounds had dramatically altered the standings of each team. BBA Revolution, the Blitzkrieg Boys, Omega Platoon, and the Temporal Knights were at the top. Tetra Battalion and F-Dynasty were at the bottom of the rankings, and the PPB All-Starz, White Tiger X, and Majestics were skating on thin ice in the middle.

"Now, turn your attention to the big screen as we announce the players for the first match!" DJ Jazzman shouted. The computer scrolled through pictures of the members of each team before stopping on Crusher and Sonja. "And the first match has been decided! Crusher of the Justice 5 will take on Sonja from the Temporal Knights!"

'This may work to our advantage. Sonja is probably the best one to battle Crusher, since she also specializes in attack.' As the other Temporal Knights left to wait at the bench, Eri clapped a hand on Sonja's shoulder and said, "Good luck, and be careful. That guy has more raw power than he knows what to do with."

"Don't worry, I won't let you guys down," Sonja replied, a competitive glint already shining in her eyes. Eri gave her an encouraging smile and followed Hina and Nakia to the bench.

Sonja stepped up to the dish and readied her launcher. Her eyes widened when she saw Crusher assemble his launcher, which looked more like a rocket launcher than something designed to shoot a beyblade. _It was created to take advantage of his sheer strength, no doubt,_ Lunash mused.

'_Well, you don't win battles by having big, flashy toys,_' Sonja replied. She looked down at the dish, which was a scaled-down replica of Mexico City. 'How original.'

"Bladers, get ready!" Sonja noted that Crusher was aiming his launcher so their beyblades would clash mid-air and adjusted her trajectory. "3…2…1…LET IT RIP!!!"

Crusher fired his beyblade with a BANG but was surprised when Sonja launched her beyblade slightly off-center, avoiding a mid-air collision by mere inches. "Sorry, big guy, but those tricks won't work on me," Sonja taunted.

"We'll see about that," Crusher retorted. "Gigars, attack!" His beyblade picked up torque and charged head-on for Lunash. However, his beyblade was so heavy that he moved very slowly, allowing Sonja to predict and dodge his attack.

'Sheesh, his beyblade is so slow I can read his movements from a mile away. How does he expect to catch me that way?' Sonja mused. "Lunash, do it!" Lunash darted away from Gigars and took refuge in the replica buildings built into the dish, zig-zagging through the alleys in an attempt to confuse the opponent. 'Crusher's beyblade may be heavy, but it's got no endurance. I'll just bide my time here until he's good and mad and then catch him off guard.' Granted, Sonja's beyblade was no featherweight, but it could certainly outrun a lumbering hulk like Gigars.

And then Crusher did the last thing Sonja expected.

He screamed.

Not a wimpy, scared-for-your-life scream, but a gut-wrenching, teeth-shattering roar. "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! GIGARS, ATTACK!!!!!!" Gigars started spinning faster than Sonja thought possible, charged head-on for the first building…

…and shattered it.

One by one, Gigars tore through all the buildings in the dish like they were wet tissue paper, sending chunks of metal and concrete into the air. The power radiating from Crusher's beyblade was so intense that Sonja could literally feel it. And to make matters worse, the debris was heading straight for Lunash. "Well, it looks like your tricks don't work on me either," Crusher stated. "If you try to run, I'll just destroy your hiding place!"

'I've got to do something fast!' Sonja thought frantically. "Lunash, Aqua Beam! Hurry!" The silver dragon burst from his bit chip with a mighty roar and directed his attack towards the debris, incinerating the pieces that were closest and deflecting all the rest. 'A move like that had to have taken a toll on Crusher's endurance.'

_I say we meet them head-on,_ Lunash said, hovering in the air above the dish, a low growl emitting from his throat.

"Heh, I couldn't agree more," Sonja murmured. "Lunash, attack!" Lunash unleashed a draconic battle cry and dived toward Crusher's beyblade, claws held out in an attack position.

"Gigars, do it!" The bit beast erupted from his bit chip and met Lunash mid-air, their hands locking. The two sacred spirits battled in a contest of brute strength, each one trying to force the other down. Crusher and Sonja held out their hands in the same manner as their bit beasts, their arms trembling with exertion as they shoved against an invisible, yet unmovable opponent.

Meanwhile, Eri was growing more and more concerned. "This isn't looking good," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean? Sonja's evenly matched with him," Nakia asked, throwing her captain a shocked look.

"Well, right now she is at least," Eri explained. "Hers and Crusher's specialty may be attack power, but Crusher has the physique to back it up. No amount of training on Sonja's part can compensate for that sheer difference in body mass."

"So her only hope is if she can find some way to end this quickly before she runs out of steam," Hina concluded.

Eri nodded grimly. "Exactly."

Back at the dish, Sonja was panting heavily from the exertion of the battle, and sweat poured down her face. Above her, Lunash was starting to give as well. "How…can you have…so much…power?" Sonja asked between gasps, her arms shaking uncontrollably as she struggled to keep up her attack.

"You want to know why? It's because when I battle, I put my whole heart and soul into the game!" Crusher replied. "When I was in BEGA, I battled to earn money to pay for my little sister's operation, so losing was not an option. Thinking of her was all the motivation I needed to play my best, and now when I battle, I'm fighting for my teammates as well!" Drawing from his master's strength, Gigars roared and pushed against Lunash with all his might, grabbing the dragon's wrists and throwing him down to land in the dish with an earth-shattering BOOM. An angry red aura pulsed around Crusher as he saw his chance to end the match. "Gigars, Destructive Axe!" His beyblade banked off the side of the dish and plummeted back down to earth at the same time as Gigars pulled out his axe and made a beeline for the prone dragon.

"You want heart? I'll show you heart! Because I fight for my teammates too!" Sonja shouted, a silver aura shrouding her as Lunash jumped to his feet, feeding off his mistress' determination. "It's time for my new attack! Lunash, Frenzy Maelstrom!" Sonja's beyblade started spinning at an incredible rate as Lunash roared a challenge to his opponent and summoned up a massive wave of water. The rotation from Sonja's beyblade transformed the wave into a swirling tempest of wind and water that rose to meet Gigars, with Lunash at the eye of the storm, claws and teeth bared.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Sonja and Crusher yelled as their attacks clashed mid-air, rocking the entire stadium in a massive, water-filled explosion. Both bladers brought up their arms to shield themselves from the raw power of the attacks, and DJ Jazzman was completely thrown back from the dish. When the dust and smoke cleared, Sonja looked into the wreckage of the dish to find Gigars lying motionless in the middle of the rubble.

'Did we get him?' Sonja wondered. The sweet sound of another beyblade spinning was like music to her ears. However, her breath caught in her throat as she looked down and saw Lunash spinning at her feet. A gaping hole in the side of the dish was evidence enough to show how he had made his exit. 'I…couldn't control it? That's impossible!'

A very wet DJ Jazzman staggered back to the dish, coughing and hacking up water between gasps for breath. He quickly assessed the situation and announced, "Sonja and Crusher are both out! The first round ends in a tie!"

'It can't be…it just can't be…' Sonja barely registered the roar of the crowd as she sank to her knees, staring numbly at her still-spinning beyblade. She slowly picked it up and got to her feet again to find Crusher standing in front of her.

"That was a great match. You have more heart than any beyblader I've faced in a long time," Crusher said with a smile. He offered his hand, which Sonja shook with a small smile.

"Thank you," she replied.

Sonja returned to her team bench, fuming over her own performance. However, Eri cut her off before she could apologize: "That was your best match ever. You've nearly perfected that new attack."

"Uh…thanks," Sonja replied, completely taken aback.

DJ Jazzman's voice brought everyone back to reality. "And now, it's time to let the computer pick the opponents for our second match!" The screen flashed through the Temporal Knights' pictures first and stopped on Hina. Then it started scrolling through the rest of Justice 5.

'Please not Brooklyn. Please not Brooklyn. Anybody but Brooklyn,' Hina pleaded silently. The computer slowed down and stopped on…Brooklyn. The string of Japanese curses that flew through Hina's mind was enough to make even Arashi blush.

Hina felt like she was walking to her death as she stepped up to face the genius of the Justice 5. 'Okay, Hina, you're not down yet,' she told herself. 'Just focus on out-maneuvering him, and you'll be fine.'

Brooklyn stood at the other side of the dish with a carefree smile on his face. "This is going to be fun," he stated, readying his crossbow launcher on his right arm. Hina returned his stare evenly and prepared Arashi.

"Bladers, get ready! 3…2…1…"

"LET IT RIP!!!!" Hina and Brooklyn shouted, sending their beyblades into the dish.

"Arashi, let's not waste any time! Attack now!" Her beyblade circled the dish at high speeds and charged for the attack, but Zeus dodged at the very last second, avoiding contact by mere fractions of an inch. "Hmph, that was just dumb luck. Do it, Arashi!" This time she took a different approach, having Arashi zig-zag around the dish before coming in for the slam. Once again, Zeus dodged, using as little effort as possible. The way the black beyblade moved in the dish, it appeared as if Zeus was actually toying with Arashi.

"It's pointless." Hina looked across the dish at Brooklyn, who was still wearing that infuriatingly lazy smile. He hadn't even broken a sweat. "I already know all of your beyblade's moves."

"Oh yeah? Well let's see you dodge this! Into the sky, Arashi!" Her beyblade picked up torque and banked off the side of the dish, trying to pile-drive her opponent. Arashi screeched a battle cry as he dived straight for Zeus. This time, instead of dodging, Zeus let Arashi hit him before effortlessly deflecting the other beyblade.

"Oh no! Arashi!" Hina cried as her beyblade bounced haphazardly across the dish before finally regaining balance. However, it was starting to wobble, much to her horror. A huge smirk was plastered on Brooklyn's face, and Hina's frustration nearly peaked. "I'm gonna wipe that smirk right off your face! Arashi, Aero Blade!" The white eagle appeared in the sky once again, drawing strength from the raw frustration and anger radiating from Hina. He beat his wings furiously, kicking up a fierce windstorm and sending out shockwaves to try and throw Zeus off-balance.

Hina's frustration seriously impaired her concentration, and some of the shockwaves bounced off the dish and flew in random directions, forcing her to bring up her arms to shield herself from her own attack. When the winds finally died down, Brooklyn was just standing there as if nothing had happened. His beyblade hadn't even moved an inch! "What? That's impossible! How can he just absorb an attack like that without even moving?"

"Is that all you've got?" Brooklyn asked. "Well, I guess I might as well end this." Hina gasped as a black aura – Zeus's aura – appeared around Brooklyn, a rather stark and eerie contrast to his white clothing.

'So that's it. Zeus was shielding Brooklyn the whole time,' Eri mused. 'His mastery of his bit beast is incredible. This isn't looking good for Hina.'

"King of Darkness," Brooklyn commanded. A dark vortex appeared behind him, and Zeus emerged from the center, howling a battle challenge to Arashi. The vortex swept over the dish to trap the helpless eagle, hiding him from Hina's view.

"Arashi, hang on!" Hina shouted, but her cries were in vain as the howling winds drowned out the sound of her voice. She screamed and tried to shield herself as the darkness enveloped her as well. Arashi's pained shrieks barely reached her ears before they fell completely silent. After what felt like an eternity, the attack subsided, only to reveal Hina's beyblade lying motionless in the dish while Zeus was still spinning strongly.

"It's over! Brooklyn has soundly defeated Hina, placing the Justice 5 in the lead!" DJ Jazzman announced. "However, the Temporal Knights can still save themselves from defeat if they manage to win the third round!"

Hina hung her head in shame as she returned to her teammates. "I'm so sorry, guys."

"Awww…cheer up, Hina!" Nakia chirped, standing up and clapping Hina on the back. "I mean, anybody could have lost to Brooklyn."

"That's enough, Nakia," Eri said sternly, giving the two girls a narrow stare.

"W-what's wrong, Eri?" Nakia asked, shocked at the harshness in her captain's voice. "Hina did her best out there, and that's all we can expect."

"No, that wasn't her best," Eri replied. She turned to Hina and explained, "When Brooklyn started dodging your attacks, you kept wasting your energy on desperation moves when you should have pulled back and devised another strategy. If the match had gone on any longer, you may have lost Arashi for good."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Nakia objected.

"No, Eri's right," Hina said, cutting her off. "I was way too hot-headed in that battle. I started fighting scared, and it cost us a win." She walked past her two team mates and sat down beside Sonja, who gave her a sympathetic look. '_Are you okay, Arashi?_'

_I will be fine, mistress. I just need to rest for a while to regain my strength,_ Arashi replied weakly before falling silent.

"The competitors have been chosen for the third round!" DJ Jazzman announced. "Eri from the Temporal Knights will face Garland from the Justice 5!"

"Yeah! Go, Eri!" Nakia cheered as the Russian stepped up to face Justice 5's captain.

"I'm honored. Finally I get to face one of the infamous Temporal Knights," Garland taunted, a cocky smirk on his face. Eri glared at him and assumed her launch stance.

'I hope you're ready, Garland, because this is one battle you won't soon forget.'

End chapter 11

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, guess what? I CLIFF-HANGED YOU!!!!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! That's what happens when you don't review! But seriously people, 18 of you have this story on alert, and I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter. THREE. That gets pretty discouraging after a while, and it's hard enough for me to find time or motivation to write while I'm swamped with university work. I want people to read and enjoy this fic, but you've gotta give me some feedback so I know what people like or don't like. Otherwise I'm grasping at straws. Please review and tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11: The Cost of Revenge

Silvan Arrow: *does happy dance*

Eri: O.o And what, pray tell, are you so happy about?

Silvan Arrow: I got lots of reviews! Wheeeeeee!!!!! You guys are the best! In fact, I'm feeling so good right now that I'll do the disclaimer! I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, but I do own my OCs. *continues dancing*

Hina: Oh my gosh, she didn't make one of us do the disclaimer!

Nakia: Help! The apocalypse is upon us!

Sonja: *facepalm* Oh brother…

Eri: While we go make sure the world isn't coming to an end, here's chapter 11. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: The Cost of Revenge

**Recap:**

**"I'm honored. Finally I get to face one of the infamous Temporal Knights," Garland taunted, a cocky smirk on his face. Eri glared at him and assumed her launch stance.**

**'I hope you're ready, Garland, because this is one battle you won't soon forget.'**

**End recap:**

"3…2…1…"

"LET IT RIP!!!!" Eri and Garland shouted as they launched their beyblades. The beydish had been completely demolished from the last two rounds, which would make maneuvering tricky.

Garland wasted no time in making his move. "Apollon, attack!"

"Pyrix, counter!" Eri commanded. Apollon lashed out with a series of quick strikes, but Pyrix matched them move for move. "Heh, is that all you've got, Garland? I guess all the rumors I've heard about you are false," she taunted.

Garland didn't seem fazed by Eri's remarks in the least. If anything, his smirk widened. "Don't you worry, I'm just getting warmed up." Eri watched as Garland slid into a boxer's stance to unleash his infamous shadowboxing technique. "HIYAH!!!" He lashed out with a side kick, and Apollon mimicked his movement by dealing a brutal slam to Pyrix.

Eri grunted as she felt the full force of the blow. "Hmph, not bad."

Meanwhile, up in the stands, Kai glanced at Tala, who was sitting beside him. The redhead bore an emotionless expression, but Kai noticed that he was gripping the armrests so hard that his knuckles were white. 'Tala just wishes he could be out there giving Garland a piece of his mind,' Kai mused, remembering how his best friend had spent so long in a coma after that fateful match with Garland, back when BEGA was still in power.

Back in the dish, Garland was going full-out offense, dealing out a brutal series of punches and kicks. Apollon mimicked his movements, forcing Pyrix back with every slam. Feeling confident, Garland lashed out with another side kick, and Apollon darted in for one more attack. However, this time Pyrix countered, stopping Apollon in its tracks. "What?" Garland asked in surprise. How had Pyrix blocked his attack? He looked across the dish to see Eri holding up her left arm in a block, as if fending off an invisible opponent.

A broad smirk dominated Eri's face. "You're not the only martial artist around, Garland." Without warning, she whirled around and delivered a roundhouse kick. In the dish, Pyrix picked up torque and repelled Apollon, sending him careening dangerously close to the edge. Eri slid into a Tae Kwon Do sparring stance so she would be in a better position to counter Garland's blows. "Let's finish this, martial artist against martial artist."

"Heh, this is starting to get pretty good," Garland remarked as he got back into his boxer's stance. For the audience, the battle was quite a sight to behold. Eri and Garland both began using shadowboxing movements to control their beyblades, yet they stayed on their respective sides of the beydish and never made contact. Garland's style of fighting favored a mix of punches and kicks, while Eri, being trained in Tae Kwon Do, used her legs for offense and her arms for blocking. Even though they never actually touched each other, both beybladers started to feel the affects of the battle through their links with their bit beasts. "Apollon, do it!" His bit beast materialized above the dish with a screeching battle cry.

"Pyrix, attack!" The fire wolf emerged amidst a wall of fire and howled a challenge to her fellow sacred spirit. The two grappled above the dish as their masters continued the battle below.

Ten minutes later…

"Hey…you're…not bad," Eri commented between breaths.

"I could say…the same for you," Garland replied, who was also starting to get short-winded. "But it's time to end this. Apollon, attack!" His beyblade broke away from its deadlock with Pyrix and swerved around the dish, picking up speed before coming in for another attack.

'I've got to end this quickly before Pyrix and I are spent,' Eri thought. "Ethereal Flames!" Pyrix unleashed a ring of red-hot flames from her body that encircled and trapped Apollon, who cried out in pain as the flames continued to burn and drain his strength. 'Let's see you get out of that one, Garland.'

'So that's the secret to her attack. Those flames will keep burning unless I do something,' Garland thought. "Apollon, dispel!" Apollon's body crackled with static electricity and discharged that energy all at once to neutralize the fire. "Attack!" he shouted as he struck out with another kick. Apollon dealt a brutal slam to Pyrix, and Eri grunted in pain as the force of the attack drove the wind out of her lungs.

'How can he still have that much strength?' Eri thought desperately.

"Now do you see? It's pointless to continue this match. My team is already ahead, which means there's no way your team can win. Why don't you just give up and save yourself the trouble?" Garland taunted.

That statement made Eri's blood boil. Garland's overconfident attitude was infuriating enough, but for him to even suggest that she simply quit sent her over the edge. "Give up? Are you kidding me? I could never call myself a beyblader if I gave up just because things were looking bad!" Eri exclaimed. "My teammates are counting on me, and as their captain, I refuse to let them down!" She glanced up in the stands and locked eyes briefly with Raina, who was watching the whole match with a critical eye. 'Besides, I have something to prove to her…and Xhaiden as well. I'm not the same as before.' New determination surged through Eri's body, and she sent that strength to Pyrix. Pyrix glowed red as she fed off Eri's emotions, and her beyblade picked up torque. "ATTACK!!!" Pyrix howled viciously and charged Apollon, her beyblade cloaked in flames.

'This girl's getting on my last nerves!' Garland thought angrily. An angry red aura pulsed around his body as he prepared to unleash his final attack. "I tried giving you a chance to surrender, but now you leave me no choice!" He slowly moved his arms in a graceful arc, gathering and focusing his energy, before lashing out with two punches in quick succession. "Radiant Thunder!"

Garland's beyblade gave off a brilliant screen of light that surrounded the beydish and Eri, stopping her attack in its tracks. The air pulsed with static electricity that Apollon was emitting, and Eri realized with a shock that she couldn't move or even speak. The static in the air had paralyzed her muscles so she couldn't shout an order to Pyrix. Above her, Pyrix struggled to make her irresponsive limbs move, but her efforts were futile. Apollon let out an ear-piercing shriek and charged, and Eri was helpless to stop it…

It took all of Sonja's self-restraint to keep from rushing to Eri's aid as soon as Apollon's light shielded her from view. She, Nakia, and Hina gasped as Eri was suddenly thrown back from the dish and landed roughly on her side. Numerous cuts and scratches covered her arms and legs. Her defeated beyblade followed mere fractions of a second later. Apollon's attack finally subsided, leaving only one beyblade still spinning.

"And there you have it! Garland has defeated Eri in the third round to secure the win for the Justice 5!" DJ Jazzman proclaimed. "It looks like Garland's raw power was just too much for the Temporal Knights' captain!"

Sonja, Nakia, and Hina rushed to their captain's side, who had forced herself to one knee and was barely clinging to consciousness. "Eri, what happened?!" Nakia asked in bewilderment.

"Save the questions for later," Sonja barked, concern for her friend overriding her usual gentle demeanor. She looped one of Eri's arms across her shoulders and slipped an arm around her waist to help her stand. "Right now we need to get her back to the hotel." Sonja glanced down at Eri's badly damaged beyblade, which she clutched in her free hand. 'Hang in there, Eri,' she pleaded silently.

* * *

SNAP!

Bryan, Spencer, and Ian gave a start and turned to look at Tala as he snapped off the edge of the armrest. He growled low in his throat and directed a murderous glare toward Garland as his pupils shrunk to angry pinpoints of black.

'This isn't going to end well for Garland,' Kai mused.

* * *

"Dragoon, attack!" Tyson shouted, pressing his advantage in the dish.

Raina growled under her breath as Tyson's beyblade grinded viciously against hers, steadily forcing her closer to the edge of the dish. "Hang on, Dregore…"

DJ Jazzman watched the match closely from his position next to the dish. "Wow, Tyson is really on his game today! With Kenny's loss to Ramona and Vala's loss to Daichi, the pressure is on for Tyson and Raina! Whoever wins this match wins the whole round!"

"Go, Dragoon!" Tyson's beyblade pulled back, and the infamous blue dragon coalesced above the dish with a savage battle cry. "Evolution Storm!" Dragoon summoned a vicious swirling tornado and dived for Raina's beyblade from the eye of the storm. The vortex swept up Dregore effortlessly and pummeled him relentlessly with gale-force winds.

"Dregore, fight back!" Raina called, but it was too late. Tyson's attack flung her beyblade skyward, and it landed motionless at her feet with a metallic clatter.

The crowd erupted into applause as Tyson recalled his beyblade and punched a fist into the air victoriously. "Yes! Way to go, Dragoon!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Wow, what a battle! The BBA Revolution breaks out of the deadlock and snatches victory over Omega Platoon!" DJ Jazzman proclaimed.

"Hey, that was a great battle, Raina," Tyson complimented, approaching her and holding out his hand in a friendly manner. "Put 'er there!"

Raina "hmph'd" and turned her back on the defending World Champion, keeping a stoic expression on her face as she returned to her teammates.

"Raina, are you sure this was okay?" Vala asked in a hushed undertone. "You know we could have…"

"Enough," Raina barked, silencing the younger girl with a frozen glare. Vala flinched visibly and lowered her gaze. "Orders are orders, and we will follow them to the letter." Raina's glare intensified as she locked gazes with Ramona and Alannah as well. "That also means that you will follow my orders without question. Is that clear?"

"Yes, captain," all three replied in unison.

* * *

"Wow, Daichi and Tyson sure trounced Omega Platoon. They don't look so tough," Ian commented from his seat in the stands with his team.

"Yeah, and to think they seemed to be unbeatable earlier in the tournament," Spencer added. Bryan crossed his arms over his chest and nodded stoically in agreement.

'No, something doesn't feel right,' Kai mused, narrowing his gaze as he watched Omega Platoon stalk out of the stadium. He glanced sideways at Tala, but Kai could tell that he was still too infuriated to think with a clear head. He sensed the coiled tension radiating from the redhead and knew that it was taking all of his self-restraint to simply remain seated. 'I know Tyson has the ability to defeat a powerful opponent like Raina, but I can't help but feel like she was holding back. Otherwise…' Kai glanced down at his beyblade, which he clutched in his hand. Dranzer's bit chip flashed an angry red and emitted faint traces of heat, betraying the phoenix's unease. 'Something fishy is going on here, and I don't like it.'

* * *

"She's going to be out for a while, I'm afraid," Sonja stated grimly as she finished bandaging the last of Eri's wounds. The Temporal Knights' captain was sound asleep in her bed, having passed out halfway to the hotel. Once they had returned to the hotel room and were safely away from prying eyes, Pyrix had assumed a physical form and lay on the bed next to her with her head on Eri's chest. She whimpered slightly and licked Eri's face tenderly as she allowed her energy to flow into her mistress. The Temporal Knights were the only ones who knew that Pyrix could take a physical form, and they jealously guarded that secret.

"But we're scheduled to leave Mexico City for India the day after tomorrow," Hina said. "Will she wake up in time?"

"It's still too soon to say," Pyrix replied, speaking aloud for the first time that day. Sonja, Nakia, and Hina turned their gazes to the sacred spirit. "She's going to recover eventually, so all we can do now is wait."

"I still can't believe that Garland did this to her," Nakia deadpanned. "Why didn't she fight back?"

"We won't know until she wakes up," Sonja responded. A knock at the door drew her attention, causing Pyrix to retreat into her bit chip to avoid being discovered. Sonja answered the door, and her eyebrows flew into her forehead upon seeing their visitors. "Spencer? Bryan? What are you guys doing here?"

"We just came to see how Eri was doing," Spencer replied. "This isn't the first time Garland's done something like this. He left Tala in a coma for almost a month last year."

"We appreciate your concern, but Eri's going to be fine. She's resting now, so you don't need to worry," Sonja replied.

"Oh yeah, we also wanted to pass along this little bit of information," Bryan began, drawing the attention of the three remaining Temporal Knights. "After you all left, the BBA Revolution defeated Omega Platoon."

Sonja's eyes widened in silent shock as Nakia gasped and Hina's hand flew to her chest. Nakia frantically grabbed the TV remote and turned on the sports news. _"Here are the results of the first day of battles here in sunny Mexico City! The Temporal Knights suffered a crushing defeat to Justice 5 in the first match. Then, the BBA Revolution proved that they are still the team to beat after they soundly claimed a 2-1 victory over the powerful team of rookies, Omega Platoon." _

'Well, what do you know…' Sonja thought privately. She couldn't even begin to imagine Xhaiden's reaction to his most prized beyblade soldiers losing such an important battle. All she knew was that he wouldn't tolerate failure in any form. Even though she was as shocked as her teammates, she still forced her expression to remain neutral. "Thank you for the heads-up. This gives us valuable information about the tournament."

"Yeah, we thought you would want to know that," Bryan replied. "Well, we should get going. See ya."

"Later," Spencer added.

Sonja bid them farewell as they left to return to their own room. Pyrix came back out as soon as Sonja closed the door and resumed her position next to Eri. '_Lunash, what does this loss mean for us?' _Sonja inquired of her bit beast, suddenly feeling very lost and confused._ How can we hope to take down Omega Platoon if we can't even beat Justice 5?_'

_Hopefully all of you can learn from your mistakes in this round and come back stronger in your next battle,_ Lunash reasoned.

Sonja sighed quietly in resignation. '_I hope you're right…_'

* * *

Tala couldn't remember the last time he had been so furious. At present, he was wandering through the streets of Mexico City trying to clear his head, but the solitude only gave his mind more freedom to wander back to Eri's match against Garland. Watching their battle was like viewing a replay of the time when he took on the Justice 5 captain to take down BEGA. The thought of Garland using his bit beast to attack the blader as well as the beyblade was enough to make his blood boil. The rest of the people on the street wisely gave Tala a wide berth to avoid his death glares.

"Well well, look at what we have here." Tala's head snapped up at the sound of that voice, one that he unfortunately knew all too well.

"Garland…" Tala ground out the name between his teeth in disgust. The silver-haired blader stood nonchalantly a few yards in front of Tala, hands shoved in his pockets and that infuriatingly cocky smirk on his face. "You've got some explaining to do."

"Looks like you've still got that bad temper," Garland said carelessly with a sigh. "And what would I have to explain to you?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Tala snapped. "You know as well as I do that what you did to Eri in your match was completely uncalled for!"

"Oh I get it. You're mad because I trounced your little **girlfriend**," Garland taunted, giving extra emphasis to that last word. "Or maybe it's because that battle was a nice little reminder of what I did to you and your pathetic teammates last year."

Tala growled. He refused to give Garland the satisfaction of knowing that his statements got under his skin. "No, what makes me furious is that you would stoop so low as to set your bit beast on the blader as well as the beyblade. What kind of beyblader are you?"

That statement rubbed Garland the wrong way, and he shot a nasty glare at Tala. "Listen, Tala, I'm not going to stand here and have you lecture me when it's none of your business." He spun on his heel and started to walk away.

"I'm not done with you yet," Tala called after him. The sound of a beyblade being attached to a launcher reached Garland's ears. "Draw your blade."

Garland half-turned to find Tala in a launch stance in the middle of the street, Wolborg at the ready. The rest of the people nearby started to scatter, sensing a fight was about to break out. Upon seeing Tala's sudden determination, he suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh this is too funny, Tala! You do realize that I could have you disqualified for challenging another blader outside of the stadium, right?"

"But you're not going to," Tala replied evenly, not budging an inch. "Because deep down you want to settle this score just as bad as I do."

Garland turned to face Tala, his hand instinctively reaching for his beyblade. "Heh, come to think of it, I could use a decent challenge, especially since my match today was **so** boring." He was pleased to see Tala's glare intensify. "Follow me." He led Tala to a park in the middle of the city so they wouldn't draw too much attention. Garland attached Apollon to his launcher and assumed his stance a few yards across from Tala. There was no beydish, so anything would be fair game in this match. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"I couldn't agree more."

"LET IT RIP!!!!"

With the Blitzkrieg Boys…

The door to the bathroom opened, letting out a cloud of steam, as Bryan walked out towel-drying his hair and wearing just his pants. He looked around the hotel room at his teammates and noticed they were still one member short. "Tala's still not back yet?"

"No, and he won't answer his phone either," Spencer replied.

"This isn't like him at all," Ian remarked. "He wasn't here for practice, and we're fighting the Majestics tomorrow." Kai was the only one who didn't seem fazed in the least by their captain's absence. He lay on his back on his bed dozing lightly, hands behind his head.

"Chill out," Kai said, garnering the attention of his teammates. "He'll be back soon enough." However, a sneaking suspicion still nagged at the back of his mind. He called up Dranzer in his mind. '_See if you can get in touch with Wolborg._'

_Understood, Master Kai._

"It looks like you've been practicing, Tala. I'll give you that much. But I'm afraid it won't be enough to beat me," Garland stated as Apollon circled Wolborg menacingly.

"We'll see about that," Tala retorted. "Wolborg, attack!" His beyblade picked up speed and dealt a series of quick strikes to Apollon. However, he noticed that Apollon moved in mostly the same manner as it did one year ago, when Garland was still with BEGA. His beyblade let Wolborg's blows barely graze it before swerving away. Tala smirked upon realizing this.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Garland asked.

"Hmph, I was just picturing the look on your face when you lose," Tala retorted. "Wolborg!" The ice wolf erupted from his bit chip with a vicious howl. Tala's beyblade resumed his attack, but this time his blows made solid contact as he could predict Garland's movements.

Garland growled in frustration. He hated to admit it, but Tala had gotten a lot stronger since their fateful match one year ago. Even though this had nothing to do with the tournament, he couldn't afford to take this match lightly. "Don't get cocky, Tala, because I'm just getting warmed up." Garland slid into his boxer's stance, and Tala braced himself for what he knew was coming. "Apollon!" His bit beast appeared with a fierce cry and squared off against Wolborg.

20 minutes later…

'Tala's better than I thought… I didn't expect him to last this long,' Garland thought as he regarded his opponent. His shoulders slumped forward from the effort to maintain his stance as he took deep breaths to try and regain his lost wind

'I don't know how much more I can take,' Tala thought grimly. His breath came in short, painful gasps, and his body was wracked with the pain he felt thanks to his link with Wolborg. Bruises and cuts covered his body, making it hard to stand. If anything, Garland's shadowboxing tactics were even more dangerous than before.

"I must admit, I'm impressed that you've lasted this long, but I'm afraid it ends here," Garland stated as he raised his fists again. "Apollon, attack!"

"Wolborg, stand your ground!" As their beyblades continued to trade blows, Tala had to resist the urge to go all-out and waste what remained of his and Wolborg's energy. Timing would be key if he hoped to pull out a win.

Garland took note of Tala's exhausted appearance and decided that he had worn him down enough. "Well, Tala, you fought well, but I really don't have time to stick around and play anymore." A familiar red aura surrounded Garland as he called upon his final attack.

'This is my chance!' Tala thought. "Do it, Wolborg!" His beyblade kicked up a fierce ice storm that caught Garland off-guard momentarily and interrupted his attack. He poured his last reserves of strength into a last-ditch attack. "Novae Rog!!!!"

"Radiant Thunder!!!!" Apollon and Wolborg clashed in a brilliant tempest of light and ice, forcing Garland and Tala to bring up their arms to shield themselves. When the attacks finally died down, Apollon had stopped spinning. To both bladers' utter shock, Wolborg was still barely wobbling, only to collapse mere seconds later. "But that's…impossible!" Garland gasped. "I lost?" He looked incredulously at Tala, who was barely standing and breathing heavily.

"You'll never…understand…Garland," Tala said between breaths. "You have…no honor…as a beyblader, and that will always…be your downfall." The Russian's knees buckled, and he would have hit the ground had a strong set of arms not caught him.

"And your stubbornness will be yours, Tala," Kai said as he looped his captain's arm across his shoulders to support his weight. He shot a nasty look at Garland. "I suggest you get out of here, unless you want to deal with me as well."

"Heh, sure I'll leave. But just remember that Tala's the one who asked for it," Garland retorted with a smirk. He pocketed his beyblade and walked away.

Once Garland was out of sight, Tala breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Kai, I owe you one."

"I'll put it on your tab," Kai replied. He shifted Tala's weight and wrapped an arm around his middle. "Let's go back. The others are worried."

* * *

Without warning, Eri sat bolt upright in bed, startling Pyrix, who was still lying beside her, and her teammates, who were scattered around the room. Wordlessly, she got up and made for the door while Pyrix returned to her beyblade.

"Eri?" Sonja called after her. Her captain didn't make any indication that she heard her. "Where are you going? You shouldn't be moving around yet."

Eri finally turned to face her confused-looking teammates and explained, "Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Then she added under her breath, "He is so dead when I get my hands on him..." She stalked out of the room, letting the door slam behind her with a thud.

"Well that was…unexpected," Nakia remarked. Hina simply nodded in agreement.

Sonja laughed silently to herself. '_I almost feel sorry for Tala,_' she joked.

_The keyword is almost, right?_ Lunash asked teasingly.

'_You know me too well._'

* * *

"Of all the stupid, idiotic, bull-headed things to do!" Eri ranted as she used a cotton swab to apply antiseptic to Tala's arm. The redhead in question was sitting on the edge of his bed while Eri crouched on her knees next to him with a First-Aid kit. He sighed in frustration and gave her his most potent annoyed expression while he waited out her verbal tirade. She pressed down just a tad harder than necessary to make her point and was satisfied when she noticed him barely wince from the sting. "Do you ever use your head, or is it just there for decoration?"

"Yeah well, I don't remember asking for your help," Tala retorted grumpily.

"Too bad, you're getting it anyway. Wolborg sounded like he was about to have a heart attack when he contacted me," Eri replied. That mental alert from Tala's bit beast was what had snapped Eri out of her unconscious state. The only one who didn't look at all surprised to see Eri storm into their room, throwing the door open with a bang, was Kai. "Okay, I need you to take off your shirt so I can treat the rest of your cuts."

Tala gave her a suspicious look and quirked one eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

Eri rolled her eyes. "Don't get any weird ideas. I'm just making sure you don't keel over from a staff infection."

Tala muttered something about obnoxious women under his breath but obliged anyway by taking off his shirt, revealing a lean, well-toned chest and hard six-pack. Eri fought hard not to blush but was certain her cheeks turned a healthy shade of pink. She had always assumed he was well muscled, but seeing it in person was a whole other matter. She mentally shook her head to clear her thoughts. 'Pull yourself together, Kiryakov. Remember you're hear to treat him, not drool over him.'

Eri started applying the medicine to the cuts and bruises on Tala's chest, but he noticed that her touch was gentler than before. Tala also noticed that she kept glancing downward and refused to make eye contact. 'Hm…interesting,' he thought smugly. Eri could feel the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys' eyes on her and she tended to their captain and tried to ignore them. It was distracting enough having Tala sitting in front of her shirtless. No need to add to her embarrassment.

"Hey, we really do appreciate you coming by to help Tala," Spencer said, trying to break the uneasy silence in the room.

"It's no problem. After all, you guys helped my team mates before, so it's only natural that I return the favor," Eri replied as she shifted positions on the bed so she could treat the wounds on Tala's back.

"Gah, this thing is totally shot!" Everyone in the room turned to look at Ian, who was sitting at a desk with a bunch of beyblade parts, trying to assess the damage done to Wolborg. "There's no way I can fix it by tomorrow!"

"See what happens when you do stupid things?" Eri scolded, earning an eye roll from her patient. She put away the antiseptic and reached for a roll of soft bandages. She spent the next few minutes wrapping his cuts to protect them from infection. "Okay, that should do it. Try not to move your arms too much for the next couple of days." With her task completed, she got up and turned to leave.

"Eri." Tala's voice stopped her in her tracks. She turned back around to face him and cocked one eyebrow quizzically. "Thanks," he said with an almost gentle expression.

A ghost of a smile graced Eri's lips. "Sure thing." Then she left without another word or a second glance backwards.

As soon as Eri got back to her team's room, she collapsed on her bed without even acknowledging her teammates, the day's exhaustion finally catching up to her. "Wake me in time for the matches tomorrow," she mumbled before falling sound asleep.

* * *

"Griffolyon, attack!" Robert commanded. His beyblade dealt out a fierce series of blows that forced Falborg to the edge of the dish.

Bryan growled as he struggled to hold his ground. "Hang on, Falborg…"

"Whoa, Robert's really bringing his A-game today, folks!" DJ Jazzman shouted. "It looks like the Blitzkrieg Boys are really hurting without their captain Tala!"

"You're finished! Wing Dagger!" Robert ordered, calling out his final attack. Griffolyon leaped up and sent out wave after wave of razor-sharp feathers from his wings towards Falborg, who hovered in the air above his master.

"Falborg, Stroblitz!" Bryan countered. Falborg screeched and in defiance and charged, cloaked in slicing winds, towards Griffolyon, but Robert's attack completely overwhelmed the falcon and sent Bryan's beyblade careening into defeat.

"There you have it, folks! Robert and Enrique's wins mean that the Majestics take this round!" The crowd erupted into applause.

In the stands, Eri noted the crestfallen look on Nakia's face upon seeing Bryan get his butt kicked. '_This round has really shaken up the leader board._'

_Yes, I've noticed,_ Pyrix replied. _This just shows that anything can happen in this tournament._

'_We'll just have to come back stronger for the next round._' Eri looked across the stadium at Omega Platoon. '_We can't afford another mistake if we want a chance of facing them._'

End chapter 11

* * *

Author's Note: Meh, I'm not too sure how this one came out. I loved writing the first battle scene, but it was tough to write the rest of this chapter. Classes just have a way of sucking the creativity right out of my brain. Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Please let me know what you thought of this one as well! Happy belated Thanksgiving!


	12. Chapter 12: Flight Delay

Silvan Arrow: Aaaaaaaahhh…I'm so sorry for not updating in forever!

Eri: That's what you always say. What's your excuse this time?

Silvan Arrow: Let's see…final exams, homework over the break, Christmas preparations, lack of inspiration, you name it…

Sonja: You're just lazy…

Silvan Arrow: Am not! And for saying that, you get to do the disclaimer!

Sonja: Shoot me… Silvan Arrow does not own Beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her OCs, which sadly includes me.

Silvan Arrow: While I teach my OCs better respect for their creator, here's chapter 12. Enjoy! **Make sure to read the author's note at the end of the chapter. It's really important!

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Flight Delay

"You've gotta be KIDDING me, Mr. D!" Tyson shouted, startling any by-standers within a twenty-yard radius.

"I'm afraid not, Tyson," Mr. Dickenson replied nervously. "Oh dear…this really is a predicament…"

"Excuse me, but what's the problem, Mr. Dickenson?" Hina asked politely. The Temporal Knights were the last team to get through airport security and arrive at the terminal. Thus, they were completely in the dark as to the reasons behind Tyson's ranting.

"Well…it seems as though my private jet is undergoing some…technical difficulties, and the airline refuses to clear it for takeoff until it can be repaired," Mr. Dickenson explained. He took off his hat and used a handkerchief to wipe the beads of sweat from his forehead, which he only did when he was really stressed.

"But I'm sure you wouldn't be telling us this unless you already had a plan, right?" Sonja asked.

"The airline is currently trying to squeeze everyone into extra seats on other flights, but we won't know anything for a couple of hours at least," Mr. Dickenson replied. "Oh dear…this could put the whole tournament in jeopardy…"

"I guess there's nothing we can do for now except wait," Eri concluded logically, cutting off Mr. Dickenson's troubled ranting. She gave the elderly man a reassuring smile and added, "Don't worry so much. It'll all work out."

"Yes…you're right. Thank you, Eri," Mr. Dickenson replied gratefully. He replaced his hat on his head and left to speak with the airline representatives again.

"So…I guess that means we wait?" Nakia asked, turning to her captain.

"It looks that way," Sonja supplied. The Egyptian girl groaned. The prospect of sitting in a noisy airplane terminal for hours first thing in the morning did not appeal to her at all.

"Think of it this way: you can catch up on your beauty sleep," Eri joked. Then she turned a hard stare to Tyson. "And you, Tyson, stop pestering Mr. Dickenson. He's got enough on his plate right now without other people nagging him."

The world champion wilted slightly under Eri's glare. "Y-yeah…okay…" he muttered. Satisfied that she'd made her point, Eri and her teammates found seats in the terminal to wait out the minor crisis. She was just glad that the airport security had established a perimeter around the terminal to keep the hoards of fans and paparazzi at bay. The brunette turned her gaze toward Omega Platoon and locked eyes with Raina briefly, who returned her stare with a competitive glare. The four girls from Omega Platoon were sitting somewhat removed from the other teams.

_You don't think they would have done something to sabotage the plane, do you?_ Pyrix asked, voicing Eri's unspoken concern.

'_No, I don't think so. Xhaiden is using the tournament for his own gain, so it would be to his disadvantage to disrupt it. This is probably just some freak accident,_' Eri reasoned.

Two and a half hours later…

Mr. Dickenson approached the group of beybladers assembled in the terminal and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Everyone, I just received word from the airline. I've got some good news and bad news. The good news is that the airline managed to find flights for everyone to India for the next round of the tournament." A collective sigh of relief rang out among all the teams.

'Wait for it…' Eri thought.

"Hang on, then what's the bad news?" Daichi asked.

'Called it,' Eri mused with a slight smirk.

Mr. Dickenson looked nervous as he continued. "Well…it seems that there weren't enough seats on today's flights, so two teams will have to wait until tomorrow to depart."

"Well, which teams are they?" Rick pressed. It seemed everyone was getting tired of hearing Mr. Dickenson beat around the bush.

"Um…well…I didn't receive the flight schedule until just now." Mr. Dickenson pulled out a computer printout and adjusted his glasses so he could read the fine print. "Let's see…the two teams scheduled on tomorrow's flight are the Blitzkrieg Boys and…" His eyes widened as he read off the next name. "The Temporal Knights."

'_You've gotta be KIDDING me!!!!!!_'

_Be glad Mr. Dickenson didn't hear that_, Pyrix remarked dryly. _My ears are going to be ringing from that mental scream for quite a while. And where have I heard that particular exclamation before?_

'_I really don't wanna hear it right now…_' Eri groused.

A few of the other bladers snickered quietly, only to be silenced by death glares from the two teams in question.

"This has gotta be some sort of joke!" Ian exclaimed. "Don't we get any say in the matter?"

"Forget it, Ian," Tala snapped. "If we tried to rearrange flights at this point, none of the teams would get to India on time."

"I'm terribly sorry, Ian, but this is the best arrangement we could come up with at such short notice," Mr. Dickenson apologized. "Besides, the airline has already reserved accommodations for your teams at the hotel."

Thirty minutes later…

"Hold on, I don't recall this being part of the agreement," Hina stated. "I thought we would be in separate rooms!"

"Well, technically we are. Those separate rooms just happen to be part of the same suite," Nakia replied with a nervous laugh. Since it had been a last-minute arrangement, the only space the hotel had available was a suite with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a small living room. Truth be told, it was probably the nicest room in the whole building. Currently both teams were standing in the living room, still trying to process the whole situation.

"Okay, boys, let's just get one thing straight," Eri announced, drawing the Blitzkrieg Boys' attention. "You guys try anything suspicious, and I will personally castrate the one responsible using the slowest, most painful method possible. Are we clear?"

"Heh, don't you think that's a line more appropriate for Enrique?" Tala retorted with a teasing smirk.

Eri crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't push your luck, Volkov."

Tala held up his hands in the universal sign of peace and said, "Fine, I get the picture. We can tell when we're not wanted." He and his team went into the bedroom on the right and shut the door.

"Hmph…cocky bastard," Eri muttered under her breath. She turned on her heel and stormed into the other bedroom with a huff. Her teammates gave each other uneasy looks and followed hesitantly.

With the Temporal Knights…

"Say, is it just me, or is there some…I dunno…sexual tension between you and Tala?" Nakia asked with a devious glint in her eyes as she regarded her captain, who was lying on her back on one of the two beds, trying to tune out the Egyptian girl. The faintest of blushes crossed Eri's cheeks, but she didn't open her eyes or make any other indication that she had heard.

"Something must have happened between them yesterday when she left so suddenly, claiming that she was going to kill someone," Hina remarked, catching on to Nakia's little game. An anger cross appeared on Eri's forehead.

"Whatever bodily harm is inflicted on you two, I hereby take no responsibility for it," Sonja stated.

"Nakia," Eri stated in an eerily calm, quiet tone of voice, not bothering to open her eyes.

Nakia felt a shiver run down her spine as she warily regarded her captain. "Y-yes, Eri?"

"I'm going to order in some room service in a few minutes. Would you kindly ask the Idiot Boys if they want to order as well?"

"Be right back," Nakia replied a little too quickly as she scurried out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

As soon as she was gone, a broad smirk crossed Eri's lips. "Sometimes you make me worry," Sonja remarked.

"But I know you wouldn't have me any other way," Eri replied smugly.

With the Blitzkrieg Boys…

"So…Tala…" Said redhead shot a death glare at Ian, but it did nothing to erase the smirk from the shorter blader's face. "Having girl troubles?"

"Heh, you must have been a real jerk for her to get so ticked at you," Bryan added.

"Hey, I've done nothing to make her mad," Tala defended. "My hands are clean." He even held up his hands in surrender to emphasize his point.

Ian cocked one eyebrow. "Uh-huh, really," he said suspiciously. In the opposite corner of the room, Kai and Spencer shared a glance and wisely kept out of the argument.

A knock at the door abruptly ended the bickering. "Bryan, make yourself useful and answer the door," Tala barked.

Grumbling under his breath, Bryan complied. However, his complaints died in his throat when he opened the door to find Nakia. "Can I…help you?" he asked awkwardly. 'Smooth, Bryan, real smooth.'

"Um…Eri's going to order room service for dinner and wanted me to ask if you guys wanted to order something as well," Nakia answered quietly, a far cry from her normal bubbly demeanor.

"Sure," Kai replied. He found the menu on the nightstand and glanced over it. "We'll write it down and give it to you in a couple of minutes."

Ten minutes later, Kai took the list over to the Temporal Knights' room and knocked. To his surprise, Sonja answered the door. Their eyes locked briefly, and then a ghost of a blush crossed Sonja's face as she remembered their awkward encounter during her date with Oliver. "K-Kai! Is there…something you need?" she stammered.

"Here," he grunted, thrusting a piece of paper in her direction along with some money. "Keep the change." He turned and left without another word.

'_Yep, he definitely hates me,_' Sonja remarked.

_Why should you be bothered by what he thinks?_ Lunash asked. _It's none of his business who you date._

'_I guess…_' she deadpanned.

In her mind's eye, she saw a devilish grin cross the dragon's face. _Unless, of course, you really do harbor feelings for the boy…_

'_Lunaaaaash!_' His deep, rumbling laughter echoed through Sonja's thoughts before falling silent.

Thirty minutes later, a delivery boy knocked on the door of the teams' suite with two bags of food. After tipping the boy and closing the door, Eri pounded against the Blitzkrieg Boys' door with her fist and shouted, "Get your butts in here before we eat your food!"

At the mention of food, Ian, Bryan, and Spencer came barging through the door, nearly bowling Eri over in the process, while Kai and Tala followed at an unhurried pace. Sonja, Nakia, and Hina came out of the room as well. Tala took his team's bag, but before he could walk back to their room, Nakia's voice stopped him. "Hold on, don't tell me you guys are just gonna eat in your bedroom!"

Tala cocked one eyebrow. "And your point?"

"Geez, could you guys possibly be MORE anti-social?" the Egyptian exclaimed incredulously. Ignoring her captain's warning glare, she continued, "Like it or not, we're all stuck here together, so we might as well make the most of it. We've got this huge common room and an airline that's footing the bill for our rooms, so I say we order some Pay-Per-View and act like we actually don't wanna kill each other." Her proposal was met by eight bewildered stares. "What?"

"Finally…" Ian breathed. "The first halfway intelligent idea of the day."

Nakia grinned. "See? At least someone agrees with me."

However, the glare Eri was giving her plainly said, "You are so dead when this is over."

Bothe teams gathered in the living room and ate dinner while watching Rush Hour 3 (A/N: Hilarious movie if you haven't seen it. I don't own!). At first, very few words were exchanged to break the awkward silence, but before long the movie had everyone laughing. Well…just about everyone. Sonja could feel Kai's eyes on her almost constantly, and the hostility emanating from him was practically visible.

'All right, that's it,' Sonja thought. Concocting a plan, she called up Lunash in her mind.

Thirty minutes later, Sonja got up from her seat on the couch and threw away her trash. She told her teammates, "I'll be right back. I'm just going to head down to the lobby to check my e-mail on their computer." She left without waiting for a response.

Not long after Sonja left, Dranzer's voice penetrated Kai's thoughts. _Master Kai, Lunash just contacted me. Sonja wishes to speak with you in private._

'_Somehow that doesn't surprise me,_' Kai replied emotionlessly. He got up and discreetly slipped out of the room and into the hallway. Sonja was waiting for him a short distance down the hall, arms crossed over her chest defensively. To say she looked ticked was a huge understatement. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I want to know what your problem is," Sonja replied coldly. "You've been acting like a jerk to me all day and I've done nothing to you!"

"Hmph, if it bothers you so much, why don't you go run to your new boyfriend?" Kai retorted, pressing his arms to his chest. "I'm sure Oliver would be more than happy to cater to your every whim," he added in an acid tone.

Suddenly, Sonja burst out laughing. "I get it. You're jealous! Oh, that's rich, Kai!" She sobered upon seeing no change in his stoic expression. "There's nothing between me and Oliver."

"Hmph, could have fooled me back at the restaurant," Kai deadpanned.

"Just let me explain. After you left, we paid and went for a walk. He asked if I wanted to make us exclusive, but…"

_Flashback_

_"You…want me to be your girlfriend?" Sonja asked in disbelief. She and Oliver were currently standing in a park in the heart of Mexico City. The sun was setting and most civilians were on their way home, so the park was deserted._

_"I know this is rather sudden, but I think this could work between us. Besides, I really like you," Oliver replied with a gentle smile._

_"I'm…really flattered and all, but…" Sonja trailed off, unable to finish her sentence._

_"There's someone else, isn't there?" Oliver asked gently. Sonja blushed and looked away shyly. Oliver placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to be ashamed or worried about me." He turned her face so she would look at him. "Whoever that other guy is, I envy him." He stuck out his hand and smiled. "Friends?"_

_Sonja gratefully returned the smile and the handshake with a sigh of relief. "Of course."_

_End flashback_

"…And that's what happened," Sonja finished. When Kai didn't respond, she shook her head and said, "Fine, don't believe me." She stepped around him and started to walk away.

"Wait." Kai turned around and grabbed her wrist in an iron grip, but he was still careful not to hurt her. Sonja gasped softly as he pulled her to his chest in a fierce, possessive embrace. Kai felt her tense up against him and relaxed his grip slightly, bringing one hand up to entwine his fingers in her honey brunette hair. He dipped his head and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry… I was wrong."

Sonja's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had always viewed Kai as a prideful, aloof young man, but hearing him admit he was wrong and apologize in such a…tender…manner made her heart flutter. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around his middle and returned the embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. 'Maybe…he really does care after all.'

**"Hang in there!" eight-year old Eri shouted to her beyblade as her opponent's black one dealt out a series of brutal hits that knocked the wind out of her lungs. She gritted her teeth against the pain and refused to fall to her knees. "Attack!" However, her blows barely glanced off the sides of her opponent's blade.**

**"Honestly, Eri, why do you even bother?" The brunette looked across the dish to see a face she both knew and despised. Raina met her gaze with a malicious sneer. "It's over. You have no chance of winning. And you know why? It's because you're nothing more than a pathetic weakling!" In the dish, a fiery aura surrounded Raina's beyblade as the bit beast contained within fed off her negative emotions. "Dregore, Magma Explosion!"**

**The fearsome manticore emerged with a blood-chilling roar and charged for Eri's beyblade as jets of lava erupted from fissures in the ground. "NOOOOO!!!!" Eri screamed as Dregore dealt the final blow to her beyblade, completely shattering it and sending the shards clattering to the ground.**

**A rough hand gripped Eri's shoulder, forcing her to face the stone-cold, furious gaze of Xhaiden. In the foreboding darkness of the stone room, his face was partially concealed. "That was pathetic. You're coming with me." As he dragged her away, icy dread threatened to constrict Eri's throat. She knew the price for failure.**

**Xhaiden dragged her into a room made of stone in the lowest level of the U.S. Abbey. Numerous blood stains coated the walls, betraying the purpose of this room. **

**It was a punishment chamber.**

**Xhaiden shoved Eri face-first against the far wall and locked her hands in iron manacles that dangled above her head. "Now you will learn what happens to weaklings in this Abbey," he hissed in her ear. He stepped back and pulled out a whip, and the silence was broken as he brought the lash down hard against Eri's back.**

'Curse Ian and his stupid snoring,' Tala grumbled mentally as he quietly slipped out of the room where his teammates were sleeping. He made his way to the common room and slumped tiredly into an armchair. For some reason, he just couldn't sleep tonight, and Ian's snoring certainly wasn't helping.

Wolborg's voice pried into his groggy consciousness. _Master Tala, I think you should check on Eri. _

Tala's sleepiness quickly changed to concern, and he slowly opened the door to the Temporal Knights' bedroom. He scanned the room and noticed that Eri was tossing and turning in her sleep. Concerned, he approached her bedside, careful not to wake Sonja, who was sleeping beside her, and saw that a cold sweat coated her face and heard her whimper softly. 'She must be having a nightmare.'

**Xhaiden's lash was harsh and relentless, and each blow left a fresh welt or cut on the frail girl's back. To make the torture even more painful, tiny shards of glass had been embedded into the leather, which could break off in the skin and leave deep, festering wounds. Eri's shirt had been reduced to tatters that barely clung to her thin frame, and her back was completely coated in fresh red blood. Despite the intolerable pain, Eri refused to cry out. She ground her teeth together and grunted each time the whip struck her back or her arms, but she didn't scream. She refused to give Xhaiden that satisfaction.**

**However, Xhaiden apparently grew tired of her lack of response, as he drew back and dealt an even more brutal strike with the whip that curled around her body and bit into the sensitive skin on her stomach. Eri couldn't take it anymore and let out an agonized scream as her tormentor laughed sadistically.**

**His bloodlust temporarily sated, Xhaiden unlocked Eri's hands from the manacles, grabbed her by the hair, and threw her face first to the floor. She landed on her stomach with a grunt of pain. He bent down and hissed in her ear, "Stay there until you die. I have no further use for you." He left the room and slammed the stone door behind him with a note of finality, leaving Eri in cold darkness.**

**Overwhelmed by the pain, Eri's body trembled and shivered from the blood loss, and she felt the sting of each and every whip lash. She could see the blood pooling around her and wished for the sweet mercy of unconsciousness. "It hurts… Please, make it stop…"**

Tears streamed down Eri's sleeping face as she mumbled softly, "It hurts…"

Tala felt utterly helpless seeing Eri in this state. Wolborg shared his sympathy. _Poor child… Something awful must have happened to her in the past to give her such terrible nightmares._

Without thinking, Tala reached out with one hand and gently caressed Eri's cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb. Her skin was surprisingly soft to the touch, and Tala let his fingers trace the outline of her face down to her chin. To his surprise, Eri started to calm down a little. Still asleep, her face tilted towards his hand, as if seeking his presence and comfort. She stopped tossing and turning, but her body still trembled.

**Just as Eri's vision started to go blurry, she saw an orange, flame-like silhouette materialize out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head weakly to see a red and orange wolf approaching and instinctively tensed out of fear. Instead of attacking, however, the wolf lowered her snout and gently nuzzled Eri's cheek before licking her tenderly. **_**Do not be afraid, little one,**_** a feminine voice spoke inside the girl's mind. **_**I am here to help you.**_** Compassion radiated from the creatures in waves.**

**'**_**Who…are you?**_**' Eri asked.**

**The wolf touched her nose to Eri's head, and soothing warmth radiated from her body that soothed the girl's pain and slowly started to heal her wounds. **_**My name is Pyrix…**_

Tala sighed in relief as Eri stopped trembling and finally slept peacefully. Remembering where he was, he quickly made his way out of the room and closed the door. '_That was close… If any of them had woken up, I would have been as good as dead._'

_It's rather odd that her teammates didn't wake up to notice her in distress,_ Wolborg remarked.

'_Maybe they're just heavy sleepers. Anyway, it's just as well that they stayed asleep._'

Back in the Temporal Knights' bedroom, Sonja cracked an eye open and glanced over at Eri to make sure she was sleeping peacefully. 'Thank you, Tala…'

The next day…

Eri sat in the aisle seat of the crowded jet, lost in thought and waiting for the plane to take off for India. The window seat beside her was empty. A familiar voice brought her back to reality. "Is that seat taken?"

The brunette's eyes widened as she saw Tala standing beside her, a smirk on his face. "No way… You've got to be kidding me…" she said with a groan. Tala flashed his ticket. Sure enough, he had the seat right next to her. Eri pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "This must be someone's idea of a cruel, sick joke."

"Sorry to disappoint, but cruel, sick jokes aren't my forte," Tala replied teasingly. He slid past her and took his seat. Noting her tortured expression, he added, "Oh come on, you act like you got stuck next to Ming-Ming."

'At least I don't have to worry about blushing like a tomato around her,' Eri thought. She sighed, trying to release some of her tension, and said, "Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood. I didn't sleep too well last night."

'Yeah, I know,' Tala wanted to say but kept silent. He nodded in acknowledgement to her statement, but any further attempts at conversation were cut off as the plane started to take off.

Eri and Tala remained mostly silent for the first hour or so, only occasionally exchanging a few words. Tala fiddled with his beyblade and talked privately with Wolborg while Eri read a book. "Funny, you never struck me as the bookworm type," Tala had remarked.

"It passes the time," Eri had replied indifferently with a shrug. However, as time passed, lack of sleep from last night started to catch up with her, and her eyelids started to droop. Her eyes couldn't focus on the tiny print in her book, and she tried to stifle a yawn. 'Stay awake, Kiryakov,' Eri told herself. 'You will NOT fall asleep, you hear me?'

_Somehow I have trouble hearing the conviction in those words,_ Pyrix observed dryly.

'_Nobody asked you…_' Eri replied sleepily. She gave a start as an arm wrapped around her shoulders and gently pulled her closer to lean against a warm body. She looked up at Tala with a mix of surprise and confusion.

"Get some sleep. You look like you need it," Tala said softly. He gave her the tiniest of smiles, as if the ice around his eyes had melted somewhat. Too tired to argue, Eri dropped her head to his shoulder and fell fast asleep. 'Heh, one minute she's threatening me, and the next she's using me as a pillow. Wonders never cease…' After a while, grogginess started to tug at his eyelids, and he leaned his head back and dozed off as well.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the plane, Sonja, Nakia, and Hina were grinning like maniacs and trying to stifle their giggles. Eri and Tala were both asleep, with her head on his shoulder and his arm still around her. After making sure no flight attendants would see, Nakia quickly turned on her cell phone and snapped a few incriminating pictures. "Finally, some decent blackmail at last!" she whispered excitedly as she showed the images to her team mates.

"You have a positively devious mind, you know that?" Hina asked with a smirk.

Sonja thought privately, 'I can't wait to see how she torments Eri once we arrive in India.'

End chapter 12

* * *

**READ THIS!!!!! IT CONCERNS MY NEXT UPDATE!!!!!**

Author's Note: I just want to let you guys know that I am leaving for a 3-week study abroad in France on January 2 and won't be getting back until the 22nd. I won't have my laptop with me, so I won't be able to type the next chapter or read/review any fics until I get back. So if I've been reading any of your stories, don't be surprised if I drop off the face of the earth during that time. I'm terribly sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter up, but I promise that I've planned out this entire story and intend to finish it even if it kills me. Thanks so much for your patience!

Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Believe me, I'll need them to give me some motivation once I get back! Take care, everyone!


	13. Chapter 13: Panic and Comfort

Silvan Arrow: WHEEEEE!!!!!! I'm finally back!!!!!!

Raina: Oh great…

Silvan Arrow: And I really think you guys will like this chapter! Let's just say one of the Temporal Knights is finally going to feel the love…

Raina: Are you trying to gross me out before the chapter even gets started?

Silvan Arrow: Sheesh, aren't you just a ray of sunshine…

Raina: You're the one who made me the cold, emotionless psycho blader, so I don't wanna hear it.

Silvan Arrow: Well if you're going to be like that, then you can go ahead and do the disclaimer.

Raina: Tch, fine. Silvan Arrow does not own Beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her OCs, and I happen to be one of those unlucky souls…

Silvan Arrow: I think she needs a boyfriend… This chapter is dedicated to all you guys that read and reviewed while I was gone. I wouldn't still be writing without your continued support, so thank you! All right, while I plan out Raina's attitude adjustment, here's chapter 13!

* * *

Chapter 13: Panic and Comfort

"So, what do you think?" Ramona asked, turning to look at Vala.

"About…?" Vala trailed off, casually twirling a pen knife between her fingers.

"Our so-called rivals, the Temporal Knights," Ramona finished. Currently, the girls of Omega Platoon were gathered in a hotel room in India, reviewing strategies for their match tomorrow against the PPB All-Starz. Ramona and Vala were sitting around a desk performing some routine beyblade maintenance. Alannah was sitting in a chair in the opposite corner of the room while Raina occupied one of the beds.

"Eh, they don't seem too special to me," Vala replied with a shrug, too engrossed with the blade of her knife to glance at her teammate. "I mean, they just got thrashed by Justice 5. Garland made Eri look like a freakin' amateur."

"Yeah, we would have won all our matches if Xhaiden hadn't made us pull off those suicides back in Italy," Ramona added. "I hate having to keep a low profile."

"Zip it, both of you," Raina snapped, sending them a warning glare. Her two subordinates immediately fell silent. 'Why did I have to get stuck with two chatty ones?' Friendship wasn't exactly a priority with any members of Omega Platoon. They only bladed together because of Xhaiden's orders. "You haven't seen them at full strength yet, especially Eri. If I know her, she's been holding back this whole time to avoid revealing her best moves."

"So…what's your point?" Vala asked, flicking her pen knife shut and turning a sideways glance towards her captain.

"They won't risk holding back again after a loss like that, so expect to see more of their power in the next round. Make sure you observe them carefully. Xhaiden wants a full report later," Raina explained. She glanced over at Alannah, who had been silent during the whole exchange. Raina narrowed her eyes as a wicked smirk played across the Irish girl's face. Behind her quiet, stoic exterior laid the most sadistic temper Raina had ever encountered. Even her own teammates had to be careful around her, especially during training. Raina still bore a few scars from some practice battles where Nithhogr went on a rampage.

In Raina's mind, she felt Dregore start to stir. The manticore paced restlessly within the mental barriers she had set up to contain him. She groaned inwardly. It took a near-constant vigil to keep him under control. Years of cruel experiments in Xhaiden's Abbey had all but eradicated Dregore's gentle emotions, leaving behind a savage shell of a bit beast that only hungered for battle. That was one reason why Raina kept her emotions suppressed. Dregore would feed off them, and things would get ugly… '_Patience, Dregore. You'll have your fun soon enough,_' she said. She heard him growl in frustration at having to wait.

Just then the phone in the room rang, and Raina picked it up. "Belikov here." She listened for a few moments. "I see… Understood. As you wish, sir." She hung up and met the questioning gazes of her subordinates, a broad smirk on her face. "We're going to have a special visitor tomorrow…"

* * *

'Ugh…that's the last time I use Tala for a pillow,' Eri thought as she sat on a bed in her team's hotel room and tried to work out a nasty crick in her neck. They had just arrived in India a few hours earlier and were delighted to find that they had the first day of battles off, especially since they were already a day late.

_Oh come on, you know you enjoyed it,_ Pyrix remarked with a wolfish grin. Eri tried to ignore her. _I'll take your silent blushing as a yes._

The faint sound of a giggle drew the Russian's attention. She rounded on her teammates, wincing at the pain in her neck, and asked, "Okay, what in the world is so funny?"

Sonja, Nakia, and Hina gave their captain perfectly innocent looks. Somehow they knew something that she didn't, and it was going to drive her crazy until she found out. "Nothing," Nakia replied. However, Eri noted that she had both hands behind her back.

Eri stood up and slowly approached, backing them into a corner. "Oh please, you three have been giggling and snickering about something behind my back for the past hour. Don't think I haven't noticed." Without warning, her hand darted behind Nakia's back and produced her open cell phone.

"Wait! You don't wanna…"

"No, I really think I do," Eri cut her off and looked at the image on the phone. Her eyes about bulged out of their sockets upon seeing the picture of her and Tala asleep on the plane. She gave her teammates a positively murderous glare.

Sonja and Hina quickly pointed at Nakia and yelled, "It was her idea!"

"Oh gee, thanks for the support, guys," she remarked. She gulped as Eri put down the phone and cracked her knuckles menacingly. "I'm…in trouble, aren't I?"

Five minutes later…

"HELP!!!!! MAD WOMAN ON THE LOOSE!!!!!" Nakia screamed as she dashed madly down the streets of New Delhi. Eri was right on her heels, waving her loaded launcher in the air.

"COME BACK HERE AND FACE YOUR THRASHING LIKE A MAN!!!!" Eri shouted, chasing after her renegade teammate. Nakia may have been the distance runner of the team, but an enraged Eri was nothing to take lightly.

In a nearby street, the Blitzkrieg Boys were taking in the sights while trying – and failing – to decipher a map. "I can't make heads or tails with this piece of junk!" Ian complained.

Just then, the sound of screaming drew their attention, and they looked across the street to see Nakia fleeing for her life with Eri still giving chase.

"Do I even want to know?" Bryan asked, one eyebrow raised quizzically.

"Just walk away, Bryan. Walk away," Tala advised. And that's exactly what they did.

The next day…

"Aaaaaand…we're back with the Beyblade World Championships coming to you live from beautiful New Delhi, India!" DJ Jazzman shouted into his microphone. The packed stadium came alive with raucous cheering.

"Owwww…that's the last time I ever try to blackmail Eri," Nakia groaned as she massaged her calf muscles. She was sporting quite a few sore muscles from yesterday's mad dash from her enraged captain.

"Stop complaining. Remember why we're here," Eri ordered. The Egyptian fell silent. Eri had been on edge all morning upon learning that Omega Platoon was competing today, and she shuddered to think how they would make up for their loss back in Italy. 'I'm sure Xhaiden ordered them to suicide their matches so they wouldn't draw too much attention. Max and his team might just be in for a thrashing today.'

"Our first match pits Omega Platoon against the PPB All-Starz!" DJ Jazzman proclaimed. The crowd cheered as the two teams entered the stadium and took their respective benches. "And if this tournament weren't already exciting enough, we have a special guest joining us today!" Eri quirked an eyebrow. Special guest? She glanced at her teammates, who gave her equally confused looks. "That's right, Omega Platoon's coach Xhaiden is here today in his first public appearance of the tournament!"

Four sets of eyes widened as the man they despised with every fiber of their being entered the stadium and waved amiably to the cheering crowd. However, it was hard for the Temporal Knights to believe that this was the same brutal drill instructor that had nearly driven them to madness all those years ago. His right arm was missing, with only a stump covered by his knotted-up shirt sleeve, to show where it had been. Numerous ugly scars marred his face, which actually used to be rather handsome. His long, black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. That part hadn't changed, and neither had his piercing cobalt blue eyes.

'_He must have sustained all those injuries when we destroyed his house the night we escaped,_' Eri thought.

In Eri's mind, Pyrix snarled viciously at the man who had brought so much pain to her mistress. _That man is a cold-blooded killer. He has the blood of hundreds of his hands.

* * *

_

Tala gave an almost imperceptible start as the beyblade in his jacket pocket suddenly turned frigid. He pulled it out and regarded the bit chip, which was glowing light blue. '_Wolborg, what is it?_' he asked. The only response Tala got was the ice wolf's incoherent snarls and growls. Waves of primal rage battered the Russian's senses, along with a feeling of…protectiveness? Tala knew enough about wolves to remember that the alpha male of the pack reacted violently to any perceived threats toward his mate. 'This doesn't make any sense.' Tala doubted that even Wolborg knew the source of his distress but was simply reacting out of pure instinct.

* * *

Back in the stadium, DJ Jazzman approached Xhaiden with his microphone. "Xhaiden, is there anything you would like to say to your team? They sure have battled hard to get to this point in the tournament!"

"As a matter of fact, I would," Xhaiden replied in a deep baritone voice that Eri knew all too well. It still had that sickly sweet tinge to it. "I am truly honored to be here today. I regret that my poor health has kept me from being by my team's side during this tournament, but I want them to know that they will have my undivided attention and support from here on out."

Apparently his little speech moved DJ Jazzman, because he exclaimed, "Now that's what I call dedication! I think this coach deserves a round of applause!" The audience obviously agreed because their cheering was even louder than before, if that were even possible.

'He's completely won over the crowd. This is not good,' Eri thought grimly. At that moment, Xhaiden looked up into the stands and zeroed in on the Temporal Knights with a foreboding glare. 'He knows we're here.' Pyrix, Lunash, Uskadu, and Arashi sensed the threat and immediately wrapped their mistresses in an invisible, protective aura. They harbored no affection for that wicked man either after what he had done to their mistresses.

"Teams, please choose your beybladers for the first round!" Omega Platoon sent out Vala to face Michael. "Bladers, take your stances!" Vala and Michael readied their launchers. "3…2…1…LET IT RIP!!!"

'Hm…I've been interested in watching Vala battle,' Eri mused as the Icelandic girl's pale green beyblade circled Michael's orange one.

"Fafnir, attack!" Vala ordered. Immediately, her beyblade kicked up speed and pelted Michael's beyblade with a series of hard, fast strikes. Hers was easily one of the fastest beyblades Eri had ever witnessed.

Michael grunted in surprise at the sudden ferocity of Vala's attack. "Hang on, Trygle! Fight back!" His beyblade picked up torque and swerved around the dish for a slam, but Fafnir darted out of the way.

A broad smirk crossed Vala's face. "Is that it? You might as well be standing still," she taunted. "Time to show you some real speed. Fafnir, do it!" A green beam of light shot up from her bit chip, and a wyvern bit beast materialized in the air with a screeching battle cry. Fafnir had a slender neck, body, and tail, with a set of monstrous wings in place of forelegs that seemed almost too large for his body. In terms of size, Lunash dwarfed him easily, but his wingspan and insane speed made up for it. His body was colored a dull green with lightweight tan chest armor.

"Go, Trygle!" Michael called, summoning his own bit beast. The gold eagle emerged with a shriek as he squared off against Fafnir. The two bit beasts grappled in the air with fang, beak, and claw.

After a few minutes, Vala decided to break the stalemate. "Fafnir!" The wyvern responded by cuffing Trygle on the head with his wings, which gave him enough time to gain altitude. "Flare Zephyr!" At Vala's command, Fafnir tucked his wings against his body and went into a steep dive, spinning rapidly to create a whirlwind. Flames spewed from his mouth that combined with the winds to produce a heated tempest.

'Fire and air… Interesting… Fafnir is a dual element bit beast,' Eri mused.

The speed with which Fafnir reacted and created his attack caught Michael completely off guard. "Trygle, Fastball attack!" he called desperately, but the eagle didn't have enough warning. Fafnir slammed into bit beast and beyblade in an explosion that sent shockwaves pulsating with heat rocketing through the stadium. Michael's badly damaged beyblade clattered to a stop at his feet.

"And Vala takes the first round for Omega Platoon in an impressive display of skill and power!" DJ Jazzman shouted.

Vala returned to her bench, her emotions carefully masked beneath a stoic, blank expression. "Excellent… Well done, girl." Xhaiden crooned with a smile that more closely resembled a sneer. He turned to his next blader. "Alannah, if you would be so kind." She stood up without a word and strode to the dish to face Rick.

"You'll find that I'm not as easy to take out as Michael," Rick stated, glaring at his opponent.

To his surprise, Alannah smirked in satisfaction. "That's good. I prefer it when the prey squirms before losing."

"Why you!" Rick began but settled for a low growl as he readied his launcher.

"3…2…1…"

"LET IT RIP!"

* * *

Eri was so engrossed in watching the battle that she almost didn't hear Pyrix's voice. Following her bit beast's prompt, she looked over at Sonja, who was sitting between Hina and Nakia, and immediately grew concerned. The Greek's eyes were trained on her former drill instructor, her pupils tiny pinpoints of black and every muscle in her body locked like steel out of fear, as if remaining motionless would render her invisible.

"Sonja." Eri reached out and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, which made her jump. Hina and Nakia also pulled their gazes away from the battle to regard Sonja with concern. Normally, she was always aware of her surroundings and almost never got taken by surprise, but Xhaiden's sudden appearance had obviously shattered her concentration and left her emotions in turmoil.

"I'm sorry," Sonja muttered as she met the eyes of her three teammates. Just then the sound of Nithhogr's roar echoed through the stadium, and a fresh shiver ran down her spine upon seeing the five-headed dragon. Carefully blanking her face, Sonja got up to leave. "I'll be right back." She felt a whisper-soft probe from Lunash and blocked him from her mind. '_Not now, Lunash. Please._'

* * *

Kai regarded the beyblade in his hand curiously as the bit chip flashed a distressed red. Dranzer hadn't been this restless in a long time. '_What's wrong?_'

_I'm not sure,_ Dranzer admitted with confusion. _I sense an unusually high amount of tension in the stadium, along with fear. So much fear… I can't pinpoint the source._ Kai's gaze instinctively roamed through the stands until he found the Temporal Knights. One seat, however, was strangely empty.

'_I think I can._' Without another thought, Kai stood up and headed for the exit, ignoring the questioning looks of his teammates.

Kai wandered through the halls underneath the stadium, following Dranzer's mental directions, until he found himself in front of the Temporal Knights' locker room. He entered the small room to find Sonja standing with her back against the far wall. Her hands were crossed in front of her chest and gripped her arms like she was cold, and her body trembled violently. As Kai carefully approached, he could hear her mumbling incoherently under her breath. Her eyes stared down at the floor, looking but not seeing, as if she were lost in her own little world.

'She's having a panic attack,' Kai finally realized, though the reason behind her distress was beyond him. 'But why here? Why now?'

_It's impossible to say,_ Dranzer replied. _All we can do now is try to calm her down. She's blocked Lunash from her mind._

"Sonja…" Kai called softly once he was standing in front of her.

Immediately Sonja's head snapped up to regard him with wild, unfocused eyes. "Stay away!" she shouted, flattening herself against the wall. Her breath came in rapid, shallow gasps.

"Easy…I'm not going to hurt you," he said gently, taking a step closer and reaching out with one hand. Sonja flinched away from his touch in a manner that reminded him of a frightened, caged animal. Kai knew he had to be careful with her in such an emotionally disturbed state. If Lunash perceived him as a threat to Sonja, things could get really ugly really fast…

Before Sonja could bolt, Kai reached out and grasped her shoulders with both hands. She cried out and tried to get free, but his grip was firm while still careful not to hurt her. "Sonja, it's me, Kai." She scrunched her eyes shut and kept her head turned away. Carefully, Kai took one hand off her shoulder and gently grasped her chin, turning her head to face him. "Look at me," he commanded softly.

Sonja opened her eyes, and recognition dawned briefly. "K-Kai?" she asked innocently. He nodded, and her breath hitched in her throat. "Oh Kai…"she whispered brokenly before being drawn to his chest in a warm, soothing embrace. Silent sobs shook her slender frame, threatening to make her knees buckle.

Without pulling away, Kai gently coaxed Sonja down onto a nearby bench. He bent his head to her ear. "Easy…it's all right. I'm here," he said in a low, husky whisper that made Sonja's eyes drift halfway shut.

Sonja's arms latched around Kai's waist, and she huddled closer to him, subconsciously seeking his warmth and security. She buried her face in the folds of his scarf. "Hold me," she pleaded. "I'm cold. So cold…" Kai's protective instincts flared, and his arms tightened around her, drawing her closer, as if his body alone could shield her from whatever haunted her. He used one hand to guide her head to his chest, running his fingers tenderly through her hair, while the other traced long, slow circles on her back. Sonja focused on the strong, steady cadence of Kai's heartbeat as she willed her pulse to return to normal and her sobs to quiet.

* * *

Eri cringed in sympathy as she watched Eddy and Steve help an injured Rick, who was hobbling on one leg, back to the bench. 'That ankle will probably have him out of commission for the rest of the tournament.'

"I can't believe no one's crying foul for that!" Nakia exclaimed. "There was no need for Alannah to do that to him!"

"It's no good, Nakia," Hina stated. "After that little speech Xhaiden gave, no one's going to say anything."

DJ Jazzman quickly confirmed Hina's declaration. "Wow, the Omega Platoon bladers are really on their game today! Having their coach by their side has done wonders for their morale!"

Xhaiden grinned sadistically at the deafening roar of the crowd. "Everything is going according to plan. Raina, kindly show these people just how serious we are."

"Yes sir," Raina replied emotionlessly as she prepared to square off against Max.

* * *

Back in the locker room, Kai and Sonja sat together in silence for several long minutes before Sonja lifted her head to meet Kai's gaze. Concern and sympathy were obvious in his normally stoic expression. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"What happened to trigger that attack?" Kai asked.

Sonja shook her head. "I don't know…" she lied. Of course it had been Xhaiden. Who wouldn't have a panic attack after seeing their worst nightmare standing before their very eyes? In some ways, Sonja had had it worse than Eri during their years at Xhaiden's Abbey. Eri had grown up in the Abbey for as long as she could remember, so the grueling training and beatings were just another part of her daily life. Sonja, on the other hand, had spent enough time with her parents to know the love of a family, and the first thing Xhaiden did upon her arrival was crush those tender emotions until only a small seed remained, guarded by her steel-clad mental barriers. Sonja's heart was so much like spring, promising warmth but still often clinging to the chill of winter, a fact Kai was just beginning to comprehend.

Kai had a feeling Sonja wasn't being honest with him. "Do you not trust me?" he asked. 'Of course she doesn't trust me, not after the way I treated her. Me and my stupid jealousy…'

Sonja looked away, ashamed at herself for having to lie to him. But she couldn't tell him about Xhaiden. It would put his team and hers in danger. "It's not that…" she trailed off. Kai's hand cupped her cheek, forcing her to meet his gaze again. This time, however, a tiny smirk played at the corner of his mouth.

"I suppose I'll just have to win your trust then," Kai stated. Sonja's eyes widened as he dipped his head and his lips claimed hers in an achingly gentle kiss. Fear quickly gave way to passion as the feel of his mouth moving on hers made her eyelids drift shut. Sonja's hands moved up to rest on Kai's shoulders as she tentatively returned the kiss.

After a few moments, Kai started to pull away, but Sonja followed, wanting more. Smirking against her mouth, Kai's tongue flicked across her closed lips, begging for entry. Sonja granted him the entrance he sought, and Kai wasted no time in laying claim to the inner cavern of her mouth. A low groan escaped Sonja's throat as her arms twined around his neck, one hand reaching up to play with his hair.

Need for air finally drove the two apart, and Sonja had to take several deep breaths before asking, "What was that about?"

"Exactly what I said," Kai replied with a smirk. "I want you to trust me."

"And you intend to accomplish that by kissing me?" she asked skeptically.

Kai's voice dropped to a husky whisper that tickled Sonja's ear. "I don't remember hearing you object."

"Well, I…" Kai didn't give her a chance to finish her sentence.

* * *

"Hang on, Draciel!" Max shouted encouragingly to his bit beast. The black turtle cried out in pain and held up his forelimbs to shield his head as Dregore continued to tear into him with relentless attacks. Max's heavily defensive strategy was the only thing that had kept him in the game for this long.

"Time to finish this, Dregore! Magma Explosion!" Raina ordered coldly. Dregore leaped back and called up jets of lava that spewed up from cracks in the dish.

"Aqua Shield!" Max called, summoning his final attack. Draciel created a massive tidal wave that surrounded him in a protective cocoon and blocked the first onslaught of fire. However, the collision of the two attacks kicked up a cloud of steam that shielded the dish and the beybladers from view. "What's going on? I can't see a thing!" Suddenly Dregore's form broke through the mist, lunging for Max with claws and teeth bared. Max cried out in surprise and terror, but Draciel came to his rescue by placing himself between his master and Dregore.

"DRACIEL!!!!"

Eri strained to see through the mist, but unfortunately she didn't have long to wait. Max was suddenly flung backwards out of the steam and landed on one knee, his arms crossed defensively in front of him and covered in bleeding cuts and scratches. Compared to his beyblade, though, he got lucky. The attack ring was completely destroyed, and the weight disk had melted down. Max looked down and breathed a small sigh of relief upon seeing that at least the bit chip was still intact. Max reached out to his bit beast with his mind but got no response. Draciel had paid a great price to protect his master, and it would be some time before he woke up.

* * *

'_It seems this tournament is just full of surprises. Wouldn't you agree, Pyrix?_'

_Indeed, Eri. Not even I could have predicted that Xhaiden would be so brazen as to reveal himself in the middle of the tournament,_ Pyrix replied.

At present, Eri was back in her team's hotel room working on her laptop. Sonja had come back after the match with Omega Platoon, looking a little shaken but otherwise fine. She, Nakia, and Hina had left to go out to dinner, but Eri had stayed behind, claiming that she had work to do. In fact, she was working on some upgrades for her team's beyblades. After witnessing Omega Platoon's raw display of power, the Temporal Knights would need every advantage they could get.

A knock at the door broke Eri's concentration. 'Who on earth…?' The girls had a room key, so they would have no need to knock. She went to the door and opened it to find, to her surprise, Tala. "Tala? What are you doing here?" she asked, more out of confusion than anything.

"We need to talk," Tala said, abruptly shoving past her to walk into the room.

"Ex-cuse me?" Eri asked, more than a little perturbed by Tala's sudden cold attitude.

"Kai tells me your teammate Sonja had a panic attack today during the matches," Tala stated, pinning Eri with a hard look.

'_What? Why didn't she tell me?_' Eri thought with alarm while she carefully hid her surprise at Tala's announcement.

_I'm not sure. Lunash has not spoken of it either,_ Pyrix replied. _I'm sure it was Xhaiden's appearance that caused it._

Eri knew she had to choose her words carefully. Tala couldn't find out the truth about Xhaiden or her team's past with him, no matter what. "If something were bothering Sonja, she would have told me. Kai must have been mistaken."

Tala crossed his arms over his chest, not believing Eri's excuse for a minute. "Somehow I highly doubt that. I've always thought there was something…different…about your team, and Sonja's panic attack only helps prove my point. What are you hiding?"

"Since when do you think you have a right to shove your nose into other people's business, Volkov?" Eri hissed in a dangerous undertone. "What goes on with my team is of no concern to you." She could feel her anger building, despite Pyrix's warnings to keep her emotions in check.

"Hmph, of all people, Eri, I never thought you would be the type to not care about the well-being of your teammates."

Upon hearing that statement, something snapped inside Eri's mind, and she rounded on the male Russian with a furious glare. "How DARE you accuse me of not caring! You don't know the first thing about me!" she exclaimed, her voice rising until it carried down the hall of the hotel. "I would give my life to protect them, which is more than I could probably say about you."

"Oh really? Now who's making rash judgments?" Tala shot back. "And besides, I don't have to worry about dying for my teammates because, unlike yours, they can actually fend for themselves!"

That about sent Eri over the top. Tala could insult her until he turned blue in the face, but insulting her teammates, her most trusted friends, was another matter entirely. "Are you looking for a fight? Just say the word, Tala, and we'll settle this right her, right now," Eri challenged, gripping her beyblade firmly in her hand. The bit chip pulsated with an angry red aura that covered her clenched fist as it fed off her anger.

"Why bother? It would be a waste of my time."

"Then why are you wasting your precious time talking to me in the first place?"

"You know what? Forget it. I don't even know why I bothered coming here in the first place!" Tala exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air to emphasize his frustration. Furious, he pivoted on his heel and headed for the door. "See if I ever try to help you out again."

"I don't recall ever asking for your help!"

"Fine," Tala hissed through gritted teeth. He slammed the door behind him with enough force to rattle the walls.

"And don't bother coming back!" Eri shouted at the closed door.

After a few moments, the adrenaline that had been feeding her anger vanished, and she had to sit down to keep from completely collapsing. She groaned and dropped her hand into her hands as the reality of what had just happened caught up with her. 'What have I done?'

_Oh Eri…_ Without a second thought, Pyrix assumed her physical form and sat at Eri's feet. With a small whimper, she placed her head in her mistress's lap, hoping to offer at least a shred of comfort with her presence.

Numbly, Eri reached out with a trembling hand and stroked Pyrix's fur, using their bond as an anchor while she worked to re-build the tattered barriers around her anger. She dropped her head into her other hand and gritted her teeth in frustration. She hadn't come that close to losing control since her days at the Abbey. At that moment, all she wanted to do was cry over how stupid she had been, but she couldn't.

'Because I have no tears left to cry…'

End chapter 12

* * *

Author's Note: Whew…that chapter turned out longer than I thought! I just got on a roll and couldn't stop! I'll try to keep them from getting that long in the future, but I figured this would help make up for being gone for so long. I know it's been forever, but please review and tell me what you thought! Take care!


	14. Chapter 14: It's the Fear

Readers: /in angry mob form/ UPDATE OR DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Silvan Arrow: Eep! Okay! Okay! Here it is! I'm updating! /dodges flying objects/

Eri: That's what you get for being lazy.

Silvan Arrow: I wasn't lazy! I've just been covered up with tests and homework.

Nakia: That's your excuse every time.

Silvan Arrow: Have YOU ever tried to do organic chemistry? It sucked the life right out of me!

Nakia: Well…

Silvan Arrow: My point exactly. Now hurry up and do the disclaimer!

Nakia: Sheesh, no need to get pushy. Silvan Arrow does not own Beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her OCs, including me.

Silvan Arrow: So yeah…I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update! But this is a really pivotal chapter in the story, and I didn't want to just throw together something crappy. You'll see what I mean as you read it. I also don't own the song "It's the Fear" by Within Temptation. Okay, while I re-examine why exactly I'm a biology major and a glutton for punishment, here's chapter 14. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14: It's the Fear

'Down block, snap kick, back fist…'

_Eri?_

The Russian in question tried to ignore her bit beast's insistent nagging voice as she lay curled up in the corner of a small courtyard behind the hotel, nonchalantly watching her mistress practice her martial arts forms with one open eye. It was 5:30 in the morning, so she didn't have to worry about concealing her presence yet. A restless night's sleep had done nothing to improve Eri's mood after yesterday's blow-up with Tala, and right now she desperately needed to blow off some steam.

'Neck strike, roundhouse kick, front stance with down block…'

_I'm getting a very interesting mental picture from you right now… _she observed dryly, speaking mentally to keep her words private.

'_And just what picture, pray tell, are you referring to?_' Eri asked without pausing her form. 'High block, punch, snap kick, punch…'

_The one where Tala is at the receiving end of all your punches and kicks,_ Pyrix replied smugly.

Eri about did an anime fall at that statement and had to stop her form. 'Note to self: keep violent thoughts masked from mind-reading bit beast.' Behind her, Eri could easily picture Pyrix's tail twitching in amusement. '_I suppose you can also see that I'm imagining him as a bloody pulp right now._'

Pyrix sighed in resignation._ You have some serious anger management issues…

* * *

_

"Hang in there, Uskadu!" Nakia shouted encouragingly as her the black panther roared and continued attacking the giant boulder in front of her. However, her beyblade suddenly ran out of power and bounced away, landing motionless at her feet. "Dangit, Uskadu, not again…" Nakia had left at dawn, a first for the one who liked to sleep in, to train in the mountains for the Temporal Knights' match tomorrow against White Tiger X. She and Uskadu were trying to perfect their new attack, but, after three straight hours, they still had nothing to show for their effort.

_You are distracted, mistress,_ Uskadu replied calmly. _We cannot release our full power if our thoughts are not in sync. _He could sense her frustration at their lack of results easily enough, but it wasn't the main reason she was distracted. _Something else troubles you._

'_It's just…I've felt so useless during the last two matches, first against F-Dynasty and then with Justice 5,_' Nakia admitted. '_I don't want to be the only one benched again, so that's why we've just got to master this new attack, to show that I'm not the weak link on the team._'

_Mistress, no one thinks you're the weakest link,_ Uskadu reassured her. _Remember, that round against F-Dynasty was Eri's first time battling in the tournament, and the matches with Justice 5 were determined randomly._

'_Yeah…I guess you're right,_' Nakia said, though her tone of voice still didn't sound convinced.

_Don't let these negative thoughts cloud your concentration. Now then, shall we try again?_

'_Sure._' Nakia picked up her beyblade, but before she could launch it, Uskadu stopped her.

_Close your eyes._

'_Excuse me?_'

_Trust me._ Nakia complied. _Good, now clear your mind. Take a deep breath._ Slowly, Uskadu felt her start to relax. _Concentrate, mistress. Feel my power flowing through your body…coursing through your veins._

'_I…can feel it. For the first time in my life…_' A tingling sensation swept over Nakia's skin, leaving goose bumps in its wake, as her thoughts melded with those of her bit beast. She could feel his heart beating beside her own. Before long, they were beating in perfect unison, two hearts merging as one. Nakia's eyes flew open. "LET IT RIP!!!" A black aura shrouded her beyblade as it shot from her launcher like a comet. "Uskadu, attack!" Trees snapped like twigs and toppled to the ground in a series of deafening booms as the black panther tore through them. "Now! Terra Quake!" Nakia commanded. With a mighty roar, Uskadu erupted from his bit chip and summoned numerous rock spires that pierced upward through the earth and wrecked even more of the forest. The rush of power was so fierce and abrupt that Nakia had to bring up her arms to shield herself from her own attack.

Nakia coughed into her sleeve as she waited for the dust to clear. When she could finally see again, her eyes widened at the aftermath of her attack. Ten-foot towers of stone jutted upward in haphazard directions all around her, and dozens of trees lay strewn on the ground uprooted. Her beyblade spun strongly in the middle of the destruction. "Whoa…"

The sound of someone clapping made Nakia jump, and she whirled around to see none other than her team captain leaning casually against a tree that was still standing. "Impressive, Nakia," she complimented.

"Eri! What are you doing here?" she asked in bewilderment.

Eri gave a noncommittal shrug. "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would come see how you were doing with your training. Obviously, it's paid off," she replied, indicating the leveled section of the forest with a sweep of her hand. Eri turned to leave, hands in her pockets. As she started walking away, she added almost as an afterthought, "Don't push yourself too hard today. We'll need you in top form tomorrow when we take on White Tiger X."

Nakia stared in shock, unable to speak, after her captain's retreating form until the shadows cast by the trees obscured her view completely. _Mistress?_ Uskadu probed. _Is…everything okay?_

Judging from her delighted squeals, Uskadua had to say that she was just fine. A quarter of a mile away, Eri smirked at her teammate's reaction to her announcement. 'Some things never change…'

* * *

The next day…

"Welcome back to another exciting round of Beyblade action coming to you live from New Delhi, India! The matches promise to be intense as the race to the semi-finals continues!" DJ Jazzman shouted. "And now, let's meet the teams for our first round of the day! Give it up for White Tiger X and the Temporal Knights!" The crowd erupted in raucous applause as both teams entered the stadiums bearing equally determined expressions. "Can the rookie Temporal Knights make up for their devastating loss back in Italy, or will the speed and ferocity of White Tiger X be too much for them?"

'Sheesh, way to pour salt on the wound,' Eri mused with a roll of her eyes.

Up in the stands, the Blitzkrieg Boys were watching with keen interest to see whether or not the girls could rebound from their last match. In addition, Xhaiden sat with Omega Platoon on the opposite side, also curious to see just how far his "students" had come in the several years since last he had seen them.

'He's here…' Sonja thought with grim dread as her muscles instinctively went rigid. But then, she glanced up in the stands and locked gazes briefly with Kai. Somehow, his presence along with that of her teammates made her feel safer, and the starch wilted in her limbs.

"All right, let's get this battle underway! Teams, please choose your bladers for the first round!"

"Nakia, the first round is all yours," Eri stated with a ghost of a smile.

The Egyptian visibly brightened. "All right! I won't let you guys down!" she exclaimed, punching a fist in the air. To her surprise, White Tiger X sent up Mariah.

'They must be saving Rei and Lee to face what they perceive as more potent threats. Heh, they'll soon learn the hard way not to underestimate any of the Temporal Knights,' Eri thought with a wicked smirk as she, Sonja, and Hina took their seats at the team bench.

Mariah bore a confident expression as she took her stance across from Nakia. DJ Jazzman began the countdown. "3…2…1…"

_This is it, Uskadu._

"LET IT RIP!!!!"

Mariah wasted no time in going on the offensive. "Galux, attack now!" Her pink beyblade zig-zagged across the dish, building up speed before coming in for an attack. However, Uskadu darted out of the way at the last possible second. "What? How did you dodge that?!" she asked incredulously. Over and over Galux tried to attack, but Uskadu continued to evade her at every turn.

"Heh, you may be fast, Mariah, but your moves are way too predictable," Nakia replied with a smirk. "Uskadu, attack!" Her beyblade swerved around the dish and slammed Galux from behind. Nakia's sudden switch from defense to offense threw Mariah off balance; normally the Egyptian preferred to wait until her opponent had exhausted himself before delivering the final blow, but Mariah was going to do that anyway by throwing all her energy into these desperation attacks.

"Oh no! Hang in there, Galux!" Mariah shouted. For several minutes, the two beyblades continued to trade blows evenly. Finally, Mariah decided that she should attack while she still had the energy. "Galux, Cat Bites!" A yin-yang symbol appeared in the dish, and Galux rushed out with a feral snarl as she charged for the attack.

"Desert Fang!" Nakia countered. Uskadu emerged from his bit chip amidst clouds of blinding sand. The sand swirled around the panther's body, acting as both a shield and a weapon, as he met Galux's attack head-on. The force of the two bit beasts clashing threw up a blinding wall of light, and Nakia and Mariah had to shield their eyes. When they could finally see again, Galux's beyblade lay motionless at Mariah's feet while Uskadu still spun strongly.

"And there you have it! Nakia takes the first round for the Temporal Knights!" DJ Jazzman announced.

"All right! I did it!" Nakia cheered, punching a fist in the air. After shaking hands with Mariah, she headed back to the bench.

"I'm impressed, Nakia," Eri commended. "I was certain you would use that battle to test out your new attack."

Nakia blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Well…the thought did cross my mind, but I figured it would be best not to reveal my best move to Omega Platoon."

Nakia yelped as Hina suddenly grabbed her in a bear hug. "Finally! Nakia does something that's NOT hot-headed," she stated, giving the shorter girl a noogie.

"Hey! Watch the head! Ow! My head!" Nakia groused, batting away Hina's hands.

Eri chuckled at the sight. "All right, that's enough theatrics for one match. Sonja, you're up next."

"You got it," she replied, giving her captain a thumbs-up. Sonja made her way to the dish, where Lee was already waiting with his launcher at the ready.

One countdown later saw Lee's black beyblade circling menacingly like a predator while Lunash spun patiently in the center of the dish. The Chinese boy quickly displayed his aggressive style of battling. "Galeon, attack now!" His beyblade dealt a long series of hard, fast blows, much to the excitement of the crowd and his team mates.

Kevin, Gary, and Mariah cheered on their team mate from the sidelines. "Keep up the attacks, Lee!" Mariah encouraged. "You've got this one in the bag!"

"Yeah! Do it, Galeon!" His beyblade picked up torque and continued to batter Lunash ruthlessly. Lee looked across the dish to see why Sonja wasn't fighting back, but, to his surprise, she was smirking.

"Heh, is that it?"

"W-what?" Lee stammered, Sonja's question having caught off guard.

"Blows like that won't break through Lunash's defenses," Sonja replied nonchalantly. "You want power? I'll show you power. Lunash, ATTACK!" Almost instantly, Lunash kicked up torque and knocked Galeon back, sending him skittering across the dish. On the bench, Eri smirked inwardly. She knew Sonja must be feeling especially competitive today for her to taunt her opponent like that.

Lee staggered backward as he struggled to stay in control. "Hang on, Galeon! Shake it off!"

Sonja didn't give him time to regroup. "Frenzy Maelstrom!" A massive torrent of water materialized from around her beyblade as Lunash erupted from his bit chip with a deafening roar. The water rose up and gathered around him in a swirling whirlpool. Sonja clenched her hands into fists and gritted her teeth in concentration as she bent the ferocity of the attack to her will. 'That's it… Stay in control… There!' The raw power of the maelstrom sent out haphazard gusts of wind laden with salt water into the stands. Even the audience members had to shield their eyes against the stinging liquid.

"Galeon, fight back with Spiral Lightning!" Lee countered. The black lion emerged and sent out ribbons of black lightning, but amazingly the force of Lunash's whirlpool actually deflected the attack. "But how? That's impossible!"

"Now, Lunash!" The dragon charged for Galeon from within the whirlpool, creating a massive shockwave that rocked the whole stadium. Lee brought up his arms to shield himself and struggled to keep his footing. Needless to say, his beyblade didn't weather the storm and was knocked out of the dish.

Once Sonja's attack finally subsided, a rather soaked DJ Jazzman cautiously approached the dish, coughing and sputtering, to survey the aftermath. "It's over! Sonja takes the second round in a single impressive attack!" he announced as the audience erupted into applause.

Eri gave Sonja a nod of acknowledgment as she returned to the bench, but the Russian's mind was more focused on the upcoming third round. 'Now it's my turn for redemption.'

"The third round features the captains of White Tiger X and the Temporal Knights. Give it up for Rei and Eri!" DJ Jazzman shouted.

Rei gave Eri a friendly smile as they faced each other, which she gladly returned. In all honestly, she had a lot of respect for Rei. With his expert blading skills, the unfailing loyalty of his teammates, and his maturity, it was no wonder he had become the leader of a world-class beyblading team like White Tiger X.

"Let's get this exciting third round battle started! 3…2…1…"

"LET IT RIP!!!!" Eri and Rei shouted as they yanked their ripcords. Their beyblades met mid-air in a clash of sparks before landing in the dish to circle each other menacingly.

'This won't end like last time,' Eri vowed. She glanced up and to the side to see a pair of cold, cobalt eyes watching her like a hawk. 'Time to show Xhaiden what's in store for him,' she thought savagely. "Pyrix, attack!" Her red and gold beyblade picked up speed and charged for Driger, but he dodged the attack at the last second. "Don't stop now! After him!" Over and over Pyrix tried to attack, but Driger managed to stay one step ahead of her. "Grrrr…he's too fast." Pyrix was well-rounded beyblade with good speed and maneuverability, but Driger's insane speed made it look like she was standing still. Eri gritted her teeth and could feel her anger start to build.

_Eri, you're distracted. Focus on the battle at hand and forget about Xhaiden,_ Pyrix reasoned calmly.

'_I know…_' Eri ground out irritably.

Up in the stands, Xhaiden chuckled wickedly to himself. "Excellent, girl. Channel your anger, the hate you feel towards me…"

**It waits for the day I will let it out.**

**To give it a reason, to give it its might.**

Meanwhile, Rei decided the time was right to launch a counterattack of his own. "Driger, attack!" His beyblade dodged Pyrix's latest charge and dealt a brutal slam that sent her bouncing almost to the edge of the dish.

Eri gave a feral growl at her inability to land even a single hit on Rei. Her anger was like a hot, throbbing sensation in her chest that kept building against the confines of her ribs, pounding against its walls and desperately seeking some form of release. Suddenly, Eri gasped as Pyrix forced her way into her mistress' mind and her body completely froze, rendered motionless by her bit beast. _Eri, you must calm down!_

The pounding in Eri's chest lessened somewhat as Pyrix sent warm, soothing waves of calm through her limbs. '_Thank you…I needed that._' Her bit beast's presence retreated, allowing Eri to get back to the battle.

**I fear who I am becoming,**

**I feel that I am losing the struggle within.**

**I can no longer restrain it,**

**My strength it is fading,**

**I have to give in. **

"Uh-oh…this isn't good," Sonja stated solemnly.

"What? What isn't good?" Nakia asked. Hina had a similar look of confusion on her face.

"Eri's starting to lose control. Pyrix just had to force her way into her mind to calm her down," Sonja explained.

"But why would she be so angry now? She wasn't this way even against Garland," Hina wondered.

"It looks like Xhaiden's presence is affecting her more strongly than we thought…" Sonja replied, her eyes trained worriedly on her captain. Eri hadn't told them about yesterday's argument with Tala, but that had also weakened the barriers around her anger.

Back in the dish, Rei continued to press his advantage. "Driger, attack!" Eri grunted in pain as she felt the force of Rei's attack. She had known Driger was fast, but not _this_ fast. He moved like a blur of lightning, and her eyes could barely keep track of his movements.

'I've got to act now,' she thought. "Pyrix, do it!" A red shaft of light shot up from her bit chip as the fire wolf materialized.

"Come on, Driger!" The white tiger appeared with a feral snarl. Eri watched as the two bit beasts clashed above the dish in a frenzy of tooth and claw, and her anger started to build again as she felt Pyrix being forced back. A whisper-soft probe brushed against her mind from her bit beast, and Eri instantly threw up a steel-clad barrier to block it. Pyrix couldn't help this time. Eri looked back to the dish, but she gasped in horror as it wasn't Rei's beyblade she saw.

It was Garland's.

Frantically, Eri looked across the dish, and the image of Rei faded out to be replaced by one of Garland. Around her, it was as if the entire stadium went black, save for her, the dish, and the phantom regarding her with a cocky expression. _**"Heh…is that all you've got, Eri? You don't want to lose again, do you?"**_ Eri looked down at her beyblade, which was getting pummeled mercilessly by Apollon.

"Oh no! Pyrix!"

Meanwhile, Rei was at a total, complete loss. It was like Eri was off in her own little world, fighting an unseen opponent. Her eyes were glazed over and her pupils were tiny pinpoints of black, mirroring the frantic expression on her face. His beyblade spun in place while Eri's moved around the dish in jerky, random movements. Above the dish, Eri's lack of concentration was proving disastrous for Pyrix, who was quickly losing ground to Driger. _'What's going on? Why is Eri acting so strange?'_ Rei inquired of his bit beast.

_She is fighting her own personal demons. There is nothing we can do for her,_ Driger replied grimly.

Suddenly, the image of Garland faded away to be replaced by one of Raina. Memories of numerous battles fought against her lifelong rival flooded through Eri's mind, each one battling for dominance. The darkness surrounding the dish melted away into the stone-clad inside of Xhaiden's Abbey, complete with the smell of sweat and blood that always permeated the dingy air. Apollon's beyblade morphed into the black one containing Dregore as it continued a relentless stream of attacks. The phantom of Raina crossed her arms across her chest and smirked. _**"How do you expect to defeat me if you can't even get past Garland? You know the price for failure, Kiryakov."**_

Eri growled as she sent a death glare toward her opponent. Pure, unadulterated fury, like a fiery raging beast, clawed against its confines and pounded inside her skull. Her fuse was quickly getting shorter…

And then out of the shadows appeared an image of Xhaiden. The ghastly apparition laughed sadistically and said, _**"Yes, you know that price all too well…"**_ Eri's eyes widened as she gasped in fear.

_**"It's death."**_

Something inside her head _snapped_. There was so much anger now…it had to come out.

And it did. In the most explosive manner possible.

**(It's the fear,)**

**Fear of the dark**

**It's growing inside of me,**

**That one day will come to life.**

**(Have to save)**

**To save my beloved,**

**There is no escape,**

**Because my faith is horror and doom.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All that rage went screeching down Eri's mental link to Pyrix, and a fiery red aura ignited around the wolf as she fed off that anger. Her eyes turned to smoldering red embers without pupils, and she crouched, snarling, in a battle stance, ready to spring. The aura around her was so fierce that Driger leaped back and hesitated, unsure how to respond.

"OBLIVION INFERNO!!!!!" Pyrix gave a blood-curdling howl as the aura around her turned into a blazing storm of red-hot flames. She charged straight for Driger, the flames engulfing her body. Rei realized with horror that the attack was too powerful to stop and would end up catching him too.

_Master Rei, watch out!_

A fiery explosion rocketed through the stadium, kicking up massive clouds of black, ashy smoke that temporarily plunged the stadium into total darkness. After several long, excruciating moments, the smoke started to clear, revealing Eri first, the bloodlust still evident on her face. Then she caught sight of Rei, who was lying on his back several feet away from the dish, a pale white aura shrouding him. Driger had used the last of his energy to protect his master, but even then, Rei had sustained numerous smaller cuts on his face, arms, and legs. Also, the tape holding his ponytail had been shredded, freeing his mane of jet-black hair. The neko-jin groaned in pain as he sat up and noticed the charred remains of his beyblade. "Driger!" he called out aloud and mentally. The bit chip was intact, but he only got a weak acknowledgement from the beast within. Rei's teammates were at his side in an instant, placing arms and hands under him to support his weight and bombarding him with questions about his health. However, right now his attention was focused on Eri, who stood frozen with an expression of absolute shock and horror.

Eri's mind barely registered DJ Jazzman calling the match a victory for the Temporal Knights as her beyblade returned to her hand and memories of the battle flashed through her mind.

'What have I done?'

**Hold down your head now,**

**Just let me pass by.**

**Don't feed my fear,**

**If you don't want it out.**

Sonja, Nakia, and Hina were on their feet watching in stunned silence as Eri turned and walked away from the dish, her head bowed and her face completely devoid of emotion. As she drew closer, Sonja was the first to break the uneasy silence. "Eri, what happened? Are you…?" However, Eri held up one hand to silence her and just kept walking, leaving her teammates behind.

**I fear who I am becoming,**

**I feel that I am losing all beauty within.**

**I can no longer restrain it,**

**My strength it is fading.**

**I have to give in.**

Eri wandered numbly into the dark labyrinth of halls in the deepest underbelly of the stadium. Finally, she stopped and slammed her fist sideways into the wall, masochistically accepting the pain that jolted up her arm as a result. She gritted her teeth and scrunched her eyes shut as her body broke out in an uncontrollable series of tremors. "What's…wrong with me? What have I done?" she stammered to the darkness. Eri's emotions were in utter turmoil. Back at the Abbey, Xhaiden had tried to shut down all her emotions except for anger. The grueling training, the endless beatings…all of it had been to stoke that anger so she could use it as a weapon in battle. Pyrix had been the only one that helped her hold on to her humanity. That was why Eri kept such a tight check on her emotions and acted coldly to everyone except her teammates, making her the embodiment of winter. If she weren't careful, the anger locked inside her heart could come to the surface, just like it had today.

**(It's the fear,)**

**Fear of the dark**

**It's growing inside of me,**

**That one day will come to life.**

**(Have to save)**

**To save my beloved,**

**There is no escape,**

**Because my faith is horror and doom.**

Instinctively, her mind reached out to her only source of comfort. '_Pyrix?_' No answer. She glanced down at her beyblade to find the bit chip dull and cold, and ice-cold despair threatened to constrict her throat.

Meanwhile, back in the stadium, Nakia was trying to do damage control with White Tiger X. "I'm so sorry about what happened. Is Rei going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he should be fine. Rei's a pretty tough cookie after all," Kevin answered reassuringly. "Don't worry about it." Lee and Mariah had already taken their captain back to the locker room so they could treat his injuries.

"Rei did mention something about Eri not acting like herself during the battle," Gary added. "Is she okay?"

Nakia, Hina, and Sonja shared uneasy looks. "Honestly, we're…not sure," Nakia replied. "She's never acted like this before in a battle."

"She's just been stressed out with the tournament lately," Sonja interjected. "Don't worry, we'll make sure she's okay."

Up in the stands, the Blitzkrieg Boys were equally shocked by Eri's uncharacteristic raw display of anger. "Remind me never to get on Eri's bad side," Ian kidded weakly.

"No kidding," Bryan agreed nervously. "She nearly fried Rei to a crisp."

"What do you think happened, Tala?" Spencer asked, turning to his captain. "…Tala?"

Kai and Bryan followed Spencer's gaze to find Tala's seat strangely empty. Kai smirked inwardly. _Dare I ask the source of your amusement?_ Dranzer asked.

'_Don't worry, I'm sure we'll all fine out soon enough,_' Kai replied cryptically.

**Long ago it came to me**

**And ever since that day,**

**Infected with its rage**

**But it ends today.**

Solemn footsteps echoed in a steady cadence down the shadowed hallway, coming to a stop behind a trembling brunette who was still leaning sideways against the wall, not trusting her legs alone to keep her upright. Even though she was facing away from him in the stifling darkness, the almost imperceptible twitch of her shoulders indicated that she had already sensed his presence. "What do you want, Tala?" Eri deadpanned, still not turning to face the newcomer. "Did you come to condemn me as well?" Even in her emotionally unstable state, there was no mistaking the redhead's presence.

"I came to find you because I was worried," Tala replied, his tone of voice surprisingly soft. He reached out to place what he hoped was a comforting hand on Eri's shoulder.

**(It's the fear,)**

**Fear of the dark**

**It's growing inside of me,**

**That one day will come to life.**

**(Have to save)**

**To save my beloved,**

**There is no escape,**

**Because my faith is horror and doom.**

"Don't touch me!" she shouted, recoiling from his touch and whirling around to face him. "Didn't you see what happened?" she asked, backing away from him. "I…I was a monster…"

Without warning, Tala reached out and pulled Eri into his arms and held her tightly against his chest. She stiffened against him as her eyes widened. "What are you…?"

"Just calm down… It's all right…" Tala soothed, reaching up with one hand to cradle the back of her head tenderly. "Believe me, I know what it's like to give in to anger. I could never condemn you for that…"

'He's so warm…' The thought drifted unbidden through Eri's mind as her eyelids drifted shut. Tala felt her relax against him, and her fisted hand clutched his shirt as if he were the only thing keeping her anchored to the ground. At the same time, Wolborg crouched protectively over the prone form of Pyrix, silent and solicitous of her in her fragile state, like an alpha wolf comforting his mate.

The two teenagers stood in silence for what felt like an eternity until Tala broke the silence. "I'm…sorry about yesterday."

"What?" Eri whispered, lifting her head with a confused expression. Almost immediately, she felt herself getting lost in Tala's clear blue eyes. It was almost hypnotic, and she couldn't bring herself to look away no matter how hard she tried.

"I shouldn't have accused you of not caring about your teammates. I was wrong." Even though he still desperately wanted to know what Eri was hiding, Tala knew that now wasn't the time to press her for information.

Eri simply dropped her head onto his shoulder and shifted closer to him. Tala responded by tightening his arms around her and resting his chin on top of her head. "You idiot…" she mumbled into his shirt, earning a slight smirk from the older blader.

'Why? What is it about him that makes him so different?'

Unfortunately, Eri received no answers, only more questions.

Thirty minutes later…

Sonja, Nakia, and Hina sat up in the stands watching Omega Platoon take on Justice 5, but their minds barely registered the battle taking place below. They were more worried about their captain.

"What did I miss?"

Three heads turned in unison to see Eri standing beside them. "Eri, where have you been? We've been worried sick!" Hina exclaimed.

"Sorry about that. I…had to get my head on straight again," Eri explained. She still looked a bit shaken, but her emotional barriers were quickly re-building, just as they had done many times in the past. She sat down beside them and quickly took stock of the situation. "Why are Omega Platoon and Justice 5 battling?"

"When they added up the individual and group scores of all the teams, there was a tie between Omega Platoon and Justice 5. This is the tiebreaker to decide which of them will go on to the semi-finals," Nakia explained.

"Have they announced the other teams that are in the semi-finals?" Eri asked.

"No, we'll find out after this match," Sonja replied.

Down in the dish, Raina had the upper hand over Garland. His breath came in shallow gasps as he struggled to maintain his boxer's stance. "Apollon, attack!"

"Show no mercy, Dregore!" The two bit beasts continued to grapple above the dish, but it was clear that Apollon had gotten the worst of it. Mystel and Ming-Ming were nursing their own injuries on the bench, and Crusher was doing what he could to tend to them.

'Wait…where's Brooklyn?' Eri wondered. The orange-haired prodigy was conspicuously absent. 'He's never missed a battle before. Something's not right…' The pained scream of Apollon brought her back to reality as Dregore threw him down to the dish with a deafening boom.

A fiery red aura appeared around Raina as she prepared to unleash her final attack. The energy radiating from her was almost palpable. "Dregore, Flare Barrage!!!!" The manticore let out a bone-chilling roar and flew up higher before raining down dozens of fireballs the size of his body on the other bit beast. Clouds of thick, caustic smoke blanketed the entire stadium.

"AGH!!!!" Garland brought up his arms to shield himself, but he still felt every ounce of Apollon's pain. He coughed violently against the choking smog. When he could finally see and breathe again, his beyblade was nothing more than a charred hunk of metal. The bit chip was the only thing intact.

"That's it! Raina has handily defeated Garland to secure the win for Omega Platoon!" DJ Jazzman announced.

Raina looked up into the stands and locked eyes with her rival as she called her beyblade back to her hand. 'You're not the only one who has a new attack, Kiryakov.'

Eri growled softly and narrowed her eyes as she felt Raina's eyes boring into her own. Seeing her defeat Garland was like a slap in the face. It was as if Raina was taunting Eri by thrashing the person who had beaten her earlier. 'Just you wait, Belikov…'

Fifteen minutes later, all ten teams were gathered in the stadium, anxiously awaiting DJ Jazzman's announcement of who would be in the semi-finals. "After tallying the scores of all the teams, these four have racked up enough wins to advance to the semi-finals! Give it up for BBA Revolution!" A spotlight shone down on them as the crowd erupted into applause.

"The Blitzkrieg Boys!" The five Russians stood stoically beneath the spotlight, unfazed by the raucous cheers coming from their fangirls.

"Omega Platoon!" Xhaiden stood with his team and waved pleasantly to the crowd as they cheered even louder.

"And the Temporal Knights!" Apparently the audience was still unnerved by Eri's little rampage, because the cheers actually died down somewhat.

"Gee, thanks for the support," Nakia muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"And now, the computer will randomly determine which teams will face each other in the semi-finals!" DJ Jazzman shouted, waving above his head at the giant computer screen. The display was divided into two columns, and the names of all four teams flashed in both columns until the light stopped first on the Temporal Knights. The girls held their breath as they waited for the light to stop in the other column. After several agonizing seconds, it did stop…

…on Omega Platoon.

"There you have it, folks! Our two rookie teams will square off in the first round, with the winner going on the face either BBA Revolution or the Blitzkrieg Boys in the finals! Join us back in Japan for the exciting semi-finals!" DJ Jazzman concluded.

Sonja, Nakia, and Hina turned to their captain, who had her head bowed and her arms crossed. "Eri?" Sonja inquired.

The brunette lifted her head to lock eyes with each of her teammates.

"We've got a lot of work to do."

End chapter 14

* * *

Silvan Arrow: Whew…14 pages! That's a new record for me! Now if only I could crank out papers this easily… I thought about cutting it off somewhere in the middle, but there just wasn't a good spot to end it. I'll try not to make the future chapters so freakin' long, but hopefully this makes up for my long absence. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! I have cookies! Take care, everyone!


	15. Chapter 15: The Eye of the Storm

Silvan Arrow: Aaaaaahhhh…I can't believe how long it's been since I've updated! I'm so very sorry for taking so long to post this chapter! The last three weeks of this school year were absolutely brutal…

Bryan: Just start the chapter before your readers start a riot.

Silvan Arrow: Well, if you're going to be such a grouch, you can go ahead and do the disclaimer.

Bryan: Sheesh, whatever. Silvan Arrow does not own Beyblade or any of its characters, which means she doesn't own me either thankfully.

Silvan Arrow: Um…yeah… While I think of some witty saying to put here, enjoy this extra-long, action-packed chapter!

* * *

Chapter 15: The Eye of the Storm

A gentle breeze fluttered through the vibrant green leaves adorning the sturdy oak trees of an all-too familiar park in Japan, carrying the lazy atmosphere of the waning summer. The sun shone high overhead in the midst of a cloudless blue sky, her tender rays promising warmth and life to anyone they touched…save for one.

No amount of warmth could penetrate the coldness that had settled like an impenetrable fortress around the heart of Eri Kiryakov.

'Three days…'

Some say you never know what you had until it's gone. It had been three days since that fateful battle back in India, and ever since then Pyrix had seemingly vanished without a trace. After the teams had returned to Japan for the semi-finals, Eri had taken to secluding herself in the park, on a deserted grassy hill so she could be alone with her thoughts. So here she was again, lying on the soft grass that swayed and shifted with the ever-changing wind while her empty green orbs numbly watched the few clouds that rolled past her field of vision.

With a soft sigh, Eri reached into her pocket for the millionth time that day and pulled out her still-damaged beyblade. The recoil from her final attack had reduced it to a charred hunk of metal, and the bit chip, though intact, was still empty. Just like her heart.

"…Where are you?" Eri muttered brokenly, desperation obvious in her voice.

A gentle feminine laugh resonated across her senses. _I'm right here._

Eri sat bolt upright with a shocked gasp as a familiar presence stirred in her mind. "P-Pyrix?" she asked out loud, not quite trusting her mental pathway.

In her mind's eye, the Russian brunette could see the fire wolf regarding her endearingly. _Hello, Eri._

Eri's expression softened and a smile worked its way up her lips as relief and joy flooded her body. '_You're back._'

_I never left. I was just waiting for your heart to open up to mine again,_ Pyrix replied reassuringly. _I would never abandon you, Eri. Ever._

Eri drew her knees up to her chest and bowed her head so her hair shadowed her face. "Thank you…for not giving up on me…"

In fact, Eri was so thankful and relieved to have Pyrix back that she never once noticed the pair of ice blue eyes that had been protectively watching over her from a distance. The owner of those eyes smiled softly and silently left the area to give the two some privacy to re-connect. 'She'll be all right now.'

* * *

"So let me get this straight. We're facing Omega Platoon in the semi-finals in less than two weeks, our beyblades desperately need repairs, and our captain is still out of commission, right?" Nakia inquired.

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up," Hina replied matter-of-factly.

Nakia placed her palm on her forehead. "We're so screwed."

Sonja, Nakia, and Hina were back in their hotel room, trying to devise some sort of plan to pick themselves back up and prepare for the semi-finals. However, they were feeling pretty lost without their captain. While Nakia and Hina kept lamenting about their situation, Sonja remained silent as she looked down at the beyblade in her hand as if it could give her an answer. She felt a questioning probe from Lunash. '_I'm just worried about Eri. She hasn't been herself since the match in India,_' she said, answering the unspoken question.

_She is strong. I am confident she will make it through this trial,_ Lunash replied.

'_I've never doubted her strength. It's just…well, I can't even imagine what she must be going through. I for one don't know what I would do if I lost you,_' Sonja stated.

_I see…_ For once, Lunash was at a loss for words. All he could offer was his presence and hope that would be enough to comfort his mistress.

All conversation, both mental and spoken, fell silent as the door opened and Eri silently walked into the room. Coming to a stop, she lifted her head to meet the concerned gazes of her teammates. A broad smirk adorned her face as she held out her beyblade, the bit chip once again bearing the proud image of a red and orange wolf. However, the image was different this time. Instead of standing in a defensive, wary crouch, Pyrix was in a battle stance with her head raised to the sky howling. A collective sigh of relief ran through the room until Eri's voice commanded their attention.

"We've got work to do."

* * *

"Give it all you got, Pyrix!" Eri shouted.

"Don't give in, Lunash!" Sonja countered. In the outdoor dish behind the hotel, two beyblades tore into each other mercilessly, one red and gold, the other silver and blue. Even though this was a training battle between two best friends, Eri and Sonja were going at it full force. They couldn't afford to go easy on each other during training, not when so much was riding on the line.

At their mistress' commands, Pyrix and Lunash materialized above their beyblades amidst powerful auras before leaping into the fray with tooth and claw. Nakia and Hina felt their adrenaline rise as they watched closely from the sidelines. The power emanating from the two bit beasts was palpable enough to make their skin tingle. Within their minds, Uskadu and Arashi grew restless, itching for some action too.

Sonja grunted as Eri's beyblade circled around the dish to pick up speed and slam into hers. "Nice shot," she remarked with a competitive glint in her eyes.

"Heh…you're not looking too shabby yourself," Eri complimented with a smirk. "Pyrix, retreat!"

"Lunash, retreat!" Both bit beasts dematerialized and returned to their beyblades, which leapt back into their mistress' outstretched hands.

"So…how are the upgrades?" Eri asked.

"They feel great," Sonja replied, glancing down at her newly upgraded beyblade. "Lunash was a lot more responsive."

"That was the whole idea. You should have an easier time controlling your final attack now," Eri explained. She had spent the better part of the previous night upgrading and re-building her team's beyblades, and Eri had to say that it was time well spent considering the battering they had taken throughout the tournament. They would need the extra power if they hoped to stand a chance against Omega Platoon. The Russian captain turned to her other two teammates. "Nakia, Hina, let's see what you got."

"You got it."

* * *

'Breathe in…breathe out…in…and out…'

The rhythmic pounding of a set of bare feet against the ocean-washed sand was drowned out by the crashing of waves against the rocks. Raven-black hair with blond highlights trailed in the salty breeze as the runner focused on regulating her breathing. The translucent silhouette of a black panther kept pace beside his mistress, his presence invisible to all except her.

The sun was just starting to dip below the horizon when Nakia finally slowed to a stop. She placed her hands on her head and took several deep breaths to return her heart rate to normal. She tilted her head back contentedly and let the salt spray from the waves cool the deeply tanned skin on her face and neck. Uskadu walked calmly beside her, completely unfazed by the run. "Five kilometers…not a bad workout, eh, Uskadu?"

_Indeed…the ocean breeze is most refreshing,_ Uskadu replied as he paused in his walk to stretch his back, his claws flexing into the sand with a contented growl. Suddenly he froze, and his pointed ears perked up in response to a distant sound. _Someone is approaching._ However, he relaxed upon identifying the presence. _I shall excuse myself. I would hate to be a third wheel._

"Third wheel? What?" But the panther vanished back into his bit chip before Nakia could finish her question.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Nakia whirled around to come face to face with an all-too familiar lilac-haired Russian. "Bryan! W-what are you doing here?" she stammered. 'Of all times for him to show up,' Nakia thought grimly as she glanced down self-consciously at her black athletic shorts and sweaty red t-shirt. 'Maybe the smell will drive him away before I say something to make a fool of myself.' For someone who was normally so bubbly and social, Nakia always found herself rendered speechless around the taller, stoic male.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Bryan turned to face the pounding surf, and his face took on a distant expression as he gazed off into the seemingly infinite horizon. The setting sun painted the ocean in hues of orange, red, and yellow that melded together in a breathtaking display of beauty. "Just getting some air," he replied simply with an indifferent shrug of his shoulders. He glanced sideways at the shorter girl without moving his head. "And you?"

"Uskadu and I were doing some distance running," Nakia replied. "We've got a lot of training ahead of us before the semi-finals."

Bryan smirked slightly. "You've really surprised me, you know?"

Nakia laughed nervously before answering, "Well, the chances of a rookie team like ours getting to the semi-finals were pretty slim…"

"I'm not talking about your team," Bryan cut her off and turned his body so he faced her and looked her straight in the eye. "I'm talking about you, Nakia."

That was the first time Bryan had addressed Nakia by name. The way the Egyptian name rolled off his tongue in his Russian accent actually sent a shiver down her spine. "W-what do you mean?" she asked, completely lost for words.

"When I first met you, I thought you were pretty weak, the way you freaked out over being attacked by those street thugs," Bryan stated. Nakia flinched inwardly. Bryan never was one to sugarcoat words. "But you've proven me wrong over the course of this tournament, the way you've overcome your weaknesses and gotten stronger."

Nakia didn't think it was possible, but Bryan had actually attempted to compliment her. "You know, you're kind of surprising me right now, Bryan," Nakia commented. "Normally you're always so cold and stoic, and I've never seen you show any kind of emotion." She turned to him with a questioning expression. "How come you never open up to people?"

Bryan pinned Nakia with a hard look, and for a second she was afraid she had offended him or asked too personal of a question. However, the look vanished just as quickly as it had come as Bryan directed his gaze out over the ocean. His expression seemed almost…wistful?

"I suppose I never had a reason to open up," Bryan deadpanned, still focused on the hypnotic rising and falling of the waves and the colors that danced and reflected off the water. "My teammates are all I have, and they know me well enough without me having to get all emotional. I guess it just made things…simpler…"

Nakia listened thoughtfully, completely taken aback that Bryan would share something so personal with her. "You know something?" Bryan turned his lilac eyes toward the smaller Egyptian. "What you just told me…I'd say that counts as opening up, even if just a little."

For several long moments, silence prevailed as Bryan and Nakia held eye contact, neither one able to look away. A tendril of a breeze blew past, picking up grains of sand and carrying the salty scent of the ocean. Then Bryan broke the moment with a slight smirk. "Heh…maybe I'm getting soft after all."

"Sometimes the simple way isn't always the most rewarding. I've learned that from experience," Nakia continued. "I'm not saying you have to open up right away, but will you at least think about it?" When Bryan didn't answer right away, she gently laid a hand on his arm, feeling his muscles tense up instinctively as she did so, and added, "Tell you what. You go mull it over and meet me back here in a week to tell me what you've decided."

Bryan was dumbstruck at her proposition. "Wait…what are you…?"

Nakia cut him off, holding up one finger to silence him. "One week. Don't forget, m'kay?" she said with a cheery grin. With that, she turned and started to walk away. She cast a wave back over her shoulder and added in a sing-song tone, "Catch ya later." And then she was gone.

Bryan stared after her retreating form until she walked under a bridge and was hidden from view. What she said replayed over and over in his mind. Somehow she had seen through his steel-clad barriers without even trying, and now she wanted him to open up?

_Master Bryan?_ Falborg inquired.

_'Not now, Falborg. I…need to think…'

* * *

_

"Come on! Show me what you got, Arashi!" Hina commanded. Her newly upgraded white and light blue beyblade shot up a tree trunk, leaped from branch to branch, and ricocheted off two more trees before returning to its mistress' outstretched hand. Hina regarded the bit chip with a critical eye. 'Still not good enough… The reaction time is too slow. Arashi and I need to be in total sync for this to work.' She had found a secluded area of the woods earlier this morning to train in private and was getting rather frustrated at her lack of results so far.

Hina felt a feather-soft mental probe from her bit beast. _You seem thoughtful, mistress,_ Arashi observed. _Is everything okay?_

'_Yeah…everything's fine._' However, in her mind's eye, Hina could see the white eagle cock his head to the side and give her an expression that said he didn't believe that for a minute. '_Okay, okay…I guess there's no fooling you. I'm just concerned that I'm not contributing enough to the team._'

Arashi cocked his head to the other side quizzically and ruffled his feathers. _What makes you think that, mistress? _he asked politely._ You've fought well in this tournament._

'_It's just…the others have taken their game to the next level. Eri, Sonja, and Nakia have all mastered new special attacks and have overcome many of their weaknesses. Nakia has become less impulsive, Sonja has learned how to control Lunash's unpredictable power, and Eri has overcome her anger. And me? I've…stayed the same._'

_You're still dwelling on our loss against Brooklyn, aren't you?_ Arashi prodded gently. He knew Hina was frustrated that she hadn't had a chance to redeem herself since the Temporal Knights' devastating loss against Justice 5.

Hina nodded, knowing that her thoughts would reach Arashi through their mental link. '_Only three of us can battle in the semi-finals. I'm not going to be the only one benched when we take on Omega Platoon._'

_Then_ _what do you suggest we do, mistress?_ Arashi asked.

'_We've got a lot of work ahead of us. Are you up for it?_'

_Always, mistress. You know you have my full support._

A grateful smile adorned Hina's face as she gazed at the bit chip. "Thanks, Arashi…" she whispered.

Later that evening…

"I say we watch The Holiday," Nakia insisted.

"And I say we watch The Two Towers," Sonja argued, reaching over to grab the remote out of Nakia's hands. Currently the two bladers were sitting on a bed in their hotel room arguing over what movie to watch on Pay-Per-View.

"No way! I'm in no mood to sit through a three-hour action movie!" Nakia protested.

"Yeah, well I'm not exactly thrilled about watching a chick flick!" Sonja exclaimed.

Eri, who had been lying on the other bed listening to some music on her iPod, finally ripped her headphones off and growled, "Either you two pick something that you agree on or I'm chucking that stupid remote out the window."

Sonja and Nakia looked at each other and gulped in fear. "Comedy?" Nakia asked.

"Comedy," Sonja agreed quickly.

However, before they could pick a movie, Hina walked in through the door. "Hey, girl, where have you been? It's after nine," Nakia asked of her best friend.

"Just getting in some extra training," Hina replied. She quickly took stock of the slight remnants of terror in her teammates' eyes and added, "You two look like you just got threatened by Eri."

Sonja and Nakia leveled Hina with a grim stare and replied in unison, "You have no idea…" Eri just laughed.

And so, over the next three days, Hina threw herself headlong into training, pushing herself harder than she had ever done before. In addition to her daily practices with the team, she put in long hours of extra training on her own in the park, often losing track of time. The first night, her teammates merely thought it an anomaly that she returned so late. The following evening, when Nakia pointed out some fresh, deep scratches on Hina's arms, the Japanese girl brushed it off as nothing. By the third night, Eri, Sonja, and Nakia watched worriedly as Hina returned to the hotel after midnight, collapsed on her bed without a word, and immediately fell asleep without bothering to change clothes.

The next evening…

"Hang in there, Arashi!" Hina shouted over the howl of the savage winds generated by her beyblade. The great eagle screeched a war cry and beat his wings harder, creating slicing blades of wind that flew in random directions throughout the clearing that Hina had chosen as a training ground. Deep gashes appeared in the trees as the force of the attack bit off chunks of wood the size of her head, and the swell of power grew so great that Hina crossed her arms defensively in front of her body. 'Come on…just a little more…'

_Mistress, if we continue like this, you could get hurt._

_'Just keep going! We're almost there!'_ Hina almost regretted her decision, as the winds grew more intense, nearly pushing her off her feet. She grunted in pain as blades of wind bit into the exposed skin on her arms and warm blood trickled from the deep gashes. "Can't…control it…AAAHHHH!!!!!" The power grew too much to handle, and her concentration shattered as Hina was thrown back and slammed roughly into a tree trunk. All the breath left her lungs in a rush, and she collapsed on the ground gasping for air and shivering as her body caught up with that fact that it was exhausted and wounded.

_Hina, are you all right?_ The normally calm, collected Arashi sounded almost frantic, and his worry overrode his usual penchant for manners.

"I'm…okay…" Hina ground out between gasps, gazing exhaustedly at her beyblade, which was lying motionless on the ground. 'This doesn't make any sense. Why did it go out of control? We're never going to master this new attack if I can't control Arashi's full power.'

The sound of pounding footsteps snapped Hina out of her thoughts. "Hello? Is anyone hurt?" a familiar voice called. Moments later, Spencer came running into the clearing, stopping abruptly in his tracks upon finding Hina in a crumpled heap leaning against a tree. His concern grew even more upon seeing the bleeding gashes on her arms. "Hina, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… I was just training and overdid it a little," Hina replied weakly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to the beyblade shop to pick up some spare parts when I heard an explosion coming from here," Spencer explained. He noted the damage on the trees in the clearing. 'It looks more like she was trying her hand at log chopping.' He stopped in front of her and held out his hand. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah…" Hina took his hand and let him pull her to her feet, but a sudden wave of vertigo caused her to stumble and grab onto Spencer's arm to steady herself.

Out of reflex, Spencer wrapped an arm around Hina's waist to keep her from falling. "Easy…don't try to move too fast." He placed his free hand under her knees and lifted her into his arms almost effortlessly, eliciting a surprised yelp from the younger blader, but he was still careful not to further aggravate her injuries. "Let's get you back to the hotel."

Too exhausted and aching to argue, Hina relaxed in Spencer's arms and let her head drop back against his shoulder. 'He's so strong,' she mused, noting how he carried her as if she weighed nothing. If it were anyone else, Hina would have been intimidated, but for some reason she felt almost protected being cradled in Spencer's muscular arms.

Spencer carried her all the way back to the hotel. People kept giving them weird looks, much to Hina's embarrassment, but their attention didn't faze Spencer in the least. He also paid no heed to the slight trickle of blood that stained his jacket from Hina's still-clotting wounds. He finally set her down outside her team's hotel room so he could knock on the door, but he still kept an arm around her waist just in case she lost her balance.

Eri answered the door moments later, and her confusion quickly morphed to instant concern upon seeing her disheveled, injured teammate. "Hina! What on earth happened to you?"

"A training accident, I presume," Spencer supplied. "I found her like this and thought it best to bring her back here."

Upon hearing their captain's exclamation, Sonja and Nakia rushed to the door and carefully helped Hina into the room and sat her on one of the beds so they could treat her injuries. "It looks like I owe you twice now," Eri said to Spencer.

"Don't mention it," Spencer replied with a half smile. "I'll let you three take it from here."

After closing the door behind Spencer, Eri walked over to the bed where Sonja and Nakia had laid out the first aid kit and were applying antiseptic to Hina's cuts. "A training accident, huh?" Eri questioned, crossing her arms and adopting a stern tone of voice. "You've been pushing yourself too hard these past few days. What were you thinking, putting yourself at risk like that?"

Hina didn't reply. She just looked down at the carpet as if it were the most interesting thing in the word and winced slightly when the antiseptic stung one of her deeper gashes.

"I want you to take it easy for the next couple of days and let yourself heal."

"But…my training…" Hina started to protest.

"No buts about it," Eri interjected, cutting off her younger teammate. "If you keep this up, you'll be a dead weight and an easy target by the time the semi-finals roll around. Got it?"

Hina sighed in defeat. Eri's words stung worse than the antiseptic, but she couldn't deny her captain's logic. "Yeah…I got it."

However, that night Hina had trouble sleeping despite her exhaustion from the day's hard training and the sting of her wounds. She spent most of the night drifting in and out of a light doze; her mind was too wound up to allow her body any rest. Finally, around 4 AM, she slipped quietly out of bed, careful not to wake Nakia, but then she was a heavy sleeper anyway. The hard part, however, would be getting past Eri. She always slept facing the door so she was strategically placed between her teammates and any potential threat, a habit long hard-wired into her from years of experience, plus she was a rather light sleeper.

As Hina tried to sneak past Eri and Sonja's bed, the Russian stirred in her sleep, and Hina froze in place. _Arashi, a little help here?_ Wisps of air swirled around her feet, cushioning her footfalls so they made no noise, and around the doorknob and hinges so that no sound escaped as Hina left the room. Arashi didn't release his power until they were safely down the hall and inside the elevator.

Once she was outside, Hina allowed muscle memory to take her back to her usual training spot in the middle of the woods in the park. She launched her beyblade with practiced ease and watched its movements with a critical eye as it spun in place before her.

'It still doesn't make any sense. What went wrong today?' Hina mused. 'Somehow I'm holding Arashi back from releasing his full power, and I can't even control the power that he does produce.'

_Hina, watch out!_

Hina received the warning from Arashi seconds before a beyblade whizzed above her head faster than she could blink. It was only thanks to her reflexes, which were honed from training, that she dropped to the ground in time to avoid being slammed in the face. The strange beybade ricocheted off several trees before flying back into the waiting hands of Vala Arnardottir. The petite girl stood in the shadows of two foreboding oak trees on the opposite side of the clearing, regarding Hina with a competitive glint in her eyes.

"Heh, I'm impressed you actually dodged that," Vala stated with a cocky smirk. "I guess you're not as weak as I thought."

Hina leaped to her feet, recalling her blade and loading it into her launcher as she did so. "You'll have to do a lot better than that to take me out, Vala. Now, why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Only three bladers on a team can fight in the semi-finals, and our orders from Xhaiden are to take out all four of you," Vala explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I thought I would take out the weakest link first." Ignoring Hina's answering glare, she casually reattached her beyblade to her launcher and took her time assuming her stance. Obviously she didn't see Hina as much of a threat. "Ready to have your feathers plucked, fledgling?"

"In your dreams," Hina shot back, getting into her own stance.

"LET IT RIP!!!!"

Fafnir and Arashi started out trading blows evenly before Vala decided to heat things up. "Fafnir, kick up the speed!" Her beyblade responded by darting out of reach of Hina's, climbing up the nearest tree, and randomly leaping from branch to branch. In the dim light, Hina had trouble tracking Fafnir's movements. Then, without warning, Vala's beyblade dived from the trees, the wyvern's aura shrouding it, and pile-drived Arashi.

Hina grunted from the force of the brutal impact. "Stand your ground, Arashi! Counterattack!" Her beyblade thankfully managed to regroup and trade blows with Vala's briefly before Fafnir darted out of the way again.

'Dangit…Fafnir is even faster than Arashi. This could end badly…'

Hina was in a rough spot overall. She hadn't been expecting an ambush like this, and her stamina was barely half of what it was normally thanks to her incessant training and lack of sleep over the past few days. She was fighting with a massive handicap.

"Sheesh, this is too easy. I was hoping you would put up a better fight," Vala taunted. She always had a nasty habit of being overconfident in her own abilities. "Fafnir, time to come out and play!" The wyvern bit beast emerged with an ear-splitting shriek and hissed menacingly at Hina, his forked tongue flicking in and out like a predator sizing up his prey.

"Arashi, attack!" The white eagle materialized, echoing a screeching challenge to Fafnir, and hovered protectively over his mistress.

"You've got no chance against me. Fafnir, show no mercy!"

"Arashi!"

The two winged bit beasts emitted their own war cries and charged each other, both fully intent on fighting to the death.

* * *

_Eri, wake up. Something's not right._

The Russian brunette awoke immediately in response to her bit beast's warning. Without moving or even opening her eyes, she listened for any sound that was out of the ordinary. Only then did she sit up and take stock of her surroundings. What drew her attention was the conspicuously empty spot next to Nakia. Eri's eyes widened in horror and dread. '_No…she wouldn't have…_'

_I'm afraid it appears to be exactly as you fear,_ Pyrix stated grimly.

"Sonja! Nakia! Wake up! We've got trouble!"

* * *

"Arashi, don't give in! Attack!" Hina commanded.

"Keep up the pressure, Fafnir!" Vala ordered. The two bit beasts were engaged in an aerial dogfight with wing, talon, tooth, and claw, but so far Fafnir was gaining the upper hand. Thanks to Fafnir's superior speed, he was dealing more blows than Arashi while managing to dodge many of Hina's counterattacks. Hina groaned as she shared in Arashi's pain through their link, and it was only by sheer force of will that she was still on her feet. The cuts on her arms that she had sustained earlier were bleeding freely again and had soaked through the bandages, and Vala made sure Fafnir added a few more to her collection.

"I think it's time we wrapped things up, don't you agree?" Vala asked snidely with a smirk. "Flare Zephyr!" Fafnir flew above the trees and tucked his wings to go into a steep dive, spinning as he descended to form a twister. At the same time, fire spewed from his mouth that merged with the winds. Hina recognized that move from when Vala battled Michael from the PPB All-Starz.

"Arashi! Aero Blade!" Arashi beat his wings to form slicing blades of air, but instead of dispelling Fafnir's attack, the flames actually **intensified.** Hina gasped in horror as she realized that the extra air was actually stoking the fire.

All Hina could do was shield herself with her arms and pray…

* * *

**BOOM!!!**

The remaining Temporal Knights stopped in their tracks and looked around frantically, trying to find the source of that explosion. "Over there!" Sonja called, pointing to a cloud of smoke rising above the trees in the distance.

_Eri, I sense Arashi's presence in that direction,_ Pyrix reported. _He seems very weak…_ For once, there was a hint of fear in the bit beast's voice.

"Hina…" Snapping herself back to reality, Eri locked eyes with her two teammates briefly and broke out into a sprint. "Let's move!"

"Right behind you!" Nakia exclaimed and she and Sonja hurried to catch up. 'Please be okay, Hina… Please…'

* * *

The sound of Vala's laughter drifted through the clearing despite the cloud of smoke that blocked out the sunlight and made it almost impossible to breathe. The force of the two bit beasts clashing had leveled an entire section of the woods, leaving behind a tangle of broken branches, burnt leaves, and splintered tree trunks.

However, the faint sound of someone coughing reached Vala's ears, and as the smoke clearing, she saw that, despite all odds, Hina was still standing, as was Arashi. "What?! That's impossible! You shouldn't even be alive after a blow like that!" Vala exclaimed incredulously. All complacency was gone from her eyes. Perhaps she had underestimated this girl after all…

"Don't…count me out…just yet…" Hina gasped between breaths. Her arms and legs were badly burned, her clothes were torn, and fresh cuts were bleeding all over her body.

Vala growled angrily. Hina was really trying her patience, not that she had much to begin with. "Why do you even bother? You're as good as dead, so why even try to fight it? And don't even try to give me that crap about fighting for your teammates, because all they're doing is holding you back."

Hina's head snapped up, and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're wrong."

"What?" Vala snapped.

"I said you're wrong!" Hina exclaimed, indignant that Vala would dare say such a thing. "It's only because of my teammates that I've gotten this far!" Drawing on his mistress' emotions, Arashi staggered to his feet and squared off against Fafnir, who was hovering menacingly above Vala. "They're more than just my teammates. They're my best friends. They've been there for me in my best and worst times, and they never let me give up even when I wanted to. Eri, Sonja, and Nakia bring out the best in me, and I'm going to prove that to you by defeating you here and now!"

Hina's emotions and newfound determination flowed to Arashi through their link, giving him a fresh wave of strength. Arashi screeched in defiance to his opponent, and a white aura glowed around her beyblade as Hina felt her bit beast's power flowing through her veins, inundating every fiber of her body and making her skin tingle from the sensation. Realization dawned finally. '**I** was holding Arashi back all along. I wasn't letting my emotions, which are the source of my strength, flow freely to him.'

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that! Fafnir! Pyro Whirlwind!" Vala commanded, calling upon her final attack. Fafnir gave an ear-splitting shriek and called up a swirling tornado of fire that rampaged through the clearing and set any trees that were still standing ablaze before directing the attack at Hina and Arashi.

The white aura grew to envelop Hina as she crossed her hands over her chest as if in prayer, and a pair of translucent wings appeared on her back. Arashi hovered over his mistress and beat his wings furiously, forming slides blades of wind even more intense than before that, instead of fanning Fanfir's flames, actually cut through them to damage the wyvern concealed within. "Arashi! Gale Cleaver!" Arashi belted out a screeching battle cry and sent out a massive boomerang-shaped blade of wind the size of his body that dispelled Fafnir's attack and struck him head-on, causing a massive explosion that was drowned out only by the wyvern's scream of pain.

Vala cried out in horror as the force of the attack kicked up another cloud of smoke that blanketed the entire clearing. When the bladers could finally see again, Fafnir had retreated to his motionless beyblade. A deep gash marred the attack ring, barely missing the bit chip. Hina's beyblade still spun strongly at her feet while Arashi hovered protectively above his mistress, casting a shadow over her with his feathered wings.

"This…can't be…happening…" Vala stammered, her pupils tiny pinpoints of black from shock. 'Xhaiden will never forgive me for this…' She stared incredulously at the one who had beaten her. Hina was staring at her defiantly, gasping for breath and struggling to stay upright.

"I told you…I'd beat you…" Hina whispered. Then Arashi collapsed into his bit chip, and Hina's knees buckled as her beyblade stopped spinning. Before she hit the ground, however, a set of arms caught her.

"Easy…I gotcha…" Eri reassured as she looped her teammate's arm across her shoulders to support her weight and picked her beyblade. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Eri…" Hina muttered weakly, lifting her head to regard her captain in gratitude.

Vala took the momentary distraction as an opportunity to grab her beyblade and bolt. "Hey! Come back here!" Nakia shouted and started to chase after her.

"Let her go," Eri ordered.

"But, Eri! She—"

"I said let her go," she repeated, leaving no room to argue. "Right now our teammate needs our help." Nakia sighed in frustration and returned to her teammates, but her disappointment was quickly replaced with worry at seeing her best friend's condition.

"Hina, do you have any idea how reckless that was?" Sonja asked. "You had us worried sick!"

"I'm sorry, guys, I just…" Hina didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Her teammates' startled cries were the last things she heard before she blacked out.

Two hours later…

Eri paced restlessly back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital, anxiously awaiting news about Hina's condition. After carrying her to the hospital, the rest of the Temporal Knights had stationed themselves as close as possible to the door leading to the intensive care unit and hadn't budged.

"Eri, would you please sit down? You're making me even more nervous than I already am," Sonja snapped. She normally kept a lid on her emotions when faced with a crisis, but worry for her teammate was overriding her usual calm demeanor and fraying her nerves.

Before Eri could pin her teammate with a death glare, the door opened, and a middle-aged doctor came into the room. "You are the friends of Akiyama Hina?" he asked.

"Yes, we are. How is she?" Nakia asked worriedly.

"Her injuries, while serious, aren't life-threatening, and her burns should heal without any permanent scarring," the doctor explained. "However, she's suffering from severe exhaustion and dehydration and will need to stay here for at least a week so we can monitor her condition."

Eri's gaze fell upon hearing that news. She locked eyes with Sonja and Nakia, and they looked just as crestfallen. Hina wouldn't be able to compete in the semi-finals. "Can we see her?" she asked.

"Yes, she is awake."

Eri's heart nearly shattered seeing Hina in such a rough shape. She had never seen her in such a battered condition. Bandages covered her arms, legs, and part of her face, and several needles were hooked to her arm to give her fluids, blood, and pain medications. However, she still managed a weak smile for her teammates as they crowded around her bedside. "How are you feeling?" Nakia asked worriedly.

"Never better," Hina kidded weakly. She turned her head to regard her team captain. "So when do the doctors say I can get out of this place?" Eri looked away for a moment, as if she were afraid to answer. "Eri?"

Said Russian finally turned to face Hina, and her heart fell in her chest at seeing her captain's expression. "Your injuries were pretty serious. They have to keep you here for at least a week."

Hina's eyes widened as she tried to register what she had just been told. "No…then that means…"

"I'm sorry," Eri whispered. Without warning, she turned and left the room, unable to bear the sight of tears welling up in Hina's eyes. Somehow she felt as if she were partly responsible for those tears. Moments later the sound of soft weeping reached Eri's ears. Leaving Sonja and Nakia to comfort their distressed teammate, Eri sagged against the wall in the hallway and slid to the floor, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, wishing in vain that she could cry out of sympathy for her friend.

End chapter 15

* * *

Author's Note: Whew…I hope this long chapter makes up somewhat for my extreme delay in updating! I'm back home working an internship for the summer, so I'll have most of my evenings free to write. Oh, and I have a website now! Yes, my new laptop has a program for designing webpages, so I made one dedicated to my fanfiction. The link is on my fanfiction profile, so please check it out! I'll update it along with my stories so you can keep track of how I'm progressing on my stories and get sneak peeks at any upcoming fics. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Take care, everyone!


	16. Chapter 16: Startling Revelations

Silvan Arrow: Hehehehehehe…

Eri: And what, pray tell, do you find so amusing?

Silvan Arrow: Oh, I'm just excited about this chapter, for more than one reason.

Eri: Why are you looking at me like that?

Silvan Arrow: You'll find out soon enough. Now hurry up and do the disclaimer!

Eri: But I already did it once!

Silvan Arrow: Well, too bad! As my main OC, you get to do it again!

Eri: Sheesh, fine! Silvan Arrow does not own Beyblade or any of its characters, but she does own all her OCs.

Silvan Arrow: Thank you! Now, I won't spoil anything yet, but let me just say that this chapter should be the one that everyone has been waiting for since day one! While I think of more silly things to fill the disclaimer section, please enjoy chapter 16!

* * *

Chapter 16: Startling Revelations

"You seem to be feeling better today," Eri remarked from her seat beside Hina's bed.

"Yeah, I'm doing a lot better, but the nurses still insist on keeping me bedridden. They treat me like a child!" Hina quipped. Her expression was priceless, and Eri chuckled in spite of herself. "It's not funny!"

Her captain quickly sobered. "I know, I know. But the fact that you're well enough to complain must mean that you're recovering." And Eri had certainly noticed a positive change in her friend's condition over the past few days. She, Sonja, and Nakia were constantly in and out of the hospital to check on Hina and keep her company. Any time not spent in training was spent here; now, whenever one or more of them came around, the receptionist just waved them in without a second thought.

A distant look came over Eri's face, one that Hina was quick to notice. "Eri? Is everything okay?"

"Huh? Yeah…I'm fine. Just thinking."

"You're worried about the semi-finals, right?" Hina pressed. "I can tell. It's written all over your face."

Eri spared a soft smile for her younger teammate. "It continually amazes me how good you are at reading people, Hina. I never can fool you."

Hina sighed. "I just wish I could be of more use to you now. Right now I'm more of a liability than an asset with all these injuries." She held up her right arm, which was still covered in bandages, for emphasis.

"Hey, you've done what none of us have managed to do so far. You defeated a member of Omega Platoon, one of Xhaiden's top soldiers. And most importantly, by doing so you've given us all hope that we can win. I'm proud of you."

Hina managed a tiny smile. "Just make sure you guys give them a serious thrashing for me, okay?" she asked, holding up a trembling hand. Even though she was feeling better, by no means had her strength returned completely.

Eri clasped the proffered hand without hesitation. "Count on it."

After visiting for another half an hour or so, Eri finally left Hina's room so she could get some rest. Instead of heading back to the reception area, however, Eri went down a different hall.

_There is no exit in that direction,_ Pyrix observed.

'_I know. I still have one more stop to make before leaving._'

_I see,_ Pyrix replied simply before retreating to the back of Eri's mind.

Eri strode purposefully through the halls until she arrived at another private room. The bed's occupant smiled warmly upon seeing the Russian captain. "Well, if it isn't my favorite visitor."

"Hello, Brooklyn," Eri replied kindly. "I'm glad I caught you while you were awake."

Laughter danced in the prodigy's eyes as he responded, "The nurses were finally satisfied enough with my progress that they didn't see a need to knock me unconscious with morphine again."

Brooklyn's sense of humor was contagious, and Eri couldn't suppress a grin seeing how he kept his chin up despite his current situation. His right arm was broken and supported by a cast, and bandages covered half his face. Several IV drips were attached to his left arm. And that was just on the skin that was visible. Eri had no doubt that his clothing and the blankets of the hospital bed concealed many more bandaged injuries.

After Brooklyn had mysteriously failed to show up for his team's match against Omega Platoon back in India, Eri had smelled a rat and gone looking for him that evening. By tracking Zeus' presence, Pyrix and Eri had found him in an alley badly injured and bleeding. However, what was most disturbing was Pyrix's report that traces of Nithhogr's aura were still present when they found him. Apparently Omega Platoon had seen Brooklyn as their biggest threat in the Justice 5 and had sent Alannah, their most brutal member, to make sure that he didn't make it to their match.

Eri's fist clenched on its own as the memory replayed itself in her mind. After being treated for the worst of his injuries in India, Mr. Dickenson had paid to have Brooklyn flown back to Japan where he could rest easier and get better treatment, and it was obviously paying off.

"I heard about Hina," Brooklyn added in a quieter tone. When Eri raised a quizzical eyebrow, he explained, "The nurses gossip about everything." He gave his trademark whimsical smile. "I'm…sorry for being so rough on her back when we fought your team."

"You don't have to apologize for a victory that you rightfully earned," Eri replied.

The smile didn't diminish from Brooklyn's face. "You are too kind." Then his expression abruptly became serious. "Eri, something isn't right about Omega Platoon. I don't know how to explain it, but something about them is just…sinister. Zeus may be a darkness-element bit beast, but he is not overtly cruel like the ones belonging to Omega Platoon. Be careful when you face them in the semi-finals."

'That's putting it lightly,' Eri thought dryly. Her face took on a determined look as she replied, "I am already taking the necessary precautions. And I swear to you, we will avenge not only our fallen teammate, but you as well."

* * *

Not long after Eri left, Hina's eyelids started to droop. 'Stupid pain meds…' she groused mentally. 'I know the nurses put a sedative in them.'

_You know they're just trying to get you to rest. Your body still needs to recover,_ Arashi reasoned.

'_Yeah, I know, but it still kills me that I'm stuck here injured and sleeping all day while my teammates are training their butts off for a match that could change our lives forever,_' Hina replied irritably.

_Mistress, the best thing you can do for them now is to rest and regain your strength. I'll keep watch while you sleep,_ Arashi reassured.

'_All right…_' Too tired to argue, Hina let her eyes drift shut, and she gave in to the sweet mercy of sleep.

Two hours later…

_…Hina?_

The Japanese girl groaned and rolled onto her side, hoping that the annoying voice would go away.

_Mistress?_

Hina growled and jerked the blanket over her head, muttering "Go away…"

_HINA!!!!_

"AAH!" Hina sat up with a cry and then realized who had been trying to contact her. "What IS it, Arashi?!" she exclaimed aloud, momentarily forgetting to use her mental pathway.

In her mind's eye, Arashi rolled his eyes and sighed dryly. _I was TRYING to tell you that a nurse is coming. She's been checking on you frequently while you've been asleep._

'_Well, next time don't give me a heart attack when you need to wake me up,_' Hina grumbled.

Arashi was saved from having to give a retort by the nurse poking her head into the room. "Oh good, you're finally awake. There is someone here to see you."

Hina gave the nurse a puzzled look. "I thought my teammates had permission to come and go as they pleased. They don't need to wait until I'm awake."

"Oh, this isn't one of her teammates. His name is…" The nurse checked the name on a clipboard. "…Spencer Petrov. He said he's a friend of yours."

"W-what?! Spencer?" Hina stammered incredulously. Why was he here to see her? "Are you sure?" she asked lamely, not quite trusting her ears.

"Why yes, should I send him in?" the nurse asked, slightly confused by Hina's reaction.

"Um…yeah, sure."

The nurse disappeared, and moments later a familiar tall, blonde Russian walked through the door carrying a glass vase of flowers. "Hey, Hina," he greeted her with a kind smile.

"Spencer…this is a surprise…" Hina replied with a shy smile of her own. She subconsciously pulled the blankets closer to her chin and suddenly became very self-conscious of the bandages that still covered half her face and arms. "What are you doing here? I thought Tala would have you guys training from dawn to dusk before the semifinals."

"Tala ended training early today, plus I've been meaning to come here and see how you were doing. We heard about what happened," Spencer explained. "Oh, I almost forgot…" The faintest of blushes rose to his cheeks as he indicated the vase of flowers in his hand. "Um…here, I thought you might be getting tired of seeing nothing but white."

"Oh wow…they're lovely. Thank you so much," Hina replied gratefully with a blush as Spencer set the flowers on the table beside your bed. Once he had settled into the chair beside her bed, she decided to change the subject to something less awkward. "So, tell me what's been going on in the outside world. I've been bored out of my skull in here…"

Spencer was more than happy to oblige the younger girl's request, and for the next two hours they chatted about anything and everything. Happy things, sad things, even silly things. Hina had never thought of Spencer as the type given to humor, but given the chance, he could tell some downright hilarious stories.

"…And so Tala set Wolborg on Ian, right there in the middle of the street!" Spencer exclaimed. "The poor shrimp was running for a good two hours until he finally remembered that his beyblade had been sitting in his pocket the whole time."

Hina burst out laughing. "I can only imagine the expression on his face when he realized that!" She paused to catch her breath and glanced to the side, and only then did she get a good look at what kind of flowers Spencer had brought. Framed by daisies with delicate white petals and interspersed bundles of sweet-smelling baby's breath were twelve roses of the deepest red, their petals thick and succulent as if freshly cut.

"Um…Spencer?"

Sensing a change in Hina's mood, Spencer replied kindly, "What is it?"

"I'm sure this was just an innocent mistake, but…do you know the symbolism behind a red rose?" Hina stammered quickly, self-conscious of the blush quickly rising on her cheeks.

At that moment, Spencer's expression took on a tenderness that Hina would never have expected from the tall, stoic Russian. "As a matter of fact, I do…" He carefully leaned over the side of the bed and gently pressed his lips to Hina's in a soft, sweet kiss. At first, Hina froze, wide-eyed, until her hormones kicked in and she tentatively returned the kiss, her eyelids fluttering shut.

When Spencer pulled away a few moments later, he noticed Hina's bewildered expression and thought he had made a mistake. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you."

"N-no, it's fine," Hina replied. "That…explains a lot, actually. And I think I've come to a decision of my own."

"And what might that be?" Spencer prodded gently.

A blush still on her cheeks, Hina reached over to the vase, plucked a single red rose out of the bundle, and held it out to Spencer. "Here. I think you can figure out what this means," she explained with a smile that was almost a smirk.

Spencer took the rose with one hand and reached with the other to run his fingers through Hina's soft dark locks, that rare tenderness still warming his face. "Well, I guess the feeling is mutual."

"I suppose it is."

* * *

'Well, this is the place,' Bryan mused. He gave a weary sigh. 'And the thing is, I have absolutely no idea why I'm even here again.'

A week had passed since Nakia had given Bryan her little "proposition," and now the lilac-haired Russian was back at the exact same spot on the beach where he had last talked with her. The setting sun painted the canvas of the sky in shades of fiery orange, blushing pink, and royal purple, which reflected off the surface of the water in a dazzling display, but the untouched beauty of nature did not offer Bryan the peace it usually did. Since last week, Bryan's encounter with Nakia had replayed in his mind over and over like a broken record, refusing to be silenced.

**Flashback**

**"Sometimes the simple way isn't always the most rewarding. I've learned that from experience," Nakia continued. "I'm not saying you have to open up right away, but will you at least think about it?" When Bryan didn't answer right away, she gently laid a hand on his arm, feeling his muscles tense up instinctively as she did so, and added, "Tell you what. You go mull it over and meet me back here in a week to tell me what you've decided."**

**Bryan was dumbstruck at her proposition. "Wait…what are you…?"**

**Nakia cut him off raising one finger to silence him. "One week. Don't forget, m'kay?" she said with a cheery grin. With that, she turned and started to walk away. She cast a wave back over her shoulder and added in a sing-song tone, "Catch ya later." And then she was gone.**

**End flashback**

After ten minutes of mindlessly watching the waves undulate up and down, Bryan glanced down at his watch. 'This had better not be her idea of a joke.' He turned to leave, but then…

"I'm impressed. You actually showed up." Bryan whirled back around to see Nakia striding confidently towards him, a bright smile on her face.

"You're late," Bryan deadpanned.

"Not according to my watch. Maybe yours needs new batteries," Nakia replied teasingly. Bryan just rolled his eyes. Then her expression became more serious, though kindness and concern still shone in her grayish blue eyes. "Did you think about what I said?"

"Yeah…I did…" Bryan crossed his arms across his chest, which Nakia noted as a subconscious defensive posture, and looked away for several long moments, as if he feared what he was about to say. "I think…I might want to open up, but…I don't know how," he finally admitted hesitantly.

At his statement, Nakia gave an encouraging smile and said softly, "You've already taken the first step in admitting it. That alone takes a lot of courage." She placed a hand on Bryan's arms, much like she had done last week, and this time they uncrossed to hang at his sides almost on their own accord.

Bryan looked at Nakia in bewilderment. She was so slight and delicate compared to him, and yet he found himself rendered powerless around her. No one else had managed to break through his barriers so quickly and easily. To be perfectly blunt about it, Bryan found it rather unnerving. Hers was a different kind of strength, not physical but emotional. In terms of brute strength, he could easily overpower most other males his age, except maybe his teammates, but no amount of physical force would help him here.

Nakia's kind smile morphed into a mischievous grin. "I can probably help you with opening up." Then her expression softened. "For starters…" Then she did the last thing Bryan expected. She stood up on tiptoe, her hands on Bryan's shoulders for support, and gently pressed her lips to his.

Nakia felt Bryan's muscles stiffen beneath her hands and started to pull away when he didn't respond, but suddenly his hands snaked around her body and pulled her to his chest possessively. Nakia gasped softly against his lips in surprise at the sudden movement, and Bryan took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and lay claim to his territory. He dipped his head lower, fitting their mouths more closely together, so Nakia could stand flat-footed and downed a groan as her hands slid from his shoulders to rest on the hard pectoral muscles of his chest.

Bryan finally pulled away, leaving Nakia wide-eyed and breathless. "What was…" she started.

"How was that for opening up?" Bryan asked with a smirk.

Nakia blushed beet red and stammered, "I…think we're making progress…"

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Tala?" Kai asked.

"Come on, don't tell me you're not the least bit curious as well," Tala replied evenly as he strode purposefully down the crowded sidewalk, his hands shoved in his pants pockets. "I always thought there was something fishy about the Temporal Knights, like they've been hiding something about their past. This whole tournament has been like a puzzle with some of the pieces missing, and I want answers."

"I must admit, I've had my suspicions as well," Kai admitted, thinking back to Sonja's panic attack in India. "And Hina's recent battle with Vala just adds to the mystery."

"Exactly, everything about this team is a mystery," Tala agreed as he walked through the sliding glass doors of the BBA headquarters, Kai beside him. "And there's only one person who can shed some light on this."

The two males took the elevator to the top floor and entered Mr. Dickenson's private office suite. Tala approached the desk where a young blonde secretary worked and asked, "Is Mr. Dickenson here?"

"Well, yes he is, but he is busy with tournament preparations and…"

"Thank you," Tala cut her off abruptly and turned on his heel, heading for Mr. Dickenson's private office. Kai swung into step beside him wordlessly.

"Wait! You can't go in!" But her protests fell on deaf ears and were silenced completely by the sound of a door opening and closing.

Mr. Dickenson looked up abruptly from the paperwork he was reviewing upon hearing his office door open. "Well, hello boys. This is an unexpected pleasure," he greeted them in his usual kind manner. "What can I do for you?"

"We need information," Tala stated simply. "What do you know about the Temporal Knights?"

"What do I know about them?" Mr. Dickenson repeated. "Whatever do you mean?"

This time, Kai stepped in before Tala could say something to set Mr. Dickenson on edge. "We've noticed that suspicious things keep happening around them. In Russia, they disappeared without a trace for a month until the qualifying rounds for the tournament began. The day Omega Platoon's coach appeared at the tournament, Sonja Vasdekis had a panic attack. And then most recently, Hina Akiyama battled Vala Arnardottir, one of Omega Platoon's bladers, outside the stadium and was badly injured."

Tala and Kai both noticed that Mr. Dickenson seemed to grow steadily more nervous as the evidence piled up. Tala decided to press their advantage. "There seems to be some sort of connection between the Temporal Knights and Omega Platoon." A tiny trickle of sweat worked its way free from underneath Mr. Dickenson's hat. "You **do** know something, don't you?"

"I…I…have been sworn to secrecy!" Mr. Dickenson protested. "Eri made me promise not to tell…"

Tala smirked as Mr. Dickenson realized that he had made a fatal mistake. "So it does have something to do with Eri."

"Mr. Dickenson, you have to tell us," Kai insisted. "Whatever information you have could change the whole tournament, not to mention the Temporal Knights could be at risk."

Mr. Dickenson sighed in defeat as the logic of Kai's reasoning hit home. "I suppose you boys leave me with no choice. Very well, I'll tell you what I know…" And so, he told them everything about the Temporal Knights' history under Xhaiden's brutal training, his connection with BIOVOLT, how he had helped them after they escaped, and how Omega Platoon was the pride and joy of Xhaiden's Abbey.

Tala and Kai stood in stunned silence for several long moments after Mr. Dickenson finished. "I…can't believe it. I had no idea…" Tala murmured.

"I don't get it, Mr. Dickenson," Kai stated. "If you knew Omega Platoon was working for Xhaiden, why did you let them enter the World Championships?"

"Because it was the only way to expose Xhaiden's crimes. Ever since I met the Temporal Knights all those years ago, I have been conducting an extensive investigation of Xhaiden's involvement with BIOVOLT with little success. We assumed he was dead, but when Eri brought news to me that he was alive, she decided to enter her team in the World Championships in the hopes of luring him out into the open."

"You mean they're using themselves as bait?" Tala asked incredulously.

Mr. Dickenson flinched visibly under Tala's enraged glare and held up his hands pleadingly. "Please understand, Tala, that this whole scheme was Eri's idea. I can't have Xhaiden arrested without proof of his misdeeds, and the World Championships are our only chance of procuring the evidence we need."

"I think you've given us plenty to think about. Thank you for the information," Kai said.

"If you would, boys, please keep this little conversation between us…" Mr. Dickenson began.

"I'm sorry, but we need to be getting back to our teammates," Tala interjected. He gave Mr. Dickenson a brief nod of acknowledgement and then turned and left, Kai right on his heels.

'Oh dear…I hope I haven't made a mistake. Eri…please forgive me…' Mr. Dickenson thought miserably.

Once they were outside, Kai commented, "Well, that was a little more than I was expecting."

Tala nodded his assent. "You go back to the others, Kai. I have something to take care of."

Kai had an idea of what Tala was up to, but he didn't press the matter out of respect for his friend. "Sure." He headed off in the direction of the hotel, leaving Tala to go in the opposite direction.

'_Lead the way, Wolborg._'

_Yes, master.

* * *

_

'So…this is where everything will be decided. If there will ever be a chance to expose Xhaiden for what he truly is, it will be here facing Omega Platoon. I never thought so much would ride on a single match.'

Eri was brought out of her private musings by the echoing sound of footsteps. The footsteps stopped a few feet behind Eri, but she did not turn around to face their owner. She already knew who it was.

"Eri, we need to talk," Tala stated.

Something about Tala's tone of voice grated on Eri's nerves and instinctively set her on edge. She turned to face him. His feet were firmly planted beneath his squared shoulders, and his arms were crossed over his chest. Tala's posture alone indicated that he was disturbed about something, but his eyes betrayed the anger that was simmering just beneath the surface, barely contained by the sheer force of his will.

Eri returned Tala's glare with a hard look of her own. "I see no reason why we need to talk about anything." She started to walk past him toward the exit.

"I know you and your teammates have been hiding something," Tala pressed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Eri replied, not breaking her stride.

"Kai and I went to see Mr. Dickenson today. He told us everything."

Eri stopped and turned her head sideways to glance at Tala out of one eye. "There is nothing to tell," she insisted in a neutral tone, even though her heart was pounding in her throat at Tala's announcement. 'No…Mr. Dickenson wouldn't have…he promised not to tell…'

His frustration finally boiling over, Tala whirled around and shoved Eri forcefully against the wall, keeping a firm grip on her shoulders. He growled ferally in his throat and demanded, "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded, his voice barely below a shout.

"About what?" Eri asked coldly, glaring back at him with as much venom as she could muster.

"Don't play dumb!" Tala shouted. "Xhaiden. Why didn't you tell me that Xhaiden was an agent for BIOVOLT?"

Eri's eyes widened slightly, the only outward display of her shock. So Mr. Dickenson had told them after all. The sting of betrayal cut past her steel-clad mental barriers effortlessly to the deepest recesses of her soul. "It wasn't any of your business," she replied numbly, keeping her face carefully blanked.

"Wasn't any of my business?!" Tala repeated incredulously. "In case you forgot, my team suffered under BIOVOLT as well, so don't say that this isn't our business!"

Eri set her jaw and continued to glare at him. "What Xhaiden did to me and my team is a burden that no one else should have to bear."

"And who says you have the right to decide that?" Tala asked, his tone softening somewhat. "Look at what he's done to you. You may put up a tough front all the time, but I know you're suffering. You suffer far more than any of your teammates. Why don't you ever let anyone else help?"

Eri looked away from Tala, refusing to look into his eyes any longer, lest their intoxicating gaze hypnotize her yet again. Her heart was racing, but it wasn't from fear or anger. It was…something else. "Because…" she trailed off.

"Because WHY?" Tala prodded, squeezing her shoulders to get her attention.

"Because I didn't want to see you get hurt, that's why!" Eri exclaimed, meeting his gaze with a defiant look of her own. Tala gazed at her incredulously, and he loosened his grip on Eri's shoulders. She looked down, unable to keep up the tough façade anymore, and continued, her voice shaking slightly: "I would do anything to protect those who are dear to me."

Those last words spoke volumes to Tala. Now he finally understood the reason behind her secrecy. "You would do that even at the cost to yourself…" Eri gasped as he suddenly pulled her into a strong embrace, cradling her head gently against his shoulder, allowing his fingers to entwine in her soft, dark brown hair. She instinctively brought up her hands to rest on his chest in an almost defensive response. He held her in silence for a few moments until he felt her body relax against his and her hands fall to hang limply at her sides. "You're such an idiot, Eri. You still don't get it, do you?" Eri's silence gave him the courage to speak around the nervous lump that threatened to constrict his throat. "I don't want to see you suffer like this anymore. Please just let me help."

Eri's reply was so soft he had to strain to hear it, despite how close they were. "…Why?"

Tala took a deep breath to steady his shaking nerves and swallowed down the lump that was quickly rising in his throat. His voice was thick with emotion. "Because I love you."

Eri instantly stiffened, wondering if she had just heard correctly. Never in her whole life had anyone ever used the word "love" in her presence. Of course, she had the love of her teammates, but that kind of love was more like the bond between sisters, not lovers. But now, as she stood enveloped in Tala's arms, pressed against his warm body, she finally knew what it felt like to be protected and sheltered by another.

She didn't have to face the world alone anymore.

It was the most wonderful, liberating feeling in the world.

Eri slowly lifted her head from Tala's shoulder and met his eyes, which only held love and affection for the one trapped in their gaze, and gave him a genuine smile that melted his heart. Tala tenderly cupped Eri's cheek with one hand and slowly leaned inward, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. He let out a low moan when Eri returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and reaching up with one hand to run her fingers through his hair.

When they finally pulled away, Eri had to fight to control the flood of emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. After a lifetime of suppressing her emotions, it was like the dam holding them back had finally burst. However, one emotion was felt more strongly than all the others. "I…love you too."

As soon as she whispered those words, Eri broke down in a series of body-wracking sobs. For the first time in years, tears spilled over her eyelids, and she touched them with trembling fingers, marveling at the feel of the hot, salty trails they tracked down her cheeks. To finally be free from a lifetime of self-inflicted solitude…it was almost more than she could comprehend. She could barely even remember the last time she had shed tears, let alone cried, but the young man in front of her had managed to coax both responses out of her. She pressed closer to him, hiding her face in his shoulder, while her fingers clung to the front of his jacket. Tala simply held her and tried to reassure her with softly spoken words as she released all the pent-up emotions that she had held back for so long.

Seeing Eri cry seemed to awaken a sort of primal instinct in Tala. The closest comparison would be an alpha wolf protecting his mate. He had never seen her so vulnerable, clinging to him as if he were the only thing keeping her anchored to the ground. In his mind's eye, he could see Wolborg lying next to Pyrix, his head draped over hers in a protective gesture as she shared in her mistress' emotions through their bond. Growling softly in his throat, Tala pulled Eri closer, tucking her head under his chin in much the same manner as his bit beast, and vowed silently to protect her from all harm as much as it was in his power to do so.

* * *

"You do realize Eri's going to kill you for this," Kai whispered to Tala, a slight teasing glint in his eye.

"I'm fully aware of her murderous tendencies. Now zip it, someone's coming," Tala hissed back.

The two fell into an uneasy silence from behind the bushes they were using as a hiding place, trusting in the cover of night to help conceal them. After walking Eri back to the hotel, Tala had hatched a little scheme of his own and summoned Kai to help him. With the help of their bit beasts, the two of them had located and tailed Omega Platoon from the shadows to try and find out more about them and their relation with Xhaiden. However, they had gotten a little bit more than they had expected. Instead of following one or two of them around the city, the whole team had left the hotel as a group that evening as the sun was setting and gone past the city limits to a clearing in the middle of the woods. Now Raina, Alannah, Ramona, and Vala stood at attention, as silent and motionless as soldiers, as if waiting for someone.

Tala had thought about bringing the rest of the team with them but had decided against it. He was afraid having five bit beasts around would attract too much attention, even if they tried to conceal their presence. Even now, he kept worrying that one of Omega Platoon's bit beasts would sense Wolborg or Dranzer, even though both of them had taken every precaution to minimize their presence.

Just then, two shadowed figures stepped into the moonlight, and Tala instantly wished the others were here for backup, for the two individuals were none other than Xhaiden and Boris. Both men were wearing black, full-length trench coats, which only added to the eerie, silent mood surrounding the clearing. Tala downed the growl that was rising in his throat, and his hands itched for the feel of a loaded launcher upon seeing the embodiment of his worst nightmares standing mere yards away, like a specter melting out of the shadows of his soul. He had assumed Boris was in jail or dead after he had mysteriously vanished following the destruction of the BEGA league. Wolborg growled low in his throat, and Tala quickly clamped a firm mental hold on the bit beast to keep him quiet, lest Omega Platoon sense his presence. A quick glance to his left told Tala that Kai was doing the same with Dranzer. None of the Blitzkrieg Boys' bit beasts were fond of Boris after what he had done to themselves and their masters.

Xhaiden finally broke the haunting silence. "So glad you could make it tonight, girls," he began in a chilling tone that harbored no kindness or affection. He indicated them with a sweep of his hand and looked to his superior. "Here they are, sir."

Boris gave a smile that Kai and Tala knew all too well…and wished they didn't. The trademark mask that covered his eyes only added to the effect. "Ah yes, the pride and joy of the U.S. Abbey, or so you say. Xhaiden, I understand you suffered a minor setback recently."

"Yes sir, and that is precisely why we are all here tonight." He turned a hard look to girls standing at attention. "Vala, come forward," he ordered coldly. She obeyed the command wordlessly.

SMACK!

Vala didn't even flinch even as a red handprint appeared on her cheek. "You insolent wretch! By losing against one of the Temporal Knights, you have brought disgrace upon the name of BIOVOLT! Do you know why I even let you live this long?" He paused for emphasis, knowing that none of them would dare utter a word and expect to live. "It's because I wanted Mr. Balkov to see for himself just how we punish failure." He lashed out with his left hand in a punch faster than Kai or Tala expected, considering his good arm was a stump, that connected with Vala's chin. The Icelandic girl grunted in pain and staggered to keep her footing. Next, Xhaiden pulled a pistol from a holster hiding under his jacket and slammed the butt into Vala's skull, sending her sprawling to the ground in a crumpled heap. Tala and Kai winced visibly at Xhaiden's brutality. He possessed a lot more strength than his scarred, disfigured body indicated. But what totally boggled their minds was how Vala's teammates stood as motionless as statues and made no move to help their comrade.

"Please, sir, forgive my weakness. I've always obeyed you without question!" Vala pleaded. Tala and Kai noticed fear in her eyes for the first time.

"You're even weaker than I thought," Xhaiden growled as he pointed the pistol at Vala's prone form. "I have no further use for you." He clicked off the safety.

Without warning, an explosion sounded from the edge of the clearing that blanketed the entire area in thick, black smoke that had Xhaiden, Boris, and the girls doubled over coughing.

"What is the meaning of this?" Boris demanded between breaths.

"I have no idea!" Xhaiden shouted back. When the smoke finally cleared, Vala was gone. "It appears we had a spy or two watching us."

"Oh well, the loss of the girl doesn't matter. She was useless to us, as you said," Boris said. He turned to Xhaiden, and he glared venomously at the younger man from behind his mask. "What does concern me, however, is that you and your team were foolish enough to be followed without noticing!"

"My sincerest apologies, sir, but…"

"I've had enough of your incompetence for one night, Xhaiden," Boris growled. "See to it that your team wins the tournament, or they won't be the only ones with dire consequences to pay."

Xhaiden lowered his head and scrunched his eyes closed to keep his rage from boiling to the surface, but when he opened his eyes, he directed a cold, knowing look to Raina, Alannah, and Ramona.

'This will not end well for us tonight,' Raina thought grimly.

A half-mile away, Kai and Tala were still sprinting away from the clearing as fast as their legs could carry them, their breath coming in short bursts. Tala carried the limp form of Vala in his arms, while Kai carried his loaded launcher in case he needed Dranzer for round two. The phoenix's smoke screen had helped them make a clean getaway but at the cost of revealing Dranzer's presence. No doubt Xhaiden and Boris had noticed Vala's disappearance by now.

"Are they following us?" Tala asked tersely.

"No, not yet, but don't slow down," Kai replied just as briefly.

Tala nodded in response and kept running. Normally carrying another person would slow him down, but right now his body was too pumped with adrenaline to notice as he kept pace with Kai.

Vala stirred to life in his arms and whispered brokenly, "…Why?"

The innocent question tugged at Tala's sympathy, and for a moment he thought back to this afternoon when Eri had asked the exact same question. 'Sometimes I wonder about that as well.' He replied, "Don't try to talk yet. We'll get you some help."

As they continued running, Tala thought privately, 'So Mr. Dickenson wants proof? I've got all the proof he needs right here…'

End chapter 16

* * *

Author's Note: Hehehehehe…I just love this chapter so much! I hope you guys enjoy it too! And to think I finished it while I was busy doing nothing at work! Please review and tell me what you thought! Take care, everyone!


	17. Chapter 17: Desert of Despair

Silvan Arrow: Hey! Guess what? I'm not dead!

Temporal Knights: Awww…

Silvan Arrow: -glares- What was that?

Temporal Knights: Uh…I mean… YAY!!!!!!!!!!

Silvan Arrow: That's what I thought.

Nakia: But you will be dead in a few minutes if you don't hurry up and start the chapter. The readers look a little ill-tempered from all the delays.

Silvan Arrow: Hey, I just finished an internship, so cut me a little slack!

Nakia: You always have some excuse…

Silvan Arrow: Well, since you seem to be in a hurry, you can do the disclaimer.

Nakia: Grr…fine… Silvan Arrow does not own Beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her OCs.

Silvan Arrow: Thank you! While I try to come up with more excuses over why I've been taking so freakin' long to update, here's chapter 17. I'm so sorry it took so long! Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17: Desert of Despair

'Curse Xhaiden to the lowest pits of hell.'

Raina lay on her back on her hotel bed, motionless, trying to mitigate the dull, constant throbbing coursing through her body. She experimentally tried moving her arm and sucked in her breath sharply through her teeth as a brutal jolt of pain lanced up the limb, which also aggravated the numerous bruises and welts covering her back. Even the slightest movement caused the fresh scabs to crack and bleed, and for a moment Raina dryly wondered how she would explain her blood-soaked, tattered shirt and crimson-stained sheets to the hotel housekeepers.

A l**ight **beating, Xhaiden had called it. Enough to get across that they were being punished for their carelessness in being followed yesterday, but not so much to render them useless for tomorrow's beybattles. Raina had battled with injuries worse than these during her years of training, but she would sooner bare her throat to Dregore's maw than risk showing any weakness in front of her opponents, especially considering whom she would be facing tomorrow.

The hotel room was eerily silent, save for the occasional pained moan coming from Ramona, who was stretched out on the other bed much like Raina. Alannah, on the other hand, was sitting in her usual chair in the corner, a slightly crazed smirk on her face. It rather disturbed Raina how masochistically that girl accepted pain, no doubt in part due to Nithhogr's influence. After marching back to the hotel last night, bruised and bleeding, Alannah had been the first and only one to get up during the night despite the numerous whiplashes on her arms and back that had not yet fully clotted.

Another moan from Ramona brought Raina back to reality. "Shut your voice box or I'll have Dregore shut it for you," Raina hissed. The liger wielder instantly fell silent. However, she almost regretted speaking aloud as her wounds throbbed painfully in protest. 'Time to lose Xhaiden's tokens of appreciation,' she thought grimly. _Dregore, a little help here,_ she ordered.

In Raina's mind, Dregore growled with his teeth bared, and red-hot power flared to life around him. Raina let down the barriers that contained him just barely, and almost instantly her body felt like it was on fire as his energy poured into her. She downed a groan at the scent of burning flesh as he cauterized her wounds. She gritted her teeth against the searing pain and fed that pain back into herself as energy.

'Now the big question is…how to explain the burned sheets…'

* * *

"You did WHAT?!"

Tala took a deep breath and steeled himself for having to justify his actions to his purple-haired teammate. "Ian, the reason we did this…"

"No, I mean, you and Kai staked out Omega Platoon and didn't invite me?!" Ian asked incredulously. Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Kai all sweat-dropped in unison. Ian started to go off on another rant, but Spencer clapped a hand on his mouth to keep him quiet.

While Ian's muffled complaints were the only sound in the room, Bryan took the opportunity to ask something that had been on his mind since his teammates had made their announcement. "So tell me, Tala, if you and Kai were planning on tailing Omega Platoon, why didn't you bring us for backup? If they had found you, they would have had the advantage in terms of sheer number."

"The thought did cross my mind, but I was afraid having five bit beasts along would draw too much attention to ourselves," Tala replied logically. "Even if we did everything possible to mask their presence, we can't underestimate the abilities of their bit beasts."

Bryan nodded in acknowledgement. "Fair enough."

Ian finally managed to pry Spencer's hand off his mouth and took several deep breaths. "Geez, I thought I was gonna die!" He turned an accusing eye to his teammates. "Is it just me, or are you guys getting just a little bit obsessive over the Temporal Knights?" He gave them each pointed looks, and his eyes widened at the slight flags of color covering each of their cheeks. "What? No way… It can't be…" He gazed disbelievingly at each of them in turn. "All of you?" One by one, they nodded.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! MY TEAM MATES ARE ALL SOFTIES!!!!!!!"

* * *

'So this is it. Everything comes down to one final battle,' Eri mused as she crossed her arms and gazed up at the stars, lost in her own little world. Sonja and Nakia had long since gone to bed, but sleep eluded Eri. She had finally given up after lying in bed wide-awake for an hour and had come outside to the pool area for some fresh air. For once, Pyrix had no words of wisdom to offer.

Eri didn't even bother turning around as Tala walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She leaned comfortably into his well-toned chest and sighed contentedly, enjoying his closeness for a few moments in silence. Tala rested his chin on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck affectionately. "Can't sleep, huh?" he whispered into her ear.

Eri shook her head in reply and uncrossed her arms. "I've just got a lot on my mind, what with the semi-finals tomorrow and all."

"You won't be in any condition to battle tomorrow if you're exhausted," Tala pointed out.

"Eh, I've dealt with worse," Eri replied with a careless shrug. However, her effort at appearing at ease didn't fool Tala. He knew her mannerisms too well.

" I know you're worried about tomorrow." When Eri didn't respond, Tala gently turned her around so she was facing him. He tenderly cupped her cheek with one hand and gazed into the jade green eyes he adored so much. "You'll be fine." And then, because he couldn't bear not to, he kissed her.

Tala started off slow, taking his time and moving his lips sensually against hers. Eri's eyelids drifted shut from pleasure as Tala allowed her to glimpse his gentler side, one that was normally sealed away. But when he felt Eri kiss him back, tenderness quickly escalated to passion and need as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her hard against him.

Eri moaned softly as Tala kissed her more fervently and flicked his tongue across her closed lips, desperately seeking entrance. Having no prior experience with this sort of thing, she timidly complied with his request and opened her mouth to him. Tala quickly set to work memorizing every inch of this new territory, claiming it as his own.

Eri shuddered as she felt Tala's tongue gently massage every inch of her mouth. She idly wondered where he had learned to kiss like that. Starting to get bolder, Eri pressed her hips against his and deepened the kiss, and soon the two were locked in a heated battle for dominance, one that Eri quickly lost. Just as her lungs were starting to burn from lack of oxygen, Tala pulled away, leaving them both breathing heavily yet unable to break eye contact. It was as if they were lost in their own little world, one that contained only the two of them.

Eri's eyelids drifted halfway shut as Tala reached up with one hand to caress her cheek and then leaned in and kissed her again. This time, she didn't waste any time allowing him access to her mouth. Her previous timidity was gone thanks to her raging hormones that had waited until now to awaken. His tongue left no area unexplored, drawing a heated moan from the back of her throat. She didn't try to fight him this time but instead surrendered control and allowed herself to be swept away into mind-melting bliss. Sensing Eri's boldness, Tala let one hand travel slowly down her side to her hip bone, grabbing it possessively, while his other hand splayed across the small of her back, keeping her as close to his body as possible.

Eri couldn't help but be amazed at how Tala had brought out a side of her she didn't even know she possessed. Normally she was so headstrong, only looking out for herself and her teammates while shutting out nearly everyone else. Tala had somehow managed to break through her barriers without even trying. He was all lean, hard muscle, which Eri was all the more aware of being pressed against his chest, and his arms promised unyielding strength and protection. Eri didn't know how, but he had managed to make her feel secure enough to finally let down her walls and actually be…vulnerable.

Without breaking the kiss, Tala managed to coax Eri down onto one of the lounge chairs set up by the pool. Leaning over her, he pulled away and nibbled her ear lobe, and then tracked burning kisses down her jaw line and neck. Eri shuddered and moaned breathlessly, pressing herself closer to his body and turning her head so he had easier access to the sensitive skin on her neck. Tala worked his way down and pressed a feather-light kiss where her neck met her shoulder, near her collarbone, sending a delicious shiver down her spine. "Tala…" Eri groaned, causing the redhead to smirk against her skin. He made a mental note that she was especially sensitive there and filed that information away for future use.

Tala finally pulled away, leaving Eri breathless and blushing, and shifted positions to lie on his back on the lounge chair. He gently pulled Eri into his arms so that her head rested on his chest. "The stars really are bright tonight," he said, more to himself than anyone. After a few seconds of silence, he glanced down fondly at the young woman beside him. "Eri?" But she was already asleep. 'Heh…looks like I'm sleeping here tonight,' he thought with a smirk. But that smirk quickly morphed to a tender smile as Eri shifted closer to him and sighed contentedly. Her arm draped across his middle, subconsciously seeking his warmth and protection. Even in sleep she trusted him, and that simple thought made Tala's eyes glow with pride and satisfaction. In his mind, Wolborg growled softly as he lay beside Pyrix and curled around her smaller, leaner frame in a display of male dominance and reassurance.

At that moment, there was no place Tala would rather be than by Eri's side, shielding her from all the cares of the world, even if it were just for one night. 'Get some rest while you can, because tomorrow will be a day of reckoning.'

* * *

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen! At long last, we're ready to hold the first battle of the semi-finals of the Beyblade World Championship! After today, one lucky team will claim the first of two slots in the finals! Will it be the always-impressive Temporal Knights? Or will it be the unpredictable Omega Platoon? Whatever you do, keep your eyes on the dish!"

The applause in response to DJ Jazzman's speech was deafening, but the spectators' excited mood did nothing to quell the butterflies in Eri's stomach as she, Sonja, and Nakia walked out into the stadium beneath the bright spotlights to stand across from Raina, Alannah, and Ramona. Each blader bore a grim, determined expression, knowing full well the stakes of this battle, which went far beyond just a place in the finals. The outcome of today's battle would mean the difference between life and death for each team. Eri and Raina locked eyes, and the wordless clash of wills between them was enough to put their teammates even more on edge.

"What's this? It seems each team is down by one! Where are Hina and Vala?" DJ Jazzman asked.

"Does it matter?" Raina deadpanned, still keeping her eyes locked with her rival. "We each have the minimum number of bladers for a best of three match."

"W-well yes, but…"

"But nothing. I suggest you start the match…NOW," Raina warned. In her mind, Dregore paced restlessly within his cage, flames spewing from his mouth as he growled impatiently, eyes locked on the fire wolf standing across from him. Pyrix stood in a defensive crouch, snarling at the manticore with her hackles raised. Her body trembled from the restraint she was using to keep from pouncing on Dregore right then and there.

Meanwhile, up in the stands, the Blitzkrieg Boys were seated in the front row directly behind the Temporal Knights' bench. If Xhaiden decided to force his hand at any point during the battles, they would be ready. Bryan leaned over to Tala and asked in a hushed tone, "Where is Vala anyway?"

"Safe," Tala replied curtly. "Mr. Dickenson has her in the BBA headquarters under armed guard."

Ian suddenly burst out, "Hey, Spencer disappeared! Anyone see where he went?"

Kai smirked knowingly. "I wouldn't worry about him. I think I know where he is."

* * *

"Spencer, hurry! It's about to start!"

The blonde-headed Russian all but ran into the hospital room, holding a milkshake in each hand. "Sorry, the line at the cafeteria was ridiculous."

Hina shook her head in apparent dismay, but she was laughing on the inside. "Honestly, I can't believe you're thinking about milkshakes at a time like this."

Spencer chuckled as he sat down in the chair next to her bed and handed her a chocolate milkshake. "You'll thank me for this later. I thought you were sick of hospital food anyway."

"I can't even think of food without feeling sick right now, not when my teammates are about to fight Omega Platoon and I can't even do anything to help."

Spencer leaned over and kissed her cheek, then took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together, and squeezed it reassuringly. "Don't worry, they'll be fine. Tala and the others won't let anything happen to them."

Hina met Spencer's gaze and squeezed his hand back. "Thanks…" Her eyes went back to the television screen, but she didn't let go of Spencer's hand, which was enough to make him smile in satisfaction.

* * *

"Now let's get this battle underway! Teams, choose your bladers for the first round!"

Ramona wordlessly stepped forward for her team. Eri nodded to Nakia. "Don't think about the stakes. Just do your best," she said.

"I won't let you guys down. I swear it," Nakia replied. Her normally bubbly, cheerful demeanor was replaced by grim determination. She stepped up to the dish and attached her beyblade to her launcher. "This ends today, Ramona."

"Heh, we'll see about that," Ramona replied coolly as she assumed her launch stance.

"Get ready!" DJ Jazzman shouted, unaware that he was calling for the beginning of a battle that would forever alter the destinies of the teams involved. "3…2…1…"

"LET IT RIP!" Nakia and Ramona shouted as they yanked the ripcords, sending their beyblades flying into the dish at an incredible velocity. However, both bladers' next actions seemed to undermine the intensity of the launch. Their beyblades each took up positions at the edge of the dish and circled slowly, like two great cats stalking their prey.

"What's this? It's almost as if Nakia and Ramona are afraid to attack!" DJ Jazzman exclaimed.

'Afraid? Don't make me laugh,' Ramona thought.

'She uses a battle strategy that's a lot like mine. This won't be easy,' Nakia mused.

"Gygax, attack!"

"Uskadu, attack!"

At the same time, both beyblades roared to life and put on a burst of speed that led them to clash in the center of the dish in a series of fast, brutal slams. Then, just as quickly, they retreated to opposite edges of the dish and resumed stalking each other.

After several minutes of repeating this attack pattern, Ramona was fed up with waiting. "Gygax, time to hunt your prey!" A yellow beam of light erupted from her marigold beyblade and reformed into a liger bit beast. Gygax had the body of a lioness with tawny yellow fur, but she had tiger stripes on all four legs. Jet-black armor protected her chest and shoulders. She roared menacingly at Nakia and charged directly for her, fully intent on attacking the beyblader directly.

"Uskadu, now!" Nakia called desperately. The black panther leapt from his beyblade and threw himself headlong into Gygax, sending both great cats sprawling to the ground and away from his mistress in a tangle of fur, claws, and teeth.

Uskadu and Gygax got to their feet and stood in front of their mistresses, snarling with their hackles raised and teeth bared. For several long moments, they circled each other warily while their beyblades moved slowly around the edge of the dish.

"Uskadu!"

"Gygax!"

Both bit beasts sprang simultaneously with feral growls, tearing into each other with tooth and claw. At the same time, their beyblades traded vicious blows that sent sparks flying.

"Gygax, you can do better than that! Now get serious!" Ramona ordered. Gygax broke away just long enough to spring back again and lock her jaws around Uskadu's throat.

"Hrk!" Nakia's eyes widened and her hand flew to her throat as she gasped for breath. She could almost feel Gygax's teeth boring into her neck thanks to her bond with Uskadu. Taking advantage of the situation, Ramona's beyblade dealt a brutal slam to Nakia's, driving whatever wind she had left out of her lungs.

Up in the stands, Bryan growled deep in his throat and gripped the armrests of his chair until his knuckles turned white. Sensing his master's distress, Falborg gave an enraged shriek and beat his wings restlessly, itching for the chance to unleash his wrath on whatever crossed his path. True, Bryan had been experiencing some new emotions lately, but the one he had never hoped to feel was complete, utter helplessness, and he was certainly feeling that now watching Nakia.

_Mistress, my strength is fading…_ Uskadu said. His efforts to pry Gygax off his throat were quickly becoming weaker.

'_Hang on!_' Nakia urged, even as her vision blurred and she felt her own strength slipping away due to lack of oxygen. She closed her eyes and concentrated, sending all her remaining strength into her beyblade. A black aura surged to life around Uskadu, and he forced Gygax off in a powerful burst of energy. Ramona grunted as she felt the force of the blow as well.

"Not bad, Ghali, but let's see how you fare against this," Ramona taunted as Gygax steadied herself. "Electro Strike!" Gygax's fur stood up on end like a hundred lightning rods, and electricity surged from her body and crackled around her. Nakia shuddered as she felt static electricity run down her arms and give her goose bumps. Gygax gave a defying roar and charged for the attack.

"Desert Fang!" Nakia countered. Sand swirled around Uskadu as both a shield and a weapon, and the panther gave a vicious roar as he charged to meet Gygax's lightning. The two bit beasts clashed in a fierce explosion that kicked up a massive cloud of dust interlaced with sparks. When it cleared, the two cats were still standing, though severely weakened, but Uskadu's attack seemed to have done more damage. Ramona's beyblade was starting to wobble, and Gygax's armor was cracked.

"Heh, I get it," Eri remarked with a smirk, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Okay…you mind explaining what exactly you get?" Sonja asked.

"Think about it. Gygax is a lightning-element bit beast while Uskadu's element is earth. Uskadu did more damage just now because his earth-based attack grounded Gygax's lightning."

"Ah, so Nakia has a good chance of pulling off a win."

"That's the idea."

'Not good…this girl is better than I thought,' Ramona thought as she took deep breaths to draw much-needed air into her lungs and gripped her side painfully. She glanced behind her, where Xhaiden was giving her a look that promised a most unpleasant future. 'However, losing is not an option.' She turned her gaze forward to her opponent. "I must commend you for surviving this long, but it's time to put an end to these meaningless games." Her hands clenched into fists at her sides, and lightning surged from her fists and arced around her body in a fierce aura as Gygax's power flowed through her, electrifying every last one of her cells.

"I agree, and I've got just the thing to finish this battle," Nakia replied with just as much determination. Uskadu's black aura spread to cover his mistress, and her eyes narrowed to catlike slits as her beyblade spun with incredible velocity. "Uskadu! Terra Quake!" Uskadu gave a thundering roar and called up numerous rock spires that pierced upward through the dish and the surrounding area, aiming for Gygax and Ramona's beyblade.

"Gamma Electrocution!" Ramona countered, calling upon her final attack. She sent the electricity gathered around her body to Gygax and her beyblade, which burst forth in dozens of lightning bolts. To Nakia's horror, the lightning struck Uskadu's rock spires and actually destroyed them.

"Gygax!"

"Uskadu!"

They called at the same time, "ATTACK!!!!" The two bit beasts clashed headlong in a blinding explosion that shook the entire stadium. Their mistresses cried out and brought up their arms to shield their heads. When they could finally see again, they found the dish completely destroyed with remnants of Uskadu's rock spires lying haphazardly around the stadium area. Both bit beasts were gone, having spent their power and retreated. The sound of coughing drew Nakia and Ramona's attention, and they looked to the side to see DJ Jazzman staggering back to what was left of the dish.

"W-what happened?" Ramona asked in a daze.

"Who won the battle?" Nakia wondered aloud. Then she gasped at the sight before her. Her beyblade was lying motionless in the middle of the wreckage, its attack ring in tatters. Ramona's beyblade was still wobbling, only to collapse mere seconds later.

"And there you have it! Ramona has just barely defeated Nakia in a heart-stopping battle!" DJ Jazzman announced, garnering a round of applause. "We will now take a one-hour break to repair the dish and clean up before the next round."

The sound of applause barely met Nakia's ears as she sank to her knees and stared numbly at her beyblade. "But…how? It's impossible…" she muttered to the air.

"Heh, why are you so shocked?" Ramona teased. "If you can't even beat me, then there's no way your pathetic teammates will win against Alannah or Raina. The Temporal Knights are finished." She picked up her beyblade and carefully blanked her face before returning to her team's bench.

Sonja turned to her captain bewildered. "What happened? I was sure Uskadu's Terra Quake would ground Gygax's attack!"

Eri looked just as shocked. "I'm not sure. I guess Ramona's attack was just too powerful." She looked up as Nakia limped back to the bench, her head bowed so that her bangs were shadowing her eyes. "Nakia…"

"Save the lectures for later, Eri. I don't want to hear it," Nakia snapped. Eri and Sonja looked in shocked silence as their younger teammate walked past them and left the stadium through the door behind the bench.

"So what do we do now?" Sonja asked.

Eri stood up and looked down at her friend, arms crossed, before replying resolutely, "We prepare for the next match."

* * *

"Oh Nakia…"

Spencer's heart nearly broke seeing the hurt on Hina's face and the stray tears that worked their way loose down her cheeks. He could only imagine the pain she was feeling, having seen her best friend suffer such a heart-wrenching loss.

Before he could stop himself, Spencer reached over and gently brushed away her tears with his thumb, which caused her to look at him in confusion. "I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better," he admitted, helplessness written all over his face.

Hina leaned her face into the hand that still cupped her cheek and closed her eyes briefly. "It's alright… You don't have to say anything." For her, his presence alone was enough.

* * *

SMACK!

Ramona visibly flinched, and her hand automatically reached up to her left cheek, where a red handprint was quickly forming. Beside her, Raina and Alannah stood motionless in the dark hallway, their eyes trained emotionlessly on their coach.

"That was pathetic! You should have won in less than half that time!" Xhaiden raged. "Look at this!!" He held out her beyblade so she could see the claw mark that stretched from the attack ring down to the base. "This is how you repay me for all the years I've invested in your training? You insolent wretch!" With more strength than his injured body seemed to possess, he threw her beyblade down to the ground. Ramona flinched visibly as it shattered into a million pieces, leaving only the bit chip intact.

His wrath satisfied for now, he turned his back to the three girls. "I'll spare your life this time because you somehow managed to win, but don't think this trespass will go unpunished." Then he stalked off, his form fading into the shadows like a specter. Raina and Alannah followed wordlessly, though Raina paused just long enough to send Ramona a withering death glare.

'Things will only get worse for the Temporal Knights. I'll make sure of that,' Raina thought bitterly. Dregore growled his assent.

"DARN IT!!!"

Nakia slammed her first into the wall yet again, paying no heed to the pain that shot up her arm or the blood that trickled down her knuckles. She punched the wall again and leaned her forehead against the cold, forbidding stone, her eyes scrunched shut to stave off the impending flood of tears. "I should have won that battle! I had her on the ropes! What went wrong?! WHAT?"

_Mistress…_

'_LEAVE ME ALONE!!!_' she shrieked mentally before throwing up a barrier to block Uskadu from her mind.

Nakia drew her fist back for another assault, but a calloused hand gripped her wrist in a firm yet gentle hold. She whirled around enraged, but she froze abruptly, eyes widening, upon seeing Bryan staring back at her impassively. "Bryan, what…"

"If you're trying to break down that wall, it's not working," he cut her off. Still holding her wrist, he turned her hand over to take note of the split, bleeding skin around her knuckles, and his expression softened. "What are you trying to accomplish by punishing yourself like this?"

"How could you possibly understand?" Nakia demanded, her voice cracking from trying to hold back a sob. "I should have won! I let me teammates down! I…"

Her protests were abruptly cut off as Bryan suddenly pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her slender, shaking form. "Shh…none of that matters right now," he soothed. He pressed his lips against her forehead in a rare display of tenderness. "I'm just…so glad you're safe…"

Unable to hold them back any longer, tears spilled over Nakia's closed eyelids as her hand gripped the front of Bryan's shirt. He held her tighter, trying to reassure her with his presence. 'You don't understand… None of us are truly safe…not when **he's** still out there,' Nakia thought privately. 'But…maybe I can let myself feel safe while Bryan is here… Just for a little while…'

End chapter 17

* * *

Author's Note: First, let me just say again that I'm terribly sorry it took so long for me to update. My heart just hasn't been in it lately because of my internship, but now that it's done, I'm finally getting back into the writing mood again. I hope this chapter at least partly makes up for my lack of updates! I thought about trying to squeeze in Sonja's battle as well, but then it would make the chapter ridiculously long. So fear not, KaixSonja fans! They will get plenty of action next chapter!

Now then, I know it's been a while, but I have a **two-part poll** for all you awesome readers and reviewers!

**Question 1. Should I write a sequel?**

Ha! I finally sprung the magic word! I have been thinking about writing a sequel and have been tossing around some ideas in my head. I've even written a couple of short scenes. The sequel I have in mind would focus less on beybattles and more on the Temporal Knights' private lives and, of course, their relationships with the Blitzkrieg Boys. So…when you review, please let me know what you would think about a sequel.

**Question 2. Should I include one or more pairings featuring Omega Platoon? If so, what pairings would you like to see?**

Yes, I know Raina and the others are supposed to be the bad guys…er…girls, but hey, even they could probably use some love too, right? Would you like to see any of them paired up with a Beyblade guy in a future fic? If so, let me know in your reviews or in a PM which guys you would like to see paired with them. The only ones that are off-limits are Rei and Tyson because of Mariah and Hilary, respectively. Anyone else is fair game!

Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and about my poll! Take care, everyone!


	18. Chapter 18: Turning the Tide

Silvan Arrow: Woot! Chapter 18! Who's excited?

Kai: I'm not…

Silvan Arrow: You should be! Hehehehehe…

Kai: You're disturbing me.

Silvan Arrow: Things will get much more disturbing if you don't hurry up and do the disclaimer!

Kai: Oh for the love of… Silvan Arrow does not own Beyblade or any of its characters, meaning that she also doesn't own me. She just owns her OCs.

Silvan Arrow: Thank you, Mr. Cranky-Pants! While I think of something creative to say here, please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 18: Turning the Tide

A light shiver ran down Sonja's spine as she splashed ice-cold water on her face, willing her nerves to settle. She switched off the bathroom faucet and grabbed a paper towel to dry her face. She threw away the wet towel and stared into the mirror numbly for several long moments. 'So…in the end it all comes down to me. Our backs are against the wall, and I have to face Alannah of all people in the next round. If I lose, it's all over for us.'

Sonja leaned over the sink for a moment, lost in thought, using her hands for support. When she straightened back up, Lunash's reflection as well as her own was staring back at her in the mirror.

_Have you forgotten about me so easily?_ Lunash asked. Unable to take a true physical form like Pyrix, he hovered behind his mistress in a translucent aura that reached up to the ceiling. His massive wings shadowed her in a protective semicircle. His essence, like cool mist, washed over her. Sonja inhaled deeply, feeling his power rushing through her veins, refreshing every cell in her body from his seemingly endless wellspring of strength. _We are in this battle together. The burden to win or die rests on our shoulders equally._

'_You're right. Thanks for reminding me, Lunash,_' Sonja replied gratefully. '_I think I feel a little better._'

Lunash rumbled contentedly in his chest. _You are always welcome, mistress._ His aura faded into a cloud of mist that swirled around Sonja briefly, like a caress, before dissipating into the air in tendrils and wisps.

Her resolve restored for the moment, Sonja left the bathroom, only to freeze in her tracks upon seeing Kai leaning against the far wall, arms crossed and crimson eyes trained on her. His gaze was so intense that it seemed to bore into the farthest reaches of her soul, laying bare every whispered secret and hidden desire. Heat pooled in her belly as she thought back to the last time she had seen him, and a blush subconsciously made its way onto her cheeks. "Kai, what are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly.

"What does it look like?" he asked, pushing himself off the wall and approaching her purposefully. Before Sonja could reply, his mouth roughly covered hers in a fierce, passionate kiss. Sonja's eyes widened at his sudden action, but her momentary fear quickly faded away as the feel of his lips moving expertly over hers forced a groan from her throat. Giving in to passion, Sonja twined her arms around Kai's neck and returned the kiss. She was rewarded for her actions by feeling him shudder with unexpected emotion.

Before Sonja knew it, her back was against the wall while Kai's tongue dragged sensually over her closed lips. She opened up to him, letting Kai retrace his now familiar territory, leaving no area unacquainted. Her knees nearly buckled feeling Kai's tongue massaging the inside of her mouth. How he had gotten so good at kissing, she would never know. His lean, well-muscled body pressed against hers while his hands trailed down her sides, stopping at her hips. Sonja's hands reflexively moved down Kai's shoulders to rest on the bulging muscles of his powerful upper arms. Kai smirked against her mouth upon feeling her shiver, taking note that she was ticklish along her sides.

Kai finally broke the kiss, leaving both of them breathing heavily. Eyes half-lidded, he leaned his forehead against hers, unwilling to relinquish contact just yet. He didn't know when he would get another chance to hold her like this, so he wanted to make it last. Sonja kept her eyes closed, almost afraid to open them lest this all turn out to be a dream. "What was that for?" Sonja asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm giving you another reason to fight," Kai replied in a husky tone that made Sonja nearly melt. He stepped away from her abruptly, leaving her suddenly feeling hollow on the inside and aching for his touch. She opened her eyes and met his fiery gaze. "If you die, so does my heart." Then he turned and walked away without another word.

Sonja could only stand there and watch his retreating form. Lunash finally probed into her thoughts. _Mistress?_

'_Well, that settles it. Now I __**really**__ have to win this battle._'

* * *

"We're finally back with round two of today's exciting semi-final battle! So far, Omega Platoon leads by one victory, but can the Temporal Knights turn it around in this battle? They've currently got their backs against the wall but can tie it up by winning this round! So…let's get things started! Teams, choose your bladers!" DJ Jazzman announced.

Sonja stood up from the bench at the same time as Alannah. She glanced down at her captain, who gave her a tiny smile and nod of encouragement. No words were needed between them, only an understanding that had grown and matured over years of knowing each other, even before they could speak each other's languages.

Steeling her gaze forward, Sonja strode forward to take her place at the dish across from Alannah, who was giving her a half-crazed smirk. "We've been looking forward to this," Alannah stated, referring to herself and Nithhogr. "I hope you will give us an enjoyable hunt."

'I would be lying if I said I wished I felt the same,' Sonja thought dryly as she attached her beyblade to her launcher. She assumed her launch stance and closed her eyes, exhaling deeply. She snapped them open, and all at once her fear and trepidation vanished, giving way to the familiar cold, competitive spirit that always enveloped her mind whenever she went into battle. Inside her head, Lunash roared with anticipation, also poised for action.

Back at the bench, Eri glanced over to see Nakia take a seat at the end. She was still subdued, but Eri sensed that her spirits had lifted somewhat, no doubt partly due to Bryan. She also noted the tear streaks that marked Nakia's cheeks and respectfully ignored them.

"Welcome back," Eri said simply. Nakia met her captain's gaze and forced a tiny smile, meriting one in return. Nakia was secretly grateful for Eri's silence. They both knew that it would be useless to give a lecture about Nakia's performance. Right now all they could do was focus on the present and keep pressing ahead.

"Time to begin the second round!" DJ Jazzman announced. All eyes were trained on the dish, Eri and Nakia from the bench, the Blitzkrieg Boys from the stands, and Spencer and Hina from the hospital. "3…2…1…"

"LET IT RIP!!!!" Sonja and Alannah shouted as they launched their beyblades. Lunash and Nithhogr landed at the edge of dish and circled several times to pick up speed. Both were heavyweight beyblades that relied on attack and defense, so it was imperative for them to pick up speed now to offset their weakness in maneuverability.

"Hehehehe…let's not postpone the fun any longer. Nithhogr, attack!" Alannah exclaimed. Her violet beyblade switched directions abruptly and made a beeline for Lunash.

"Lunash, counter it!" Sonja ordered. The two beyblades clashed, and the force of the impact nearly drove the wind out of Sonja's lungs. 'W-what?! How could she pack that much power? Surely my defense isn't that weak!'

* * *

_Master, something's wrong._

Watching Sonja nearly double over after the first impact, Kai had to agree with Dranzer. '_I know for a fact that Lunash isn't that weak to get taken out so quickly. You got any ideas?_'

_I feel a great deal of malice and bloodlust radiating from that girl Alannah. This won't be easy for Sonja,_ Dranzer said forebodingly.

* * *

The two beyblades continued to trade blows, and Sonja felt each one like a punch in the gut. Her right arm wrapped around her middle to grip her side while her left hung limply. The battle had only just started, and already Sonja's breath was coming in short gasps.

Meanwhile, Xhaiden was smirking almost as sadistically as his subordinate at the sight before him. "That's it, girl. Instill fear in all these ignorant fools. Show them we mean business." Beside him, Raina sat with her arms crossed over her chest, watching the battle with an impassive gaze.

'Alannah's more excited than usual. I would hate to be in Sonja's shoes…' Raina mused.

Sonja growled and looked up upon hearing her opponent laughing. "Hehehehe…what's wrong? Feeling a little weak in the knees?" Alannah taunted. "It must be terrible, having all your attacks go to waste. You must be feeling pretty helpless right about now."

Sonja gritted her teeth against Alannah's words, willing herself not to give in to anger. "…How?!" she ground out between clenched jaws.

"How am I doing this, you ask?" Alannah said, smirking. She tapped a finger to her skull. "It's all about my mindset. All you other beybladers, with your high and mighty sense of honor and sportsmanship, try to win with skill and teamwork. You may try to deny it, but you always pull your punches so you don't hurt the blader." She narrowed her eyes. "Those foolish sentiments mean nothing to me. I don't care what happens to my opponents as long as they provide me and Nithhogr with a good hunt."

Sonja's eyes widened, and her body shuddered of its own accord as icy-cold dread gripped her heart. 'So that's it… This bloodlust… She doesn't care if her opponent lives or dies.'

Alannah's voice brought Sonja back to the battle at hand. "This is getting boring. I had hoped you would give me more sport." A sickly purplish-black aura swirled around her body, feeding off her malice and hatred. "Nithhogr, attack!"

The bit chip of Alannah's beyblade gave off a dark shaft of light, and the dread Sonja was feeling chilled her to the bone as she saw Nithhogr appear. However, something was different this time. 'What's this? He only has one head!' Sure enough, the massive, foreboding Hydra bit beast was only sporting one neck and head instead of his usual five.

"Hehehehe…you'll find that Nithhogr has many tricks up his scales. Attack!" The black Hydra roared viciously and charged directly for Sonja. It was almost a repeat of the last battle, when Gygax had tried to attack Nakia.

"Lunash, fight back!" The silver dragon erupted from his bit chip and intercepted Nithhogr's attack with tooth and claw. The two bit beasts grappled overhead while their beyblades continued to trade blows.

'I need to strike while I have the chance,' Sonja thought. Even though she was fighting Alannah on more level ground after summoning Lunash, her stamina wouldn't last forever. "Aqua Beam!" Lunash flew back on his powerful wings, reared his head back, and unleashed a blue ray of water-infused energy at Nithhogr.

"Geo Fissure!" Alannah countered. Her beyblade spun at an incredible velocity that was so intense that the beydish split down the middle. Sonja shielded her head from the clouds of dust and shower of pebbles kicked up by Nithhogr's attack. When the dust settled, Lunash was breathing heavily, and his heavy, plated chest armor was badly damaged. But what surprised her most was that Nithhogr was still standing…even though his head and neck were completely severed from his body. "You fell right into my trap," Alannah sneered. "Nithhogr!" At her command, two bulges of scaled flesh appeared where his head had been severed. Two snakelike necks grew and ended in fully formed heads, complete with razor-sharp teeth. The now two-headed Hydra roared in defiance, sending a shiver down Sonja's spine.

"This is bad," Eri muttered.

"You can say that again," Nakia agreed. "How did Nithhogr do that? I thought he was finished for sure!"

"The Hydra is a legendary creature from Greek mythology that supposedly fought Hercules," Eri explained. "It started off with one head, but for each one that Hercules cut off, two more grew back."

"So this match is only going to get harder…"

"I'm afraid so," Eri said grimly.

"Nithhogr, take down your prey!" Alannah ordered. He struck out with his two heads and bit down on each of Lunash's wings, causing the dragon to roar in pain.

"Lunash, fight back!" Sonja shouted. Lunash bit down on one of Nithhogr's necks to try and shake it off, but, to his and Sonja's surprise, the head vaporized in a shower of sparks. Two more heads grew back in a matter of seconds, one that bit his wing again while the other sank his teeth into his shoulder. Lunash lashed out at the head biting his shoulder, and once again it vaporized, only to have two more grow back. This pattern repeated once more until Nithhogr's fifth head grew in. All five heads attacked at once with an eerily harmonized series of blood-chilling howls. Two bit his forearms, two maintained their grip on his wings, and the fifth went straight for his throat. Lunash threw his head back and wailed in agony, his cry echoed by his mistress as she shared in his pain.

Alannah laughed sadistically at her opponent's distress. "It hurts, doesn't it? But don't run from the pain. Embrace it like I have! Nithhogr!" His five heads bit down harder, drawing a fresh roar of pain from Lunash. Sonja gritted her teeth against the throbbing torture that wracked her body, but what tore at her heart the most was the sight of Lunash's blood trickling around Nithhogr's sets of teeth.

'I don't understand… How come I'm not bleeding too? When Robert fought Alannah, he had wounds in the same places as Griffolyon.' Then realization struck. '_Lunash! You're…shielding me, aren't you?_'

_I…told you. The burden to win…rests on both our shoulders,_ Lunash replied weakly. _If you fall, it's over for both of us._

'_But, Lunash…_'

_I can't hold the pain back for much longer, mistress. I'm…sorry…_ A fresh wave of pain lanced through Sonja's body, causing her to cry out again and sink to her knees. Fang marks appeared on her right arm, and she gripped the wound with her left hand to try and slow the bleeding.

* * *

"This is unreal!" Ian exclaimed. "It's like that girl actually enjoys watching her opponents in pain…"

"I wonder if she's even mentally stable," Bryan remarked softly.

Dranzer sent wave after wave of soothing peace through Kai's body, but it did nothing to help alleviate the torment he was feeling watching Sonja suffer so much. His right hand clenched his beyblade in a death grip, and it took all his self-control to keep from loading his launcher and launching Dranzer at Xhaiden's head.

"Kai?" Sensing his friend's unease, Tala hesitantly reached out and placed a hand on Kai's shoulder. The crimson-eyed blader jerked away from the touch and stood up abruptly before walking out, his scarf trailing behind him. His bewildered teammates stared after his retreating form.

"Should we go after him?" Bryan asked.

"No, leave him be," Tala replied, crossing his arms over his chest and returning his attention to the battle. 'Kai needs to deal with this on his own.' He stared grimly at the beyblade in his own hand. 'And I have a feeling I'll be in his shoes during the next match.'

* * *

Back in the dish, Lunash was quickly losing strength, and Sonja's vision was starting to go blurry from the pain. 'Is this really how it's going to end? Are Lunash and I finished?' Then she remembered why she was here, fighting so desperately to stay in the game. 'If I lose now, then we'll lose much more than just a spot in the finals. My teammates' lives are at stake.' Lunash's eyes started to glow with newfound strength as he fed off of Sonja's determination.

Alannah watched the scene before her with a complacent smirk. "So, are you ready to admit defeat? If you surrender now, you might escape with all your limbs intact." She gasped softly as she saw Sonja stagger to her feet. "W-what is this?"

A set of hazel eyes stared back resolutely, still burning with the will to live. A light blue aura flowed around Sonja's body like water as she replied, "Losing…is not…an option!" That same aura suddenly shrouded Lunash, and he forced Nithhogr's five heads to release their grip in a powerful burst of energy. The Hydra fell back with a cry, bewildered that his prey still had some fight left.

"But that's…impossible!" Alannah exclaimed.

"Lunash, attack!" Sonja and Lunash lashed out with a right punch simultaneously. The dragon's blow connected with Nithhogr's chest and sent him crashing to the ground with a loud boom. At the same time, Sonja's beyblade dealt a serious blow to Alannah's and sent it teetering on the edge of the dish.

Alannah's wind left her lungs in a rush and she staggered back a step, clutching her chest in the same place where Nithhogr had been struck. She felt her control slipping away, and somewhere in the back of her mind, a lock came undone.

**Flashback**

**She was floating.**

**That's all her mind could comprehend. Floating in a sea of glowing green fluid, watching the world outside her small glass prison through unseeing eyes, unable to hear, unable to speak, unable to feel anything except the thick, cold liquid that made up her world and the dozens of metallic needles embedded under her skin. Two-legged figures with white coats moved back and forth in the dark laboratory, some reviewing information on clipboards, some talking quietly in small groups, and others working at various computer stations scattered throughout the room. All of their actions were a mystery. **

**She turned her head to the side to see another glass tube much like her own, but, instead of a person inside, there was a black creature. In its curled-up, fetal position, she couldn't quite make out its shape, but it seemed to resemble a dragon. As she watched, the creature opened one amber-colored eye, and before she knew it, she was captured, paralyzed by its murderous gaze. It lifted its head, then another, and another, until all five sets of eyes were fixed on her, like a predator staring down its prey. **

**The first and last sound she remembered was its roar.**

**It was a blood-curdling, haunting melody of five heads howling at once in a sickening harmony. She screamed in terror, but the sound was swallowed up by the oxygen mask strapped to her face. She was left cold and alone in her agony as her heart, her mind, her very soul, was devoured by this…monstrosity.**

**End Flashback**

Horrified by the memory replaying itself in her mind, Alannah gripped her throbbing head in her hands. "What's…happening to me?" She wailed in agony and confusion, her cry echoed by Nithhogr.

Sonja looked on in confusion at her opponent's sudden change in behavior. '_What's wrong with her, Lunash?_'

_I'm… not sure._

Then an unfamiliar, hissing voice echoed in both their minds. _Pleassssse…help me._ Sonja gasped as she realized that the voice had come from Nithhogr. The Hydra staggered to his feet as he continued, _Xhaiden forcccccibly bound ussssss together… through many cruel experimentsssss, and now he controlsssss her through me. I have known nothing but hate and rage…for yearssssss. Pleassssssse destroy me…before my bloodlusssst killssssss ussssss both._ And just as quickly as it had come, Nithhogr's brief moment of sanity was gone, replaced once again by his insatiable desire to kill. He roared savagely as Alannah's beyblade picked up speed for another attack.

'So that's why she's so sadistic,' Sonja mused in understanding. She turned to her bit beast. '_Lunash?_'

_I'm all over it,_ he agreed before flying at Nithhogr, claws and teeth bared.

"Stay away from me!!!!" Alannah screamed. A dark aura flared to life around Alannah, surrounding Nithhogr and her beyblade, as she called up her final attack. The light in her eyes faded as her pupils and irises turned the same dark color. "Tectonic Landslide!" Nithhogr's five heads bit out slabs of rock and concrete from the stadium floor and leaped into the air before raining them down on the prone dragon.

"Lunash!" He halted his advance to buy precious seconds. Sonja slid backwards into a kung fu stance, her arms stretched in front of her, her fingers curved to mimic a dragon's maw. "Frenzy…" She turned in a circle and punched the air. "…Maelstrom!"

Lunash roared and called up torrents of water from the crevices in the ground left behind by Nithhogr's attacks. The water gathered in a massive whirlpool with him in the center. Spreading his wings, he charged for Nithhogr, whirlpool and all. The rocks from the Hydra's attack were harmlessly swept into the torrent. Sonja lunged forward with her right arm outstretched, her action mirrored by Lunash.

"ATTACK!!!!!" Sonja and Alannah shouted, their cries drowned out by the roars of their bit beasts. Lunash and Nithhogr clashed in an earth-shattering explosion.

As the dust and smoke cleared, Alannah staggered towards the dish, coughing into the crook of her arm, and looked up to see the results of the match. A set of silver wings appeared first, then the head and tail. Five black heads also emerged from the thick cloud, followed by the body. The two bit beasts were seemingly frozen in the air, with Lunash in mid-lunge; his right forearm was piercing through Nithhogr's chest, right at his heart, with his claws protruding out the back. Below him, Sonja stood frozen in the same position as her bit beast, her gaze locked evenly with Alannah's.

An expression of peace fell over Nithhogr's five faces, and his body sagged in defeat. _Be free now…mistresssss…_ Those were the last words he said before disintegrating in a shower of sparks; at the same time, Alannah's beyblade shattered, its spin scattering the shrapnel amongst the wreckage that used to be the dish. Sonja finally relaxed from her fighting stance and straightened. Breathing a sigh of relief, Lunash vanished into his beyblade and returned to Sonja's hand wordlessly.

"And there you have it, folks! Sonja has pulled off a ninth-hour win over Alannah in a heart-stopping match! The score is now tied!" The audience erupted into applause at DJ Jazzman's proclamation, completely oblivious to the deeper battle that had raged in both bladers' hearts and their fight for survival.

'_We did it, Lunash…_' A contented smile on her face, all strength vanished from Sonja's limbs, and she would have fallen backward had not a strong set of arms caught her.

"It's all right, I got ya," Eri said, holding Sonja up by her shoulders. Sonja turned her head to look at her best friend, only to receive a smile in return. "You did us all proud."

Sonja grinned weakly. "Glad to…be of help…" She slumped forward, unconscious, only to fall into a second set of arms.

Eri looked at the newcomer warily. "Kai?" The young man effortlessly scooped Sonja into his arms bridal-style and carried her back to the bench. Nakia got up to make room as Kai laid her on her back with infinite care and tenderly brushed a strand of honey-colored hair out of her face.

Kai finally stood up and faced Eri. "Don't send for an ambulance. I'm sure she would want to be here for the final match, even if she's unconscious." Eri nodded in understanding, and the male Russian left the stadium through the nearby exit, leaving Sonja in the care of her teammates.

"Eri, are you sure that's a good idea?" Nakia asked. "She's out cold."

"She'll come around in time, and, if I know her, she would never forgive me if she woke up in a hospital bed," Eri replied. "She was just lucky she didn't have worse injuries." She glanced over to Omega Platoon's bench to find only Raina. Ramona had disappeared after her match with Nakia, and now Alannah and Xhaiden were gone. 'I'm not sure if I can say the same for Alannah,' she thought grimly.

* * *

Alannah's breath came in short gasps as she sprinted down the dark stone hallway underneath the stadium, randomly turning corners without a thought as to finding her way back. She couldn't think. She couldn't see. She could scarcely even breathe. All she could focus on was the one emotion that was tormenting her soul, one she had never felt before in her life.

Pure, unadulterated terror.

It was like seeing the world through a new set of eyes. With Nithhogr destroyed, his corrupted hold on her mind was finally broken, and all the emotions Alannah had kept sealed away for so long were coursing through her body simultaneously, each one shouting for dominance in a disconcerted cacophony. However, the voice of fear was drowning out all the others. She had lost. Her bit beast was gone. And now, all she could think to do was keep running. Keep running lest **he** find her.

A shadowed figure stepped out from around a corner, forcing Alannah to skid to a halt. Her eyes widened, and her breath caught in her throat as she beheld the very man from whom she was fleeing.

"You didn't honestly think you could run from me, did you?" Xhaiden taunted with a wicked smirk. "I will always be able to find you. Remember who owns you, girl."

Alannah couldn't move. Her mind screamed at her limbs to move, but they were paralyzed by fear. She could only watch helplessly as Xhaiden took one step closer, then another, and another, then…

…Xhaiden jerked to the side abruptly as a writhing blast of dark energy shot by mere inches from the side of his head and struck the ceiling above him. The ceiling tiles cracked from the impact and rained down bits of plaster and stone. Xhaiden strained to see past the settling dust, and his eyes widened as another figure approached from behind the still-frozen Alannah.

"…You!"

Standing in the shadows, his right arm still in a cast and half his face bandaged, was none other than Brooklyn Kingston.

"You!" Xhaiden exclaimed again, still not believing his eyes. Brooklyn stood a couple of feet behind Alannah and appeared totally unfazed by Xhaiden's outburst. "You were supposed to be…"

"In the hospital?" Brooklyn finished for him. "Well, I was, but I thought I would drop by and see how things were going. Looks like I came at a good time." A lazy, carefree smile dominated his face, as if staring down a madman were nothing more than a stroll in the park. His crossbow style launcher was attached to his good arm, and the sidearms were extended, indicating that it was loaded.

'That blast must have come from Zeus. But he didn't even launch his blade. Who** is** this kid?' Xhaiden wondered desperately. "You just stay out of this! It's none of your business!" Alannah gasped in horror as he pulled out a pistol from underneath his coat and pointed it at her heart.

"I really don't think you want to do that," Brooklyn advised, still smiling. He casually moved forward to put himself securely between Alannah and Xhaiden, never even flinching as he stood in front of the pistol, which was now aimed at his chest.

Xhaiden's hand, which was holding the gun, started to tremble. He could see Zeus' foreboding aura standing protectively over his master, so huge that it stretched upwards to the ceiling and out to either wall. His black, feathered wings were slightly outspread, as if sheltering Brooklyn and Alannah, and his predatory gaze was fixed on Xhaiden. Zeus bared his teeth and growled menacingly. Xhaiden's hand shook violently, but he kept the pistol trained on the beyblade prodigy.

Brooklyn narrowed his eyes at Xhaiden, and his expression turned from laid-back to lethal in a split second. "I suggest you leave…**now**."

Xhaiden growled low in his throat. The clash of wills between him and Brooklyn was so intense it was almost palpable, but after several long, agonizing seconds, he finally lowered the gun. "This isn't over yet. Not by a long shot," he warned. Then he turned and stalked away into the shadows.

Once Xhaiden was gone, Zeus' aura faded away, satisfied that his master was out of harm's way. All the adrenaline that had been fueling Alannah's panicked flight left in a rush, and she sank to her knees, suddenly unable to support her own weight.

"Are you okay?" Alannah glanced up warily to see Brooklyn smiling down at her.

"I'm fine," Alannah replied curtly, averting her gaze to the side. A brief silence fell over the two. "…Why did you help me? I tried to kill you, remember?"

"Because I think you're a good person on the inside." Alannah gasped softly and turned a bewildered gaze to Brooklyn, whose smile widened. "You were just following his orders back then because you were forcibly bound to your bit beast, but now you're free."

Free? Alannah couldn't even comprehend the meaning of that word.

Brooklyn retracted the arms of his launcher and extended his good hand to her. "Need some help?"

Alannah gazed at his outstretched hand for several long moments, almost as if it would bite if she moved, and then looked up at Brooklyn. She couldn't explain it, but there was just…something about his eyes that got her attention. His gaze seemed so gentle and kind. Did she need help? Somehow she couldn't help wondering if there was a double meaning to Brooklyn's simple question. Finally, she reached out and took his hand, letting him pull her to her feet.

Brooklyn's expression softened even further at such a simple act of courage. It was the smallest first step toward a new life. "You name is Alannah, right?" She managed a weak nod as he pulled his hand away. "You know, somehow I don't think we're all that different."

Alannah could only stare numbly at the hand Brooklyn had held, marveling for the first time at how such a simple touch could convey so much meaning. "Maybe…you're right…"

End chapter 18

* * *

Author's Note: Whew…that was the longest battle I've ever written! I hope it turned out okay! And…as you can probably guess, there's the first hint of a possible BrooklynOC pairing. That idea just came to me on a whim, but I ran with it and think it turned out pretty well. Love it? Hate it? Think I'm crazy? Just to let you know, I'm going out of town for a few days on Monday, so I wanted to get this next chapter posted before then. I'll try to post a preview for the next chapter on my homepage when I get back. Please review and tell me what you think! Take care!


	19. Chapter 19: Blaze of Glory

Silvan Arrow: Holy cow, how long has it been since I updated this story?

Eri: Far too long…

Raina: Yeah, I have a score to settle here!

Eri: Not to mention your readers are probably ready to kill you.

Silvan Arrow: Eep! Please don't kill me! I'm just an overworked college student!

Eri: How about doing the disclaimer so we can get on with this chapter?

Silvan Arrow: That's a great idea! You two take care of that!

Raina: You've got to be kidding me…

Eri: I actually think she's serious.

Raina: Grr…fine…

Eri and Raina: Silvan Arrow does not own Beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her OCs, like us.

Silvan Arrow: Thanks!

Eri and Raina: You're not welcome!

Silvan Arrow: O-kay…while I figure out what my OCs have against doing disclaimers, here's chapter 19! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19: Blaze of Glory

The waiting is always the hardest part.

At least, that's what they say.

Right now, Eri was certainly starting to believe in those unnamed, metaphorical individuals known as "they." Her heart was hammering in her chest, though her outer expression portrayed calm and tranquility. That was why she was here, in the darkest, most secluded underground hallway of the stadium. She was sitting cross-legged against the cold stone wall, with her hands on her knees and her eyes closed. She had first picked up this habit before sparring sessions in her Tae Kwon Do classes. She would visualize her kicks and punches in her head before stepping into the ring. But this time, she wasn't visualizing martial arts moves. All she could see in her mind's eye was her beyblade clashing with Raina's in the highest-stakes battle of her life.

_Eri, have I ever told you about how I came to be a sacred spirit?_ Pyrix asked, breaking into her mistress' meditations.

Eri's eyes opened and widened in surprise. She had assumed Pyrix had always been a sacred spirit. '_No, you haven't…_'

_Then I shall explain. Originally, I was part of a pack of grey wolves that lived deep in the forests of Yellowstone National Park. Life was never easy. Sometimes hunting was poor, and other times we had to flee human intrusion into our territory, but, no matter what, we still had each other. We were a family._

_But then…one night, a wildfire blazed through the forest that was our home._ Pyrix's tone suddenly turned bitter. _While the rest of my pack hurried to move the alpha pair's young pups to safety, I turned tail and fled, too frightened to do anything other than save my own skin. But in my panicked flight, a burning tree fell on top of me, snuffing out the fire of my life. _Her voice softened to barely above a whisper as she got lost in a distant memory from a past life. _My dying breaths were filled with regret over my cowardice, and my heart cried out for a chance to make amends for failing my pack in the time of their greatest need._

Eri was now listening with rapt attention, captivated by the story told by an ancient voice that had transcended time and death._ I can't explain what happened next, but somehow my spirit was reincarnated into a sentient being of fire, the very force that had ended my physical life. I vowed to use this new body and these new powers to bring life where once they had brought death. I searched for days and finally found my pack, but they fled in terror at the sight of me. They did not recognize me._

_And so I wandered aimlessly for years, bereft of a pack, concealing my presence so no one else would see me and flee in terror. For decades I wandered without a purpose, until the day I felt the cry of a soul in pain, a heart calling out to mine. That's how I found you, broken and bleeding by Xhaiden's cruel hand. You were the first one to see me and not fear, so I vowed to stand by your side and protect you as much as it was in my power to do so._

Eri sat and pondered what Pyrix had said for several long seconds. '_Why are you telling me all this now?_' she asked, her mental voice barely above a whisper.

_Because I want you to know that the vow I swore on that day still holds true now, _Pyrix replied resolutely._ You are my pack now. You are my family._ _Raina and Dregore are daunting opponents, and I know you always try to take everything on your own shoulders. The only way we can overcome them is by fighting together. _

A sudden memory flashed through Eri's mind like a punch in the gut, and she winced slightly. '_Oh…you're referring back to when we fought White Tiger X… I shut you out when you were trying to help me control my anger._'

_…Yes_, Pyrix finally replied. She didn't need to say anything else. Eri knew Pyrix well enough that that one word conveyed all the emotion and meaning required.

Eri sighed and looked down at her hands, which were clasped in her lap. '_I'm sorry… I never apologized for that. And you're right. I can't do that again if we're going to stand a chance of beating Raina._'

The tranquil mood that had settled over mistress and bit beast was interrupted abruptly by a fierce guttural snarl from Pyrix. Eri knew without asking who could elicit such a violent, out-of-character response from the normally tenderhearted and gentle bit beast. She looked up with a cold, blank mask on her face as Xhaiden stepped around the corner, his steel-toed boots making a steady cadence against the silence of the cold stone hallway.

"Somehow I knew I would find you here, Eri," Xhaiden stated, feigning innocence. "It's amazing how little people change over the years."

"I agree," Eri replied calmly. Her eyes narrowed. "You're just as cold-hearted and despicable as ever."

"Still a free-thinker I see," Xhaiden mused. "That was the one quality that made you less than ideal as one of my top soldiers. Raina, on the other hand, has embraced her destiny under my rule. I'm looking forward to watching her finish you off." He paused, and then added as an afterthought, "Of course, I could just do that myself and save a lot of time and trouble." He pulled his pistol out from under his jacket and pointed it at Eri's head.

Eri smirked, not flinching an inch. "Heh, is that supposed to scare me?"

Xhaiden smirked in reply. "I'm just reminding you of the stakes that are riding on this match." He clicked off the safety.

Pyrix snarled louder and tensed, ready to break free of her restraints and attack. Eri clamped down firmly with her mental barriers to keep the bit beast in check. "I know you won't shoot, and you know you won't shoot."

Xhaiden's smirk widened, taking on a wicked, sadistic attitude. "And how would you know something like that?" His finger moved to the trigger.

Eri shrugged nonchalantly, as if she were carrying on a normal conversation rather than staring her own death in the face. "Because you want more than anything to see me suffer at the hands of your most powerful soldier. Simply shooting me would be too painless. Besides, how would it look if I didn't show up for the battle and the police found my body here? Someone might suspect foul play."

A pregnant pause ensued, with neither individual moving. Finally, Xhaiden broke the silence. "Heh, you may be insolent and free-thinking, but you're still as crafty as ever." He flicked on the safety and concealed his pistol beneath the folds of his jacket. As he turned to leave, he called back over his shoulder, "I'll let Raina take care of settling our differences."

Once the sound of Xhaiden's footfalls had faded into silence, Eri breathed a silent sigh of relief. In her mind, Pyrix slowly relaxed and lowered her guard.

'They really need to install metal detectors in this place…'

* * *

_It's all right, Master Tala. Xhaiden has left._

Tala slowly reactivated the safety on his launcher and detached his beyblade, careful not to make any noise that Eri could hear. He peered around the corner once more to see her still sitting against the wall. He watched her for several long moments, as if keeping her in his sight would ensure her safety.

_Master, perhaps we should leave them be. _

'_Why, has Pyrix sensed your presence?_'

_If she has, she's keeping it to herself._

'_Then I see no reason not to stay._' Understanding emanated from Wolborg across the link of their bond. Tala couldn't do anything to stop the impending battle between Eri and Raina, but he could watch over her and give her the peace she so desperately needed until then.

* * *

"At long last we've finally come down to the last battle in this exciting semi-final round!" DJ Jazzman shouted into his microphone, eliciting an early round of applause from an audience that was literally gasping in anticipation of this final battle. "Currently the Temporal Knights and Omega Platoon are deadlocked with one win apiece, so now it all comes down to one final showdown between their captains to decide who brings it home! Will Eri's strong, steady battling style be enough to claim victory for her team? Or will Raina's raw power and fiery temper prove too hot to handle? And now…let's give it up for our two competitors!"

An even louder round of applause broke out as Eri and Raina stepped up to the dish. Their gazes were locked, watching each other's every move, down to the slightest twitch of a muscle, like two predators sizing each other up before a fight to the death. The tension between them was so intense it was almost palpable. However, DJ Jazzman, who stood right next to them, and the audience were completely oblivious to that inner battle in light of the physical one that was about to take place.

DJ Jazzman's voice brought Eri and Raina out of their mental tug-of-war as they took notice of the dish. "As you can see, Mr. Dickenson and the BBA officials decided to make some changes to the dish in light of the intensity of the past two matches. Instead of replacing the destroyed dish with a new one, we decided to enlarge it to give your beyblades more room to unleash their full power!"

'Geez, he wasn't kidding,' Eri thought. The previous two beybattles had utterly destroyed all remnants of a dish and created a small crater in the concrete foundation that supported the beystadium area. Instead of filling it in and installing a new dish, the maintenance crew had expanded and shaped the crater so it was smooth and easily twice the size of a regular dish.

"Heh…this is going to be even more fun that I thought," Raina remarked with a smirk, glancing up at Eri, who glared back resolutely.

"Let's get this third and final battle underway! Bladers, assume your launch positions!" Eri attached Pyrix to her launcher and slid back into her launch stance as Raina did the same. Eri instinctively reached out to Pyrix through their bond, anchoring herself in her bit beast's soothing reassurances.

"3…"

Eri and Raina gripped their launchers tighter.

"2…"

'_This is it, Pyrix…_'

'Today you die, Eri.'

"1…"

"LET IT RIP!!!!"

"Pyrix!"

"Dregore!"

The two beyblades, one black and one crimson, ignited with flames and clashed in mid-air, sending a heated shockwave through the stadium, before landing in the dish to circle each other menacingly.

"Wow, both Eri and Raina are out to prove something today! They are already pushing their beyblades to the limit!" DJ Jazzman shouted in excitement.

"I see no need to draw out the suspense. Dregore, attack!" Raina ordered. Her beyblade picked up speed furiously and cut across the dish in its eagerness to chase down its opponent.

"I couldn't agree more. Pyrix, counter!" Eri retaliated. Pyrix mirrored Dregore's quick movement and met his advance in the middle of the dish. The two beyblades traded vicious blows, grinding and tearing into each other, until the stench of burning metal filled the air around the dish.

For several long minutes, the two beyblades were evenly matched. They dashed in, attacked in a series of blows almost too quick for the eye to follow, retreated, circled to pick up speed, and flung themselves at each other all over again.

"Heh, this is no fun. I say we make your last battle more interesting," Raina remarked. Her beyblade retreated and picked up torque as it spun in place. "Dregore, attack!" A shiver ran down Eri's spine at the sudden swell of power as Dregore materialized from a shaft of fiery red light and pinned her with his lethal gaze, like he was staring down his prey. He flung his head back and gave a thunderous roar.

"Pyrix, now!" Eri commanded. Blazing light burst from the bit chip of her beyblade as Pyrix took shape from behind a wall of flames. She howled a challenge to Dregore and crouched, ready to spring, a steady stream of guttural snarls erupting from her chest.

The two bit beasts sprang simultaneously, and the force of the collision drove the wind out of Eri's lungs like a brick in the gut and sent Pyrix reeling. Waves of brutality and single-minded bloodlust battered Eri's senses, which she realized were coming from Dregore. This was not a bit beast that toyed with its prey before finishing it, like Nithhogr had been. Dregore was going for the kill immediately. He lunged for Pyrix again with a ferocity that seemed to surprise even Raina, as if he knew the wolf was the reason Eri had lived after he had so soundly defeated her all those years ago.

_Eri, we need to stop him now before his rage takes over completely and we have no strength to fight back,_ Pyrix said urgently.

'_You got it,_' Eri replied tersely. "Ethereal Flames!" she commanded, calling upon her special attack.

"Heh, you think that cheap trick will work on Dregore?" Raina taunted. "Let me show you how it's done. Magma Explosion!"

Geysers of lava met with rings of fire in a blazing tempest. As the smoke cleared, both bit beasts were still standing, but Dregore's attack seemed to have drawn more blood. The gold armor protecting Pyrix's chest was cracked, and her posture was slouched as if the force of the attacks had drained all of her energy. Dregore, however, wasn't done with his prey.

"Pyrix, hang in there!" Eri shouted to her bit beast as she continued to grapple with Dregore. The manticore managed to close his maw around Pyrix's left front leg, and, with a sickening CRACK, snapped the delicate bones like they were twigs. Eri cried out in agony, echoing Pyrix's heart-rending wails, and clutched her left arm as if it were her limb that had been broken instead of Pyrix's.

The sound of sadistic laughter reached Eri's ears, and she looked up to lock eyes with Raina. "This is just too funny! It's so much more enjoyable to watch you squirm. I'm quite glad I didn't finish you off earlier when I had the chance."

"What…are you…talking about?" Eri ground out between her teeth, trying to hold back the pain.

Raina gave her a perplexed, disbelieving look. "You mean you don't know after all this time? You remember the cloaked assassin that came after you in your sleep?" Eri didn't reply. Of course she remembered. She also knew that Pyrix had ensured that whoever it was would never be able to come after her again. "The idiot your precious bit beast caught was just a decoy." Raina narrowed her eyes, and her expression turned from amused to lethal. "The real assassin was **me**."

At that statement, the mental barriers that Eri had so carefully reconstructed to keep her anger in check shattered like glass struck by a sledgehammer. White-hot fury raged inside her like a wild beast as her gaze took on the look of a murderer. "…You!" she ground out between her teeth. It was the only word her tongue was capable of forming, but that one single word spoke volumes. Eri had been living a relatively quiet, peaceful existence for the past several years, free of Xhaiden's terror, until that one night when one of his elite assassins had broken into her house and tried to terminate her in her sleep. Because of that incident, Eri and her teammates had been suddenly thrust back into the world of hellish nightmares that they thought they had left behind all those years ago.

All the pain they had gone through since then…

Because of that one night…

Because of one person…

Because of **her**.

Just then, Pyrix's consciousness flooded Eri's, clamping down on the raging beast that was her anger with sheer brute force, desperately trying to prevent a re-hash of their battle against Rei. _Eri, you must control yourself!_

Instead of her mistress calming in response to her words, Pyrix's presence actually stoked the fire burning within Eri's heart. '_Did you know about this?!_' she demanded. Pyrix fell silent, but she could not prevent threads of guilt from leaking across their bond. '_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!_' she lashed out, each mentally shouted word falling like a hammer blow. The beast that was her anger reared in defiance, and Pyrix gave a pained yelp as she was flung out of Eri's consciousness.

_I did not realize my error until it was too late. Raina was wearing one of the decoy's cloaks to confuse the scents. I hid the knowledge from you because I did not want to see you react the way you are now…_ Pyrix replied remorsefully.

Despite the blazing inferno of anger rampaging in her mind, a small corner of Eri's consciousness still clung to reality. Rage and reason fought for control in Eri's mind even as her beyblade fought for control of the battle. Memories of her previous battles flitted through her mind in a tangled mess: her wins in the qualifying matches, her victory against Romero, her heart-wrenching loss to Garland, her disastrous match against Rei that ended in a hollow victory all because of her rage. Her mind lingered on that last battle as her heart clenched in fear. She nearly lost herself that day, would have lost herself if Tala hadn't been there.

'Tala…'

At the thought of him, that small, sane corner of her mind roared to life and slammed down brutally on the beast that was her rage like a steel trap, forcing it into submission and extinguishing its flames.

Eri let out a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding as the angry red in her vision suddenly cleared and she came back to reality. _Well done, Eri…_ Pyrix crooned.

'_Thanks… I just hope it's not too little too late,_' Eri replied just before Dregore slammed into Pyrix again and a fresh wave of pain wracked her body, causing her to grit her teeth so she wouldn't give Raina the pleasure of hearing her scream.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the stands, Tala was a complete wreck. His every instinct was screaming at him to charge down to the stadium all guns ablaze and set Wolborg on Raina in all his icy rage for visiting such pain and torment on Eri. And Wolborg wasn't helping his master's mental stability either. Seeing Pyrix in pain had aroused his protective instincts as well. He paced restlessly in Tala's mind, edgy and just barely contained. He constantly bared his teeth and growled low in his throat, and power swirled around him in the form of clouds of ice crystals.

Kai gave Tala a sympathetic look, which went completely unnoticed by the redhead. He understood some of what his captain was going through. He had needed to forcibly restrain himself from using Dranzer to fry Alannah to a crisp for what she had done to Sonja, but Kai knew it was even worse for Tala because he had Wolborg's instincts merging with and amplifying his own. Tala's knuckles were completely white from the death grip he had on the armrests of his chair, and every muscle in his body was locked as hard as steel, which was a testament to the effort required to keep himself under control.

* * *

"All right, enough mysteries. Where are you taking me?"

A lazy smile broke out across Brooklyn's face, which was mirrored by the carefree look in his eyes. "You sure ask a lot of questions," he remarked.

"No, I've been asking the same single question for the past five minutes and **still** haven't gotten an answer," Alannah groused, crossing her arms over her chest even while she kept pace with the orange-haired prodigy.

Brooklyn's smile widened, which only served to infuriate Alannah even more. "You know, you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"I would have left already, but I would probably get even more lost than I already am," Alannah growled. While running from Xhaiden, she had turned random corners without stopping to think about finding her way back. Now, as she continued to follow Brooklyn through the twisted labyrinth of halls underneath the stadium, she knew she would never find her way back to the surface alone.

And what frustrated her the most was that she had to **admit** this weakness to Brooklyn.

Of course, Alannah's constant rants didn't faze Brooklyn in the least. In fact, he was secretly glad to see her expressing any emotion, even if it was anger for the moment. It at least gave him hope that the rest of her emotions would follow in time.

Just as Alannah was getting ready to complain again, Brooklyn came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the hall. "We're here."

Alannah took stock of their surroundings. It looked exactly the same as all the other dimly lit stone halls in this place. "Huh? What do you mean by 'here'? And what are we doing here anyway?"

Brooklyn turned to face Alannah and indicated the left-hand wall with a wave of his hand. "I suppose you could say we're here on a rescue mission." Alannah looked closer at the wall he was waving at, and she finally noticed the door that blended in almost perfectly with the surrounding masonry.

A loud _CLICK_ echoed through the stagnant air as Brooklyn extended the sidearms of his crossbow launcher and attached Zeus. He moved to the opposite side of the hallway and faced the door. "You might want to stand back," he said to Alannah. She quickly stepped to the side just before Brooklyn launched Zeus at the door. The resulting _BANG_ echoed throughout the network of stone halls and kicked up a cloud of dust that had Alannah doubled over coughing.

As the dust cleared, Alannah sensed Brooklyn at her side and felt him place a hand on her back. "Are you okay?"

Alannah took a deep breath to clear her lungs and straightened. "Yeah…I'm fine." She looked over at the door and noticed that the lock and doorknob had been blasted off. She followed, curious, as Brooklyn pushed the door open with an eerie creak and walked inside. The small stone room was pitch-black, and it took her eyes a moment to adjust. However, the sight before her made her gasp in horror.

Sitting against the far wall, her wrists bound above her head by iron manacles, was Ramona.

The Swiss blader opened her eyes and raised her head weakly as the sound of approaching footsteps reached her ears. However, even that simple movement made the fresh welts across her back throb in protest. Apparently Xhaiden hadn't been satisfied with her performance in the last round, even though she had won, and had seen fit to punish her for her "failure."

"…Who's there?" Ramona croaked. The two figures moved closer, and, to her surprise, she recognized both of them. "…Alannah? Brooklyn? What…"

"Shh…don't try to talk yet," Brooklyn advised as he knelt beside the frail girl and pulled a skeleton key out of his pocket. Within seconds, he had picked the locks and freed her wrists of the restraining manacles. "There, that should do it." He stood up and held out his hand, just like he had done for Alannah. "Come on. It's time to go."

Ramona regarded his hand suspiciously, not trusting his motives, and glanced over at Alannah. Her teammate gave an affirmative nod. Gathering her strength, Ramona reached out with trembling fingers and took Brooklyn's hand.

* * *

Back in the stadium, the battle between Raina and Eri raged on with no end in sight. "Dregore, take them down now!" Raina called savagely. Dregore roared and leaped for Pyrix, his beyblade covered in flames.

"Watch out, Pyrix!" Eri cried just before Raina's beyblade dealt a brutal slam to Eri's and sent it crashing into the wall of the dish, kicking up a cloud of smoke. When the dust cleared, a whole section of the wall of the dish had been obliterated, like a bite had been taken out of it, and Pyrix was spinning in the middle of that gap, inches away from a stadium out. Eri, on the other hand, looked to be moments away from collapsing. Her arms were crossed protectively in front of her head and covered in freshly bleeding cuts. The rubble from the destroyed section of the dish was scattered in front of her, as if she had blocked all of it with her arms to prevent a fatal blow to her head or chest. Eri groaned as the sudden rush of adrenaline left her system and her body caught up with the fact that it was wounded and in pain. Above her, Pyrix's legs trembled from the effort required just to stay on her feet, which was even more difficult because she couldn't put any weight on her broken left foreleg.

"I can't believe that! Raina purposefully made Dregore crash into the dish so she could aim all that rubble at Eri! If that's not a foul, I don't know what is!" Nakia exclaimed to no one in particular.

_The officials cannot do anything about it, I'm afraid,_ Uskadu replied. _Raina was very shrewd by using that dust cloud to hide any foul play._

Nakia sighed, knowing her bit beast was right. She glanced down at Sonja, who was still lying on the bench unconscious. 'I just wish there was something more I could do…'

"Heh…you are such a fool, Eri," Raina taunted. "Your whole team is a bunch of fools, but you are by far the worst. You all think you can become stronger by forming bonds with your bit beasts, but all it does is handicap your performance in battle. How are you supposed to fight when you feel the same pain as your bit beast?" Eri didn't respond. In fact, she couldn't respond. The pain was so great that it took all of her mental willpower to keep it in check. "And of all your teammates, you feel your bit beast's pain more than the other three put together! You think it makes you strong, but in reality it makes you weak. I, on the other hand, have become so powerful on my own that I don't need any sort of bond with Dregore."

"And how…do you think…he feels about that?" Eri rasped between breaths.

"Oh that's easy. He doesn't," Raina replied simply. "Xhaiden took care of that a long time ago. He erased all of Dregore's emotions except his hatred and bloodlust, which makes him the ideal weapon for battle." As if responding to her words, Dregore crouched lower and snarled menacingly, baring his teeth. "And now I will show you what I mean." Raina's beyblade picked up torque and began giving off waves of sweltering heat. "Magma Explosion!"

'What?! She's using it again?!' Eri thought desperately, but the rest of her thoughts were drowned out by Dregore's ear-splitting roar. Jets of molten hot magma spewed upwards from the cracks already present in the dish and made a beeline for Pyrix and Eri. She didn't have enough strength to call upon her final attack, which only left one option. "Volcanic Refuge!" Eri called desperately, throwing whatever energy she had left into her defensive technique. Pyrix howled and called up jets of lava as well, which circled her in a protective barrier just before Dregore's attack made contact. The resulting explosion sent up a cloud of soot, smoke, and ash that blanketed the entire stadium, completely hiding the dish from view.

Eri was the first to reappear from the cloud of smog. The raw power of the collision between the two bit beasts had pushed her several feet back from the dish and forced her to her knees. Her arms were once again crossed in front of her head and painted red from her blood. Pyrix emerged from the cloud next and looked to be on the verge of collapse. Raina and Dregore, however, looked completely unfazed.

Eri's breath came in ragged gasps as she struggled desperately to draw enough air into her lungs. 'Is this really how it's going to end? Have we come this far just to fail at the very last moment?' Her vision started to go blurry, and her body shivered from blood loss and shock. And the pain. Oh, the pain was more than she could bear. Her entire body throbbed with it, breathed it, was it.

'I can't… The pain…is too much… I'm sorry, everyone…' Eri whispered with her thoughts as her eyelids drifted shut in resignation of her fate.

"ERI!!!!"

Eri's eyes flew open at the sound of three familiar voices calling her name in unison. She turned her head around, and her eyes about bulged out of her sockets at the first person she saw.

Hina was standing in front of the bench, her face and arms still covered in bandages. Spencer stood by her side with an arm around her waist and one of her arms slung across his shoulders to help support her weight. "You can do it, Eri! Don't give up!" she shouted.

Nakia was on her feet as well on Hina's other side. She cupped her hands around her mouth and exclaimed, "Yeah, show Raina who's boss!"

Eri's gaze fell on the last person with disbelief as Sonja also stood beside her teammates. "We all believe in you Eri because you've never let us down before," she stated simply with a reassuring smile.

"You guys…" Eri trailed off, overwhelmed by a sudden rush of emotion. She happened to glance up near the top of the stands to see Brooklyn standing behind a railing, flanked on either side by Alannah and Ramona. Her eyes locked with the prodigy for a brief moment, and he gave her an encouraging nod.

A sudden wave of cold rushed through Eri's body, starting at the center and radiating outwards to her arms and legs, numbing her pain. The relief was instantaneous, like taking a plunge into a pool on a hot summer day. A husky male voice sounded in her mind. _Don't forget, Tala and I are with you as well,_ Wolborg reminded her gently. Eri felt Wolborg extend the same cooling relief to Pyrix, and her trembling stopped as he softly stole away her pain.

Eri's eyes fell on Tala last, and he held her gaze for several long moments. He didn't cheer or shout out encouragement. It just wasn't in his character. But that didn't matter. The way he looked at her, with so much support, concern, and love, was enough to assure her that, yes, even he believed in her and that she wasn't alone.

'Wait…' Eri's heart stalled for one long, agonizing beat. 'I'm **not** alone…' The truth finally took root in her heart, shattering the mirror of lies that had been reflected in her actions for so many years. 'I've never been alone, not even during those hellish years in Xhaiden's Abbey, because I had Pyrix and my teammates by my side. Which means…' She turned back to stare at Raina with renewed determination. '…I'm certainly not alone in this battle either.' A smirk appeared on her face.

"Heh…what's so funny?" Raina taunted. "Have you finally decided to call it quits and accept your fate?"

Eri's smirk widened. "Actually, I was just thinking that I almost feel sorry for you," she replied as she staggered to her feet, "because for all your boasting, you have still doomed yourself to lose this battle because you're alone."

Raina's glare turned savage. "Why you…!" Her rage peaked in a split second as something snapped in the back of her mind. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!" All at once, the mental barriers she had maintained for years to keep Dregore in check shattered, and all that suppressed power ignited around him in a raging inferno as he reared back on his hind legs, flung his head to the sky, and bellowed a savage war cry, his wings outspread.

'_Pyrix, are you prepared to put everything on the line, right here, right now?_' Eri asked.

Pyrix knew full well what Eri was asking, but she didn't hesitate in her response. _Always, Eri. Always…_

'_Then let's finish this once and for all…together._'

Eri's hands clenched into fists at her side, and a red aura ignited around her body that blazed like fire, though it did not burn her skin. She poured out every last ounce of strength and determination left in her soul, drawing from the support she felt from those dear to her, and sent that energy straight to Pyrix. Fresh waves of red-hot power swirled around her in a hypnotic dance, and she threw her head to the sky in an ear-splitting howl at the same time that she placed her once-broken leg firmly on the ground. The tufts of flame around her paws and the fire that made up her tail blazed stronger than ever.

Seeing Eri and Pyrix come back so strongly sent Raina over the top. "I'll send you to your grave! Dregore! HELLFIRE BARRAGE!!!!"

Dregore leaped into the sky with a vicious roar, blazing like the reincarnation of the volcano. He spewed fireballs from his mouth the size of his body that rained down towards Eri and Pyrix.

"This ends now! OBLIVION INFERNO!!!!" Pyrix charged straight up into Dregore's deadly rain with her own battle cry, shrouded in fire that burned like the sun. To everyone's surprise and Raina's horror, Pyrix absorbed each of Dregore's fireballs into her own blazing aura to stoke her attack. The wolf and manticore lunged for each other's throats with tooth and claw as their beyblades, also cloaked in flames, charged for one final blow.

The resulting collision and explosion sent up a swirling column of fire that reached heavenward to the ceiling. Before it could reach the top, however, all the emergency sprinklers on the ceiling kicked on, bathing the stadium with a steady mist and clearing the caustic smoke.

DJ Jazzman staggered back to the dish in time to view the results of that final clash of metal, bit beasts, and wills. The dish and its concrete foundation were destroyed beyond hope of repair; the only places still intact were the scant square feet where the two competitors still stood. Pyrix and Dregore were nowhere to be seen, having completely exhausted their power.

The sound of a beyblade spinning broke through the sound of falling water, and a familiar red beyblade appeared from the last wisps of smoke in front of its mistress. Raina stood frozen in disbelief as she stared first at her unmoving beyblade and then at the person standing across from her who had, in spite of everything she had thrown at her, escaped death once again.

Eri closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards to welcome the cooling water. A smiled worked its way across her lips as an expression of serenity and peace settled across her face.

Then Eri's legs buckled, and she sank to her knees before falling face first to the ground…

…at the very same instant that her beyblade and bit chip shattered.

End chapter 19

* * *

Author's Note: Whew…I think I need to catch my breath after that one! I hope that last battle scene was satisfactory. I tried to make it really exciting without being completely over the top, so please let me know what you think of it.

And now for…an IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!

I have re-posted chapter 1 of this story with some extra scenes that I think do a better job of kicking off the story, setting up the conflict, and introducing the Temporal Knights before they all meet up in Russia. To be honest, I was never fully satisfied with chapter 1 when I posted it the first time, but now I think it's a lot better. My writing style has been changing and hopefully improving as I have continued this story, so I think I'm at a point now where I can go back and really make some beneficial changes to the first chapter. I highly encourage everyone to go back and at least read the new stuff and tell me if you think it works.

All right, enough chitchat out of me. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Take care, everyone!


	20. Chapter 20: Aftermath

Silvan Arrow: Um…hi. So…I'm back?

Eri: Hehehehe…you look a little frightened.

Silvan Arrow: Is it that obvious?

Sonja: How do I say this tactfully? Yes. You look terrified for your life.

Eri: So what's your excuse this time for taking so long?

Silvan Arrow: Um…college? Research? FINAL EXAMS?! I about went insane! And then I had absolutely no inspiration!

Sonja: I don't think that will completely fly with the readers.

Readers: DIE!!!!!!!!!

Silvan Arrow: Eep! Um…Eri! Sonja! Disclaimer!

Eri and Sonja: Oh brother… Silvan Arrow does not own Beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns the plot and her OCs.

Silvan Arrow: Before the readers kill me for taking so long, here's chapter 20!

* * *

Chapter 20: Aftermath

'**So cold…'**

**All she knew was cold.**

**Eri had stopped feeling pain long ago. She could literally feel the life seeping out of her in a growing pool of blood as she lay on the unforgiving stone floor of Xhaiden's torture chamber. The warmth of life fled in terror as chilly fingers crept up her broken, bloodied body. Her eyelids drifted shut in silent resignation to accept death's cold embrace…**

**Then there was warmth.**

**At first it was just a small touch of warmth, like a caress, on her forehead, but then Eri became aware of another presence, a sentient one, next to her, feeding warmth into her body that seeped through her arms and legs, reaching into her very soul. Her heart beat with renewed vigor, and she felt life returning to her as the cold ice of death started to melt away. **

_**My name is Pyrix…**_

**Her clouded mind vaguely registered a large, furry body curling around her thin, broken frame so she could feel even more of that blessed warmth. A small whimper…the touch of a cold, wet nose…the sound of a faint **_**swish-swish**_**, like a dog wagging its tail…the brush of another consciousness against hers. A soul reaching out directly to hers, like two lovers whose bond transverses time and space so they can be together at long last. Waves of warmth, kindness, and overpowering love swept through Eri's body, threatening to break her heart that was long since dead.**

_**Sleep now, little one…**_

**Powerless to oppose such a gentle tone of voice, Eri resigned herself to the dreams of the living.**

**The solid stone door of the torture chamber groaned against its hinges as Xhaiden opened it and walked inside, prepared to dispose of the body of his latest failure. Eri watched from a distance, like a disembodied spirit, as Xhaiden walked up to her 8-year old self, which was still lying facedown on the floor, seemingly alone. Sensing something was amiss, Xhaiden knelt down next to the girl's prone form, one that should have been dead hours ago, and reached out to touch her. As soon as his fingers made contact, a consciousness that was not human suddenly rose up in a protective fury and lashed out at Xhaiden's mind, forcing him to recoil his hand as if it had been burned. A faint red aura pulsed around Eri's body in time with her heartbeat, and the image of a fiery red wolf, standing in a protective crouch, flashed through his mind's eye, as did the sounds of her enraged snarls. **

**Xhaiden suddenly realized what had happened, and a crazed smirk crossed his face. Laughing darkly, he whispered, "Perhaps I underestimated you. It seems you will prove useful to me after all, Eri."

* * *

**

In the hazy barrier between unconsciousness and wakefulness, she was distantly aware of voices, though she couldn't tell if they were coming from her dreams or from real life.

"She's been asleep for a long time…"

"The doctor said her prognosis was good. She just needs time."

"Look! She's waking up!"

The fog in her mind started to clear as reality took hold. Eri cracked open her eyes but immediately scrunched them shut again as the harsh afternoon sunlight burned across her lids.

A fourth voice, a male one this time, rapped out a soft command in Russian. The sound of the blinds closing met Eri's ears, followed by blessed darkness. Warm, calloused fingers gently closed around hers. "It's okay, Eri. You can open your eyes now."

Obeying the softly spoken command, Eri opened her eyes and waited patiently for her vision to clear. She noted Sonja, Nakia, and Hina standing by the right side of her bed, each one bearing a concerned look. She felt a gentle squeeze on her left hand and tilted her head stiffly to see Tala sitting in a chair beside her bed, watching her intently, as if she would vanish if he took his eyes off her. Their gazes locked for several long moments.

Nakia broke the silence first by asking the obvious question. "How are you feeling?"

Eri craned her stiff neck back around to regard her teammates with a weak smirk. Reality was quickly becoming sharper, as was her personality. "Would you rather hear what you want to hear or the truth?" she asked hoarsely. In all honesty, she felt like road-kill that had been pulverized by an eighteen-wheeler and then sent through a street sweeper. Bandages covered every inch of visible skin on her arms and legs, with more bandages covering half of her body that was hidden under the blankets. Half a dozen needles lay under the skin of both her arms to give her fluids, blood, pain medication, and who-knows-what-else. Finally, a plastic tube was attached to her nose to help her breathe. Her head and face had escaped with only a few cuts and scratches, but of course that was at the expense of every other part of her body. 'On second thought, make that two street sweepers…'

Nakia reconsidered. "Then again, maybe I don't want to know…"

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days," Sonja supplied. "You lost a lot of blood due to severe internal and external injuries. They had to perform emergency surgery as soon as you arrived and then kept you unconscious with morphine so your body could start to heal."

"Sounds charming," Eri replied sarcastically. She thought back to the battle that had brought her here in the first place. The painkillers were dulling her senses, and the events from three days ago felt like a fleeting memory, perhaps from a dream instead of reality. "What…happened after the battle? Raina and Xhaiden…"

A knock at the door drew their attention. This time, Hina was the one that spoke. "Maybe it would be better to have someone more qualified explain the situation." She opened the door to reveal none other than Mr. Dickenson.

"Oh, Eri! It's so good to see you finally awake!" he exclaimed.

Noting her captain's puzzled look, Sonja explained, "Mr. Dickenson came by many times to check on you while you were unconscious."

Slight flags of color marked Eri's cheeks. "T-thank you…" she replied, mildly embarrassed from the attention.

Mr. Dickenson chuckled good-naturedly. "If you want to thank someone, you should thank these four right here," he said, indicating Tala and her teammates with a sweep of his hand. "They haven't left your side."

Before Eri could say anything, Tala gave her hand a careful squeeze. "All that matters is that you're all right." Too weak to move her head, she simply nodded once in acknowledgement while keeping her gaze on Mr. Dickenson.

"Now then, I'm sure you're wondering what became of Raina and the others after your battle," Mr. Dickenson said.

"Yes, I am curious. But first, where's Xhaiden?"

"Behind bars, where he belongs." Everyone turned his or her heads in unison to see Kai walk through the open doorway. "Tala and I made sure of that."

"Yes, you did indeed," Mr. Dickenson agreed. Noting the girls' confused expressions, he explained, "Two nights before the semi-finals, Kai and Tala brought Vala Arnordottir to my office at the BBA headquarters. Apparently, Xhaiden had been about to shoot her for losing an unsanctioned battle against Hina."

Nakia scoffed and crossed her arms angrily over her chest. "A battle? It was more like an ambush."

Eri changed the subject by turning an accusing glare toward Kai. "You tailed Omega Platoon?! What were you thinking?"

Kai smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't look at me. It was Tala's idea."

Before Eri could spout flames at Tala, Mr. Dickenson unwittingly came to his rescue by continuing. "I called in the police that same night, and her testimony, along with the boys' eye witness reports, gave them all the evidence they needed to secure an arrest warrant."

"I don't get it. If you secured the arrest warrant that night, then why did you let Omega Platoon compete in the semi-finals?" Hina asked rationally.

"We knew it would cause a massive panic if we disqualified Omega Platoon, arrested Xhaiden out of the blue, and then brought forward charges of abuse and murder. We hoped you girls would defeat Omega Platoon to make it easier for us to keep the whole situation quiet," Mr. Dickenson explained.

"Besides," Tala spoke softly, "we knew you wouldn't forgive us if we didn't let you settle your differences with them."

"Of course, Xhaiden didn't exactly go quietly," Kai remarked. "Raina and the others surrendered as soon as the police showed up, but we had to use some…aggressive negotiations…to get Xhaiden to cooperate."

Flashback

How could his plans have gone so wrong?

No matter how many times he replayed the events of the past few months in his mind, Xhaiden still could not figure out where he went wrong. The timing was perfect. The execution was perfect. His beybladers were supposed to be perfect. And yet, in spite of all his careful planning and manipulating, those accursed girls who called themselves the Temporal Knights had defeated him once again.

And the worst part was that he had been so close! Eri had been on the verge of defeat, with one foot in the grave, and even then she had managed to come back and beat Raina, the perfect soldier that he had created over years of research and harsh training. All his ambitions had been shattered in that one single instant, and now he had nothing left.

Boris would not be pleased.

What surprised Xhaiden the most was how quickly things had happened once the match was over. Two-dozen fully armed policemen in bulletproof vests had stormed the stadium as soon as Eri had collapsed. Raina, Alanna, and Ramona had let the police take them into custody without a struggle, though, Xhaiden had noted, Brooklyn had looked rather upset, for him at least.

And what had he done? He had turned tail and fled like the coward that he truly was.

The long, endless hallway never seemed to get any shorter no matter how fast he ran, and the fluorescent lights in the ceiling ensured that he could no longer hide in the shadows.

Xhaiden skidded to a halt as Mr. Dickenson stepped around the corner, flanked by Kai, Tala, and half a dozen police officers. One of them spoke in a grave voice, "Xhaiden Chesnokov, you're under arrest."

Xhaiden growled under his breath and turned around to flee in the opposite direction, but Bryan, Spencer, and more policemen blocked his way. Xhaiden's eyes widened. Where did they come from? The four Blitzkrieg Boys looked ready to lunge for his throat at any second.

"Game's over, creep," Bryan snarled, cracking his knuckles menacingly. He looked more ticked than any of them. Spencer loomed behind him, his silent bulk almost as intimidating.

"Yeah, so why don't you just go quietly?" Tala added harshly.

Mr. Dickenson spoke next. "Xhaiden, your evil ends today. We have enough evidence to make sure you stay behind bars for a very long time."

"And don't even think about running to Boris. We've got him too," Spencer stated.

The policemen behind Bryan and Spencer took a step forward. "S-stay away from me!" Xhaiden shouted, pulling his pistol out of his jacket and pointing it at Bryan.

The next moments were a blur. Before anyone else could react, Kai and Tala leaped forward and secured Xhaiden's arms in a painful death grip, forcing him to drop his weapon.

"You're never going to hurt them again," Kai growled in Xhaiden's ear, knowing the madman could guess to whom he was referring.

"Yeah, and here's a little payback!" Before anyone could stop him, Bryan stepped forward and lashed out with a lightning-fast punch that connected with the side of Xhaiden's face and added a black eye to his set of scars. He groaned in pain and slumped forward unconscious.

All the policemen turned their attention to Bryan. Instead of apologizing, he just smirked and said, "Hey, all I did was apprehend the criminal."

End flashback

"Even though Xhaiden's in custody now, it's still not fair," Nakia said. "I never would have chosen to fight Omega Platoon if I had known this would happen. If the police had arrested Xhaiden sooner, Eri wouldn't have gotten hurt, and Pyrix…"

"Nakia!" Sonja and Hina exclaimed in unison, the younger of the two jabbing Nakia with her elbow.

"Oops…"

"Huh? What about Pyrix?" Eri asked, genuinely confused. True, she hadn't felt Pyrix in her mind, but she had just assumed that it was from the painkillers clouding her senses and messing with her head. But now that she thought about it, the place in her mind where Pyrix usually resided was strangely empty. Even more alarming was the dull cold ache in the hollow of her heart that had never been there until now.

Her eyes widened as another memory flashed across her mind's eye.

**Then Eri's legs buckled, and she sank to her knees before falling face first to the ground…**

…**at the very same instant that her beyblade and bit chip shattered.**

Eri gasped, which came out as a choked sob. "N-no…it can't be…" Sonja, Nakia, and Hina glanced guiltily away from her, refusing to make eye contact. She looked desperately to her left. "Tala?" She searched desperately for some indication in his eyes that she was wrong, that her memory was flawed, that Pyrix was…

Instead of the reassurance that she was looking for, Tala simply closed his eyes and sighed. "Wolborg searched for hours after the battle, but he couldn't find her. I'm sorry."

At that instant, Eri's heart shattered into more pieces than her beyblade as the cold hand of despair clenched her chest in its icy fist. She scrunched her eyes shut and willed the tears not to fall. 'Not hear…not in front of them…' She now knew why Tala had been watching her so guardedly. He had been waiting for her to remember…been waiting for her reaction…

Mr. Dickenson broke the tense silence. "I know this is a lot of information to process at once, but we also have to consider how to proceed with the tournament. Currently the semi-finals are suspended until further notice, but your team did defeat Omega Platoon fairly. Therefore, you have qualified for the finals and…"

"We won't be competing in the finals," Eri stated firmly, cutting him off. "The Temporal Knights are withdrawing from the tournament."

Mr. Dickenson was taken aback by Eri's statement. "B-but Eri…this isn't necessary. You can take as much time as you need to…"

"Mr. Dickenson, may we speak with you privately?" Sonja suddenly asked, cutting off his protest.

"Oh…o-of course." He and the rest of the Temporal Knights filed out of the room. Kai followed suit, which left only Eri, Tala, and a tense silence.

"Eri, I…" Tala began.

"I need to be alone," she said numbly.

Tala squeezed her fingers again, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "Eri, you don't have to deal with this by yourself…"

"Please…just go. I need you to go," she pleaded softly, turning her head away from him.

Tala sighed in defeat. He knew he couldn't change her mind now. She was far too stubborn. "All right…" He gave her hand one last squeeze and then got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Only then, when Eri was certain no one was around to hear, did she let the tears fall.

* * *

"So you're really withdrawing from the tournament?" Mr. Dickenson asked. He and the other Temporal Knights were discussing matters in the waiting room while Kai leaned against the opposite wall in his typical Kai pose.

"Yes, that's correct," Sonja confirmed.

"You know, you don't have to take such drastic measures. We still have the second semi-final match, and then we can postpone the tournament while Eri recovers," Mr. Dickenson objected.

"That's not the only reason, though Eri's injuries are probably enough of a reason in themselves," Hina said. "Our beyblades are completely trashed." Mr. Dickenson's eyes widened as the girls held out their beyblades for his inspection. Claw and fang marks covered the attack rings, the bases were half-demolished, and even the weight disks were crushed. The only thing intact on each blade was the bit chip.

"Yeah, and Eri's usually the one who repairs them," Nakia added. "But even if we could get them repaired, Eri wouldn't be able to fight wholeheartedly, now that Pyrix is…" She couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence, as if not saying it could somehow hold back reality.

"We knew all along that, if we got the chance to face Omega Platoon, it would most likely be our last battle in the tournament," Sonja concluded. "And if withdrawing is Eri's wish, then we will stand by her as always."

Mr. Dickenson sighed in defeat. He could tell from their expressions that they had made up their minds. "Well…if this is truly your desire, then I will formally withdraw your team from the finals."

Sonja nodded gratefully. "Thank you for understanding."

"As much as I would like to stay, I really must be going. I have to try and sort things out related to the tournament." Mr. Dickenson bid the girls farewell and took his leave.

Sonja, Nakia, Hina, and Kai were the only ones left in the waiting room. "So…what do we do now?" Nakia asked, suddenly feeling lost and out of sorts. With their captain out of commission and their team out of the tournament, the future suddenly looked very uncertain.

Just then, Tala shuffled into the waiting room, his eyes downcast and his hands shoved in his pockets. He stopped next to Kai, who rested a hand on his shoulder in wordless apology.

Sonja turned back to her teammates. "There's nothing left to do but wait."

* * *

'**How did I…get here?' Eri wondered in confusion. She stood on top of a snow-covered hill, staring out in bewilderment at the vast, white landscape before her. Frigid winds laden with snow roared and danced across the desolate expanse in a swirling, dizzying pattern that obscured her vision. Everything was in shades of black and white, as dark gray clouds covered the sky and obscured the sun's life-giving rays. **

**And yet, Eri barely noticed the cold. Her heart and mind were already so numb from grief that she felt nothing from the raging blizzard. With every passing second, the ice grew thicker as it gained more and more of a foothold. No warmth was left to hold back the chill. **

**She had been here before, in the wilderness of her own soul. For the first eight years of her life, this was how she had existed, dwelling in the empty numbness of a lifeless heart that continued to beat without a purpose.**

'**No…I don't want to go back there. Please…I can't go back… I can't…' **

**Suddenly, the haunting melody of a howl echoed over the roar of the winds and snapped Eri to rapt attention. Even without the use of words, the message it conveyed was as plain as day:**

**Where are you?**

**Without stopping to think about it, Eri cupped her hands around her mouth and tilted her head back, lifting her own hoarse imitation of a howl to the heavens. She forced the sound from her mouth until her lungs burned and she was gasping for breath. She strained to hear above the whining gales, and within seconds another howl answered her. **

**However, the sound was fainter and farther away. **

**Eri took off running in the direction of the sound, plowing through the foot-deep snowdrifts with no thought to finding her way back. **

**The rolling landscape gradually gave way to a straight path running between two tall snow-covered hills. Eri looked down and noticed a line of paw prints running down the middle of the path. However, a fierce wind behind her erased each paw print as she passed it. A new sense of urgency spurred her to run faster until she was gasping for the frigid air that seared her lungs like fire. Now she was racing against the wind, against the forces of nature, even against time, but for what purpose?**

**The path she was following ended abruptly, and Eri found herself standing on the shore of a vast, frozen lake. She brought up one arm to shield her eyes and strained to see through the blizzard. To her utter disbelief, a ball of fire about the size of her torso hovered above the middle of the lake, defying the weather and death itself as it struggled to keep burning. **

**As Eri stood there in confusion, the fierce wind she had been running from blasted her from behind with shards of ice and snow and tore across the lake, making a beeline for the fire to forever extinguish its light.**

**Eri took off running again, this time across the frozen lake, heedless of the slippery ice that threatened to trip her at every second. She could care less about her safety. All she knew was that she couldn't let that fire die; she had to reach it, no matter what. **

**Even though she was running at full speed, she couldn't seem to get closer to the fire, so she ran faster. Faster, faster, pushing herself past her limits, past the limits of human endurance, reaching, straining, pleading that the fire wouldn't die. **

**She could feel the distance slipping away beneath her feet, and, as agonizing seconds passed, she watched in horror as the fire grew smaller and smaller. Then she was a mere two yards away, and the fire died down to its last ember. In desperation, Eri leaped forward and reached out as far as her arm would allow. A single word wrenched free from her throat.**

"**PYRIX!!!!!"**

**Then she made contact. As soon as her fingertips touched that last dying ember, the fire roared back to life in a swirling, towering inferno that reached out and encircled her with blazing arms, yet it did not burn her. The sound of a howl, vibrant and full of life, echoed through the tempest and pierced straight down to the cold, hollow ache in her heart, melting the ice and filling it with all-encompassing waves of compassion, gratitude, and love.**

_**Thank you…Eri…**_

Eri's eyes flew open as she woke with a start, gasping for breath. 'What in the world…?' She lay in silence, a silence only broken by the frantic beeping of the machine that kept track of her heart rate, trying to make sense of her dream. 'It was almost as if…she was calling me.' Eri sighed sadly. "Pyrix…"

A gentle laugh flitted across her senses._ You called?_

Eri gasped in disbelief, not trusting her senses. "P-Pyrix? Is…that really you?"

_Of course, Eri. But I'm only here thanks to you._

Just then Eri looked down at her left hand to find a small red piece of metal clenched in her fist. Mindful of the needles and wires still connected to her arm, Eri carefully brought her hand closer so she could get a better look. A bit chip lay in her palm, with an all-too familiar red and orange wolf dominating the center. The bit chip was strangely warm and glowed slightly, reminding her of red-hot metal that had just come out of a forge. Eri noted that the image had changed once again. Now, instead of standing still and howling, Pyrix's body was frozen in mid-leap, her jaws open in a silent battle cry.

'_But I…thought that you…everyone said that you were…_'

_Yes, I was fading quickly. But you reached out and brought me back, and for that I am eternally grateful. Your heart is strong, Eri. Never forget that._

Eri managed a weak smile. '_Only if you promise never to leave me again._'

_You have my word, Eri,_ Pyrix replied sincerely. _Sleep now, little one. I promise I will be here when you awaken._

'_Thank you…_' Comforted by her bit beast's words, the same ones she had spoken all those years ago, Eri drifted into a peaceful sleep, this time with a smile on her face and grateful tears in her eyes.

* * *

Tala stopped in his tracks in the middle of the crowded sidewalk when Wolborg suddenly let out an ear-shattering howl that reverberated through his mind. He actually paused and looked around to make sure no one else had heard his bit beast's outburst. Waves of joy and relief washed across his senses. '_What is it?_'

_She lives,_ Wolborg replied simply.

A genuine smile broke out across Tala's face as he allowed himself to share in his bit beast's happiness. '_Thank goodness. Now both of them will be okay._'

* * *

While life continued normally in the outside world, the flow of time seemed irrelevant within the confines of the tiny hospital room. Eri's time was split into two sections: sleeping and wakefulness. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so much, and even her wakeful hours were shrouded in a fog thanks to the constant flow of painkillers coursing through her bloodstream.

Luckily, Eri never spent those hazy conscious hours alone. Sonja, Nakia, and Hina were constantly in and out of the hospital, to the point where the receptionists didn't even bat an eyelash when they walked straight into the patient wing. In fact, Eri often had to force them to leave through a liberal use of threats so they could eat and sleep. Hina in particular needed the rest, since she was still recovering from her own injuries. The hospital had no choice but to discharge her after she and Spencer had staged a jailbreak to come support Eri during her battle against Raina. However, the doctor had struck a compromise that Hina would take it easy until she got her strength back.

Eri quickly discovered that arguing with Tala was a lost cause. He refused to leave her side while she was awake and waited until she was asleep to get food from the hospital's cafeteria. However, she found it hard to complain when she secretly enjoyed having him around. Even the other Blitzkrieg Boys dropped by from time to time, but Eri could tell they came to check on their captain as much as to check on her. And of course Pyrix was a constant, comforting presence in wakefulness or sleep. A week passed in this manner.

* * *

Tala quietly opened the door to the hospital room and slipped inside, thinking that Eri was still asleep. The nurse had given her some pain medication earlier in the afternoon, along with a sedative to help her sleep, and Tala had taken the opportunity to actually leave the hospital and grab some dinner. He had finally exhausted the options in the hospital's cafeteria and was desperate for some real food and fresh air. To his surprise, he found Eri out of bed, fully dressed and free of all the wires and needles, gazing out the window, lost in thought. Her back was facing him, but he knew she could sense his presence.

Tala walked up behind Eri and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently pulling her back to rest against his chest. "Hey, are you sure you're well enough to be out of bed?"

Instead of answering his question, Eri asked with a smirk, "Since when did you become such a mother hen?"

Tala chuckled softly at her comment. "Well, your sarcasm seems to be back in full force. You must be feeling better." He lowered his head so his chin rested on her shoulder, and a comfortable silence settled over the couple. He pressed a kiss onto the nape of Eri's neck and smirked against her skin as she shivered against him.

Eri gave a breathless moan and let her eyes drift shut as Tala trailed slow, lingering kisses up her neck and jaw line. She could never resist a touch like that. The pleasurable sensation sent a fresh wave of shivers down her spine. Tala turned her around so that she faced him and took her lips in a gentle, loving kiss. Eri moved her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck as she eagerly returned the kiss, this time matching his passion with her own. Getting bolder, Tala dragged his tongue sensually across Eri's closed lips, seeking an entrance. The brunette opened her mouth to his, letting Tala reacquaint himself with his territory. Despite Eri's eagerness, Tala took care to go slowly and restrain himself so he didn't hurt her by accident.

A sudden bout of exhaustion doused Eri's passion, causing her to pull away and lean into Tala's strength. Without hesitation, the redhead gently lifted her into his arms bridal style. Eri yelped in surprise; she knew she was tall for a woman and hadn't expected Tala to have enough strength to lift her so easily. He laid her on the narrow hospital bed with infinite care, mindful of her fragile condition, and surprised her again by crawling under the covers next to her.

"You do realize you're probably violating every hospital sanitation code in existence," Eri remarked.

Tala just shrugged. "The nurses can fuss all they want. It doesn't make a difference to me because I'm not leaving you no matter what." Tala's declaration brought a serious blush to Eri's face. He tenderly caressed her cheek with the crook of his finger and murmured, "Get some sleep. You need it."

Too tired to argue, Eri rolled onto her side so she faced away from Tala and sighed in contentment as he draped an arm over her waist and carefully pulled her back against his chest. His presence was so comforting, and before Eri knew it she had drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Tala smiled into her hair, breathing in the familiar scent of mint, and soon fell asleep as well. And later, when the nurse came in to check on Eri, she smiled at the sight of the young couple asleep together and couldn't bring herself to wake them up.

End chapter 20

* * *

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter! I'm sorry if it was a little shorter than usual, but I'm quickly coming to the end of this story. The next chapter will be the last one, and then I'm going to take a break to plan the sequel and focus more on a beta project. I just want to thank everyone for sticking with me to this point and for your constant support! I couldn't have come this far without all of you! Please review and tell me what you thought!


	21. Chapter 21: Promise of a New Tomorrow

Silvan Arrow: Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! I'm finally at the last chapter!

Eri: I can't believe it either…

Sonja: I thought you would never get it done.

Nakia: It's kinda surreal…coming to the end of a story.

Hina: Wait! What's gonna happen to us when the story is over?

Eri, Sonja, and Nakia: O.O

Silvan Arrow: Don't worry! I'm planning a sequel!

Temporal Knights: Yay!!!!

Omega Platoon: Ugh…

Silvan Arrow: Oh come on, you guys are gonna rock!

Omega Platoon: Eeeeh…

Eri: Well, in the meantime, time to revive the old tradition of everyone saying the final disclaimer together!

Silvan Arrow: Um…wow… Take it away, everyone!

Temporal Knights, Omega Platoon, and Blitzkrieg Boys: Silvan Arrow does not own Beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her OCs.

Silvan Arrow: - sniff sniff – Thanks, guys. I'm so touched! By the way, I hope you readers are ready for a serious case of the warm fuzzies, because I'm breaking out the cheese whiz for this chapter! While I start planning out the sequel, please enjoy the final chapter of As Different as the Seasons!

* * *

Chapter 21: Promise of a New Tomorrow

'_I never thought we would end up here again._'

_Yes, especially for this purpose._

Eri checked her reflection in the mirror as she straightened the collar of her black blazer and slipped Pyrix's bit chip into the pocket of her black dress trousers. The fitted green top underneath the blazer added extra emphasis to her piercing jade green eyes. Eri grimaced slightly as she stepped into a pair of pointy-toed black high heels. Normally she would never wear these things, but the added height made her feel more intimidating and powerful, which was precisely the goal of today.

'Maybe today we can finally close the door on the past for good,' Eri thought privately.

A knock sounded on the door, and Eri bid the person enter. The door opened to reveal her three teammates, who were also dressed in business suits. Sonja's was chocolate brown with matching dress pants, Nakia wore a similar style in navy, and Hina was dressed in a charcoal gray blazer and pencil skirt. "Eri, the car just pulled up to the hotel. Are you ready to go?" Hina asked.

"Yeah, just a second." Checking her reflection one last time, she made sure Pyrix was safely in her pocket and retrieved a black leather briefcase from the foot of her bed. Squaring her shoulders, she looked each of her teammates in the eye, seeing her determined and grim expression mirrored in each of their faces. "All right, let's go."

* * *

The American flag waved proudly in the breeze from its post at the top of the courthouse, as if in defiance of the gray, cloudy skies bearing the threat of rain. The area in front of the marble stairs leading to the entrance was already overflowing with onlookers and paparazzi when the Temporal Knights arrived. Eri had to forcibly elbow her way through the mass of American reporters shoving microphones in her face and cameramen trying to get a clear shot of her team. Luckily, two security officers came to their aid and kept the news crews at bay until they got to the marble stairs leading to the entrance, which had been roped off from the general public for today.

Mr. Dickenson was waiting for them at the top of the stairs, his usual cheerful demeanor replaced by a serious expression. He acknowledged the Temporal Knights with a nod, and they entered the imposing structure in silence. Corinthian-style columns made of white marble lined either side of the grand hallway, with the walls made of polished oak wood of the richest brown. Eri's heels made a satisfied click on the marble floor with every step she took until they reached a set of oaken double doors guarded by two armed policemen.

Wordlessly, the policemen opened the thick wooden doors, and the small group entered the courtroom, which was already filled with witnesses, audience members, and a select group of news reporters and cameramen. The jury sat in a separate box along the right-hand wall. Mr. Dickenson led the Temporal Knights between the rows of filled chairs to the front, where they took their seats at the prosecution's table. A male, middle-aged attorney was already seated at the table to represent them. A sense of unease filled the air, suffocating the ambient noise of people whispering in hushed tones. Nakia and Hina glanced around uneasily, feeling slightly overwhelmed. Sonja glanced to the right and noticed that the defendant's table was strangely empty, devoid of even an attorney. However, Raina and her teammates were sitting directly behind the table. They weren't on trial today, but they were currently under house arrest because of their long-term association with Xhaiden and Boris. Eri kept her eyes glued to the briefcase sitting on the table in front of her, going through the arguments in her mind over and over again.

_Eri, someone is trying to get your attention,_ Pyrix interrupted gently. Raising one eyebrow in confusion, Eri turned around in her seat to lock eyes with Tala and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys. They were sitting five rows back and were wearing business attire appropriate for the situation. Eri felt a sudden sense of relief at seeing them there and spared a small smile. Tala acknowledged her with a nod and gave her a secretive, supportive smile in return.

"What's up, Eri?" Nakia asked. She, Sonja, and Hina followed their captain's gaze and perked up considerably upon seeing the Blitzkrieg Boys. However, they didn't have time for small talk, because then a nervous, hushed silence fell over the courtroom as the doors in the back opened one last time. Every set of eyes trained on the handcuffed figures of Boris and Xhaiden as policemen escorted them, along with their attorney, to the defendant's table at the front of the room. Neither man returned any of the stares but instead kept his eyes trained forward until they were seated. Upon seeing them, the Temporal Knights' bit beasts went on high alert and wrapped their mistresses in invisible, protective auras, more out of habit and instinct than necessity. The Blitzkrieg Boys' bit beasts sensed their unease and tensed within their masters' minds, ready to attack or defend at a moment's notice.

Before the courtroom could gawk any longer, the bailiff gave the order to rise as the judge entered the room. He pounded his gavel on the table to silence the last whispers and announced in a booming voice, "The case of The People Vs. Boris Balkov and Xhaiden Chesnokov is now called to order."

After the opening addresses by the attorneys on both sides, the prosecution had the floor to argue their case. Mr. Dickenson testified first on the Temporal Knights' behalf, explaining his involvement in their beyblading and personal lives following their escape and Vala's mistreatment after her defeat by Hina. He even had Vala's medical reports, which proved that she had received a concussion after Xhaiden had clubbed her on the head with the butt of his pistol.

Eri was the next person called to the stand to testify. The defense attorney grilled her relentlessly on her experiences in Xhaiden's Abbey, and she responded by describing in emotionless, gruesome detail the ranking systems that made beybladers that should have been allies turn on each other, as well as the brutal beatings and cold-blooded murders that were the punishment for failure.

"And do you have any proof of these alleged beatings?" the attorney pressed in a condescending tone, trying to look down the point of his nose at Eri. However, his efforts to appear superior were mostly in vain, since Eri could easily look him straight in the eye because of the added height from her shoes.

"You want proof?" Eri replied with a humorless laugh. She opened her briefcase and pulled out a four-inch stack of papers held together by a rubber band. "Here are all the medical reports on me and my three teammates following our escape. They describe every injury, scar, and bruise we received under Xhaiden's care…in excruciating detail. There are also a few records of psychiatric counseling thrown in for good measure." Keeping her gaze fixed on the attorney, she let the stack of papers drop onto the table's surface with a satisfied thud. "Is that enough proof for you? Or would you like to see my scars for yourself?" Eri asked in an acidic tone, one hand drifting to the front of her blazer.

"That will not be required, Ms. Kiryakov," the judge intervened. "The jury will review these medical reports when making their final decision. Is there anything else you would like to say while you have the floor?"

"As a matter of fact, I would like to say one more thing, Your Honor," Eri replied in a more polite tone of voice. "While I stand firm in my conviction that Xhaiden and Boris are guilty of heinous crimes and deserve due punishment, I wish to make a case for the innocence of the four members from Omega Platoon." At that statement, she felt numerous sets of disbelieving eyes bore into her back – her teammates, Raina's team, and even the Blitzkrieg Boys. "They are not guilty by association but were instead unwilling victims, forced to obey Xhaiden's orders under threat of physical harm and possible death."

"And do you have any solid proof to support your claims?" the judge pressed, his interest peaked as he steepled his fingers on top of his desk.

"Not in my possession," Eri granted, "but I'm sure you could secure their medical records as proof of their physical mistreatment. Let me also say one last thing." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly, allowing the memories to flow unbidden through her mind's eye. "Many years ago, while I was still at the Abbey, Raina and I were forced to battle each other, and she defeated me soundly. Xhaiden chained me in a punishment chamber, beat me with a whip, and left me for dead. That beating allowed me to meet my bit beast, who healed me and helped me hold on to my sanity. However, it is perfectly possible that, if I had won and she had lost, that our roles would have been reversed and she would be the one standing here before you instead. I think they deserve a second chance at a normal life." She paused to catch her breath. "That is all I wish to say."

Not surprisingly, the judge kept a neutral face as he replied, "Thank you for your input, Ms. Kiryakov. The jury will take your testimony into consideration when we adjourn." He asked, "Now then, is there anyone else that the prosecution wishes to call to the stands?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Eri replied. "I call Tala Volkov and Kai Hiwatari to the stands." She turned to the side to catch their surprised expressions out of the corner of her eye, but they came forward nonetheless. "They are eyewitnesses to Xhaiden's attempted murder of Vala Arnordottir and will be able to give a firsthand account."

And that's exactly what they did. Kai and Tala retold the story of how Xhaiden nearly shot Vala after Hina defeated her and how they rescued her. In addition, Kai described Sonja's panic attack that occurred the day Xhaiden reappeared.

After Kai and Tala's testimonies, the prosecution had finally exhausted every weapon in their arsenal, which allowed the defense to take the floor. Xhaiden and Boris pleaded guilty to dozens of counts of first and second-degree murder, child molestation, and torture. Not surprisingly, the defense attorney tried to plead mental instability to explain their actions. However, after the staggering amount of evidence provided by the prosecution, Xhaiden and Boris' displeased expressions confirmed that their argument didn't hold water. The audience in the courtroom booed and caused an uproar when the two finally approached the stand to testify, and the judge nearly broke his gavel trying to call everyone back to order.

After the defense presented its case and both sides gave their closing statements, the judge adjourned the jury so they could decide on a verdict. In the meantime, everyone else in the courtroom, save for Xhaiden and Boris, mingled in the large marble hallway. The Temporal Knights, the Blitzkrieg Boys, and Mr. Dickenson chatted quietly in one corner, where a small police escort kept the paparazzi at bay.

"You totally rocked out there in front of the judge, Eri," Nakia complimented. "How did you get a hold of all those medical records?"

"I have to thank Mr. Dickenson for that," Eri replied with a fond glance at the older gentleman. "He has kept all our medical records on file since we escaped from Xhaiden's Abbey just in case we needed them as evidence for an occasion like this."

"Always happy to be of service," Mr. Dickenson said kindly, tipping his hat.

"Let's just hope our case was strong enough to put them away for good," Kai stated, wrapping an arm protectively around Sonja's waist. She blushed and glanced downward from the attention.

Bryan growled under his breath. "If those two go free, I swear I'll hunt them down and…"

"Let's wait for the verdict first before we do anything hasty," Tala advised.

Eri remained silent and glanced across the crowded hallway at Omega Platoon, whose members stood in the shadows of the opposite corner, also guarded by policemen. Raina must have sensed Eri's gaze, because she abruptly lifted her head and locked eyes with her. Her expression was unreadable, a mixture of surprise, shock, indignation, and one or two other things that Eri couldn't place. Just then, Pyrix nudged her mistress' mind. _I sense the jury returning. The court will reconvene shortly._

'_Wow, that was quick._ _Thanks for the heads-up,_' Eri replied. Switching to spoken words, she announced, "That was Pyrix. Apparently the jury has made a decision."

The defense never stood a chance. After only thirty minutes of deliberation, the jury voted unanimously that Xhaiden and Boris were guilty of all the charges brought against them. The severity of their punishment, however, was more surprising than the Temporal Knights expected: death by lethal injection. Luckily, the outlook for Omega Platoon was much more promising. The judge handed custody of them over to the BBA for a minimum of 30 days. Raina and Alannah would be free to go wherever they pleased after that time, since they were legal adults, but the BBA would maintain custody of Ramona and Vala until they turned 18.

A collective sigh swept over the Temporal Knights as the judge read out the sentence. For the first time in months, they felt certain of the future. They felt…safe. And yet, for some reason, Eri still felt uneasy, like there was something she still needed to do.

'And I know exactly what that something is.'

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Eri?" Tala asked uneasily.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Eri replied, keeping her gaze steeled forward. After all, a jailhouse wasn't exactly the best place for sightseeing, especially for a young woman. Sonja, Nakia, and Hina had given her shocked expressions when she announced that she was coming here. But that was just one of the differences between her and them. The others were more than happy to let the past fade away once the trial ended. Eri, however, needed to confront her past one last time to set her soul at peace. And of course, no amount of convincing or death threats could keep Tala from coming with her to ensure her safety. Even though an armed guard was escorting them, Tala kept one arm firmly around her waist to keep her against his side while they passed between rows of barred cells holding convicted criminals. He noted the predatory looks several of the convicts were giving Eri and tightened his grip protectively, returning their stares with warning glares of his own.

The guard led them through a set of sliding steel doors to a more secluded part of the jail. This wing held the prisoners that were on death row. All the cells were empty except for one at the end, which contained a single occupant. Xhaiden turned his piercing cobalt eyes to regard his two visitors with a cocky sneer from his seat in the corner.

"You have five minutes. I will return then," the guard announced. He left Eri and Tala standing in front of the cell and exited through the steel doors. They shut with a metallic clang, giving way to an uneasy silence.

"Well now, this is certainly a pleasant surprise," Xhaiden greeted them with his usual fake kindness, standing up and approaching the bars of his cell. "The protégé of my Abbey and her precious little boy toy."

Tala growled silently under his breath. "Where's Boris?" he demanded rather than asked.

"He's been shipped back to Russia, I'm afraid," Xhaiden replied. "As a Russian citizen, his government is responsible for carrying out his punishment. However, he was tried here in the U.S. since he was associated with me." He paused to turn his attention to Eri. Tala noticed this and tightened his grip protectively around her waist yet again. "Now then, I'm certain you didn't come all this way to inquire after his whereabouts, did you, Eri?"

Eri shrugged free of Tala's grip and took a step forward. "No, I simply came to put the past to rest for good," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "The game is up, Xhaiden, and you lost. Even after all of your scheming and conniving, you failed to destroy me and my teammates, and you also lost control of your Abbey and Omega Platoon. You won't be able to hurt another beyblader ever again."

"On the contrary, Eri, I won," Xhaiden replied confidently, which received confused and shocked expressions from her and Tala. "You're probably wondering why I seem so calm regarding my fate." When they didn't respond, he took that as his cue to continue. "You see, when I die, that's it. Whatever agony I feel over losing your so-called 'game' will end. You, however, will have to carry the memories of your torment with you for the rest of your life, as well as the knowledge that you helped send a living person to his death. In that way, I will live on through your suffering. And that, my dear, is more than enough revenge for me."

"Hmph, we'll see about that," Eri answered with a glare. "I may never escape the memories, but I swear they won't control my life."

"Hmmm…an interesting notion," Xhaiden mused thoughtfully. "But we shall see, Eri. We shall see."

Just then, the doors creaked open again, announcing the guard's return. "It's time to leave," he stated.

With one last look at her hated past, Eri turned her back and started for the door with Tala close beside her. "Farewell, Xhaiden," she announced coldly and without emotion. "Enjoy burning in hell."

"We shall see about that as well, Eri," Xhaiden replied smugly.

That was the last sentence he ever spoke to her. Eri didn't look back once as she left the place holding her condemned instructor, and the steel doors, both in the jail and in her heart, closed on her past with a note of finality.

* * *

'Okay, you can do this, Sonja. After all, you're just wondering if he wants to hang out. That's all. Your teammates aren't around, so you don't have to worry about losing your dignity.'

_Do I detect a hint of stage fright?_ Lunash asked with mild amusement. _Just knock on the door already. That is, of course, assuming Dranzer hasn't already sensed my presence and informed her master._

'_Wow…thanks for the moral support,_' Sonja replied sarcastically. Tuning out her bit beast's teasing, she raised her fist to knock on the door to the hotel room.

Just then, a warm, calloused finger traced along the delicate curve of Sonja's neck, making her shiver, and her eyes nearly rolled in the back of her head. Only one person could have such a profound effect on her with just a simple touch. Kai stood directly behind her, as close as possible without touching her while allowing her to feel the heat radiating from his body. He bent down so Sonja could feel his hot, moist breath in her ear. "I thought I would find you here," he breathed in a husky tone.

"Hello, Kai," Sonja replied in a shaky voice. Already she ached for his touch. She slowly turned around, and Kai stood before her nonchalantly, as if expecting her. "I…thought you were in your room."

"I had to work out flight arrangements with Mr. Dickenson," Kai explained. "So what brings you here? You were looking for me?" he asked in amusement, crossing his arms smugly, knowing that he had guessed correctly.

"Well…Eri, Nakia, and Hina had plans this evening with the rest of your teammates, so I was wondering if you might…like some company," Sonja explained nervously, a blush rising to her cheeks.

Smirking, Kai stepped forward so that Sonja's back was against the wall and rested one hand on the door next to her head. "Did you now?" he asked, leaning down so that his face was inches from hers. Sonja trembled. "You offer is certainly…tempting." He dipped his head and took her lips in a heated, sensuous kiss just long enough to make her head swim and pulled away, leaving her craving more. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Sonja blinked a few times, trying to process his words. "But…where are we going?"

"To get dinner. It's about time I actually took you out," Kai stated, draping an arm across her shoulders.

"O-okay…" she stammered uncertainly, the blood once again rising to her cheeks.

Once they were actually outside, walking through the city in the late afternoon sunshine, Sonja had the feeling that she would have lost her nerve and bolted if it weren't for the strong, immovable arm around her shoulders. She had known Kai had a fan club, but she had no idea they could be so…obsessive. It seemed that every time she looked up, at least one teenage girl shot her a nasty look, death glare, or bewildered expression. Sonja finally got fed up with it and satisfied herself with staring at the ground.

Kai easily picked up on her unease and broke the silence. "Just ignore them. That's what I always do."

"Easier said than done…" Sonja muttered. "You're not the one they want to brutally murder."

A devious smirk played across Kai's face. "I might be able to do something about that…" he trailed off. When Sonja looked up at him in confusion, he spun her around so she was facing him and kissed her.

Sonja's eyes flew open, and her muscles tensed in surprise. She couldn't believe what was happening. Kai was brazenly kissing her in broad daylight in the middle of the sidewalk in full view of his half-crazed fan girls. However, her embarrassment quickly gave way to passion as Kai's hands trailed down her sides to her hips, pulling her hard against him. Sonja's eyelids drifted shut and moaned softly, giving Kai the chance to enter her mouth and reclaim his territory. Her body pressed closer to his seemingly of its own accord, and her hands lifted to rest on his shoulders.

Kai eventually broke the kiss to let Sonja take in some much-needed air, but he wasn't quite done yet. His lips trailed from her jaw line down her neck in soft, open-mouthed kisses. Sonja's grip on his shoulders tightened, as her knees suddenly felt incapable of supporting her weight.

When Kai finally pulled away, Sonja kept her eyes closed and tried to get her breathing back under control. "What…was that…all about?" she asked between ragged gasps.

Kai merely smirked. "I got rid of them for you, didn't I?"

Sonja opened her eyes and glanced from side to side warily. Sure enough, there was no sign of any of Kai's glaring fan girls. In fact, hardly anyone was walking on the sidewalk anymore. "Impressive…" she stammered awkwardly. She met his gaze and smiled tremulously. "Thanks…"

Sonja's heart nearly melted when Kai gave her a genuine smile, and not a smirk, in return. "Anytime." He gently moved her back to his side and wrapped an arm around her waist, resuming their pace as if nothing had happened. "By the way," he added nonchalantly, "I would choose you over them any day."

Sonja blushed furiously. If that weren't a love confession from Kai, she didn't know what was.

* * *

They ended up at one of the more expensive restaurants in town, and Kai, being the rich grandson of Voltaire, insisted on paying, much to Sonja's chagrin. The sun was just starting to set when they left to return to the hotel, this time hand-in-hand.

"By the way," Sonja began, feeling much more at ease by this point, "I suppose congratulations are in order, World Champion."

"Heh, talk about a delayed reaction," Kai teased. "I figured you were too busy taking care of your captain to worry about the finals."

Sonja rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm not that much out of touch with reality." In the end, since Omega Platoon lost in the semi-finals and the Temporal Knights withdrew, the Blitzkrieg Boys had faced BBA Revolution in a three on three match to determine the winner of the World Championships. Bryan easily defeated Kenny, and Tala narrowly lost to Daichi, leaving Tyson and Kai to settle their rivalry once and for all. The battle had lasted nearly two hours, with both bladers pulling out insane new moves for the record books, but in the end Tyson's beyblade stopped spinning moments before Kai's, and a new World Champion was crowned.

"So…" Kai trailed off, "do I get some sort of reward for defeating the three-time World Champion?"

Catching on to his game, Sonja playfully replied, "I don't know…what did you have in mind?" She glanced sideways at him and raised one eyebrow teasingly.

Growling low in his throat, Kai suddenly stopped and pulled Sonja to his chest. "This," he murmured, before crashing his lips down on hers in a kiss that took her breath away.

This time, Sonja didn't care who saw them and flung her arms around his neck, returning the kiss and matching his passion with her own. Right now, all that mattered was she and Kai. Just before her mind got swept away in sheer, utter bliss, Sonja thought privately, 'I could certainly get used to this…'

* * *

"So you're really flying back to Egypt tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately yeah…" Nakia replied, her gaze downcast. "I wish I could go back to Russia for a little while, but summer's almost over. The schools in Cairo will be starting up again soon."

"Hmmm…that's too bad," Bryan replied, more to himself than anyone else. He and Nakia were walking along the sidewalk beside the beach, talking about nothing in particular. Well…it was more Nakia doing the talking and Bryan nodding or supplying one word answers as needed. Still, it was progress, and Nakia didn't seem to mind.

"So…what are you guys planning on doing once you return to Russia?" Nakia asked curiously, clasping her hands behind her back and leaning her head closer so she could clearly see his face. She knew Bryan was still largely uncomfortable with physical touch and so maintained a respectable distance, even though she secretly envied the other couples that she spied walking hand in hand or arm in arm along the beach. She just needed to give it some time. Though unfortunately, time wasn't on their side.

"Just training, I suppose," Bryan answered, keeping his hands in his pants pockets. "Tala hasn't given many details yet."

Just then, Nakia darted away from him, jumping off the sidewalk and running towards the ocean. "Hey, Bryan, come over here!" Bryan sighed at her seemingly endless amount of energy and followed her at an unhurried pace until he stood beside her on the wet sand, looking out over the ocean while the waves lapped leisurely onto the shore. "Recognize this place?"

Bryan's eyes widened slightly in realization. This was the exact same spot where he and Nakia had met those two times in the past, when he had finally agreed to try and open up to her. He smirked slightly. "It seems like I can't get away from this place."

Nakia giggled. "Looks that way." She kicked off her shoes and waded out a short distance into the salt water. She was wearing shorts, so it didn't matter if she got a little wet. Without warning, Nakia suddenly bent down and splashed Bryan with a spray of cold water. Giggling at his bewildering expression, she shouted, "Catch me if you can!" and took off running.

A competitive smirk dominated Bryan's face. 'Well, if that's the way she wants to play…' He whipped off his jacket and shirt, leaving them lying in the sand above the water line, and took off after the hyper little Egyptian.

Nakia turned around, dancing backward to see if Bryan was actually following her, and paused to stare, blushing furiously, at his bare, muscled chest and toned abs. However, she was abruptly brought out of her hormone-induced trance when a wave of frigid salt water hit her right in the face. "H-hey! You're gonna pay for that!" she shouted at the smirking Russian, sputtering around the nasty taste in her mouth.

"Heh, make me," Bryan retorted smoothly. His tone almost sounded playful.

Their little game continued for almost ten minutes, with Bryan and Nakia chasing each other in the shallow water trying to splash the other one as much as possible. Nakia's laughter was positively contagious, and Bryan realized that he was actually enjoying himself in spite of the silliness of their situation. For once, he didn't care about putting up a stoic façade or even about who saw him acting this way. All that mattered, all that existed in his world at that particular moment in time, was the petite girl in front of him that had utterly captured his heart and soul.

Eventually Nakia started to get winded, and Bryan managed to force her into slightly deeper water so that he stood between her and the relative safety of the shore. Nakia feinted to the left and then darted to the right, trying to get past him, but Bryan's reflexes were too quick. He grabbed her from behind in a bear hug while she squealed playfully in protest. He dipped his head to her ear. "Say Uncle," he whispered huskily.

Nakia rolled her eyes. "In your dreams." Then she folded her knees and dropped down, slipping through Bryan's arms, and made a break for the shore, laughing the whole time. Bryan smirked playfully and sprinting after her, tackling her to the ground so that he ended up on his hands and knees above her. One hand gently pinned her wrists above her head so she couldn't squirm away.

"I win," Bryan said smugly, taking great delight in her frustrated expression.

Nakia stuck out her lower lip in a fake pout. "Just this one round. I'll get you next time," she said. However, she couldn't hold her poker face for very long and burst out laughing. This time, Bryan actually laughed along with her. Nakia's eyes widened in pleasant surprised. She had never heard him laugh before. As if Nakia weren't already attracted to him enough, the sound of his laughter was positively breathtaking, and the thought that she was able to bring a measure of joy to his cold, stoic heart nearly brought tears to her eyes.

The sounds of their laughter slowly quieted due to a need for air, and Bryan finally registered the suggestiveness of their position. He was still on all fours above her, though he had long since released her wrists. He also finally noticed that both of them were soaking wet, and, while Nakia wasn't particularly "well-endowed," the way her wet shirt clung to her petite frame left very little to Bryan's imagination.

Nakia was also quickly becoming aware of their situation. Here she was, lying on her back underneath a shirtless Bryan, and she couldn't help but notice the way the salt water dripped sexily off his wet tousled hair. Blushing, she timidly met his gaze and noticed that his eyes were practically smoldering with desire. "…Bryan?"

He didn't answer but instead lowered his head and claimed her mouth in a heated kiss. He didn't waste any time with the pleasantries but immediately dragged his tongue sensually over her closed lips, begging for – no, demanding – entrance. Nakia was all too eager to comply and moaned loudly at the feel of his tongue caressing and massaging every inch of her mouth. Arching her back, Nakia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer so that she could feel the full length of his body against hers. However, Bryan was careful not to bear down with his whole weight, since Nakia was so much smaller than him.

The need for air finally drove them apart, and Bryan rolled onto his back so he could catch his breath. He looked up at the sky and idly noticed that the last rays of twilight were slowly fading, and the first few stars were just starting to make their appearance for the night. "This is…so strange," Bryan finally remarked.

"Hm? What's strange?" Nakia asked, rolling onto her stomach. She folded her hands on top of Bryan's chest and rested her chin on them.

"I don't know…" Bryan replied in genuine confusion. "Me…you…us…everything… For the first time in my life, I feel strangely…alive." He searched his mind for the right words to try and convey his point. "I don't know what love feels like, but I think…I may be starting to understand it, at least a little."

Nakia sighed contentedly and gave Bryan a smile that nearly made his heart melt. "I think the same thing goes for me too," she finally said. She reached up to give him a peck on the cheek and then snuggled against his side. Bryan's arms encircled her and pulled her closer to his bare chest, and for once no words were necessary between them. The silence conveyed all the emotion required.

* * *

"You know, it's getting pretty late. Are you sure you're still feeling okay? The doctors said not to push it too hard."

"Spencer, would you stop fretting? I already told you I'm totally fine," Hina reassured him, giving his arm an affirming squeeze. "After all, this may be the last time we see each other for a long time."

The night sky twinkled with the bright dots of countless stars, and the full moon smiled down at the sleeping city, as well as the two teenagers who strode arm in arm along the boardwalk under the illumination of the streetlights. "So you live in Osaka, huh?" Spencer asked. "That's pretty close to the BBA, and apparently Tyson's place as well."

"Oh yes, you'd better be careful, or I might fall in love with Daichi while you're away," Hina joked playfully.

Spencer chuckled. "Ha, I'd like to see you try." A comfortable silence fell over the two as they passed a few more booths and street vendors along the boardwalk. The daytime workers were closing up shop, while the night shift was just opening for business. A few dozen people, mostly tourists, wandered from shop to shop, but the area was mostly quiet, save for some ambient music playing over the speakers hanging just below the lights.

Suddenly Spencer got an idea. "Let's go this way." He led Hina along the intersecting wooden walkways towards a larger, square platform somewhat removed from the rest of the crowd and its accompanying chatter. The music was louder here, and the song had just changed to a slower, more romantic tune.

Hina's eyes widened slightly in realization, and a blush quickly rose to her cheeks as Spencer turned to face her, placing his right hand under her shoulder and taking her right hand in his left one. "W-what are you doing?" she asked timidly, placing her left hand on his upper arm, since she couldn't reach his shoulder.

Spencer gave her one of his charming smiles. "Just something I've been wanting to do since the party in Rome. Shall we?"

"S-sure," she replied with a shy smile.

She relaxed in his arms and let Spencer lead her in a slow, swaying dance that revolved in a circle. Hina laughed softly. "I feel like I'm back in middle school."

Spencer gave a short chuckle. "Glad to know I at least rank among your middle school sweethearts."

"Don't be ridiculous, I never had any. You put them all to shame," Hina reassured him. She moved a little closer to him so she could rest her head on his chest while they danced, and Spencer lowered the hand that was on her shoulder to wrap around her waist.

The song finally ended, but Spencer and Hina remained where they stood, wrapped in each other's embrace. The rest of the world had long since faded away, including their impending separation tomorrow, when Spencer would return to Russia with his team. However, Hina couldn't completely block the sadness caused by that thought. A stray tear worked its way free and trickled down her cheek, and a tremor of a sob shook her shoulders.

"Hina…" Spencer placed the crook of his finger under her chin and gently brought her head up to meet his gaze. Her eyes still watered with unshed tears, and his expression softened further. He dipped his head and took her lips in a soft, innocent kiss. He pulled away moments later, and Hina's eyes fluttered closed as he gently kissed both her eyelids, her cheek, and her lips again. Then he pulled away and brushed away the last of her tears with his thumb. "You are the only one who will ever hold my heart. Never forget that."

Hina managed a weak smile. "I promise."

* * *

The next day…

"I seriously think I'm going to lose my mind if we have to stay here one more day. You'd think we were prisoners or something," Vala quipped. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair with a frustrated sigh. "So much for us being free."

'Free, huh?' Raina thought sarcastically. 'That's just a nice way of saying reject or outcast.' And it was true. After what she and her team had done, serving a half-crazed agent of BIOVOLT and nearly wiping out a respected team in the BBA, they were most definitely the hated outcasts of the beyblading world.

Since they had nowhere else to go, Mr. Dickenson had graciously arranged for Omega Platoon to stay in one of the guest rooms in the BBA headquarters. However, Raina knew he wasn't just providing for them out of a sense of hospitality. Technically, according to the judge they had to stay here for at least 30 days – a nice way of saying they were on probation – and after that, Ramona and Vala would be stuck for another year or so until they turned 18.

"So what are we going to do now?" Ramona asked uncertainly.

Raina glanced around the small room at each of her so-called teammates. Brought together through necessity and orders, they had no emotional or relational ties to each other and thus no motivation to stay together as a team. Still, Raina couldn't help but feel at least somewhat responsible for them. From her seat on the bench near the door, she could clearly see each of their expressions. Ramona, over on the couch, looked anxious and concerned about the future. Vala, sitting sideways in an overstuffed recliner, was simply ticked off at their current situation.

Her eyes fell last on Alannah, who was sitting in a chair in far the corner somewhat removed from the others. She stared blankly at her hands, which were folded in her lap, as if completely oblivious to the outside world. Over the past few days, Raina had watched as Alannah became more and more mentally unstable. She attributed it partly to losing her bit beast, who had controlled her thoughts and emotions for years, and partly to the shock of suddenly realizing that she was "free." She had withdrawn into herself, barely speaking and rarely moving from that same chair to eat or sleep. It was as if she had become a hollow, empty shell devoid of life or emotions, merely existing instead of living.

Raina watched in carefully masked surprise as Alannah suddenly got up from her chair and moved toward the closed door. When she passed Raina, the former captain asked, "Where are you going?" Alannah paused in her stride for a second and then continued in silence, opening the door and closing it behind her.

"What was that all about?" Ramona asked.

"Who knows? I'll never understand her," Vala replied in annoyance.

Just then, Dregore stirred in Raina's mind in response to a familiar presence. Realization dawned in Raina's eyes, and she smirked slightly. '_Ah, I see…_'

* * *

Outside in the afternoon sun, Alannah walked slowly along the sidewalk leading away from the BBA headquarters, her hands in her pockets and her gaze downcast. She didn't know what had compelled her to leave, but at the same time she didn't care to know.

Just then, the shadow of a figure passed into her line of sight, and Alannah looked up, her eyes widening in her first emotional response in days.

Brooklyn Kingston stood before her, completely free of his cast and bandages, hands in his jacket pockets and looking just as carefree as the day he had saved her life. His eyes crinkled in amusement as he smiled at her, as if he had been expecting her all along. "It's good to see you again, Alannah." He took a step forward, and Alannah flinched visibly. "What's wrong?" he asked with a gentle laugh. "I promise I don't bite." He stopped and held out his hand in an invitation. "Come on, it's time to go."

Alannah stared, motionless, at his beckoning hand and then at his expression, not completely trusting him but still intrigued. A single softly spoken word escaped her lips. "…Why?"

"Because I want to help you," Brooklyn replied simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. His hand didn't move or lower. "Now then, are you ready?"

Before Alannah could stop herself, she raised a trembling hand and took Brooklyn's, still unsure but still placing what remained of her trust in the orange-haired prodigy. Brooklyn smiled warmly, his eyes dancing with amusement, and led her into the unknown.

* * *

'_Wow, Kenny sure wasn't kidding when he said he knew how to build beyblades,_' Eri remarked in awe. '_Now I know why everyone calls him the Chief._'

_Do I detect a hint of envy?_ Pyrix teased.

'_Hmmm…yeah, maybe a little,_' Eri admitted with a slight blush. The brunette Russian was currently lying on her back on a bench in the park, one hand behind her head while her free hand held up her brand new, upgraded beyblade so she could admire it from every angle. The shiny gold decals and finely polished aluminum weight disk contrasted sharply against the crimson attack ring and base. Of course, the main focus of her attention was the bit chip in the middle. '_Either way, it's good to see you back on a beyblade where you belong._'

_Indeed, it is good to know that we will be able to battle together again,_ Pyrix agreed.

Just then, a third voice broke into Eri and Pyrix's silent meditations. "Somehow I'm not surprised to find you here, Kiryakov."

Eri lazily swung her legs down off the bench and got to her feet in time to see Raina walking towards her, her hands shoved in her pockets. "Well, this is an unexpected pleasure," Eri replied nonchalantly. "Why did you come looking for me?"

"I want answers," Raina stated. For the first time, Eri actually registered confusion in her rival's expression and posture. "It doesn't make any sense. I tried to kill you, not once, not twice, but three times. My team put yours through hell and back all throughout the tournament, and we worked for the person you hated more than anything in the world. So why…did you testify on our behalf?"

Eri simply shrugged. "It's exactly as I said back at the trial. Everyone deserves a second chance to make amends. Xhaiden was the one pulling all the strings and deserved what he got coming to him, but I don't blame you or your teammates."

Raina regarded her in silence for a few moments, processing Eri's words. "Yeah…some team," she remarked sarcastically. "We're hardly what **you** would consider a team."

Eri cocked her head to one side. "Oh, I don't know if I would say that. Speaking of which, what are you guys going to do next?"

Raina shrugged noncommittally. "Who knows? All I do know is that we're all going our separate ways. I'm going back to Russia once my probation is finished. Ramona and Vala will have to stay here until they turn 18, but after that, I have no idea what they'll do. As for Alannah…she's disappeared. Gone and run off with Kingston out of the blue…"

Eri smirked slightly. Somehow the news didn't surprise her. She idly wondered what Brooklyn had in store for Alannah. "You never know. Things can change. I have a hard time believing that you guys would just split up and never see each other again. Like it or not, you all have a bond forged in adversity. You just haven't realized it yet."

Raina glanced to the side and gave a humorless laugh. "You're such an idealist." She then looked Eri in the eye, and her expression became serious. "You know, this doesn't change anything, Eri. Just because we're carrying on a civil conversation now doesn't mean we're suddenly friends. We're still rivals."

Eri's smirk broadened. "Heh, I wouldn't have it any other way. I look forward to battling you again in the future…without all the death threats of course."

Raina returned Eri's smirk with a competitive one of her own. To Eri's surprise, she stuck out her hand. "It's a deal. And I'm going to hold you to your word."

Eri gave Raina a genuine smile and took her hand in a firm grip. "Count on it."

Eri stood and watched for several long moments as her lifelong rival turned and left, until she rounded a corner and was out of sight. Then she felt an all-too-familiar presence reach her side. "Was that Raina just now?" Tala asked curiously.

"Yeah…it was," Eri replied.

"What did she want?"

"Just…clarifying some things," Eri answered cryptically. She turned her head to meet his gaze. "She wanted to make sure I knew the status of our…'relationship,'" she added, using air quotes around the last word.

"Interesting…" Tala mused. "Anyway, your team sent me to find you. We need to get to the airport."

"Sure." Eri swung into step beside Tala, who wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. 'In some ways, I have to thank Raina. After all, it's because of her that our team reunited when it did, and that also brought me to Tala.'

* * *

Seven familiar individuals were waiting in a small group when Eri and Tala reached the entrance to the airport. Kai had both arms around Sonja, Bryan had one arm looped across Nakia's shoulders, and Spencer had Hina's hand tucked in the crook of his elbow. A disgruntled Ian stood off to the side. Apparently the amount of mushiness in the immediately area was a little too much for him. Each person was silent, lost in his or her private thoughts and bearing a solemn expression.

Eri stepped away from Tala's hold and broke the tense silence, spreading her hands in a note of finality. "Well, this is it."

"The time has really flown by, huh?" Sonja asked.

"It seems like only yesterday that we came together for the World Championships," Nakia added.

"Yeah, and I never could have imagined all that we would go through to get to this point," Hina remarked.

"But somehow I have a hard time complaining about the end results," Sonja said, throwing a fond look back at Kai, who smirked and tightened his grip around her waist. Nakia, Hina, and Eri nodded in agreement, as did the four young men that had so completely captured their hearts.

Then Eri stepped forward, and her teammates mirrored her actions until they stood in a close circle. She held out a clenched fist at arm's length and smiled warmly. "Until we meet again, my friends."

Sonja, Nakia, and Hina in turn placed their fists on top of their captain's and replied in unison, "Until we meet again." And then by wordless consent, they stepped back from each other and turned to go their separate ways, Eri with the Blitzkrieg Boys to return to Russia, Sonja to return to Greece, Nakia to return to Egypt, and Hina to leave the airport and return to Osaka.

* * *

Spring is the season of rebirth. In the midst of the world reawakening, sometimes the chill of winter still tries to hold the world captive in its fingers, but eventually the warmth of the sun returns, coaxing life back out of hiding with her gentle caress.

'This is not the end for us. It is just the beginning of a new future...' Sonja thought.

Summer is the season of unpredictability. Warm, balmy days are often followed by the harsh tempests that can toss a boat like a helpless toy or shake a soul to its core. However, past every storm lays the hope of a new tomorrow blessed by a clear, sun-kissed sky, filled with new challenges as well as new opportunities.

'We will always be a team, no matter what…' Nakia vowed.

Fall is the season of change. The world prepares to make the transition from the wakefulness of summer to the cold months looming on the horizon when the earth sleeps, as can be seen by the changing of the leaves. In much the same way, a person's true colors shine through the stress of a crisis to reveal what was always hiding underneath.

'…And we will always stand beside the ones we love, for they are our reason to live,' Hina promised.

Winter is the season of rest. Beneath layers of snow and ice, the heart of the earth sleeps, waiting to come alive again. Sometimes the winters are mild. Other times, the ice may be so thick and deep that the heart loses hope of ever awakening, or even forgets that it ever was awake. But sooner or later, all winters must come to an end. Inevitably, the sun breaks through the darkness and melts away the ice so the heart can sing a new song full of hope and warmth.

Without pausing to look back, Eri affirmed in her heart, 'Days will turn into months and the seasons will change, but sooner or later, time will bring us together again.'

End chapter 21

THE END

* * *

Author's Note: I…can't believe it. I seriously can't believe it. For once, I am actually speechless. This story, which I have been working on for over a year and a half, is finally complete. I can't even begin to express my gratitude to you all, the readers, who have stuck with me through this whole process and have been so patient with me when circumstances kept me from updating as quickly as I wanted.

TO EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTED ME IN THIS STORY, THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!!!!!!

And now, I have a couple of **important announcements** before I close.

1) I have revised and reposted all of the previous 20 chapters of this story. If you guys have time and are so inclined, I highly recommend that you go back and read them, because they have extra scenes, more details, and fill in some minor plot holes that I screwed up earlier in the story. Overall, I can say with confidence that they've made the story much better.

2) I am planning a sequel to this story called "Their Own Private Battles." This story will take place a few months after this one and goes more into the private lives of the Temporal Knights, the personal struggles they experience, and of course plenty of romance and drama. There will also be at least a couple of new pairings, including one that I've already hinted about. Right now I have some scenes written and some basic plotlines for each of the main characters, but I still need to figure out how to organize them into chapters before I start writing in earnest. I'm also hoping to get a few chapters written in advance to reduce the delay between updates. I'll definitely try to work on it more over the summer, so stay tuned for more updates! If you're interested, add me to your Author Alerts so you'll know the minute I publish it!

Thank you all again, and I would love to hear what you thought of this final chapter! Take care, everyone, and God bless!

-Silvan Arrow


End file.
